


Light Of The Sea

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 177,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Tartaros is defeated, but the Guild that has been her family is gone. Abandoned by the people she thought cared about her, Lucy is left to pick up the pieces but she isn't alone. Laxus and Bickslow happen across her as they are preparing to leave Magnolia themselves to rebuild in a new country with a new guild. Lucy is brought to Bosco, to join the guilds Bickslows older brother is master of, and she has the chance to become stronger, and to find family and a love that will last forever.





	1. Picking up the pieces

One week. She never would have thought so little time could do so much. One day she was fighting with her friends, in a guild she adored, loved, that had become her family. Then she’d sacrificed what mattered most, her most cherished friend, her greatest link to her lost mother, all to save them.

The next day was finding everyone, except some people didn’t want to be found...Erza, Gray, just gone. When they had gotten back to Magnolia they’d been told by a tearful Mira the guild was disbanded, she’d stood sobbing with Levy, both unsure of what was going to become of them without Fairy Tail. Then Gajeel had appeared, and Lucy watched as Gajeel had taken her place as Levys shoulder, enfolding the script mage in his arms, comforting her, and Lucy stepped aside, she knew how Levy felt about Gajeel, even in the deepest darkest misery and depression she’d ever felt she couldn’t come between those two, she had watched Gajeel cheer Levy up, offer to keep her with him, he’d been offered a commission with the Rune Knights and he could bring her with him and they would be Ok, she wasn’t alone, he’d never leave her alone, he and Pantherlily would be there with her.

Lucy had stood alone watching Levy getting the affection and attention she had always wanted from Gajeel and had searched for her own Dragon Slayer, seeking his pink hair and even hoping to see Happy, as mean spirited and nasty as the blue cat could be at times he was still a friend, and she needed them, Gods she needed Natsus shoulder, needed to feel his warm arms around her, needed him to tell her it would be ok, she wasn’t alone, like Gajeel had done for Levy.

But Natsu wasn’t there, Natsu couldn’t be found at all, nobody had seen him.

Giving other friends tearful hugs she had staggered back home to find a note...a note that had almost killed her...had shattered her heart and soul and left her shaking and sobbing until Loke and Virgo had come through their gates and tried to comfort her. 

It had been only one week now since she had sacrificed Aquarius and she stood staring at the rubble that had been Fairy Tail...her family...her life...her everything and she had no idea what to do, could only sink to her knees and sob quietly.

Natsu had abandoned her, Erza, Gray, the people she’d thought of as family, who she had thought loved her back...had abandoned her. Left her behind without a backwards glance.

After she didn’t know how long she realized people were looking at her, the townspeople were rebuilding, and she was...in the way causing a scene. So, she staggered to her feet and stood, trying to think of what she was going to do...where she was going to go.

Nothing was coming to her though, just...grief, hopelessness...terrible soul consuming misery. Aquarius would have popped out and slapped her...but she had sacrificed the mermaid for the friends and guild that had abandoned her.

“Cosplayer?” She whirled and immediately tipped over, falling painfully.

“Shit...Gods Cosplayer, I love you falling for me but don’t be so dramatic about it you hurt yourself!” Bickslow said, scrambling to help her up. 

“I...Bickslow? Y..you haven’t left like everyone else?” She asked shakily, wobbling when she was upright again enough that Bickslow held on to her.

“No...Laxus, Freed and I all wanted to get shit set up so we could come back ya know? We got a realtor to look at renting out our homes to people who needed them, got the shit we weren’t leaving behind shipped ahead and we’re going to Bosco.” He replied.

Lucy blinked at him. “Bosco?”

Bickslow grinned at her “Yeah Cosplayer, it’s where I was born, my family is there, and my brother runs a big guild there, we need work, can’t just hang around ya know? Works gonna be hard to come by if we don’t get guilded and I just got my citizenship and shit restored a little while ago, so...you know...go where the opportunities are right? Have you figured out what you’re doing yet?” He asked. Lucy shook her head and burst into tears again and the Seith bit his lip.

“Way to go, you made her cry again” Papa snapped.

“Always such a way with women.” Popo added

“Our mage, such a way with words.” Pipi said

“Fuck off you guys...hey..Cosplayer...look, um...I don’t really need to ask anyone since it’s my fucking family so...you want to come with us? I mean, Bosco is pretty awesome, we’re staying at my Dads until we can get into the guild, which should happen pretty quick since my older brother is the guild master and all. He invited us...didn’t put a limit on it either, said anyone from my guild was welcome so that means you too.” He said brightly and Lucy lifted her eyes from staring despondently at her feet to meet hopeful worried crimson ones peeking out through the familiar visor.

She pressed her lips together, mind trying to process it.

“Come on Cosplayer, come with us, don’t stay here all by yourself…” He prompted.

“I think you broke her Bixy...come on Blondie, how bout it? You know White Sea has some badass housing for their guild members and you haven’t lived till you’ve relaxed in a Boscan bath house.” A deeper voice added and she looked to see Laxus, still bandaged, still looking a little paler and not as imposing as his usual larger than life self standing a few feet away.

“Y..you want me to come?” She croaked out and got two warm smiles.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t, in fact, I’m loving the idea more and more, you know the Academe Celestine is in Bosco?! It’s like this awesome school dedicated just to celestial magic...all the big Astronomy stuff is there, all sorts of amazing shit you’d go all crazy for.” Bickslow said brightly.

“Come with us Lucy...don’t stay here.” Laxus added more quietly, he could see her sadness, had damn near been brought to his knees when he’d heard her quiet sobs, it was why he’d redirected Bickslow to swing by the remains of the guild and ignored the mans protests about not wanting to get depressed.

“We’ll help you get ready, we leave for Hargeon in the morning and Bixys Dad can get us another ticket for you for the airship we’re catching in Hargeon to Bosco.” He added and felt a little better seeing a faint glimmer of hope break through the black misery he’d seen in those doe eyes.

He felt, in that moment if they left her, the woman that had been called the Light of Fairy Tail...would go out, that was how bad she looked.

“O..Ok…”

“Well alright then!! Let me call my dad, he could charm the stink off a vulcan, he can get your landlady to let you out of your lease, there’s tons of folks looking for housing right now so she’ll be able to rent the place out quick.” Bickslow grinned stepping away with his lacrima com.

Laxus stepped up to her, putting a hand under her chin and tipping her head back so she looked up at him. “You’re not alone Lucy.” He said quietly and then gasped when the blonde threw herself at him, arms around his waist and she was sobbing into his chest soaking his purple shirt.

Bickslow smirked at him “Now who broke her? Call Freed, we need to help her get her shit packed.” Bickslow prompted then “what? Who? What the hell are you doing Bickslow? Did you accidentally dial me again while you’re having sex with some woman?!” Came a smooth voice.

Bickslows eyes flew wide.

“No! Dad! Hey look I need help with one more thing…” he moved a little further away since Laxus was laughing at him and was trying to fish his com out of his jeans pocket but there was a little shower of gold beside them and he was looking wide eyed at her pink haired maid.

“I will happily handle all of the Princess’ belongings Dragon Slayer, please just see to her.” She said to him and Laxus smiled, hugging Lucy to him, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she cried and kissing the top of her head. 

“I’ve got her Virgo, get her things, hold on to them...she’s moving to Bosco with the Raijinshuu.” He said firmly.

So that was how she ended up on board an airship the following day, listening to Bickslows excited chatter while sipping a smoothie Laxus had put in her hand with a stern look. He’d found out the reason she was so damn light headed was because she couldn’t remember when she’d last eaten anything and had been watching her like a hawk ever since.

Freed had given her a book to read on Boscan culture, though she’d read some about it before it was still going to be an adjustment. At least she wasn’t going there a virgin, she’d given that up to Gregory, the sexy Librarian from Crocus who she’d flirted with over the course of several jobs for more than a year before he’d finally asked her out and she’d happily accepted. They had club hopped and she had drank way to much and ended up on her hands and knees with a drunk man pounding into her virgin channel like it wasn’t and while the alcohol eased the pain some, she still winced thinking about it.

Cana had assured her when she tried again it wouldn’t hurt like the first time, but Lucy hadn’t bothered to go back for more. Still so many people thought a lot about it and pleasure was huge in Bosco. Maybe she’d try it more...she’d wait and see. She knew her spirits were more than a little excited about going there. Loke was already begging for a trip to a bath house and Virgo had asked her to try and at least visit the Academe Celestine, which Lucy was currently reading about when she could between listening to Bickslow gushing about getting to a bath house himself and how Boscan spas rivaled the ones in Minstrel.

“They’re decidedly better.” Freed said firmly and Lucy arched a flawlessly sculpted brow at him. 

“Oh? And why would you say that?” She demanded.

“Because he gets blowjobs from sexy Boscan attendants...he’s not wrong, the Boscan attendants love their work and everything in Boscan spas and Bath Houses is centered around the relaxing pleasure of their guests.” Laxus said from where he was stretched out on a lounge enjoying the sun.

“Well the Minstrellan spas are about the artistry.” Lucy retorted, she wassuch a fan of Minstrel, had always wanted to visit the place.

“They both are, just Boscans are centered on the physical while the Minstrellans worry more about the aesthetics.” Bickslow said, dropping down in the chair beside Lucy and lifting a drink to his smiling lips.

Lucy just smiled faintly, enjoying being in a group of friends, with something ahead of her, adventure, change, it hadn’t been what she had wanted, Bosco had never been on her radar as a possibility, but then she hadn’t expected her team to abandon her and Fairy Tail to disband either.

Still, she was sitting on a beautiful Boscan airship, flying into Bosco to start a new life and she DID have friends with her, maybe not the ones she would have expected, but who was she to complain?

Laxus watched Lucy carefully, his dragon was humming protectively over her and he wasn’t sure he fully understood why, it was something he’d ask Cristoff when they got to Bosco. He knew about Kin, Cristoff had taught him when he’d lived in Bosco through his exile from Fairy Tail. Since he wasn’t lusting after his fellow blonde, he was suspecting that was it...his dragon was claiming kin, wanting him to protect someone he valued, take her in as family because he felt her loneliness like it was a kick to his gut.

He was hoping like Bickslow that the big warm Pradesh family would work on Lucy like it had on Laxus back then. Arman was warm and wise and so welcoming and so were all of Bickslows siblings. He’d have to watch her around Vander...that little shit was a little too good at getting women in his bed and as fragile as blondie was right now the last thing she needed would be Vander playing with her.

He knew though Bickslow was with him on this stuff, and would be watching out for Lucy too, they all would be. Seeing Lucys light shine again was a goal they all shared.

The flight to Bosco was agreeing with her too, she loved the sun and breeze the containment field allowed to flow over the decks, the fields prevented the actual wind blowing over the ship as it flew from making everything just get blown right off the deck. But a gentle breeze was always blowing nicely, always kept warm too.

The flight to Pelerno was a couple of days long, much faster than the more than 2 weeks it would have taken by train and Lucy enjoyed the delicious food, company of the Raijinshuu, who, she was told calmly by Laxus, were now her team.

“You’re Thunder Legion now Blondie, we found ya, we’re keeping you.” He’d told her and she had smiled fondly at the big man, she couldn’t even imagine the dark evil thing he had been when she’d first met him anymore. He’d become a great man she was glad to count among her friends.

She leaned on the railing, watching their ship come into Pelerno and for the first time hope and excitement reached her heart. The city was beautiful, bigger than Crocus, with buildings that well earned the designation as Skyscrapers. Bickslow was beside her pointing things out to her, and he grinned when he pointed to a huge tall white building with four spires like a castle out of a fantasy story, the Flag of Bosco sailing above a pale blue one that bore a large circle, at the bottom was a churning white sea beneath a golden sun.

“That’s the White Sea guild branch in Pelerno. We’ll apply there in a couple of days, Kaleb wants to accept us personally and can’t make it into town until Friday.” Bickslow said with a proud smile.

“Master Kaleb…” Lucy said softly. Bickslow snorted “Yeah I won’t be calling him that, but you feel free Cosplayer, he’s my big brother and he may be the 5th wizard saint of Bosco but he’s still the brother I used to wrestle and whose hair I glued to his pillow once…” Bickslow was grinning wickedly now and Lucy was laughing.

“You’re not going to get us into trouble are you?” She asked eyeing the seith suspiciously and he put a hand over his heart batting his unfairly gorgeous eyelashes at her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Cosplayer!” He said, aghast and looking flawlessly insulted and innocent. 

“Oh I somehow doubt your sincerity Mr. Pradesh.” Lucy said primly.

Bickslow acted like he’d been stabbed “You wound me Cosplayer...I am wounded...I think I may need some sexual healing…” He wagged his brows at her and Lucy laughed shoving him away from her. “Go spit in your hand and find a private spot then.” She laughed and kept swatting his hands away deftly. Until a snap of electricity made the Seith yelp and yank his reaching hand back to his chest while casting a resentful look at Laxus who had just walked up. 

“Come on you two, the ships docking, and I can see your Dad’s cars from the Consulate out there waiting for us. I want a swim in the Grass Sea and some of Mr. Elans lemon cookies.” The lightning slayer said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Sheesh, fine, way to be a killjoy Boss, we were just playin around.” Bickslow said in a semi whine before grinning and dodging another flash of electricity and cackling while he beat a hasty retreat to the stairwell.

Lucy fell in beside Laxus as he followed the Seith. “He was just playing around.” She said. Laxus smiled.

“I know he was, I just like keeping a little static in his system, makes it easier to land hits on him when I really want to.” He smirked. Lucy laughed, thanking every star in the sky that Bickslow and Laxus had come along when they had…

The thought sobered her some, but she held onto her smile as they disembarked and were greeted by a driver from the consulate. Lucy was still a little in awe. She’d learned the other night Bickslows father was the lead Ambassador of Bosco, Arman Pradesh himself, and that they were going to a family estate just outside the city along the coast of the Grass Sea. She’d not seen it yet in the dark but that was just hours away.

The Grass Sea was called the heart of Bosco, the inland sea was only a few dozen feet deep at its deepest but was fed by an underground river and was covered by a blanket of interlaced grasses and other plants with bioluminescent qualities that made them light up brighter than the night sky in beautiful colors. It was said to be one of the most breathtaking things in all of Earthland.

The waters had medicinal properties that were well proven and were well protected by Bosco as a country. All Boscans, be they land dwelling or sea dwelling clansmen, cherished the Grass Sea and as the rich invigorating scent of it washed over her, Lucy could understand why. The ship had dropped it’s air seal fields and the rush of tropical air was wonderful.

She’d dressed as advised, was wearing red shorts and a white tank top along with some low heeled strappy sandals an almost see through gauzy red button down with the sleeves rolled up and tied off at the waist, her long blonde hair pulled up into a red banded high pony tail. As the breeze blew over her she knew it had been the right choice too. The air felt amazing here and the smell of the sea was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“Pretty amazing huh? I’ll never forget the first time I took a deep breath of the air off the Grass Sea. It was like breathing in life. I love swimming in it, the bath houses here all use its waters too.” Laxus was telling her as they sat back in the car with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen getting into the back of the other black sedan before the cars pulled away and started carrying them from the skyport into the city.

Lucys mouth remained hanging open most of the drive, Pelerno was incredible, bustling and busy, ints buildings stretching up into the sky. The air off the Grass Sea blowing through its streets as SE cars and thousands of people moved around.

She had been half excited half sad about going with the Raijinshuu, but those worries, thoughts of her guild, of the people who she’d lost fell back as she looked in wonder out over the immensity of Boscos capital city.

It took them nearly an hour to get through the city and then the elegant cars took them out along the coastline and flew down the highway there for a few miles before pulling off and turning down a long drive through wooded rolling hills that finally emerged near the sea before a large white and brick home with a massive front porch.

The Pradesh home wasn’t the konzern she’d grown up in, but smiling, Lucy thought it was one of the most beautiful homes she’d ever seen.

“Hard to believe Bickslow grew up here and the place is still standing.” Freed commented with a faint smirk and Lucy smiled at him, she was learning the Rune mage, who she’d always thought was a stuffy prude, had quite a spicy tongue and sharp sense of humor. He just kept it quiet and usually to himself.

“It’s gorgeous.” Lucy breathed.

“Wait till you see the back yard.” Laxus smiled and the door opened, a Tall man with tanned skin and a handsome face that held pale jade green eyes that were just breathtaking, If not for a touch of silver here and there in his jet black hair, she’d not have guessed this man was any older than any of them, was holding out his hand

“Well hello! You must be Lucy...I’m Arman, Bickslows father, welcome to Bosco!” He smiled holding out a hand to help her from the car which she happily took. She had always, all her life, admired this man, having no idea she was in a guild with his son. She was a little ashamed of that, she hadn’t known Bickslows last name until a couple days ago. It was such a simple detail she’d never cared enough to find out.

Now, so many of the people she had thought loved her were gone, and it was Bickslow, Laxus, and Freed who had been there when she had needed someone the most, Bickslows family, who she’d never known a thing about, that had extended welcome to them all and given her a chance at a new future.

“It’s so nice to meet you sir...I’ve always been an admirer of yours.” She admitted and Arman grinned, taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. 

“Well, I hope to live up to expectations then! Come on inside, Mr. Elan has made everyone's favorites, once he gets to know you Lucy you can expect to see your favorite dishes appear whenever you visit, which I HOPE will be more often now that the Raijinsuu will be joining White Sea?!” Arman cast an expectant look at Bickslow who rolled his eyes and came alongside them, leaning in to kiss his father cheek.

“You will Dad, geeze.” He chuckled.

They were ushered into the large house and Lucy was assaulted by the delicious smells of fine cooking. “Chocolate cinnamon cookies!” Bickslow cried racing ahead through the house, vaulting over a couch. Arman smiled and led Lucy to the kitchen and dining room, beyond the somewhat good sized table in the dining area past the large kitchen island was a wall of glass that held sliding glass doors that were already open, allowing a warm breeze off the sea to float into the house. The view...there was a massive back deck of pale stained wood that had a huge almost swimming pool sized hot tub gracing the back end of it, a huge grill, and a dozen or so lounges chairs and a few tables. 

Beyond it was a fine lawn that stretched out to a peach sanded beach and the Sea itself. It was breathtaking. 

“Mr. Elan...you’re a artist.” Laxus declared, moaning around a bite of a lemon cookie as he sank into a barstool at the kitchen island. Mr. Elan was a stout man just a bit taller than Lucy herself, balding with the hair he did have trimmed short, he wore a chefs jacket with the sleeves rolled up and bermuda shorts and sandals, his grin lit his gray/blue eyes as he nodded toward Laxus acknowledging the compliment before turning back toward the stove where he was stirring a sauce that looked like it involved tomatoes. When Lucy was steered closer by Arman the chef turned to face her and she almost moaned as the aroma of that sauce floated over her.

“Lucy, this is our family chef, Mr. Elan. In my position I host a great number of parties, teas and social functions and I raised a rather large brood of children so I was lucky enough to find this fine man to keep everyone fed. Mrs’ Elan is likely seeing to everyone's rooms, she’s the housekeeper for the estate. You’ll meet her soon. Mr. Elan, this is Lucy, the newest member of my sons team so we’ll be seeing a great deal more of her.” He cast a determined look at Bickslow who pretended not to see and stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy. Are you a fan of Minstrellan dishes?” He asked noting how she was leaning a bit toward the sauce pot, her eyes fluttering as she inhaled the smell.

“I love them..” She breathed. Mr. Elan grinned “Wonderful, I’m making Lasagna tonight for dinner. If you’re a fan of chocolate I have the cinnamon chocolate cookies out, as well as some Ganache filled Pastries on the plate at the end of the island where Freed is, the Sea Puffs are Freeds favorite, have you a favorite dessert my dear?” He asked and Lucy grinned.

“Chocolate strawberry cheesecake.” She admitted and Mr. Elan beamed 

“Hmmm, with a nice ganache lining the crust, fresh sliced strawberries...I’ll have one as a dessert for after dinner my dear...what a lovely addition to the meal!”

“Careful Lucy, the last time we stayed here Mr. Elan plied me with little cream puffs and eclairs and I gained 6 pounds during our stay!” Freed laughed.

“Not that anyone but you could tell.” Came a smooth voice and Lucy turned to watch a tall elegant man with dark golden hair enter the room. He wore an immaculate dark blue suit with an equally dark blue shirt beneath that was tailored to fit a broad shouldered lithe body. He wasn’t as deeply tanned as Arman or Bickslow but his skin still had a golden sun touched shade to it.

Startlingly pale blue eyes were on Freed who grinned meeting his smile. Bickslow leaped off his barstool and wrapped the man in a tight hug. “Farron! Good to see you big bro! I know you had to have left work to get out here so thanks for that!” He said warmly and Farron grinned at him.

“You kidding? Mr. Elans been baking since yesterday and has even successfully kept Vander from getting a cookie until your arrival, I had to get over here to make sure you didn’t eat cinnamon cookies till you puked again.” He chuckled and Bickslow snorted 

“Dude, I was fucking 13 when I did that.” He said waving his hand while pulling Farron to the counter loaded with plates of cookies. “I have far improved my capacity since then!” He cackled.

Arman cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Bickslow while standing beside Lucy and the Seith looked nonplussed for a moment then smiled.

“Farron, this is Lucy, newest member of the Raijinshuu, Lucy, this is my oldest brother Farron.” He introduced.

Farron rolled his eyes and came around the counter, taking Lucys hand and bending a bit as he lifted it to press a kiss to the knuckles. Lucy bit at her lower lip.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.” Farron said, releasing her fingers and standing back up straight, peering past her and grinning at Mr. Elan “Is that your Lasagna sauce? Cristoff is going to hate missing dinner tonight. I saw you made Lilitri.”He said and reclaimed Lucys hand, pulling her to the counter with all the plates of deserts and snatching a ball of chocolate and offering it to her.

“This is a Boscan dessert, Lilitri, a firm cake baked around a cream center, vanilla, cinnamon and honey are all in the somewhat firm center then the cake is soaked with a sweet spiced Boscan rum and then the whole thing is dipped in a hard ganache. It’s Cristoffs favorite thing in the world, and I’ll admit, high on my own list.” Farron smiled and Lucy took the chocolate and bit into it, eyes fluttering closed as the rich flavors filled her mouth.

“You won’t convert her Farron, Lucy here is a strawberry girl, loves the damn things, rarely saw her without a strawberry smoothie, milkshake or dipping the things in a romanov sauce Mira made.” Laxus said, working on probably his 10th cookie.

“Romanov sauce? Oh I can do better than a simple romanov sauce for dipping berries in…” Mr. Elan said firmly and while stirring he flipped out his com lacrima and dialed without looking.

He launched into a conversation with someone in Boscan, and Lucy could speak some Boscan but she was rusty, she did catch though Mr. Elan was demanding the best Strawberries a grocer had and was threatening the man if he let a single bruised or under ripe one get into his order that he wanted.

“He’ll make something amazing for you. By tomorrow there will be plates out with just you in mind.” Farron told her and she blushed a little when the handsome man leaned close to tell her that. Were all of Bickslows brothers as good looking or better looking than Bickslow? If so...heavens help her.

Bickslows father led them all upstairs and showed them to their rooms, Lucy was in awe, hers’ had a balcony overlooking the familys private beach and a bathroom she’d have killed for back home. The room was bigger than her whole apartment had been in Magnolia.

Virgo popped out just as she saw Laxus hop down from his balcony a little ways down from hers in nothing but swim trunks and race a cackling Bickslow across the sand before running into the water and diving into it.

“Will I be unpacking here Princess?” The maid asked and Lucy grinned “No, not here, we have to wait a couple days before the Guildmaster arrives here in Pelerno so this isn’t a long stay, but lets get a few days of clothes out along with...all of my swimsuits…” She smiled slowly at that thought.

A short time later Lucy hurried down the stairs, pausing briefly when she found Farron again, arm stretched out hand on the table leaning over something his father who was seated was showing him. Long dark gold hair tumbled free of the tie that had held it before over a shoulder, he was in nothing but swim shorts, clearly on his way to join the others like she was. Arman looked up and smiled at her. Lucy was in a deep dark red one piece, well...one piece in that it was all one piece but the fabric was only concealing where it absolutely had to be, everywhere else it was sheer. 

“Ah, you look lovely my dear, Farron, take Lucy outside to the beach and quit working, go on, get lost.” His father shooed his eldest son away and Farron laughed, moving to the door and standing aside with a small flourish so Lucy would precede him outside.

The next two days were like being at a resort, except, at the resort, she was surrounded by friends that felt more like family by the minute. Arman was a dream, the man was friendly, affectionate and he handled his impressive sons with ease. Lucy got to meet Cristoff the day they were going to the guild to meet Kaleb and join White Sea.

Lucy was staring out over the beach at the sea from the deck, she’d gotten up early, lost in a mixture of sadness and excitement. 

“You know, most people about to join White Sea are excited about it.” A deep amused voice said softly and she jerked her head to the side, meeting the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen in her life. Dark blue with silver flecks through them like stars, rimmed in thick black lashes set into a face so handsome she knew without a doubt he had to be one of Bickslows brothers.

“I am...I just...a lot has happened the last while…” She said. He tilted his head, the warmth of his smile, the open invitation in those dark blue eyes, he moved and sat next to her on the lounge. 

“We have all morning, and, Mr. Elan sent this for you.” He handed her a tall glass with a smoothie in it and set a plate piled with strawberries, some warm sticky buns and two cups of a dipping sauce for the berries on the table beside the lounge they were both sitting on now.

Lucy took the glass and drew some of the smoothie up into her mouth humming in amazement, eyes closed, the flavor was amazing, basically fresh blended strawberries in fresh juice with a little whipping cream and some other thing she couldn’t identify but that she absolutely loved, as good or better than Miras and she sipped at it biting back tears.

The man beside her cupped her face, eyes filling with concern. “Please tell me...whatever you’re holding in is just eating at you, you need to tell somebody...my sisters, they call me the family Teddy Bear you know that? I can’t tell you how many times they cried all over me, I’m good at keeping things to myself...please?” He prompted gently.

Lucy had so much pent up in her she just...let it all out in a rush.

“I gave up a spirit, one that was my mothers, I grew up with her, she was the only friend I had for a long time, so so precious to me and I...I...broke her key to save my guildmates...they were like my family and the guild...it broke up and everyone...left me...they didn’t care what I did...I didn’t matter to them…” She said and the tears started coming.

The big man shifted, concern filling those gorgeous eyes as he quickly moved to pull her into thickly muscled arms, stroking her hair and speaking softly.

“Did they know? What you did?” He asked gently and she shook her head.

“I...I didn’t even have time to tell anyone...they left so fast...my best friend, or...someone I thought was my best friend...left me with nothing but a note…” She whimpered.

“Oh…” He breathed sweet soft things in Boscan she knew were endearments, rubbing her back and pushing gentle fingers through her hair. Had she been anything but miserable maybe she’d have stopped there but, suddenly, for reasons unknown, pulling this cork and letting all the hurt and grief and loss come flooding out. She told him everything, about the battle, about all that had happened, and he listened, stroking her hair and holding her.

“I wouldn’t count that a friend.” He admitted “But you’re here now shei, and White Sea has held strong for more than 400 years, the guild you’re joining isn’t going anywhere, and you...you are part of our family here, Boscans are very open with their love you know, we like big families and family is more than just blood to us.” He said smiling at her.

“I...I just feel like it’s my lot in life...like every time I get happy, start to feel like I’m going to be ok and that my future is bright...something terrible happens and I lose everyone I love…” She cried, burying her face in a soft dark blue button down shirt. Had she not been so miserable she would have appreciated where she was more, in the arms of a tall handsome man near her age, one who wasn’t put off by a woman in tears like so many men were, if anything he got closer, and was doing all he could to make her feel better, he certainly knew how to soothe her, how to make her trembling slow, his sisters were right about him, he was so comforting, and he smelled good, like mint and dew on on a moonlit night.

“That’s not always how it will be shei, you’ve just gotten all the bad out of the way so you can better enjoy your happiness, appreciate it more...lovely beautiful lady...don’t cry, you’ve new friends to make, new adventures, and you have family now, my family, me...my brothers and sisters...I...am Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer and dear Lucy...I take you as my kin...you know what that means to us Dragons?” He asked her with a smile and she couldn’t help the shaky smile that tugged her own lips seeing bright white fangs in a friendly grin again. He wasn’t Natsu, but...unlike Natsu, this man was already offering her a piece of himself and she knew it.

“That I become part of your family.” She answered. Gajeel had explained it to her once, had hugged her and called her his kin after a particularly nasty battle in Edolas what seemed like forever ago.

“Family...my sister...you are not alone...and now as part of this family...you never will be again, you will always have somewhere to come home to, here...you understand?” He prompted and she gave him a warm watery smile, squeaking faintly when his full lips closed on hers. Boscans, she reminded herself firmly, kissed a lot, this wasn’t romantic...but Gods it felt nice…

Why he’d felt so compelled, in such short order, to pull this woman into himself, claim her as kin, felt fiercely protective of her and wanted to go and hunt down those friends who had so coldly abandoned her was something Cristoff would likely never really know, and it was something he didn’t care to wonder about, he felt a connection as the little blonde had poured her heart out all over him, soaked his shirt with her tears and so desperately accepted his comfort because she had needed it so badly.

He’d ask Bickslow for more information later, maybe smack his brother for not doing a better job with his own team mate too. He’d been anxious to get here, to go over Bickslow and his friends, the assault they had lived through, how sick they had been. Laxus was still bandaged and Cristoff would have been outside sooner, following the feeling of sadness he knew shouldn’t have been there, but he’d been healing up the Lightning Slayer, purging the last of the sickness from him, Bickslow and Freed. Gods he wished he’d been there, but then, he’d been here in Bosco, fighting their own battles, the faces had not just appeared in Fiore, and the religious clans had over reacted to them and taken up arms and all hell had broken loose. The demons Fairy Tail had fought were not the only ones that had come out.

When Mard Geer had fallen, the king of the Underworld defeated by the Celestial Spirit King, they had been able to bring down the last of the demons and destroy the last of the faces, but getting the clans back to normal was still being worked at.

He’d been plenty busy as a healer and high ranked member of White Sea. Still he’d been glad to get his hands on his brother, to heal away the last remnants of the sickness, the immaculate light that laced through his healing because of his knighthood made it so his healing purged impurities and the illness brought by these demons had been full of that.

He saw what the little dragon slayer had done, the young one from Fairy Tail, and bemoaned evidence of a severe lack of education evident in her use of her magic. He’d mentioned it to Bickslow, that since Fairy Tail had disbanded he damn sure should have brought the young Dragon Slayer too, so he could work with her, but Bickslow had just shrugged.

“She went to Lamia Scale, has a buddy there, was gone before we even managed to gimp our sorry asses back to Magnolia man.” He’d replied with a frown and Cristoff had dropped it, seeing the hurt in his brothers eyes that he realized was reflected in vastly greater amount in Lucys.

Mr. Elan had sent him out here, given him the smoothie and plate of food to take to Lucy, no doubt knowing she needed comfort, which was something Cristoff always was quick to give to someone hurting. It didn’t hurt that the woman was beautiful, all curves and golden hair. She tasted of strawberries and stardust too, her lips supple and warm under his. 

He’d happily relieve all her tensions, help her forget her own name for a while but she was Fioran, and Kin to him now, he’d need to watch out with Vander though, when his younger brother met this woman he’d be after her quickly, like most Boscans, Vander liked fair haired people because they were rare, and Boscans adored rare beauty.

A soft moan not far from them, that hadn’t come from either of them made them both still and turn. Cristoff smirked, putting a finger over Lucys lips when she opened them about to speak, the spark of mischief in his eyes made her smile and she slid off the lounge with him, following the surprisingly light footed man from the deck and off to the side of the house where a thick cluster of trees and beautiful ferns was growing.

Lucys eyes flew wide, pressed against one of the trees was none other than prim and proper Freed Justine, and holding him against that tree, kissing him, hands buried in his emerald hair, was Farron.

The young Ambassador was already in one of his perfectly tailored suits, this one traditional Boscan she knew because she’d seen him in a similar one last night. The Boscan formal attire for men was a single sleeved mid thigh length jacket in a soft form fitting fabric usually well embellished with gold, silver and gems, elaborate front clasps that were usually mid to lower abdomen in placement, leaving much of the chest bare so that clan tattoos would show if the person were clanborn. 

Farron was, so the black eagles, runes and symbols of his clans magic lines were seen. Skin tight breeches and knee high boots completed the formal attire, and Farron looked incredible in it, the rich deep almost black red of it made his sunkissed skin look amazing and his dark honey blonde hair look bright as it fell in cascades over one shoulder, his head tilted to the side to deepen his kiss.

Freeds hands were wrapped around the ambassador and he was eagerly kissing him back. Lucy had known for a long time Freed prefered men, his unrequited love of Laxus wasn’t exactly a secret the noble man could hide well. Seeing him locked in a passionate embrace with the tall Ambassador though made even her insides heat up a little,

“Freed...please...promise me you’ll think about it...last night...Gods...I want more…” Farron murmured against Freeds mouth and the rune mage made a soft sound before tipping his head away, Farron didn’t relent though, leaning in to kiss the shorter mages neck.

“I must stay with the Raijinshuu Farron...I...oh Gods that feels so good…” He moaned as Farrons hands wandered down his sides.

“You don’t have to...please Freed, you can still join White Sea, still take missions, I’ll make sure your schedule allows it, I’ll keep you part time at the consulate, just...I want more time with you...I feel like...there could be more...so much more than just this pleasure…” Farron said and reclaimed Freeds mouth in another deep kiss.

“Once more...I need you...one more time before you go…” Farron nipped at Freeds lips then dove down and bit the mans neck making Freed whimper and press into him. They sank down into the foliage then and Cristoff snickered, turning and taking Lucys hand, leading the wide eyed blonde back toward the house signalling her to stay quiet.

“They almost connected when Freed visited last year with Bix but Farron got pulled away on a mission to Atla so it didn’t happen. Glad to see they didn’t waste time, Farron was cranky for two months after Freed left last time.” The Lunar slayer chuckled

“I said go get her not take her on a walk or some shit, come on Cosplayer, you need to grab some food to eat in the car cuz we gotta get to the guild.” Bickslow was out on the deck when they reached it.

“We got distracted, our oldest brother and your Green haired friend are busy so you have to wait anyway, and don’t you DARE interrupt them, Farron would about kill you and if he didn’t I probably would.” Cristoff retorted.

Bickslow grinned, looking past them “Yeah? Where they at?” He asked with way too much interest.

“NO Bix, I’m not kidding, I’ll put you to sleep for a fucking week, you didn’t have to live with Farron after you guys left last time. He really likes Freed, let them have a quicky, both of them will be so much easier to deal with.” Cristoff said firmly, grabbing his brothers shoulders and turning the Sieth mage back toward the house.

“Vander wouldn’t stop me...Vander would HELP me find them!” Bickslow whined.

Laxus looked up as they walked into the dining room electric blue eyes curious and questioning.

“Freed and Farron hooked up it seems and Cris won’t let me bother them.” Bickslow told the slayer. Laxus rolled his eyes frowning slightly. 

“Freed knows we need to get to the guild…” He sighed.

“It’s fine, I’m second in command of the guild in question, I could do your memberships and seals myself but Kaleb wants to do it. He’s got a mess of new members to handle today anyway, believe me, for this? He would be happy to wait for us.” Cristoff insisted, smiling. He was just delighted with the whole thing. If Farron was wrapped up in a love affair he wouldn’t be hassling Cristoff about finding his mate. Win win.

Lucy just took it all in, hovering near the big raven haired slayer, grateful beyond words she felt a connection with someone again, even if it was a magically created kinship, there was so much about Cristoff she felt comfortable with, safe with, like Laxus, he was a large powerfully built man, but, unlike the Lightning slayer, Cristoff had a deep genuine warmth to him, and an ease handling her fried emotional state that made her feel better, less shaky and lost. 

So, she hovered near Cristoff while they waited for Freed and Farron, Mr. Elan pushing more food in front of them all and grinning when Lucy told him his smoothie was the best she’d ever tasted, Mira would have been offended, but it was just plain true.

“Let me see that..” Cristoff said suddenly and sntached her straw, taking a deep sip of her smoothie.

“Hey!” She smacked at him and he fended her off, rolling his eyes up “Gods...Ok, strawberry smoothies can be on my list now...damn…” Cristoff announced.

Lucy yanked the glass away and flicked the straw at the big slayer, dots of strawberry hitting his black hair and face and making him laugh.

“Mr. Elan...he messed up my smoothie…” She pouted and Mr. Elan, much less forgiving than Lucy, smacked Cristoff with his spatula, reaching out with his other hand to touch the pouting womans face.

“You know better Dragon Brat, If Nurem were here I’d have her roast your ass, No Lilitri for you!” He announced snatching a plate from the counter.

“No! Oh...Lucy I’m so sorry...Mr. Elan...please? I didn’t even see you’d made it!!” Cristoff whined and Mr. Elan stood ignoring him as he blended up some fresh smoothie for Lucy.

She kissed him on the cheek, moving past him a few minutes later while he was swatting Bickslows hands away from some dough that was rising. Without letting anyone see, she snatched a plastic bag from the drawer and filled it with the little chocolates, stowing the bag in her purse tempted to write “Cristoff bait” on it.

Smiling to herself she moved and kissed Mr. Elans cheek again as she left the kitchen area “You are the sweetest person.” She told him and the man blushed, smiling at her and encouraging her to try some more of his romanov sauce with some more berries. Lucy beamed as she dipped a juicy berry into the sauce and took a bite, moaning as the flavors burst in her mouth and not unaware of the arched brows of the Lunar and Lightning slayers over the noise she made. 

Maybe she’d be ok after all…..


	2. To The Sea

The branch of White Sea in Pelerno was….breathtaking. The main building stretched more than a dozen stories into the sky, built from beautiful white stone and designed to look a little castle-like it stood out among the glass and white washed skyscrapers all around.

She knew from chatting with Farron during the drive into town that most of the buildings had minor enchantments on them so they didn’t obstruct each others views but few opted to include “Castle White Sea” In the buildings they wanted to be able to see through, electing to have it in view because of its beautiful design.

Farron had been completely unapologetic when he and Freed had returned to the house, Freed had rushed upstairs to grab his already prepared bag, they had apparently washed themselves off in the sea before coming inside. Freed had blushed under the knowing looks they walked into, but Farron had grinned, grabbed up a plate and sat down to eat without a hint of pink on his cheeks, he just looked relaxed and happy.

“I’m saying one thing, you break my friends heart...I’ll kick your ass.” Laxus had said calmly, his smile anything but friendly. Farron had met the dangerous blue gaze fearlessly.

“If anyones heart might break...it would be mine, You could tell him he doesn’t have to stay at your side for all eternity you know. One day you’re going to find your mate Laxus, then where will Freed be?” Farron challenged, but there was no venom in his words, just calm observation.

“He knows that...but maybe I’ll remind him. Just...be good to him ok? He’s been through alot.” Laxus growled and Farron smiled at him, “I’ll treat him like the rare beauty he is Laxus, just don’t hold him back.” He winked at Laxus then standing and shoving the last of a piece of toast in his mouth before swallowing down the last of his orange juice. He smiled at Mr. Elan who handed him two bags, one marked “Freeds breakfast” along with a travel mug full of steaming coffee and as soon as Freed came down stairs they were off.

The car pulled to a stop before the massive building, a 12 foot high stone fence ran around the entire block, encompassing White Seas main hall, some outdoor practice rings, a market area and some gardens with gorgeous tropical trees and flowers. 

As soon as they were out of the car Laxus turned and rolled his eyes, Freed was pinned to the seat, Farron kissing him senseless. It wasn’t just that scene that surprised Lucy, it was the fact that nobody, not one soul, did more than look and maybe smile faintly not breaking stride in the endless crowds of people walking along the sidewalks that flanked the 4 lane street.

Freed finally untangled himself from the blonde Ambassador, who admitted his own actions had assured he’d be late for work before gunning the engine of the black consulate sedan and speeding off.

When they walked into the Guild hall the first thing that reached Lucy was music, drums, guitars and then...the most beautiful male voice she’d ever heard. She knew the song, “Gold on the ceiling” by the Black Keys, but she’d not heard it sung quite so fluidly, not that the main singer of the Black Keys sang it less than incredibly, it was just, this voice had this lilt to it that was...sexy...alluring. The guild hall was huge, and to their right was a large bar with light lacrimas in various colors embedded in the edge. 

The place smelled clean, no hovering odor of spilled beers. And there were dozens upon dozens of mages all around, on stage at the head of the hall though was a tall man, black hair just about mid shoulder length and all one length with deep red streaks through it was the one singing and Lucy stood and stared in amazement.

No shirt, skin tight black leather pants, black boots that came up over his knees and boasted glittering gold buckles that held straps sporting dagger scabbards. Tattoos of winged serpents adorned his right bicep, right shoulder and curled down his right side, a third serpent on the front of his hip, easily seen with the low cut of his pants. He held a gorgeous deep almost black cherry wood guitar and played it flawlessly, several women were leaning on the stage watching him as he and the other people on the stage stopped and discussed instrument and cord adjustments and started over, clearly working on the song for something.

“Vander...that’s my little brother Cosplayer.” Bickslow said, waving toward the stage, the music stopped when the gorgeous man held a hand up.

“Bixy! White Sea, give it up for Bickslow Pradesh, my older brother, returning to us!” He called over the mic and a huge cheer went up through the hall. “For Bixy, we’re howling for you!” A man almost as tall as Vander called, his long chocolate colored hair falling in loose waves to his shoulders and the band took up another song, Vanders guitar singing as well as he did.

Bickslow laughed, clapping along with the crowd before they were ushered on by a grinning Cristoff.who guided them to a table. “Wait here, I’ll check you guys in so Kaleb knows you’re here and can get his ass out here.” He said, and they all sat to watch the band, it was early still, yet the guild was alive with activity, the band practicing, a voice coming over speaker announcing when practice rings were available.

The guild was alive, bustling with activity, vibrant and healthy and all the things she wished Fairy Tail had managed to somehow hold on to...Gods, how would it have been had Fairy Tail been this successful? Had this many mages? She knew too White Sea had seven other branches not including the main headquarters in the city named after the guild.

Lucy looked around in amazement. She’d had time to read up, knew Boscan society was going to take some getting used to.

As a people they embraced their bodies, their freedom. They went through what was called an “Induction to maturity” when still young, where a youth close to their own age would after a careful few weeks of lessons with a “Sudehpah” have sex with them to free them from their virginity and open the world of physical pleasures to them.

The country took rape seriously, nobody forced themselves on anyone, even trying to could land you in prison and if you raped someone? They had mages that could pluck the memories of the deed and once proven guilty, the offender if they were male, was castrated and had their dick removed, first offense, no lengthy trial, just three memory mages would pull memories and if they agreed to guilt, that was it. Women were surgically altered so they couldn’t achieve orgasms anymore and fixed so they could not bear children if convicted. Child molesters were simply killed, if found guilty they were put to death as abhorrent evil. Domestic violence was uncommon.

Divorce was all but unheard of because the society had levels of legal commitment. There were ready surrogates and males willing to sire children for women wanting them, bath houses that also provided pleasure services, attendants at the Bath Houses were well respected and the positions were sought by people.

If a couple wanted to work toward marriage and be exclusive with each other they became “Promised”.and all Boscans respected that, In fact, Bickslow had told her she’d know she was about to be propositioned for sex if someone asked her if she were promised. If she answered yes the Boscan would immediately back off. Promised people had legal rights, were almost like spouses. 

Then they could become engaged and once engaged, backing out became a more serious process, there were legalities involved. Marriage was considered the ultimate commitment, and it was deeply respected, revered. Special jewelry was made only for people who married and Boscans wore that jewelry with pride.

She could, if she wanted to, walk up to any man here and proposition him and likely, he’d accept and they could go to one of the curtained alcoves, she saw them around the guild hall, once the curtain was closed it activated silencing and privacy protections so whoever entered could enjoy themselves at their leisure without having to leave the guild hall or festivities completely.

Built right into the guilds unisex bath house were steam rooms where people could also go to indulge in each other, there were massage attendants, bath attendants even at the guild that were trained to aid mages recovering from hard jobs with stress and such. Boscans were just all about feeling comfortable with themselves.

All in all though, if she didn’t want to “indulge” nobody would push her, Boscans respected peoples feelings about that, she might even get pressured less about it than she did from Mira and Cana. 

“There they are…” Laxus nodded and Lucy followed the direction of his gaze and smiled faintly seeing Cristoff, beside him though...beside him...oh Gods…

Cristoff was dark haired with tanned skin, most Boscans were dark haired with the sunkissed complexions. Dark eyes were the norm as well, Kaleb...and there was no doubt that was who was walking beside Cristoff, stood out.

His hair reached in straight silken sheets below his shoulders, the top pulled up and back from his face into a tail held by a gold band. She had never seen white leather look good on anyone before but it looked incredible on Kaleb. Tight white leather pants, Black boots with gold embellishments, a white leather tunic that hugged his torso, beneath it tanned skin, tattoos of white peeking out in the tanned skin from the right edges of his tunic. A long light cloak pinned to his broad shoulders with distinct pins, the symbol of Wizard Saint. White Seas emblem on the left breast of his tunic. Gold small hoops in each ear, diamonds and other gems glinting in the studs that adorned each ear in addition to the small hoops.

A hammered gold choker held a clear beautiful opaline lacrima with the seal of White Sea on either side of it.

A full lower lip and elegant upper, straight bridged nose, he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her life, in fact...he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, from his shimmering platinum hair to his lavender/gray eyes framed in sooty lashes to his well developed muscular body hugged in all the right places by tight white leather.

Had Cana been there...the card mage would have fainted. Lucy couldn’t look away from him, he was just...exquisite.

What she didn’t know was the tall Guildmaster was thinking much the same about her. From her shining golden hair to her soft golden brown eyes, well endowed chest, wide beautiful hips...Lucy...according to Cristoff, her name was Lucy, and she had some serious barriers up everywhere inside of her. Kaleb prodded deftly, at her mind and got nowhere, finding only barriers, all of them with foundations built out of mental anguish, pain, sadness, feelings of abandonment, betrayal and loss. Sweet Lights of the Sea the woman was a mess between her ears. One thing he did read just fine though was attraction, her eyes were roving over him raptly, something he’d seen before, he tended to make a strong first impression on people, stood out in a crowd.

She managed to keep positive thoughts, and was, on the surface, clinging to her happiness pretty deftly but it was all surface and fragile and thin and that wouldn’t do at all. If this beautiful creature was going to be in his guild, under his leadership, he couldn’t let this keep going. He’d need a way in to help her though.

He could work with basic attraction, Cristoff had already told him he’d claimed her as kin, felt drawn to her, had found her miserable and crying that morning and now he shared his younger brothers desire to find the roots of Lucys pain and sooth it all, make it better, see the beautiful young woman shine like he felt she was meant to.

“Laxus, good to see you again, Freed..Bixy!” He held his arms out and his younger brother dove right into them, hugging him hard but not managing to lift him off the ground.

“Kaleb, fuck it’s good to see you, to be here in White Sea…” His brothers voice cracked, this was a big thing for Bickslow, he’d been exiled, sent from Bosco never to return, that his father had finally gotten those ridiculous charges dropped and the exile overturned, his record cleared so he could live, work, in his home country again, in the guild that had rescued him when he was a child...some of the greatest legends of Boscan history had been White Sea mages, to be back...tears brightened his eyes and he barely kept them from falling.

He wasn’t just returning, his friends were here, well...not Evergreen, she had chosen to stay in Fiore...in love and he didn’t hold that against her, none of them did. But Laxus and Freed were here, and Lucy, he’d brought the light of Fairy Tail to White Sea because he and Laxus both felt like Lucys light would have gone out if they hadn’t.

“Come on, all of you, there are a couple of other new mages I need to induct, we’ll get you all official and talk about where you want to be settled.” Kaleb said and led them through the hall. Lucy followed silently, walking just behind Kaleb and Bickslow, watching the way Kalebs floor length cloak moved, the seal of White sea bold across the back of it. 

Cristoff walked beside her not looking directly at her but noting how she watched Kaleb. It was a typical reaction to his older brother, Kaleb had that effect on most women, hell he had that effect on a lot of men too. Kaleb came from a mysterious past, found by their eldest brother Farron who had heard him crying softly for help, finally finding him shoved into the back of a heavily secured cage on a slave ship that had been bound for Joya. The paperwork with him had promised he would be stunning, tall and an excellent pleasure slave, he’d been meant to go to the top Battle Queen in Joya at the time as a gift. Where he had come from even he didn’t know, but he’d always been strong, magic flowed well through him and the immaculate light had deeply embraced him when he’d been inducted at 15 into the knights. His immersion in the light had caused him to change.

He had entered the chamber with dark brown hair and dark eyes, emerged from it with platinum blonde hair and pale lavender/gray eyes, his clan tattoos even turned white. So he stood out, had before his immersion and afterward, well, by the time he hit 20 Kaleb was 6’3”, enjoyed strength training, swimming and rode his Grassrunner every day he could so he was built, had a body that was as impressive as his face.

Cristoff had never been jealous or upset by it, he himself caught plenty of attention, and he knew sometimes Kaleb really didn’t want the attention he gathered. He was patient though, and had an inner strength that had stood up to all of White Sea leaning on him when he’d taken over the guild. His brothers had stood up with him through it all, except Bickslow, and that wasn’t Bickslows fault, he’d never wanted to be exiled, it hadn’t been his fault at all the Seith dominant guild had turned on and betrayed the crown and turned all Seith mages into criminals.

Their father had fought for all he was worth to protect Bickslow, to keep him in Bosco, but ultimately, they had been forced to smuggle him out of the country, Arman unable to be seen involved with the process lest he risk the rest of the family and at the time, Emzadi was struggling with the death of her first love, Xally was being fought over by a long lost cousin who insisted he should have been the one Xally was sent to when her parents had been killed and Farron was already having trouble with Princess Kurino having an unhealthy crush on him. Arman had been trapped and unable to see his son to safety personally. But, Bickslow had met Laxus, and once that friendship had happened, Bickslow was ok.

They followed Kaleb past the end of the bar into an elevator. Lucy watching Kaleb, and noting how many eyes turned with longing on the big blonde and they passed while Cristoff and Laxus both watched Lucy, noting for different reasons how many eyes fell on her and how, Laxus curling a lip at a few of them as they passed, Cristoff giving some warning looks that, because of his position in the guild, got immediate bowed heads.

They went up to the top and emerged into a decent sized well decorated lounge area, Kaleb crossed the hand knotted rug and the slender man at his side who Lucy had only just noticed hurried ahead to open the huge oak doors to a massive office. Two women looked up and bolted to their feet, eyes widening and turned reverent when they locked on Kaleb.

“Celisa, Thanda, thank you for waiting.” Kaleb said to them and they both bowed.

He stopped at his desk, snatching up what was clearly the guild seal stamp. He smiled, “Celisa, Earth mage, come here. Where would you like your seal?” He asked her and Celisa opened her shirt without hesitation, pointing to the swell of her left breast and smiling invitingly at the tall Guildmaster.

Kaleb seemed entirely unaffected placing the stamp against her skin then as he pulled it away he bent and would have kissed her cheek but she turned into him and caught his mouth, kissing him pretty aggressively.

“The kiss is tradition, annnnd alot of the new members prefer it on the mouth. Boscan ya know?” Bickslow told her. Lucy nodded, wide eyed as the young woman tried to keep Kalebs kiss for as long as she could, pulling him better to her.

He did finally pull back though “Welcome to White Sea.” He said calmly.

“Master...I would be honored to...share pleasure with you…” She said not quietly at all. Kaleb tilted his head, his smile calm as he stood back to his full height. 

“I am usually very busy Celisa, but if you need attention, I can send a senior guild member with exceptional skills in whatever your preference is, just tell Thane.” He told her and she sighed but smiled up at him.

“But it’s possible?” She asked hopefully. 

He smiled “It’s possible, I am your guildmaster, it is my duty to see your needs met.” He replied and directed her to Thane who was standing with a packet.

“Thanda, Displacement mage, where would you like your seal?” He asked, the tall brunette was already lifting her skirt, revealing a black thong and pointing at her hip. Kaleb grasped the opposite hip to steady her and pressed the seal into her skin, Thanda didn’t wait, wrapped her arms around the tall mans neck and kissed him, moaning into his mouth and pressing herself into him.

Kaleb took the kiss, but pushed her back and stood away from her after a moment. 

“Welcome to White Sea Thanda, please see Thane for your housing and assessment assignments.” He said firmly, indicating Thane who had already ushered the first girl from the office and was waiting.

Once Thanda was out Kaleb turned to them.

“If you think you’re kissing me blondie, you are fucking nuts.” Laxus growled.

Kaleb smirked “Couldn’t handle me anyway Dreyar, Bixy, get your ass over here, and no, I am NOT putting the seal on your fucking tongue.”

Bickslow grinned, shedding his shirt and tapping his left pectoral muscle, Lucy blinked, she’d honestly not seen Bickslow shirtless before, he was usually in so much armor and layers of padded clothing… he was built, and had elegant tattoos running down his right side, wolves among runes and magic symbols. She knew they were clan tattoos, Bickslow was clan born.

Cristoff had taken a seat but when Kaleb pressed the seal into Bickslows pec the big slayer stood and lifted his older brother off his feet in a hug as soon as Kaleb pulled the stamp away.

“Fuck Cris! You monster, put me down!” He groaned and Cristoff grinned “Welcome home big brother.” The slayer laughed, kissing his brothers cheek before setting him down for Kaleb to grab. Kaleb kissed his forehead “Welcome BACK little brother.” He said. Bickslow grinned, shrugging his shirt back on and stepping aside to talk to Thane, looking over the lacrima tablet Thane held up.

When Kaleb turned back Freed stepped forward shoved his sleeve up and held out the same hand he’d had the Fairy Tail seal on. Kaleb smiled “Freed Justine, Rune Mage, fuck I’m glad to be getting you.”

He pressed the stamp to Freeds skin and Freed smirked “I want the damn kiss.” He said firmly and Kaleb grinned at him,leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth. Freed grabbed Kalebs hair and kissed the Guildmaster about as roughly as the first woman had, tilting his head into it before pulling back blushing but still smiling.

He released Kaleb and pulled his sleeve back down, adjusting his cuff so it didn’t cover his new guild seal. Kaleb chuckled smiling at the Rune mage. He now no longer wondered why Farron was so interested in the man.

Laxus yanked his shirt off and tapped the spot beside one swirl of his tattoo on the front of his shoulder “The Fairy Tail symbol is tattooed in place, ain't going anywhere, ever, but I want White Sea here.” He said, smiling and Kaleb nodded, pressing the stamp into Laxus’ skin. He kissed the mans forehead when Laxus tipped it toward him and chuckled at the action before shoving the Lightning slayer aside.

“Lucy, Celestial Mage.” He called and she nibbled her lower lip, she’d been thinking hard about this and lifted her shirt, pointing to the right side of her toned abdomen just above her hip.

Kaleb smiled at her, a hand sliding to her other side, long fingers gripping her to hold her still as he pressed the seal into her skin. She felt the tingle as the Fairy Tail seal faded and the tingling bite as the new seal set into her skin. It took all she had not to cry. She had to focus on something else, something easier to get lost in, and Kaleb was right there.

Tipping her head back she slid a hand up, not wanting to be grabby, but also determined to direct where she got her kiss, she wouldn’t be prudish, she intended to embrace this new life and this was the start of doing that. She was in a new country, new guild, she wanted this.

Her fingers sliding over his cheek she just angled him, didn’t pull and Kaleb came willingly, eyes narrowing when he realized what she wanted but his smile deepening before those full lips were on hers.

Sun warmed apples...Kaleb smelled like sun warmed apples, and tasted like them, his lips were warm, and felt so good on hers. He didn’t pull away at all when she moved her lips under his, slanted them, seeking more and he gave it, humming softly in approval and Lucys other hand came up on its own, sliding into his silky hair as the whole world sort of fell away and there was just her, just him, and this toe curling wonderful kiss.

She hadn’t been kissed much, a couple of times, awkward at best. This wasn’t awkward though, Kaleb wasn’t some flustered youth, he was a grown man, with experience far far beyond her own, and Gods he felt good, tasted and smelled good, his lips so warm and soft moving on her own.

No wonder those women hadn’t wanted to let go, she didn’t want to, but then, she wasn’t holding him in place, was she? Her hand was in his hair, his thick silky hair, it felt unbelievably soft between her fingers too, smelled of the sea and that spicy apples scent that she would probably forever associate with him now, like she associated the smell of things burning with Natsu and cake frosting with Erza.

She moved forward, just a step, into him, her hand not in his hair coming against warm skin, the firm muscle beneath flexing under her touch. She felt dizzy, like she was floating, and she didn’t want it to stop, no...he felt so good, made her blood flow faster, her heart race and heat to build low in her body, a gnawing ache eating at her the longer his mouth was moving on hers.

A wolf whistle and some snickering made her pull back...that and a need for air.

“Damn cosplayer...gonna proposition him too?” Bickslow snickered and Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

“I might.” She said lifting her chin and almost squeaked when Kalebs hand on her side pulled her into his tall firm body abruptly.

I’d say yes… came his silken voice in her head, his eyes dancing with humor when her eyes widened.

He tapped his temple and she remembered You’re a mindbender… she thought clearly and he gave one nod and winked at her, bending and brushing a chaste kiss over her lips before stepping back from her.

I am indeed, and now I am your Guildmaster, here to assure you are kept safe, your needs are met and that if you have troubles, they are dealt with. My door is always open, you are Cristoffs kin, Bickslows friend, so you are special to me, don’t hesitate to ask anything you need of me. He told her.

He turned while the words flowed into her head and started talking to Laxus.

“So you would like to remain the Raijinshuu as a team, I can make sure it happens, but I need you all evaluated for ranking. I’ll be honest, Laxus you’ll go up against Cris and Emzadi to test, Cris will assign your rank because I can’t assess Dragon Slayer magic well. Bixy you I already know, I’ve worked with you enough recently enough I’m assigning you to s-class.. Freed, you’ll go to Pelerno, the Rune Mage evaluation is done at the knights Citadel for us and Lucy, I’ll be accompanying you to Academe Celestine for your evaluation, Dean Kalperna always does the rankings for Celestial magic users.” He was saying and Lucy blinked in amazement, her mouth curving into a smile.

“Really?” She could barely believe it, the place in Bosco she wanted to visit more than anything!

Kaleb smiled “Absolutely. The Dean does the evaluation with me present, you’ll be the third Celestial Spirit mage in White Sea and I enjoy the visits in Cellis, it’s like a little vacation for me.” He admitted and Lucy grinned, loving the idea of providing her new Guildaster with something while she got to visit the Academe.

“So...when do we leave?” She asked and he grinned at her.

Love your enthusiasm.. Came into her head even as he spoke “Next week, so you’ll only get a couple of days to get acquainted with whichever location you want to settle in, have you all decided on that?” He asked looking at Laxus.

The Lightning Slayer nodded “We have, we’re going to settle in White Sea proper.” He answered firmly. Freed looked a bit unhappy at that, which wasn’t surprising since Farron lived in Pelerno and settling here would have kept him close to that budding romance.

Bickslow elbowed the Rune Mage “Make friends with Cris,or any of the teleportation mages Freed, you’ll be back in my big brothers arms before you know it.” He said encouragingly.

Freed smiled faintly “There are quite a few aren’t there?” He asked. Kaleb smiled at him “Thane here is one, and I of course am usually at White Sea so, so is Thane, he can always take you to Pelerno and collect you during downtime between jobs once you’ve moved into your housing in White Sea.” Nodding toward his aid who gave Freed a cool smile.

“I would be happy to help you Freed.” Thane said and Freed was smiling brightly then, Laxus glowering at the others.

Lucy patted the lightning slayers arm. “ It’s ok Sparky, Freed will always love you.” She said with a grin and Laxus narrowed electric blue eyes on her, his glower not reaching them. 

“Stow it blondie. If you’re done sucking you new Masters face can we get a move on? I was hoping to check out the gym and maybe sign up for a good sparring session, maybe even uh...visit the baths...so we need quarters here until we get our levels assigned right?” He asked impatiently and Kaleb raised a brow at him.

“Yes, Cris, I’ll leave Laxus to you, Thane, please see to it Freed gets to the Citadel and Lucy, you’re with me and Bix.” Kaleb said, heading across the room to a bookcase that, with a wave of his hand slid to the side revealing another elevator.

“So, I would assign you apartments here but you wont be staying, so I think it best you either stay with me or stay at Vanders, he has a Penthouse just at the end of the block across the street from the guild.” Kaleb was saying as he hit a button on the elevators panel.

“Much as I adore my baby brother, I happen to know the Guildmaster suite here is fucking amazing so I’ll be staying with you big brother.” Bickslow said winking and nodding at Lucy who smiled at him.

“Guess I will too...since I haven’t actually met Vander yet.” She admitted. 

“You will soon enough I promise.” Kaleb said with a chuckle. Bickslow snickered, giving Lucy a bright smile.

“Vander is...well...Vander Cosplayer. He’s fun, smart, powerful, and wicked on my own level.” Bickslow said with a wink and Lucy giggled shaking her head.

“I can’t imagine anyone wicked on your level Bix.” She said and Bickslow grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders and looking at his older brother.

“See? Told ya she was smart.” He said proudly.

“The fact she’s never slept with you pretty much made that fact clear to me Bixy.” Kaleb said evenly and Lucy snorted, a laugh bubbling out of her for the first time in days.

Bickslow rolled his eyes “Nobody’s perfect.” He said.

The doors opened and kaleb stepped out into a huge room with white marble floors and pillars, plush fur rugs and walls enchanted to be clear giving them an incredible view of the city of Pelerno.

“The Guildmaster suite, see what I was sayin Cosplayer?” Bickslow chuckled at Lucys awestruck face.

“All of this is yours?” She asked Kaleb in amazement. Kaleb shrugged, unclipping his cloak and tossing it over a chaise lounge. 

“Pretty much, i didn’t design it, though I did have the walls enchanted to enhance the views, there’s a nice terrace over there, it’s got five bedrooms so is smaller than the main Halls Master Quarters in White Sea, I like the hot tub there, but this one has a very nice bath. And the green mages I have here keep bioluminescent flowers around so it’s always well lit.” He said, reaching out to run a finger gently over a large gorgeous opalescent rose.

Lucy drew in a breath moving to it and staring in amazement seeing the light shining from it as bright as a lacrima. It smelled like a rose with just a hint of cinnamon. “So beautiful.” She breathed. “Do they keep them around the baths too? Gods I’d love a nice soak.”

Kaleb smiled “They do, it;s the only lighting for the bath up here in fact, the windows and the flowers. These are my favorite, they’re called Cellestine Roses, they grow wild in Cellis around the Academe there and of course all over the Grass Sea, the only known bioluminescent roses.” He said fondly. “My green mages here found out I favor them so they make sure there are always alot of them throughout the suite and on the grounds.”

“I’ve always been fondest of Stargazer Lillies but...I’ve never seen these before, didn’t even know they existed.” Lucy said softly. Tiny bits of pink, purple and gold glittered along the edges of the petals that were a gorgeous ivory color.

“Stargazers grow all over the Sea, there are some over there.” Kaleb said gesturing toward another small table that held a large vase filled with the beautiful flowers. Lucy gasped and went to them, they were HUGE, twice the size of any she’d ever seen.

“I’ll make sure you have some in your room. We might be here a couple of days waiting for approval from the Academe for your evaluation. Bix did you want to wait on them to get their evals done or go on ahead to White Sea and get settled into your apartment?” Kaleb asked then and Lucy was reminded she wasn’t alone with her Guildmaster.

“I’ll stay, I wanna cheer em on and be here for the high fives after they get their ranks ya know?” Bickslow replied. Kaleb nodded “Well, you can wait for Laxus and Freed, but Lucy and I will probably be a while in Cellis, the Dean isn’t fast with his evaluations and has always demanded I remain with the mage I bring to him, usually so I can decurse whatever keys or items his researchers have brought in most recently. You can bet you’ll get called from time to time, he’s going to LOVE hearing I have a Seith mage now.” Kaleb chuckled.

Bickslow rolled his eyes, superstitions and worries about ghosts and spirits were a common thing in Bosco, it was why Seith Magic had grown so well in the country for so long. Until the dark guild full of Seiths had ruined everything for Seith mages.

“You’ll have that room over there.” Kaleb nodded toward a door and Bickslow smiled, shouldering his bag.

“Thanks, I’ll change into some trunks and then I’m hitting that bath you have up here.” He said.

Kaleb frowned “You don’t wear clothes into a hot bath Bix...do you?” He asked frowning slightly.

Bickslow looked at Lucy. She drew a breath “It’s ok Bix, we’re in Bosco, I don’t expect you to act Fioran here, even in private, I’m a big girl, and it’s not like I haven’t been on a team with Gray long enough to be immune.” She chuckled.

Bickslow grinned “Well, Grays a cute little boy but I’m a little more grown.” Bickslow cackled and Lucy rolled her eyes looking at Kaleb.

“Which room is mine Master?” She asked.

He smiled nodding toward the door by the lilies “You can take that one, I’ll make sure Thane and Cristoff know where to direct Freed and Laxus when they’re ready. If you’d all like, we can have lunch on the terrace then relax in the baths for a while before going down for your tour of the facilities.” He offered and Bickslow nodded 

“Yeah lunch sounds great, I’ll just go put my stuff down and meet you out there.” He said, turning and heading into his room. Kaleb remained leaning on the table with the roses.

“Go on and get settled, I’ll order up our lunch and meet you on the terrace.” He said and Lucy smiled suddenly feeling shy in the large room alone with him. She turned and went into the room, gasping as her eyes moved over it all. It was bigger than the room she’d had at the estate, with it’s own private bathroom. The bed was made up with soft slate gray bedding and an abundance of pillows and there were soft fur rugs covering the marble floors. She had a huge window across from the bed that looked out over the street they had come in on and she could even see the Grass Sea between the buildings.

She summoned Virgo and the maid bowed before her “Punishment princess?” She asked and Lucy smiled this time. 

“Not today Virgo, but I’d like some of my clothes hung, Pull out that Cream colored dress, I think I’ll wear it for lunch and the tour and all.” Virgo nodded and vanished returning with an armload of clothes and she and Lucy started sorting through them, hanging some, puting the others into a drawer she picked out. She was only here for a couple of days but she might as well enjoy it.


	3. The City of Stars

Lucy leaned on the railing of the hovership, looking out over the bioluminescent Sea that stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. The sun had just set, the sea flaring all of it’s gorgeous colors and Lucy was absolutely in love with it. Leaning on the rail at the front of the small ship that was carrying her and her new Guildmaster toward the town of Cellis and the Academe Celestine, she was unable to tear her eyes from the beauty all around her.

The heady smell of the Sea, lush with floral and spice scents, the colors, the plants, the birds and exotic creatures that moved out of the boats path as it flew, all of it had Lucys eyes wide, a faint smile on her face as she tried to take it all in, let it imprint on her minds eye so she would never forget it.

A short distance away her new guildmaster watched her, gently navigating her elated thoughts. He was endlessly impressed by Lucy, in the couple of days he’d now spent in her company she had proven an endless fountain of brilliant thoughts, observations, calculations, her mind worked on multiple levels at once though right now, it was wholly focused on the beauty of the Sea before her. Her ability to leave her stress, worries, sadness and immerse herself in something she appreciated...that impressed him almost more than anything else, it was a way of thinking, of having hope and faith in the world that very few people had.

It gave him a chance to invade her privacy a little too and see if he could navigate in and pinpoint just where the sadness, the worst of it, was coming from. His magic made him uniquely well equipped for his position, his people couldn’t lie to him, couldn’t hide things from him, he always got to the truth, always found the roots of problems so they could be fixed.

His magic made him uniquely well suited to his role as a Guildmaster and now that Lucy was officially his mage under his guidance and protection, he meant to see her free of the things holding her back.

He knew grief when he saw it, depression, it was often hidden under smiles and forced happy thoughts. Lucy chose to immerse herself in positive things, try to stay focused on them while she held her pain inside. 

It was a brave thing to do, but as a mage, foolhardy. Dark mages became dark because they did things like that, held in too much darkness trying to smother it with light. Light didn’t work that way, light didn’t cover things, it revealed them, laid them bare. People who thought they could hide darkness with light only layered their problems and made them harder to handle..

He saw a beautiful truly engaging woman buried among the sadness, grief and pain. He just had to get Lucy to stop shoving the misery aside, bring it out, pull it to the surface and cleanse it away. There were many ways to do that, the easiest of which of course being intimacy, it was why the Boscan government long ago had embraced their beliefs that the light revealed all, so, hiding something as basic, primal and powerful as sex drive was borderline insanity. 

Instead, it was brought up, kept open, free, honest and all of it’s forms were embraced, pleasure was pleasure. Sharing it was expected, it was healthy, in the throws of pleasure a person could purge negativity, release tension, sate their body so it relaxed and they could breathe, think, rest and find better clarity. Repressing passion, making sex into something hidden and “dirty” was something only fools embraced. Bosco had realized it long ago, after a war caused by such things had left their people scattered. 

He thanked the Gods often he was Boscan, raised in a loving home by a brilliant, loving father who had taught him to embrace things, to feel, to be true to himself, honest and honorable. So many in this world never got that chance. Lucy wanted it, wanted that freedom, to be happy, to be herself, to feel free, but she’d been hurt so much trying to stretch her arms around the world around her, she had started retreating into herself out of self preservation.

Kaleb leaned against the rail to Lucys left behind her, breathing in the scents of the sea, letting the lights wash over him, and carefully moving through Lucys mind. He tread lightly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful and content enjoyment of the view, also not wanting to clue her in to his invasion.

Lucy stood up straight and he had to back out fast, smiling faintly when he realized she was thinking of him, wondering where he was and how long she’d been staring at the sea.

Not long, enjoy it, it’s a beauty unlike any other on this world, and I’ve travelled a good bit having two Ambassadors in the family, I can say that with some confidence. The Grass Sea is why all Boscans appreciate rare beauty, we know the heart of our country is such a thing. Rare beauty is to be sought, appreciated and protected. He told her.

She sucked in a breath and turned, eyes finding him,the lights from the sea danced over the white he always wore and his silvery blonde hair that was pushed into motion by the steady breeze off the sea.

She was struck again by how ethereal he looked, masculine beauty had a definition and it’s name was Kaleb Pradesh.

He smiled raising both brows at her and she wanted to smack her own head.

No need for violence. Just remember, surface thoughts, the sudden things that fly through your head are like spoken words to me. And it’s Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, if I’m to embody something my full name should be used. He mentally chuckled and Lucy sighed, smiling at him.

“Suraday? I’ve never heard that one before.” She said out loud, wanting to keep her wayward thoughts out of conversation.

Kaleb smiled knowingly “There is a holiday here, it celebrates the brilliance and art of thought. When my father found me as a child he learned immediately what kind of magic I had. Kinsura Day he always said was my holiday, and he even put it into what he named me.”

Lucys eyes widened, warmed. “That’s...beautiful.” She said softly. She had learned from Bickslow most of his siblings and the seith mage himself had been adopted by Arman. Only Farron was his actual son by birth. Kaleb was the second oldest of the family, and Bickslow had said, he owed his life to him.

“He found me...when I was a little boy a dark guild killed my family and threw me into a cell, to this day I don’t know why they tossed me in there beyond it had something to do with my magic, I just know they steadily killed the other prisoners around me, or they died of starvation or illness. I couldn’t really even lift my head anymore when I heard this silky voice in my head calling to me, asking where I was. I didn’t know it but the voice was kaleb, he’d sensed I was down there and dying and came running down to save me, he was all of 7 and I was 6 and the guard with him wanted to leave me to die because he saw this…” Bickslow pointed to the figure on his face.

“Kaleb stood between me and that guard and kept him from hurting me until Dad reached us. Then I get picked up by this man in this amazing silk suit and he doesn’t even care i’m all filthy and boney and dying, he just...held me, and the whole time Kaleb was telling me it was his Dad and that he could be my Dad too I just had to live, survive. I wanted it, I wanted a Dad again, a family, I wanted to live, so I fought, and I lived, and my Dad adopted me and it was because Kaleb found me, if not for him...I would have died in that cell…”

Lucy had been in the Seiths arms in an instant, hugging him, telling him she was so glad he’d fought and lived because he was precious to her.

Kaleb was looking away out over the sea and she bit her lip.

“Wayward thoughts are kind of my thing.” Lucy admitted.

He smiled, looking at her “I haven’t thought about that day in a long time...I didn’t know Bix remembered it so well, kind of hoped he didn’t...he was so far gone when Dad carried him out of there… Bixy has a mind much like yours...active, agile, brilliant, there was no way I could miss him, even there he shined like a star and I had to find him.” Kaleb said.

Lucy held on to the rail to keep from going over to him, her impulse was always to touch, to hug, she was just a very tactile person.

“I’m so glad you did...he’s a good friend, a great person.” She said firmly. 

Kaleb smiled, eyes back on her. “He is also likely to be as much of a pain in my ass as my baby brother with his pranks and mischief, Gods you know he once glued my hair to my pillow?” He groaned and Lucy laughed, a light musical sound.

“He mentioned that as one of the reasons he won’t call you “Master”” She chuckled and Kaleb rolled his eyes, bracing his arms on the rail and leaning back against it. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, but he will, he’ll call me “Master” at some point even if I have to control his damn brain and force him to.” He vowed.

“Your family is amazing, I adore your father, Arman is one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met.” She declared and kaleb smiled again.

“He is, very much so. But Cristoff tells me you’re part of the family now, he already claimed you as kin, rare for him...he’s very very choosy about who he bestows that on. Until you, it was only his siblings, Father, Laxus, Evergreen and Freed.” Kaleb told her.

“I was surprised, I mean, the poor guy came out to bring me a smoothie and I ended up crying all over him, most people would have run away from a sobbing woman.” She said ruefully. It was the truth though, Cristoffs reaction had been the total opposite of what she knew most men would do, even Gray and Natsu would recoil when she got weepy, both more prone to go looking for who they needed to beat up for making her cry than staying to hold her and listen to her rant.

“Cristoff is like that, always has been, his Dragon chose him for it, felt the depth of his love for others even when he was still a tiny child,that, and Nurem thought he had cool eyes.” He chuckled.

Lucy smiled “He DOES, like the sky at night, I’ve never seen dark blue eyes like his. He makes me feel...safe...you do too Master.” She admitted and Kaleb looked out over the Sea again, his smile soft.

“You're his kin now, Cristoff will watch out for you, never abandon you, it’s what being Kin to a Dragon Slayer means. Laxus has claimed you too, did you know that? He’s a little unsure as to whether or not he did but, I can sense those kinds of connections. So that’s two Dragon Slayers who have claimed you, very uncommon.” He said, and Lucy blinked a little wide eyed at that, shaking her head.

“He has, before you came here it seems, he knew you were suffering in Magnolia and sought you out with Bickslow, you may not have known it, but you have a great friend in him as well.” Kaleb told her.

She frowned, if that were all true, if being kin meant the slayer didn’t abandon you, then why had Natsu left her? Why had Gajeel? She couldn’t understand it, Natsu was irresponsible, immature and absent minded, though his abandonment hurt her more than Gajeels by far, still, Gajeels hurt because he’d taken Levy with him.

Kaleb skimmed through all of Lucys sudden unhappy thoughts and pushed off the rail, moving to her and lifting her chin, startled at his sudden touch she looked up at him. His gaze was firm, warm.

“I can’t speak for Natsu, what I know of him...well, it doesn’t surprise me, if anything you expecting more surprises me with him. The other slayer? If your friend Levy was precious to him, and there was sadness and misery all around, he likely focused on her, especially if that strong feeling was related to her being a potential mate for him. His instinct to protect and comfort a potential mate would far override that to look after kin. After all your guild went through it’s very likely he just didn’t realize you were hurting so much because he was hurting too and could only get past his own pain for your friend.” Kaleb said. 

He’d paid attention to Nurem, had gotten to sit and talk with the ancient Dragon Queen many times over the years she lived on their property. He believed firmly he was as strong a mindbender as he’d become because much of his exercises, had come from Nurem and she had been one of his sparring partners too, it was no small thing trying to get into a an ancient dragons mind. Those years had made him strong, quick, ingenius because he’d had to be, Nurem wasn’t always kind about failures or mistakes, some errors she made you pay for, even if you were only a child.

Lucy had to look away, if she kept meeting Kalebs mesmerizing eyes she’d do something embarrassing and she knew it. Already she’d found herself daydreaming about him, not JUST him, Cristoff, Vander...Gods, Bickslows brothers were just...Cana wouldn’t have been good around them, not at all.

So she looked down, unable to hold Kalebs gaze and struggling to keep her thoughts away from those daydreams. Two days living in the Guildmasters suite, watching him come and go, sharing meals with him and the others. She’d come out of her room, one evening and tiptoed to the bath, hoping to get some time alone in the soothing waters and found him there, stretched out in one of the reclined seats beneath the water, his platinum hair spilled over the edge of the walkway behind him, eyes closed and she’d been unable to turn away, her eyes running down his naked body. 

She knew had he seen her he wouldn’t have been upset or embarrassed by her entrance, he’d likely have invited her to join him in the water, she understood Boscans lacked that sort of modesty and shyness, none of them were ashamed or unhappy with their bodies, they were raised in a society that simply didn’t put emphasis on size,shape, or any of that, they found beauty in other things. 

She’d once called Bickslow out on that when he’d reminded her he was Boscan and didn’t care, he’d said Risley from Mermaid Heel was sexy and she’d doubted he meant it. He’d insisted he had, that her spitfire attitude and confidence was attractive.

“If you care so little about the shape of a body why do you work out like you do then?” She demanded and Bickslow had frowned at her.

“Because a physically strong body can handle magic better Cosplayer, and I need to stay agile, flexible and fast because I fly on the babies and do a lot of ranged fighting. I have brothers who can bench as much as Laxus and none of them do it for how it makes them look, they do it to enhance their magic, so they’re stronger. The whole cosmetic beauty is all that matters thing? Yeah...that’s Fioran, Stellan, Sevenese and Pergrandian thinking, but not Boscan. In Bosco they seek rare beauty, and the rarest kinds are usually not visible.” He’d replied.

It was the last time Lucy ever thought the Seith was just a goofball pervert and realized the man had real depth to him.

Knowing it though she’d still been unable to let Kaleb know she had come in and found him in the bath, there was no way she could share the space with a naked man, and she knew perfectly well she needed to get over that, she was in Bosco, was in a Boscan guild, soon, because of joining White Sea, she would gain citizenship in Bosco, Thane had already had her sign her papers applying for it.

But she, Lucy, as she was right now, knew knowing wasn’t going to prevent her from blushing redder than a tomato or stammering or, and she KNEW she would, staring at his cock, because damn if her eyes didn’t go right down that gorgeous body to where that cut “V’ led and lock right on it.

Because she had looked down, she didn’t see Kaleb losing his composure as her thoughts ran rampant. He honestly hadn’t known she’d walked in on him the last night they were at the Guild in Pelerno, he’d fallen asleep in the bath, he did that now and then, it was why Thane always checked on him before going to bed himself, to make sure Kaleb didn’t accidentally spend the night sleeping in the bath and drown himself or something.

He valiantly tried not to laugh as Lucy imagined herself in the main bathouse of the guild hall staring at mens dicks while she introduced herself and tripping and falling into the water and killing herself cracking her head on the ledge or something because of her insane eye fixation caused by, well, never seeing very many naked men.

She could count them on one hand, Gray, Natsu, Gregory who she shuddered remembering her drunken time with that one, and that was it, all the cocks she’d ever seen in her 21 years of life, 3. She figured that was why she couldn’t NOT look at them, they just fascinated her, how did men walk with them there? Gods how did they sit down with their balls there? She saw men in tight pants, Kaleb was wearing some right now and she could make out the outline of his “package” very nicely and wondered if it was uncomfortable having it so snugly contained in that white leather?

“No...not at all, I wear silk underwear, it breathes well.” He snickered, completely unable to contain his humor any longer and laughing out loud then.

Lucys eyes flew wide and she did in fact blush as red as a tomato.

Oh Gods, my new Guildmaster just caught me staring at his dick!! He can hear me! Fucking hell Lucy get a grip on your pervy brain!! She screamed at herself which just made Kaleb laugh harder.

“I...I am so sorry...Oh God...I’m just making it worse!” She stammered trying to look at the sky, the sea, anything, but him because every time she did her eyes shot right down his body to his crotch.

Kaleb had to grip the rail he was laughing so hard, and he really couldn’t remember the last time he had but he got himself under control fairly quickly, grinning at Lucy who had turned away from him and buried her face in her hands hiding from him.

Lucy, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about except maybe...being embarrassed in the first place. Gods you’re a healthy young woman, a mans body SHOULD draw your eye. You’ve not seen many, you will now and in time I’m sure you’ll adjust and not look twice, but for now? Stare all you want, Boscan men will only find it flattering, I know I do. He said right into her head, doubting with the blood rushing to her face she’d hear him.

They’ll think I want to have sex, that I’m a perv! She replied.

I do NOT think you’re a “perv” Lucy, nor do I think just because you like my body that you want to have sex with me….I only think that you want to have sex with me because you’ve daydreamed about it… He couldn’t resist, yes, he was her Guildmaster, and yes he should be respectful and ease his shy mages insecurities, but damn it, he was also a Pradesh, and messing with people was built into him too.

Lucy gasped and started to bolt but he caught her as soon as the idea formed in her head, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to wrap his arms around her.

“It’s fine, it’s all fine, stop worrying, stop being afraid and embarrassed.” It was a command, one he drove into her, used his magic to make his command happen inside her mind, he dulled her embarrassment, soothed her worry, swept aside the fear all as he spoke.

Lucy found herself meeting his humor filled eyes smiling then, a giggle escaping her as she saw it from his point of view, then she was leaning into him laughing so hard tears filled her eyes. Kaleb felt it then, when the humor lost ground, when the crying became an unintentional outlet for the pent up sadness that needed so badly to get out and he tightened his hold on her as the mirth gave way and Lucy cried, having no idea why she was crying but unable to stop herself. The man holding her knew though, and Kaleb stroked her hair, held her firmly against her and let her cry until she subconsciously dammed up the whole thing again. He frowned slightly, not pleased that was her coping mechanism, to hide her pain, wall it up inside her, he’d have to talk with Bickslow, get him to have a deep look at his new Celestial Mages soul, he knew Celestial Spirit mages had bright souls, they had to in order to center the gates they opened to the spirit realm on themselves.

It would wait though, for now, he needed Lucy to be ok for her evaluations with Dean Kalperden at the Academe Celestine.

“You’re really ok with me perving out on you?” She demanded and Kaleb shrugged, smiling at her. 

“To me, it’s not perverted Lucy, it’s natural, I may order you to use the public baths every night until you’re over it.” He winked at her and she grinned.

“Ordered to enjoy hot baths? Best Guild master ever.” She declared and Kaleb loosened his hold on her, she was still shaky, emotionally raw, but he expected that and now...now he had his “in” with her. Humor, joking, kidding around with her, he didn’t do it with his mages usually, kept his handling of them strictly professional, he almost never accepted any of their invitations so he could maintain his distance and authority but Lucy was a special mage.

His brother Bickslow considered her a friend, Cristoff had claimed her as Kin, so had Laxus and apparently a third Dragon Slayer named Gajeel, he knew Dragon Souls were not easy to win over for that sort of thing, he himself was kin to three Dragon Slayers and a real Dragon Queen so he was familiar with it, knew what that special link magically felt like and how the formation of it changed the Dragon Slayers view of the person instantly once it fell into place. It had happened when Laxus had claimed his as Kin during his exile from Fairy Tail.

Lucy needed him, his attention, and a close relationship with him, she was hungry for that, needed to feel accepted, wanted, and protected, she needed to feel like White Sea, and him as it’s Guildmaster, would never cast her aside like Makerov had done to his mages.

Now, Kaleb, because he kept up a good relationship with Makerov, happened to know where the old Guildmaster was and why he had done what he did, he also knew it had been phenomenally hard for him to do, he’d broken down in tears when Kaleb had contacted him and told him his grandson, Bickslow, Freed and Lucy were safe in Bosco and now members of White Sea under Kalebs watch. 

He hadn’t been entirely kind at first when he’d told the man either, angry at the state Lucy and Laxus were both in because of Makerov abandoning them. Angry his own brother had called him and openly sobbed over the com about Fairy Tail falling apart and he and his team being too sick to do anything about it but watch it happen. His brother had almost died, Laxus had risked his life more than once, they had put everything out for Fairy Tail and the guild repaid them by kicking them to the curb. Lucy had sacrificed something huge, he still didn’t know what, Cristoff stubbornly wouldn’t tell him the details, just warned him she’d suffered a huge loss for the sake of her guild, and, like his own Grandsons sacrifices, Makarov had swept it all aside in favor of a mission others could have taken. Good reasons or not, he’d hurt all of them badly, possibly beyond repair, and Kaleb had been blunt.

“I don’t intend to give them back when you return.” He’d snapped. Makarov had sighed.

“I’d think less of you if you did. I know I have no right to ask, but, please, could you send me progress reports on them, all four of them...I don’t know if Fairy Tail will ever come back together again, but...I honestly do consider them like my children, I’ve had your brother since he was 15.” The wizard saint reminded him.

“I know that, which makes this harder to accept. I’ll keep you updated on one condition.” He said firmly. Makarov had quirked a brow.

“You will not ask them to rejoin Fairy Tail if you reform it, they are my mages now, White Sea doesn’t disband just because there’s a mission I have to go on, this guild has endured for centuries and will live on for centuries more, they deserve that stability, that certainty, they all need it and if I can mend what you have broken in them, I don’t want you tearing them apart again.” Kaleb had said flatly.

Makarov didn’t hesitate. “Fair deal, I can not promise their friends wont ask if the guild reforms, but I will say, I have no intention of putting it back together at this time, if it is reformed, I will not be the one who does it. I’m old Kaleb, old and tired, I’ve tried to retire for years. Fairy Tail was a beautiful thing, but...my children have scattered to the winds since Tartaros, I don’t believe they will ever come together again, I just want to know...my Grandson and his closest friends are ok…” He said quietly and kaleb had nodded.

“Then I’ll keep you informed on their progress, but Makarov? If you’re so old and tired, why do this? There are others who could have done what you’re doing, you weren’t the only one invited.” He said.

“No...but I’m the only one who was in a position to leave without suspicion...Fairy Tails disbandment made sense Kaleb, my strongest wizards vanished after the battle with Tartaros, too many of them gone for the guild to recover. I promise...I did not do this lightly nor on a whim.” Makarov said firmly.

“I can’t say I understand...you did something I would never consider. I am going to see my brother and his friends back to full strength, myself, my guild, my family, we’ll be there for them, help them heal, but make no mistake, the physical wounds of Tartaros aren’t the worst ones they’re dealing with Makarov, and once I heal those, I will protect them with all the power I have at my disposal from being subjected to that sort of thing again.” He knew better, it was a veiled threat and they both knew it, they both also knew, Kaleb meant every word and Makarov smiled.

“You have no idea how grateful I am you feel that way. I must be going, thank you for contacting me Master Kaleb.” He said and the com went dark.

Kaleb had Thane set up sending Makarov encrypted reports, nothing too detailed, just the basics, how Cristoff had cleared away their illness, healed their injuries fully, Freed and Laxus were both pending evaluations for level assignments and Lucy was going with him to the Academe Celestine for hers.

Lucy stepped out of his arms, wiping her tears away and turning toward the two lounges pushed together. She and Kaleb had to share the small area at the front of the small cargo ship. Liners weren’t allowed near Cellestine and airships never flew over it because of its proximity to the Stargazer mountains so the only way there was to book passage on one of the supply ships that made the trip out once a week from Pelerno. 

This one had no cabins, just a large cargo hold and the captains control room, where the captain slept on a cot. It did have a small cramped bathroom she was grateful of, but they’d had to agree to share the small area at the front of the ship under the upper control deck. Kaleb was unperturbed, he’d made the trip before a couple of years ago with another Celestial Spirit mage named Hestor who was living at White Sea proper. 

Lucy was hoping to meet the man, loving being in a guild that had other Celestial Spirit mages even if White Sea only had a total of three counting her.

She would have slept on a bed of nails for the chance to go to the Academe though, so she gratefully had accepted the conditions of their overnight trip.

Virgo appeared when summoned with a basket full of food and several fluffy blankets, happily setting up the makeshift bed while Lucy and Kaleb had a little picnic on the bow of the ship. 

“You make amazing stew Virgo.” Kaleb told the maid, who smiled faintly and bowed.

“Thank you Master Kaleb, Princess, if you’re both through I will happily clean up, you pajamas are laid out on you and the Masters bed.” She said and Lucy looked a little startled, realizing suddenly that of course, she was sharing the makeshift bed with her Guild Master. Glancing toward Kaleb though she forced herself not to freak out over it, this was not her Pervy old Guildmaster.

No, this is a super hot ultra sexy panty dropper you would just love to test out Canas claim sex wasn’t painful after the first time with….Her pervy brain responded.

Kaleb choked on his wine and Lucy slapped her hands over her face...Gods help her...she really...badly...needed to find a way to control her thoughts around him…

“Please don’t...I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” He chuckled, snatching up a napkin before Virgo could clear it away to wipe the wine off his white leather pants.

“I...yeah...I’m gonna be apologizing a lot...really…” She said out loud behind her hands.

Kaleb stood tapping one of her wrists to get her to remove her hands from her face so he could help her to her feet. The look he gave her wasn’t just humorous this time, there was heat in it.

“I meant what I said in my office when you joined my guild Lucy. For now though, get ready for bed, we should get all the sleep we can tonight, the Dean will want us to tour Cellis and the school grounds with him, tomorrow will be a busy day.” He said and she nodded, getting her pajamas off the foot of the bed and hurrying to the little bathroom.

Once she’d managed to use the tiny shower she dressed and was brushing out her damp hair trying to remember what he’d said in his office and then she remembered.

She’d thought something embarrassing, that he’d think she meant to ask him to have sex with her, and…. “I’d say yes…” had been his mental reply,smooth as silk in her mind. She had to splash cold water on her face to fight the blushing she was doing. 

Gods, one question and she could spend the night writhing all over that bed with her sexy new Guildmaster? The idea made her knees weak. She shook her head, splashing more water on her face. No...no...it was wrong, wasn’t it? She wasn’t sure, this was Bosco, not Fiore…

'Now you’re getting it. No, it is not wrong, I would say yes, but not tonight, I meant what I said about needing rest and Lucy? If you ask and we share pleasure some time? You won’t sleep the night we do'…. She felt her face flush all over again and whimpered. Well...shit...now her panties were ruined…

A rich laugh from outside carried in to her and Lucy closed her eyes, not sure which Gods she needed to pray to but all of them seemed to be throwing too much at her lately so she was just going to silence her pervy brain by going to sleep because damn it, she couldn’t seem to control it around Kaleb.

0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0


	4. Into Cellis

The town of Cellis was where the staff and some of the students who had family lived while attending the Academe Celestine. Everything in Cellis was in some way related to the school and the various forms of Celestial Magic taught and studied there.

Even in the bright morning sunlight, the influence of the night could be seen in the way the town was built of non reflective stone, street lamps were set low so as not to beam light upward and in any way inhibit the many telescopes all trained on the sky. Three observatories were placed on the mountain behind the school itself and could be seen jutting out from the mountainside as their ship came into the docks.

She could see lots of large balconies and terraces all over and every building had observation areas on their roofs...it made her heart absolutely soar with excitement.

It took her mind nicely off of how she had woken up that morning too. Crawling into bed beside her still chuckling Guildmaster hadn’t been easy but she’d managed. Sleeping next to more than six feet of walking talking female fantasy come to life was another thing. She’d tried hovering at the far edge of the makeshift bed but had then succeeded in falling off said bed with a resounding thud and very undignified screech. Kaleb had appeared peering down at her from the bed with one of his elegant brows raised and clearly barely contained laughter quirking his full lips.

“I...well fuck...I just don’t know how to sleep next to you OK?” Lucy huffed and Kaleb laughed, helping her up but then yanking her down on the bed and settling her next to him.

“I’ll put you to sleep.” He said smiling and she’d barely gotten to frown at him before her mind clouded, all her racing thoughts stilled and she was out like a light. She’d slept soundly too, no crazy dreams or anything, the wonderful scent of the sea, the gentle tropical breeze as the ship sailed along and the sound of the sea beneath them all added up to a peaceful setting to sleep in. The lounge was even comfortable thanks to Virgo.

When she woke up though, she was using her new guildmaster as a pillow, had a hand buried in his silky hair, another resting on his thigh in a dangerously high position on that thigh with her cheek pressed against a heavy well defined and firm pectoral. Fortunately, she’d woken up before Kaleb had, and had carefully untangled herself...yeah, she’d been around her team way too much, she was too used to snuggling into her team mates at night…

Still, when she had sat up, looked down at the man sleeping beside her, she’d been taken aback by how young he looked when he was asleep, she knew only that he was older than Bickslow, younger than Farron and she knew Farron was...Gods...Farron was 27, Bickslow was 24 so Kaleb was right in there...plenty close enough to her own age and...already he held so much responsibility, had accomplished so much…

She knew he watched over his guild, he checked his lacrima tablet often and was always responding to messages, issuing orders, sending people here and there to make sure somebody got help with this or that.

He was shirtless, in some soft dove gray sleep pants, the blankets shoved mostly off during the night because the tropical weather was warm. He was just...so incredibly built, like Laxus and Gajeel and she wondered then if he was one of the brothers Bickslow had said once could lift as much weight as Laxus, who she knew benched over 900lbs now.

He was all silvers and golds, whites and masculine beauty, almost god-like with how each feature seemed to compliment all the others.She’d smiled faintly, unconsciously running her fingers through the ends of his hair where it was spread on the pillow and draped over a bare shoulder. Soft, like silk, shimmering platinum blonde with silvery white highlights.

Wonder if all his hair lightened… her pervy brain was active even this early and she was again grateful he was asleep. Shaking her head her hand reached almost on its own to push the blanket aside, his sleep pants hung how on his trim hips and a trail of trimmed platinum blonde hair rain from his navel down beneath the waist of the plants….

That answers that… She slid from the bed, shaking her head again, forcing her thoughts to clean up, she didn’t want him waking up to her having indecent thoughts about his body. She ran water over her hands and splashed her flushed face, grateful they were arriving in Cellis because another night and she damn well just might ask that fateful question of her seemingly willing guildmaster;.

She’d gotten Virgo to supply some less racy clothes, and pulled on her favorite blue and white outfit, tying her hair into a ponytail before pulling on her boots, belt, keys and whip and leaving the little bathroom stuffing her pajamas into her little travel bag and emerging to find Kaleb up, standing leaning on the rail looking out over the sea toward the coastline that was fast approaching, his long hair free of any restraints and recently brushed out judging by the way it moved.

“You have no bag...I swear your hair is brushed out though, I saw you before you woke up, it was not perfect.” She accused and Kaleb smirked holding out his hand and a large suitcase appeared, flashing out like a requip spell.

“Exactly, requip magic. Something they’ll teach you while we’re here. You won’t be carrying your keys out in the open where they can be taken from you anymore.” He said firmly nodding toward her hip where her keyring hung and she grabbed it, beaming at him.

“I...I get lessons while I’m here?!” She asked and Kaleb smiled.

“Yes, of course, you don’t think your evaluation would take two weeks do you? The Dean is going to have you work with one of the senior professors here, they’ll teach you the fundamentals all Celestial Spirit mages learn here during their 10 day orientation, then the final days will be your evaluation for your level ranking in the guild.. Now, you’ll still be Raijinshuu, so on a team with likely at least 2 s-class mages, we’ll see how Freed does but i know Laxus was one in Fiore, Bickslow is S-class, so I’m betting Laxus at least will make rank, Freed might too and I’m hoping you will as well.” He said.

Lucy squealed with excitement, bouncing a little and squeezing her keys, feeling them warm in her hand, sharing her excitement. She’d have danced around too except Kaleb untied his sleep pants and let them drop to the deck while he reached to his case and started pulling out clothes, standing before her in the skimpiest underwear she’d ever seen on a man.

Was it...oh Gods, the man was in a silk..thong. Kaleb looked at her and she blushed and started to turn but found she couldn’t.

“Nope, I stopped you, you’ll start getting over the squeaky shy stuff now. You’re not allowed to look away. You will stand while I change. There were times in Fiore you saw your teammates because there was no way around it, well, all men and women will become as easy for you to deal with. You can’t be shying away from people at the Academe, you’re free to say no to propositions, free to not indulge in others, but you can insult people, hurt them, make them doubt themselves by acting like you’re horrified about looking at them and you WILL stop doing it.” He said firmly and she felt his hold on her release, her cheeks on fire.

“I..never thought of it that way.” She admitted,

“No, because you were raised where nudity is like some sort of sin, virginity is rather revoltingly linked to purity and given like some sort of twisted gift from controlling pompous men to other controlling pompous men. A man can sleep around all he wants, take mistresses and society laughs, old men can marry untouched little girls decades younger than them, can force sex on them, beat them, impregnate and even kill them by forcing them to bear children too young and that’s ok where you come from, but a woman who enjoys her body and indulges in it freely is seen as dirty, sex only for a woman, out of wedlock is a sin, for a man it's an achievement he’s patted on the back for. Here we grow up respecting each other, boys and girls are raised as equals to a point, but men are honestly raised to revere our women, respect them, honor them because they give us the chance to create life.” He said as he stripped down to nothing and then pulled on another silken bit of underclothing this time dark gray.

Gods his legs were just muscle...his ass...yep, eyes locked on target, Lucy couldn’t help herself and Kaleb stood for a few moments letting her stare before pulling on the barely there underwear he favored.

Soft pale gray slacks, followed by a silk suit coat like Farron had worn , a formal Boscan suit coat, single sleeved and open down the front to display clan tattoos. White boots that looked like they were made of butter soft leather.The gold choker he always wore with the crystal in the center sporting the seal of White Sea and then he pulled his hair up in a grey leather band and tied it back in a low loose tail before turning back toward her and sliding a thick gold band up his arm that locked in place above his thickly muscled bicep.

“Lucy, when you turn away from people like that it’s insulting, childish, and doesn’t reflect well on you, so, work on it. I know…” He smiled softly when her mind started flying into the gutter.

“You find me and my brothers attractive, good, I’m glad you do, Cristoff is kin so he won’t indulge you but any of the rest of us would including me. I am your Guildmaster but I am also a 25 year old healthy unpromised, unengaged man with a strong sex drive, I need it as much as any Boscan does and I’m not afraid of it, nor do I worry about sharing my body with Guild, pleasure is pleasure, a couple of hours of passion is relaxing and helps me to think clearly, it might do the same for you so...consider it. There...I’ve propositioned you, you didn’t even need to do it.” He smirked and waved his hand, the large suitcase vanishing back into storage.

He stepped right up to her, tipped her chin up and kissed her then, nothing deep, just a gentle brush of his lips over hers.

“I promise, when you’re ready, if you wish to end your abstinence without worrying about relationships, judgement about your experience or any of that, I will share with you, it will not be painful, your friend isn’t totally right, but your discomfort depends on the experience of your partner, as long as you’re honest with them? Any Boscan can make sure you experience nothing but pleasure. I’ll even help you get private sessions with sudehpah if you wish, it might be a fine idea, so think on it. But for now, Lucy, stop looking at me and go look at Cellis.” He turned her toward the rail and her mouth had fallen open and she’d been staring raptly the entire way into the docks and through the process of the ship docking.

She forgot all about her embarrassment from earlier, asking Kaleb dozens of questions until they could finally get off the ship and once clear of the docks, start walking through the town. “Nobody meeting us?” She asked.

Kaleb smiled “No, they aren’t that formal here, too busy training, researching, learning and everything else, believe me, they know exactly where we are and will be out soon enough. See?” He waved a hand ahead of them and Lucy pried her eyes off the beautiful woodwork on the front door of one of the houses they were walking past to look where he’d pointed.

Sure enough there were two people approaching them. A Tall slender man with dark silver hair and well kept beard and a woman with blue eyes so pale they almost looked white, her gaze was haunting, but, she had a friendly smile that quirked into a bit of a smirk when she looked over Lucy.

“Master Kaleb, It’s always good to see you, I have two young mages who will be petitioning to join White Sea this coming year.” The man said. Kaleb bowed respectfully toward the man who returned the gesture then took the womans offered hand, she didn’t let him bend to kiss it though, instead stepping into him and greeting him with a kiss on the mouth.

The gentleman with the beard rolled his eyes after seeing Kaleb try twice to pull away winking at Lucy and clearing his throat.

“Professor Fairinell, if you would allow Master Kaleb to breathe maybe we could handle introductions and get to the business at hand?” He said loudly.

The Professor growled but pulled back, releasing Kaleb, her eyes locked on the Guildmaster who shook his head at her before turning to the older man and Lucy could almost SEE there was some sort of mental exchange that had happened between Kaleb and the now frowning woman.

She turned a dark look on Lucy but then snapped her eyes back up to Kaleb. Lucy was sure as the Dean introduced himself to her that there was some sort of conversation happening between her mindbender Guildmaster and the Professor.

She was right too, and Kaleb remembered now this womans rather aggressive approach with him the last time he’d been to Cellis. She’d propositioned him and he’d refused her, busy with working through guild issues via his com and tablet lacrimas.

This time she’d wasted no time at all, when he tried to pull back he’d asked her to let him go and she’d mentally purred back that she didn’t want to.

I want to wrap my legs around you, lick all over that beautiful body, feel those lips all over me...share pleasure with me Master Kaleb, I will see you well satisfied… She had purred.

I decline, tempting though you are, as before, I have a great deal to get done and I need no entanglements distracting me. I am only here to see this mage ranked… He’d replied firmly.

He tried to pull back again and she held on, her determination going up, her need for him, he was exotic, handsome, young, and not someone she’d already shared with before like all the other acceptable men in Cellis, she was now old enough the Dean had banned her from sharing pleasure with new students, limiting her only to seniors and most of them paired off during their time at the Academe by then and were not available. 

Kaleb was a walking dream come true for her, tall,sexy, powerful and judging by the way he carried himself, agile in bed, as gorgeous as he was he likely was well experienced as a lover and Gods did she want to see those Lavender eyes cloud over with lust, while his suit coat hid her view of his groin the rest of him was spectacular and if his cock was in proportion with the rest of him...she’d be screaming his name all night. A wizard saint...he’d probably have amazing stamina…

Kaleb heard all of her thoughts, all of her speculation about his potential and it was all things he’d heard before. She had only one agenda, one level of thinking and it centered around getting him into her bed as many times as possible while he was here.

You getting your satisfaction from her then? She’s nothing special, magic aura is strong, but she’s a half trained prude who can’t even watch people kissing...please… Fairlina tried again

Let me go or I’ll make one hell of a scene… He warned and she had finally released him with another mental plea.

Reconsider… that he shook his head at and turned to face the dean.

At her dark look toward Lucy and the venomous thoughts that went with them he maintained his light talk with the dean about Lucy, what he hoped for her, her team, where she came from and stabbed into the woman mind.

You will treat my mage well, I am only here to see her ranked, started down the right path, she’s been through hell and doesn’t deserve it, I am not sleeping with her, she is only a new mage and a friend of two of my brothers…….He snarled at her, letting it hurt, letting it reverberate until she took a step back and wavered a little wide eyed.

“Jilly are you alright? I told you a mimosa was not wise so early in the morning!” The dean said with concern, reaching to steady her.

Kaleb took a step closer to Lucy, leveling icy eyes on the woman who was waving the dean away.

“You may be right, I think maybe we should start with breakfast, a little food in my stomach will set me right I’m sure and I know the cargo ship doesn’t serve meals so you two must be famished. I am Jilly Fairilin Lucy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled extending a hand to Lucy who shook it and returned the smile brightly.

 

“Well, pleasantries aside, lets go see to breakfast then we’ll have our tour.” The Dean said smiling and led the way, Kaleb fell in beside him, Jilly wasn’t caring that he was catching her thoughts, she seemed to want him to know what she was thinking, imagining him naked, with her riding him on a plush bed, scene after scene in between talking with Lucy in a high pitched voice as if Lucy were stupid.

She couldn’t do more than one thing at a time in her head, and right now, Jilly was focused on Kalebs rejection, playing the woman scorned far too well.

“I am hoping she makes s-class, if not though we’ll make certain she gets the training and work she needs to advance. This is the Lucy Heartfilia who holds several of the Zodiac keys and who was instrumental in downing the leaders of Tartaros during the faces assault.” Kaleb was telling the Dean.

“Heartfilia, yes, I met your mother when she was 6 Lucy, she wanted to come to the Academe but her parents wouldn’t allow it, didn’t want her in Bosco or growing up so far from home. Your line has quite a history with Celestial Magic and I look forward very much to meeting your spirits.” The dean said smiling back at her and giving his colleague a somewhat disapproving look that had her overdone smile faltering.

Kaleb was done allowing the woman to be rude to his mage, Lucy had no idea what was happening and damn well deserved better so he’d told the dean what his professor had done, and shared his concern the woman would harm his mages opportunity here over a ridiculous desire for him.

The dean had turned to give his colleague a quelling look and the woman settled, glaring at Kaleb resentfully, but worried he might have said something to the dean.

As they sat at the cafe just outside the gates of the school the dean turned to Jilly.

“I have changed my mind about assignments Professor, once we’re done with breakfast I would like you to see the two Bramson girls out to their mother, be sure to stay out there until they’re done with the ritual their clan is asking of them too, we can’t have any real harm befalling them.” He said and Jilly gaped at him.

“But...Dean Kalperden...I am your highest ranked Celestial mage evaluator, I’m sure Master Kaleb would agree he should have only the best for one of White Seas mages.” She said looking at Kaleb who shrugged and smiled at the dean.

“I’m perfectly fine with the change Dean, as long as Lucy gets ranked, I’ll even teach her how to requip her keys myself.” Kaleb said smiling at the waitress who almost dropped the pitcher of iced tea she had brought over.

Lucy watched the whole thing, positive something was happening she wasn’t privy to. She’d seen how the woman had clung to Kaleb, and how he’d clearly rejected her advances, hadn’t missed the veiled nastiness the woman was aiming at her now either. She could tell from Kalebs glances back toward them as they had walked he wasn’t missing the sing song condescending way the woman was talking to her, as if she were some clueless 5 year old or something.

“Well, I’ll be frank Jilly.” The dean said firmly, interrupting the woman as she had started trying to insist he change his mind.

“Your behavior with the Guildmaster when we greeted them was unacceptable and I don’t want you working around him or his mage, I know how you chase men Jilly, but we are Boscan, we do not refuse a “No” or try to force our will on others no matter how badly we want them and you need to remember that, so GO, NOW pack your things and take the twins to their ceremony, you’ll be gone out there at least 4 weeks,Master Kaleb and Miss Heartfilia will be long gone by then and maybe you can stop sneaking around trying to fuck my young students because if you approach one more, ONE, I will see the knights come and remove you for trying to have sex with children!” He said. His voice low, quiet, but intensely firm and harsh and his eyes, formerly so calm and kind, had lit up and were glowing.

The woman paled, looked wide eyed and down right sick, casting an accusing eye on Kaleb.

“Oh no, don’t blame Kaleb for this Jilly, I knew already about your tryst with Kell, the boy is 15! Not even old enough to drink and you are in your 40s, that alone is enough to remove you from your position, now I’m contemplating whether or not to hand you over to the knights for it, so do as I command or just leave Cellis, and go back to Pelerno.” The dean said.

Jilly bolted to her feet and hurried away, the Dean heaving a sigh and smiling at Lucy.

“I did know, I just wasn’t certain how I wanted to handle it, she’s very good with most of the students, we just get beauties now and then and she can’t seem to help herself, this latest one though, I was appalled when I saw the monitors, he’s tall for his age, but still, child molesting...I spoke to him and he was more than willing and very happy about it all, he has no family, I was actually going to see if you might sign for him Kaleb, make him a ward of White Sea.” The dean said as the waitress brought their food.

“Will the professor be returning, I saw her run down the street…” The woman asked.

“No Cherrise, pack her meal would you please? I’ll take it to her she had an urgent matter to handle.” The Dean said smoothly and the waitress’ worried look melted into a smile. 

“Yes sir Dean sir.” She said and hurried off.

“I’ll sign for him, White Sea will cover all of his expenses and assure him a place with us. I’ll have Thane assign him quarters at our main hall so he has a place to come for the holidays. What type of mage is he?” Kaleb asked and Lucy smiled faintly, he hadn’t even hesitated.

“Heavenly Body magic, he’s still a little wild with it, but coming along well. He would LOVE having someplace to go for the holidays and i know White Sea puts on an amazing Christmas celebration.” The dean was smiling now.

“We do our best, I have the guild seal with me, I can process him while I’m here, make him an official mage with us. That way he’ll have proof of affiliation should he need it when he travels to the city.” Kaleb responded and the Dean nodded.

“Wonderful, I really can’t thank you enough, he’s a fine boy, just needs guidance, he’ll be thrilled to meet you, Kaleb, perhaps you could talk with him while you’re here? I’ll have all his information sent to your aid.” The dean said.

Kaleb nodded and the rest of the meal was spent going over Lucys information. The Dean made warm delighted sounds every time she pulled out a key. He didn’t touch any of them but did hold a glass to his right eye and scrutinize each closely.

“I love seeing keys with handled luster to them, shows you use them, handle them often. You seem fond of Canis Minor…” He smiled nodding toward Plues key and Lucy grinned, running a finger down it and summoning the spirit who popped out and wobbled to her with a happy sound.

The Dean grinned “Oh he looks so happy!” He said brightly.

Kaleb sat back and watched the two interact, Dean Kalperden, he had known would make a great impression, the man was a Celestial Spirit mage himself, adored the magic and everything about it and was a good man. He tended to turn a slight blind eye on some things, which was why Jilly had gotten so out of hand, but, Kaleb trusted him, and he had no thought shielding skills so was an open book to the Mindbender mage, which just made Kaleb like him more. All his secrets bare and the man was just...a good person. Had a little thing for women with beauty marks, but then his wife had one and he was devoted to her.

Lucy, he saw, felt, heard, was as enamored with celestial magic as the Dean was, and the two animatedly discussed each of her spirits, the Dean telling her when the first sightings of their keys were and a brief history of some of the mages they had worked with before her.

“Really, I am happy you’re here Miss Heartfillia because I would love to extend an invitation for you to try out for a position as a student here. Our testing won’t be until next year, that’s when the opening will happen and we’ll have space, it would be for an 8 month trial term of schooling, then, after 8 months we determine what more you need from us since as an adult mage, you don’t need to work on maturing with your magic.” He said and Lucys mouth fell open, she looked wide eyed at Kaleb who was smiling calmly, sipping at his wine.

I knew an invite was possible, the guild will accommodate your time away, even pay your expenses while you attend the Academe if your accepted. He told her.

Tears brightened her eyes.

“You would need a sponsor of course...a high ranking mage willing to attend ranking meetings…” The Dean said, giving Kaleb a meaningful look.

The Wizard Saint was smiling and nodded to the Dean.

“I’ll sponsor her myself, and White Sea would cover her expenses, tuition, everything.” He replied and the Dean grinned.

“I actually hadn’t even hoped you’d sponsor her yourself Master Kaleb, I was just hoping you’d suggest someone, but I will absolutely accept that pledge. So I can put Lucy down as attending the testing next year?” He asked and Lucy was nodding vigorously.

Kaleb grinned “Put her down for it, I’ll bring her.” He agreed and the Dean pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, standing to lean over it and waving a hand over it, it lit up, glowing on the table as words started filling the blank parchment.

“This is a magically binding commitment, it basically states that You Lucy Heartfilia, have agreed to attend testing next year for a potential spot in our school, it does not promise you the spot, only the right to apply for it. Furthermore, it states you, Master Kaleb of White Sea, will be her sponsor while she is here, responsible for overseeing her progress with us, attending meetings and being there as a supportive person for Lucy while she attends classes, you will also sign for White Sea as guarantor of coverage of all of her expenses and tuition while she is in classes here if she wins the spot.” The Dean explained. Lucy reached out and felt a sharp stab in her palm and a pen appeared for her to sign with, she felt her magic get pulled to make the ink.

Kaleb moved forward then, and signed in both of the places the Dean indicated and Lucy watched in amazement as he did. She had been in White Sea for less than a week and already the Guild and it’s Master were making long term commitments for her benefit.

After lunch they toured Cellis, the Dean showing them where the little market area was, the grocery, then, into the school.

Lucy had never been anywhere that captivated her as much as the campus of the Academe Celestine. The stonework was laced through with Stellarium, to allow starlight to power everything and to feed the bioluminescent plant life in hydroponic gardens all about the campus.

“The lights of the Grass Sea naturally lend themselves to helping your vision, while at the same time, they do not impede our use of telescopes and other heavenly body viewing devices both mundane and magical. For that reason, all of the lighting throughout the school is powered through Stellarium conversion, something our researchers worked out a little over 500 years ago. The school has stood here for more than a thousand years and, to our knowledge, is the oldest school in Earthland.” He told them as they walked.

“Does it help with the use of Celestial magic? I...I’m wondering because I...feel different…” Lucy admitted and it was true, her magic was just about buzzing inside of her, she felt giddy with it.

“It does indeed, light from heavenly bodies feeds our magic, for a Celestial Spirit mage the light of stars, usually so faded and diluted by distance from the sources, isn’t much of a power up, but, amplified and condensed by the Grass Sea, which gathers star and moonlight and radiates that back in the glowing colors, and the Stellanium all through these halls, you get a far greater effect.” He explained and Lucy nodded,.

Oh she was getting affected alright! She felt amazing, happy, giddy, like nothing in the world could hurt her, she could handle anything!

The dean exchanged smiles with Kaleb as they watched her grin and giggle behind her hand. Both had seen mages react this way their first time at the Academe. Cristoff got silly every time he came here.

They continued their tour, from the beautiful study areas, the massive library, the classrooms, each with a large balcony or terrace where starlight could reach them and work under the stars was easy. Lucy got steadily more and more confident, more and more bold and giddy.

“She’s drunk on magic.” Kaleb observed and the Dean smiled.

“Good, it means she will do well here, and have ample access to her magic for her studies and evaluations. I’m happy you’re here, as with the others your very body pulses with Immaculate light Kaleb, the holy Lacrima in the Citadel collects that light from the sun moon and stars so it is a concentrated, very potent power Celestial Mages benefit from being near. Lucy can...gain comfort, strength, from your presence, don’t be surprised if she…” The dean was saying. 

Lucy whirled between them “I feel amazing! This is the most beautiful place on Earthland! You...you are so...fucking...gorgeous...have I told you that?” Lucy said, suddenly stopping her swaying and spinning to look at Kaleb raptly.

“..if she gets a little flirty or clingy..or both..you’ll be able to mange her won’t you? I have you sharing a suite, separate rooms of course but they are joined with a shared bath and lounge area.” He said. Kaleb smiled, nodding.

“We’ll be fine, I’m used to this sort of thing, Hestor was worse.” Kaleb sighed, bending a little as Lucy leaned upwards, studying his eyes.

The Dean laughed “Yes...yes he certainly was handsy wasn’t he?” He chuckled. He led them to the suite then.

“You’ll stay here for the duration of your time here. Rest, dinner is at 7, she’ll need time to adjust to being at the school so I’ll have it sent up to your suite. Keep her here tonight, we’ll get started on things in the morning.” The Dean said brightly, chuckling watching Kaleb catch Lucys hand before she grabbed his ass.

“Have a good evening Master Kaleb.” He chuckled, bowing and leaving Kaleb to deal with his magic drunk mage on his own.

Once the door closed he focused, trying to get some sense of Lucys thoughts, figure out the goals she had with her wandering hands. He was pretty tolerant, random touches and such were normal for him, if he walked through the guild hall on a Friday night he expected them. So he wasn’t annoyed or bothered really, he could always put her into a stupor or something if he needed to.

She seemed most bent not on getting him into bed, but more...exploration. She was fascinated and deeply attracted to the male body in general and she’d had so little...access. He made a mental note to get her signed up for sessions with a good Sudehpah as soon as these evaluations were set up.

Still, that left him with a choice, reject her and risk her feeling humiliated, ashamed and embarrassed, or try to guide her through her drunken state. It just wasn’t in his nature to deliberately do any of those things to anyone but his brothers and then only to a point because he did love his family, so, he went with the later.

He’d watched over Cristoff before during his full moons, all of the Pradesh siblings had, they had a lose rotation among them that even included their father in doing so. Until Cristoff found his mate, he would need to be watched over during full moons, protected. The few times his siblings hadn’t been able to physically be there to watch over him, bad things had happened to him. There were too many people in the world willing to take advantage of a drunken, handsome, flirtatious young mage pumping off pheromones that made all the worst ideas come to mind easily.

While watching his brother, women and men alike became very aggressively needy of pleasure, they wanted it from Cristoff, because he was the source of their feelings, and Cris tended, because of his empathic abilities, to make those needs pretty strong. Then of course Kaleb stood out in Boscan crowds, and at clubs, social functions, even walking busy city streets, he got groped, people wanted to touch him, his body, his hair. So, he was pretty skilled at handling a handsy person.

The challenge was his own desires. Part of him wanted to take the beautiful woman to his bed and let her have every wicked thing she was thinking about and then see what else she came up with as they went. However, that would be taking advantage of her, and that wasn’t in his nature either, he was tempted, but wouldn’t do it.

Instead, he directed her to the couch in the shared sitting area and tried to help her regain some control of herself. No small task, her hands were trying to be everywhere he subconsciously wanted them to go and she kept letting her mind drift into delicious imaginings someone with her lack of experience shouldn’t have been able to come up with.

“Lucy, Lucy would you like to play a game?” He tried. Her mind was so agile, so eager to learn and work, he figured games would pique her interest and he wasn’t wrong. She stilled, smiling at him “What sort of game?” She asked, then her eyelids drooped and her eyes slid to his chest, he actually regretted wearing one of his Boscan suits, it left his chest pretty bare and she was very distracted by it. 

“Can we play strip poker? Suck and Blow?” She asked hopefully, reaching out to touch him again and he caught her hand.

“Riddles and Puzzles.” He replied and that got her which delighted him, she stopped and met his eyes, her smile getting more present less curled with wickedness.

“I love riddles.” She said and he smiled, adding another reason to the growing list of things he liked about this Celestial Mage.

“So do I, we’ll take turns, asking riddles or working mental puzzles.” He said and she reached for him again, this time running a finger down his chest.

“I stump you I get a kiss, I answer yours I get a kiss.” She said dreamily and Kaleb drew a breath reaching over and making her eyes return to his by lifting her chin, ignoring her finger sliding down his chest to drift along the ornate clasp on the front of his jacket that sat just above his navel.

“Agreed, I stump you, you lose a kiss, I answer yours the next kiss you would have gotten for answering me is only on the cheek or forehead.” He returned and she frowned but nodded.

She looked at him expectantly and he reminded himself not to cheat, he’d cut himself off from her mind when it was her turn.

“I can be quick and then I’m deadly,I am a rock, shell and bone medley.If I was made into a man, I’d make people dream,I gather in millions by ocean, sea and stream.” He said. It was a simple one, but he knew she was struggling to think well right now.

Her frown and immediate reining in of her wayward thoughts so she could focus was what he was after. Enough of this and she’d sober up and get control of herself again and they could have a quiet evening, he might even get to call Thane and do some catch up work on what he was sure was a growing mass of things needing his input for the guild.

She did struggle to think it through, a lot, because she was so distracted by how good she was feeling, how she was tingling all over and how looking at Kaleb made those tingles tend to congregate between her legs and make her want to get his body into hers, painful or not she just ached for the intrusion and while Gregorys dick had been nothing but searing white miserable pain the whole time it had been in her, a part of her believed Cana was right, a more experienced less drunk partner probably wouldn’t inflict that much pain on her.

It wasn’t like there had been any foreplay either, and for whatever reason her somewhat addled mind now could recall it all better than her sober sharp mind could.

Kaleb drew a breath, being pulled into a traumatic memory wasn’t something he’d been expecting, but as Lucys mind worked to sober itself, she tried to reason with her amorous behavior and confront her own issues with intimacy in general and it just...happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Within her mind

Gregory was a scholar, he was lead at the archives in ERA in the rare magics department and had a fascination with Celestial magic, so, when he’d met Lucy, he’d been a little star struck. He’d seen her in the Grand Magic Games and noticed when she popped up in Sorcerers Weekly, so he was a bit of a fan already. Lucy, being inexperienced with men, had been utterly unable to resist him. His dark red hair, dreamy golden eyes, he had read all the books she had, and they shared many favorites.

Talking with him was relaxing, exciting, and kissing him...something she let happen the third time she met up with him while in Crocus, was pleasant. He held her a little too tight, and she didn’t appreciate the hand that grabbed her ass and yanked her into what she was certain was a growing hard on in his pants, but, he’d been honest with her.

“You make me want you, you make my body just burn Lucy...please…. please say we can...be lovers….” He’d breathed against her lips that day and it wasn’t the first time he’d made it clear he wanted sex. He’d made that clear the first time they had sat down to coffee together, little comments about how he wanted to touch her, wanted to taste one of her beautiful breasts. Usually those things would have earned a guy a kick to the head, but Lucy was trying hard to overcome her aversion to sexual advances.

All of her friends, every last one of them including Levy had sexual experience, even Natsu, and she had none, she was feeling broken, like there was something wrong with her, like she’d rebelled so hard against it when her father had wanted to marry her off so an old geezer could fuck her to his nasty hearts content and keep her pregnant that she’d turned against all things sexual and she knew that wasn’t right.

She wanted romance, she wanted to giggle about how certain men’s dicks felt like the other women did in the baths damn it. She wanted to form an opinion on the types of lovers she liked, did she like them long, thick. A little bent? She had no idea, but all her friends seemed to know...again...including fucking Natsu who had more dick than she had.He was currently fucking Hibiki enjoying a lusty encounter with his current boyfriend while they were in Crocus that fateful night.

They had finally gone on a date, a real date, and she was loving the nightclubs in Crocus, drinking all that Gregory handed her because it relaxed her, it helped her enjoy his touches and kisses instead of feeling panicked by them.

By the fourth club she didn’t even jerk away when his hand closed over her breast and he started squeezing, it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and groaning when it finally firmed.

“Lucy...lets go to your room…” He whispered in her ear and she’d barely understood him, she’d never drank so much before, not even after the Grand Magic Games, and she’d drunken herself unconscious then, all she could figure was her tolerance had increased.

Next thing she knew they were back at her hotel and Gregory was all over her, his breath reeked of alcohol and his words were slurring as he tore her clothes off and then his. She’d been stunned, staring at his cock when it had bounced free of his boxers, the thing was hard and standing pointing at her. She’d seen Grays, Natsu’s, both of them though had been soft at the time, Gray had mentioned something about turtling in the chill air not being a problem for him and he and Natsu had cackled over that, Natsu announcing cold never made his turtle either. 

She’d had no idea what they were talking about, but she’d never seen one hard, erect and pointing at her before. She was about to reach out to touch it, but Gregory had grabbed her.

It was a terrible experience, every minute of it, she’d cried, begged him to stop but he was too drunk, didn’t listen.

When it was over and he’d passed out on the floor she’d looked down at herself in horror and cried then staggered toward the bathroom sobbing, threw up and passed out before she had gotten there.

When she woke up hours later, Loke was there, cleaning her up, Virgo looking over her, bathing her in a hot bath while Loke seethed and asked for permission to go beat Gregory to a pulp. There was a note…

“Lucy, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were a virgin, the way you dress and how you act I never thought for a second you were. I really don’t need this, I didn’t want to be a first time I just wanted you and I to be lovers, share some good sex whenever you were in town, don’t call me...I am sorry about this, but you should have told me…. Gregory”

It had led her to dress, ignoring her headache, and hunt the bastard down, it was a few hours, but she knew how to find people and he’d mentioned where he lived to her. She found his apartment near the library and when he’d answered the door, looking all miserably hungover, she’d kicked him in the face.

“Just a little taste of what you put me through last night you sorry piece of shit!” She’d snarled, marched into his apartment where he’d landed groaning on the floor and kicked that miserable dick that had caused her so much pain and taken some small pleasure in watching him vomit all over himself at the pain and curl into a ball whimpering.

“Don’t call me Gregory, I don’t need this,” she mocked “...or I’ll use my whip on that nasty dick of yours so it never hurts another woman.” and she had stormed off, muttering in fury about how he could damn well take his version of “good sex” and ram it up his ass.

She’d still cried over it, more than she’d ever want to admit, she’d wanted her first time to be special, not a drunken mistake with an asshole. It had shut her down too, killed her interest in sex, she’d even stopped reading the romance novels she’d so enjoyed because she saw them as lies. She started arguing with her friends when they claimed how great it was, finally sat down by Cana for a long talk and she’d told Cana the whole story.

The brunette had hugged her, muttering Gregory’s name to herself several times.

“Lu, that guy was a shithead, seriously, honey, it only hurts like that if the guy is...well...like Gregory. Gods, there’s foreplay to get you wet ya know? If he’d even done a little to prepare you it wouldn’t have been so bad...and now that you’ve...well...popped the cherry so to speak, next time it won’t be bad at all, especially if you get with a guy who will show you a good time, be a decent lover ya know? Shit, you know Bicsklow can get a girl off with just his tongue? Hell, he’s done it for me, I’ve had that sexy beast get me to an orgasm without even touching my pussy...skill...men do have it, and there are a lot of them that use it, that want a woman to get hers.” Lucy had been glaring at her and Cana had hugged her again.

“Lu, I swear to all the Gods, sex is normally good, pleasurable, it doesn’t hurt like that, you just had a really shitty first time, let me call Bacchus...I can set you up with a second time that will cure your first!” She’d offered

Lucy shook her head “No...no more, not for a while, I just need to...regroup and heal and... yeah...no, thank you Cana but...no.” She had been really firm with her tone, as clear and plain as she could be, and it had been enough. Cana had sighed.

“Ok Lu Bear, but if you change your mind…”

She hadn’t, and now...now…

Kaleb was sitting just a short distance from her, she wanted to crawl under a rock...there was no way he had missed that flashback…

He smiled gently, reaching out and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

“I didn’t miss it, it explains some things too.” He said gently and tilted his head a little.

“Tomorrow morning I’m contacting the Order of Sudehpah and arranging lessons for you. As soon as we’re done in Cellis I want a Sudehpah waiting for you in White Sea.” He said firmly, and she chewed at her lip but nodded. She felt raw again, emotionally just...ripped apart and was trying to keep that from surfacing, she’d already cried all over Cristoff, and she’d cried already in Kaleb’s arms too. Gods what was wrong with her? She still felt just...tingly and a part of her now, even with her first bad experience now fresh again in her head, still very much wanted to test Kaleb’s promise that he’d say yes to her.

She did want to take those lessons, she’d read about them and talked with Bickslow about them, if she was ever going to relax into Boscan society, lessons with a Sudehpah would be her best avenue to pursue.

“Agreed.” Kaleb said, and she sighed, she didn’t even need to speak, her buzzing feeling was starting to fade. ”Can you answer the riddle?” He asked.

“Sand...you’re sand.” Lucy said waving a hand and Kaleb smiled, under all of that, under a flashback, amidst so many other thoughts...she had still worked that out. She looked at him challenging and he smirked, as if he’d deny her...he leaned forward, and she closed the distance quickly and this time, eagerly, kissed him. He kissed back too, tilting his head so she could do what she wanted and have control, but his lips teased hers, coaxed her to push in, part her lips and run her tongue over his full lower lip, gasping softly when his mouth opened, and his tongue abruptly met hers.

Gods could he kiss, and his lips were so warm, smooth and soft under hers, he still had the distinct apple taste to him too and she could see herself forever being addicted to it. She was threading her fingers into his hair, scooting forward trying to crawl right into his lap when he caught her, stopped her and pulled back.

“That’s a fair kiss for a fair answer.” He breathed, and she was more than a little pleased to see the seasoned Boscan breathing a little harder than normal.

“My turn.” She said and shifted a little closer to him “If you have three you have three, if you have two you have two, if you have one you have none.” She said, and Kaleb smiled, narrowing his eyes.

“Choices.” He replied, and Lucy frowned sitting back and returning his space to him.

They went back and forth for another hour, their dinner arriving and distracting them from their game. Lucy was feeling pretty good about it too, it had been an equal exchange, she’d not gotten to get into his lap, but, he’d had to kiss her after every one of his riddles and so her happy little buzz was still there, and she was feeling pretty good about being able to go toe to toe with a Wizard Saint Mindbender. Besides, she reasoned, it would probably be best if she waited until she’d had those lessons with a Sudehpah before she tried anything with anyone.

She still wasn’t convinced there wasn’t something physically wrong with her body. Nobody had ever, not even in romance novels where they made it sound pretty painful, had anyone said they experienced that much pain.

She’s broken bones, had huge wounds torn into her, and the worst injuries she’d ever sustained, that was the level of pain she’d felt.

“Because he didn’t prepare you.” Kaleb said handing her a glass of a rich amber colored wine that smelled like honey and strawberries and when she tasted it, taking a decent drink because she was blushing again, infuriated with herself that she couldn’t seem to keep in mind Kaleb could hear all of her surface thoughts as if she was talking out loud and he’d caught her musings about her sexual experience.

Gods, he had to believe that was all she thought about, that she was some sex starved crazy woman, she couldn’t help it! I’ve got sex on legs smiling at me of course I can’t think of anything else!

Kaleb chuckled, and she turned redder.

“But the topic on your mind, this Gregory, Lucy, you weren’t ready, a woman’s body needs stimulation that he didn’t give you, he just crammed his dick into you while you were trying to figure out where the hell you were and what was going on, if that happened to your friend Cana who you believe has had the most sexual experiences of all your friends, it would have hurt her too, possibly made her bleed too, a woman’s body needs time, needs to be excited, pleased and relaxed, and a virgin? Well, they take extra preparation, a lot of it. He didn’t give you that, then it hurt and that was all you could think about, you never relaxed so it kept hurting more and more. The man was a self-centered ass who doesn’t deserve the cock between his legs.” Kaleb said.

Something about it, the last thing he’d said while everything leading to it had made her about writhe with embarrassment, that last statement tickled her, and she laughed.

Kaleb smiled, taking a good drink from his glass and reaching for the bottle again while Lucy got control of herself.

“Gods...I did give him a good kick to that thing too.” She said proudly.

“I know, bet you bruised it, pity you couldn’t have kicked it up into his body so he could fuck himself.” Kaleb said, and Lucy had to put her glass down she laughed so hard.

“Thank you…” She said quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes a few minutes later and Kaleb winked at her.

“You’re my mage Lucy and I am your Guildmaster, to me, that’s a precious relationship, one I will happily work to deepen and one I will protect.” He told her, and her thoughts turned to Makarov again. He hesitated for a moment then sighed, it wasn’t in his nature to hide things, to him that was akin to telling lies. He had to sit down and have the talk he was about to have with Lucy with Laxus when he got back and wasn’t looking forward to it, but these mages, they were his now, and his friends, his family now, they deserved all her could give them.

“He’s safe. Your former master. I spoke to him that first night you stayed at the guild. It was why I fell asleep in the bath, I had been talking with him.” He told her and Lucy’s eyes flew wide.

“You know where he is?!” She demanded, and Kaleb shook his head.

“No, not exactly, but I know how to reach him, the Council of Saints here met with Bosco’s Magic Council to discuss what Makarov is doing. The details were not disclosed to the Saints, but I’m a Mindbender, I learned a few things me fellows did not.” He admitted.

Lucy stared at him and Kaleb sat beside her on the couch, reaching to fill her glass again and putting it into her hands before he continued.

“There is a threat to the safety of Ishgar, you’re familiar with the Black wizard Zaref and the dragon of chaos, Acnalogia…” At her nod he continued. “Well, Makarov was offered a mission to investigate the new threat, it’s overseas, whether it is the Empire of Alvarez to the North or the Watuun Alliance to the East I don’t know but Makarov took the mission knowing it would last a year or more.” He said.

“He told the Council his guild was already scattered, and him leaving wouldn’t stir suspicion, everyone would believe he just gave up on the destructive and chaotic assembly of mages he had and not look twice but for it to work, the guild had to break up, or, it would forever seek its lost master. He made certain to filter contact information to me through an aid with the Council because he knew Laxus was probably going to come to Bosco since he did during his exile before and he wanted me to contact him, so he could keep tabs on his grandson.”

Lucy blinked, staring into her wine glass, her thoughts a tangle of questions. Why would Master Makarov abandon his guild like that? Even for an important mission, there had to be others who could have done what he was doing….

“There are, and really, he has no defense for his choice because I’ve confronted him already about it. He knows you’re here too Lucy, and asked I keep him updated on all of you.” Kaleb told her.

“Does Laxus know this?” She demanded. Kaleb shook his head.

“Not yet, I planned to sit you all down and tell you when you and I got back but you needed to know, the less feelings you have of meaningless abandonment, the better.” He said firmly.

Lucy met his Lavender gaze and could muster any anger at him, she wanted to, she felt angry, confused, hurt, but Kaleb wasn’t the one who deserved those feelings, he was telling her...and showing her respect by doing so.

“Once we’ve all discussed this, if you all agree and wish it, I will contact Makarov again and let you all talk to him, I can’t answer the questions you have, nor can I be a good stand in for you to vent your feelings at, I can offer only simple comforts and you aren’t ready for those.” He smirked at her and Lucy blushed.

Kaleb leaned forward and took her glass, setting it on the table while his lips brushed hers again before he stood.

“I’m going to take a long soak in the baths, you’re welcome to join me of course, but tomorrow will be a busy day for you, the Dean will send someone to get you before dawn to get started on your lessons and preparations for your evaluations.” He said gently. 

Lucy nodded “I...I think I’ll just take a bath here and go to bed…” She said and he nodded.

“I’m only a thought away, if you need me, just mentally call my name.” He told her and turned and left to go to his room.

Lucy stood, hurrying to her room, not wanting to see him leave for the baths because Kaleb in a towel and nothing else, or a robe...anything like that, would be way too much distraction and she needed to think.

Virgo popped out with Loke as soon as she closed her door, both smiling at her, both bouncing a little on the balls of their feet and their excitement finally flooded her, her serious thoughts gave way to their elation.

“We are at the Academe Celestine!! Princess, can you FEEL the starlight? It’s in the very walls of this place!!” Loke said excitedly and Lucy grinned at him. To hell with all her somber thinking, the buzzing inside her, her happy spirits, she was somewhere she had always dreamed of visiting!

Loke went out on the balcony while she and Virgo pulled her clothes out and put them away, then she joined her lion on the balcony and gasped, looking out over a gorgeous courtyard that glowed, gentle blue, peach and purple bioluminescent plants were everywhere, and her eyes widened a bit realizing her room, and many others overlooked what was the communal baths.

The water steams and was contained in what was definitely a Stellanium lined massive pool, the water coming in through an aqueduct also made of a gorgeous marble laced through with Stellanium. right from the Grass Sea. it passed through 12 different waterfalls, each, she realized with her mouth falling open, bearing a symbol of the zodiac. The bath was a massive circle...a Chart of the Millennium, made into a huge bath lined with Stellanium which was lit up under the star and moonlight beaming down from above. 

12 Pillars ringed the bath and a circle of pure Lacrima and Stellanium rested upon the pillars, gathering the light of the moon and stars and it flowed through the pillars into the ground atop each Pillar, was a statue of the Zodiac represented by the symbol on the waterfall below.

‘Gorgeous isn’t it?” Loke breathed and Lucy grinned, nodding, maybe she should go down to the baths…

The thought stalled though as she saw a few people lounging in the waters, none of them had any bathing suit or a single stitch of clothing on. The rich light from the Stellanium lining of the pool sort of cast their bodies in a bit of shadow so it wasn’t easy through the steaming waters to see great detail, but their nudity was clear.

She searched but didn’t see her guildmaster among them, and oddly, that made her want to go down there less, yes she’d be embarrassed and self-conscious in the extreme with him there, but, without him, she felt too exposed, too shy, it was odd, but already she knew he’d keep her safe, would make sure nobody bothered her if she tried something like using a communal bath for the first time. 

She’d have to endure being around him of course, but that didn’t seem as daunting as it had before they had left when she’d hovered in the doorway to the bath at the Guild Hall and was unable to go in because he was there.

His presence would make it possible because…. she trusted him, and he made her feel safe. In spite of the gentle flirting and joking they had done, or maybe because of it, she felt more at ease with him. So, since she didn’t see him out there, she turned from the balcony to retreat to the bath tub, the luxurious Boscan communal bath outside would wait for another night…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb hadn’t been wrong, at 5am there was an odd sensation, pressure on her side and Lucy woke, blinking and gasped, almost screamed as her eyes opened and she found a beautiful silvery swan walking around on her bed, the elegant creature cocked its head and in a flash of silvery lights, transformed into a gorgeous woman with long white hair and glowing blue eyes.

“Lucy Heartfilia, keeper of Leo the Lion, I am Cygnus, in the service of Dean Kalperden. I have been sent to escort you to your morning lesson in requip magic.” The woman said brightly, and Lucy forced herself to wake, smiling at the lovely spirit.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Cygnus!” She said brightly, or as brightly as she could muster at 5 in the morning.

She hurriedly dressed, opting for her pleated blue skirt, knee high boots and blue white and gold bustier with the pull-on sleeves. She belted her whip and keys and once her hair was bound up in a high pony tail Cygnus bowed and led her from the suite.

She glanced at Kaleb’s door as they walked out, it was still closed and she wondered if he was awake yet or still asleep, she hadn’t seen him at the communal baths and she’d checked three times before going to bed, he’d said he was going for a soak, had he meant other baths? She only remembered seeing the one within the school…

The musings were quickly out of her head when she met her instructor. Professor Penciss Freyd, she had long silver hair and a wizened face but kind brown eyes and she knew Lucy as soon as she saw her.

“The one they call “Princess” I am pleased to meet you Lucy, and happy you made your way to Bosco, you couldn’t have chosen a finer guild to join, that choice brought you here, this school works with no guild but White Sea directly, though our students join many different guilds all over Earthland once they graduate.” The professor told her. 

“Now, let’s teach you how not to be an easy victim and how to protect your keys and spirits from getting stolen from you. Spirits hate having their keys stolen you know and yours I suspect have been removed from you far too many times.” She said archly, and Lucy blushed, nodding.

The lesson lasted more than 3 hours, and while it wasn’t battle, creating a magical storage area then gating it and forming pathways so she could access each individual key she had, well, when they were done for the day she had only managed to store Plue’s key, since it was the “lightest” magically but she was still exhausted.

Professor Freyd chuckled at Lucy’s haggard expression, patting her on the back.   
“Don’t fret child, learning to use this magic isn’t easy, requiping celestial keys is harder than doing it with mundane items. Magical things almost live, some have true will of direction, and celestial keys are connections to spirits with very real personalities and opinions, so they’re difficult, like any magically enhanced item. Some time, ask your Guildmaster about equipping his magically enhanced armor, he’s got a battle and ceremonial set as a Knight of Immaculate light. I bet you’d find it interesting..” The professor told her as they walked to the school large cafeteria.

The Cafeteria offered dozens of food options, and the Professor gave Lucy a bracelet that magically identified her and gave her access to eat there, all she had to do was hold her bracelet under a scanner and she was admitted into the large beautifully appointed hall lined on three sides by food stalls.

She was introduced by the Professor to dozens of students, but it was Kipya, a beautiful brunette who introduced herself as a White Sea native that stayed by her side and sat with her when she had finally chosen the food she wanted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Lucy, expect Cygnus to come for you in about an hour to take you to your next class.” The Professor told her before departing to go join a few other professors at a table across the hall.

Kipya grinned at her “I saw your guild seal poking out on your belly and knew we needed to be friends.” The young woman announced brightly, smiling as she sipped at her vanilla shake.

“You said you’re from White Sea, are you in the guild? I admit I’m really new.” Lucy said, liking Kipya’s easy manner.

“No, not yet, but I’ll apply my last year here, I heard Master Kaleb is here, did he come with you? He always accompanies new Celestial magic users here for their evaluations, the Dean insists on it and Master Kaleb has never argued.” She asked eying Lucy expectantly.

“Yeah, he did, I’m being evaluated for my ranking, I’m from Fiore, my old guild did trials for getting S-class but ranks sort of were just...implied below that…” She frowned a little, absolute ranks were never a thing in Fiore that she knew about, just S class and up were tracked, if you weren’t s-class you were...well...average she guessed.

Kipya beamed “So you know him! Do you think you could introduce me? I mean, I don’t want to intrude, I know your evaluation prep is pretty intense but last time he was here I never even got to see him. I love White Sea, and I so so want to get into it, I’m not after him ya know, like some girls here have crazy crushes on him and a bunch of other mages you see in the weekly and all, me? I wouldn’t care if the Guildmaster was a pink three eyed fish in pantyhose, I’d just really want to meet em!. I’m hoping he’ll accept my application...maybe if I get on his radar ya know?” Kipya was bursting with happy chatter and Lucy found herself smiling and relaxing listening and encouraging the young woman to tell her more about the city of White Sea. While she was really looking forward to every minute of instruction she would get here, she was honestly a little let down when Cygnus showed up again, bowing to her and Kipya.

“Lucy it is time for your next class.” Cygnus told her and Kipya grinned. 

“I hope to see you around Lucy! Put in a good word to your Guildmaster for me!” She called as Lucy left to follow Cygnus.

She was led to a practice area and her heart started beating faster when a short man with a bald head and a blue beard braided with crystal beads glittering all through it bowed to her.

“Lucy Heartfilia, welcome! I am Professor Fin Hargrave, your combat instructor, for the next 10 days you and I will work to hone your combat skills with your spirits. I am a Jungle Key Celestial Spirit mage, I have read your file, you use Zodiacs and currently hold…” He held up his clipboard looking from her belt to his paper and frowning. “Well...it says 10 but my dear, you only hold 9...may I ask...where is Aquarius?”

0-0-0-0

Kaleb had just slid into the small viewing room to watch Lucy work with Professor Hargrave, nodding to the Dean who was already seated and nodding to accept the offered tea the Dean held up when he felt his mages emotions slam into grief and pain so sharp he dropped the glass, head snapping to look and see Lucy clutching her chest with one hand, her other hand over her mouth as she looked miserably at the Professor who was looking at her wide eyed and confused. 

The man had no idea why she reacted like she did, it was a simple question, he was only wondering if their information was wrong, but Lucy reacted as if he’d struck her and hard. He really had been excited to hear he’d be working with the young woman, she was somewhat famous in Celestial Spirit mage circles as THE major Zodiac keyholder, so he hadn’t meant to upset her at all.

Lucy though was under crushing grief, loss, pain, and suddenly it clicked, as the professor thought about it, wondering why Aquarius’ key was not on Lucy’s ring when it was reported to be one she’d had for some time. Her thoughts made sense to him.

...They’re going to hate me...how could they understand...I sacrificed her...she told me to! But I did it, to save the people who...abandoned me...who didn’t care enough about me to even say goodbye after I gave her up...what sort of judgement does that show, what sort of Celestial mage am I that I would do that, sacrifice her for people who didn’t care about me...I thought they did...I really believed it...Gods...this will ruin everything...I knew it wouldn’t last...I knew I...what am I going to do, when they throw me out of here...will Kaleb kick me out of White Sea?! Where will I go?.” Her tidal wave of grief, pain, fear, it made the Wizard Saint stagger as he shoved away from the wide-eyed Dean to rush past him, ripped the door into the practice ring open so hard the hinges gave and Kaleb rushed out over the sand floor of the ring, the Professor still gaping wide eyed, half reaching toward Lucy in confused concern.

She had both her hand over her face now, tears raining from her as sobs raked through her and Kaleb reached her just as her knees gave out, the big Boscan catching her and pulling her into a tight embrace, bringing his magic to bear so he could reach all of her.

Lucy, no, no I would never kick you out, no... it’s ok, Lucy, look at me, stop...stop crying angel, you don’t need to cry, look at me please… He pleaded, his voice firm but gentle in her mind, overcoming all of the chaos in her head, forcing her to hear him. She lowered her hands, turning red puffy eyes up to his so full of pain and fear it felt like a knife in his own heart looking into them.

Lucy...I am your Guildmaster, I would never toss you aside, kick you out, Gods above woman I told you already you’re special to me, to my family, to White Sea, I am here with you, and I’m not going to cast you out over making a sacrifice...a terrible painful one...for people you loved...Gods...never… He told her, and she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest.

“But I was stupid...I thought...I thought it...I had to save them, they would have died...and Aquarius told me there was no other way and I loved her and she really did love me and...I sacrificed her, I broke her key so I could summon the Spirit King and save my guild...stop Mard Geer….” she cried.

Kaleb looked over seeing Dean Kalperden standing in his now broken doorway, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, the Professor was in much the same state, both in awe as what Lucy had said registered with them both.

“Dear sweet girl...oh child...such an act is nothing to be ashamed of…” Dean Kalperden said softly, coming near them but not intruding, Kaleb’s hold on his mage made it clear the Guildmaster meant to be the one to do most of the comforting and the way Lucy clung to the man also made it clear she needed it. He’d developed a very healthy respect for Kaleb Pradesh over the years he’d known the young man, from when he was the former Guild Masters lieutenant to his taking over the guild on Grenlow’s retirement, Kaleb was honorable, dedicated, and, immensely powerful.

The Mindbender could walk leisurely through every mind in the school Kalperden had no doubt, he was beyond pleased when Kaleb had sent word he was bringing a new Celestial Spirit mage to be tested, and when he’d found out it was Lucy Heartfilia, he’d been even more excited.

Now...now he had a Celestial Spirit mage in his school who had summoned the Celestial Spirit King himself….the very idea staggered the old mage and made his heart both soar and weep because he knew the price of that summon, he was witnessing the aftermath now as Lucy tried to get control of her grief again, Kaleb gently working calm into her, soothing her. A hand stroking her hair as the other pressed into her lower back keeping her tight against him.

Lucy’s arms were tight around the big mages waist, her face tucked into his chest, head under his chin. Kalperden smiled softly at the scene, waiting for Kaleb to get Lucy to where she could talk he waved the Professor off. “She’ll start tomorrow my friend.” He said, and Professor Hargrave nodded, hesitating to leave, 

Kaleb suddenly reached down and scooped Lucy up, letting her bury her face into his neck as Dean Kalperden took the que given by the Guildmaster’s expression and led them from the practice rings to a staircase, up a couple of flights until he finally held his office door open and Kaleb carried Lucy inside. It didn’t occur to either man to be worried about propriety, it was clear Lucy was suffering and needed some comfort and help, but Lucy still, realizing her Guildmaster was still holding her against him, cradling her bridal style in his arms after carrying her up a lot of stairs, blushed and started apologizing.

“No, enough of that, Lucy, you have nothing to apologize for.” Kaleb said sternly and set her down on the small couch facing the Dean where he’d sat down in an overstuffed brown chair and was pushing the button on a pedestal.

“Misty dear, bring a nice big pot of tea to my office, would you? 3 cups and lots of honey.” He said smiling.

“Of course, Dean Kalperden, I’ll be up there in just a few minutes.” Came a chipper reply and the dean settled back in his chair while Kaleb took a seat next to Lucy on the couch.

Lucy wrung her hands, but Kaleb reached over and grasped them, stilling her, and she looked up into his eyes, finding him smiling faintly.

“When you’re ready Lucy...tell us, what happened.” He encouraged, and she drew a breath nodding and, gripping his hand, let it all pour out.

Two hours, a pot of tea, a lot of tears, Kaleb’s shirt was probably ruined, and it was a nice one too, a soft ivory silk with pearl buttons, not that he seemed to care it was all wrinkled and wet from Lucy crying on him.

The Dean brought out some very old books, and read to them both, about Celestial mages from centuries ago that had done what Lucy had.

“Always for love...the whole process cannot happen without complete love for those that will be saved by the action, the key would not have broken if you hadn’t loved Aquarius, and the King would not have come had you not loved those you were trying to save. Whether or not they loved you back doesn’t matter, it is evidence you, my dear, are a very gifted young woman.” The Dean said.

“I am honored to have you here my dear, and happier than ever I offered you that shot at a place here.” He added.

“And White Sea is lucky to have you, Lucy, if one day you can be a tenth as devoted to White Sea as you were to Fairy Tail, I’d be beyond thrilled.” Kaleb told her.

Lucy sat quiet, processing it all. The Dean wasn’t mad at all, was proud that she’d been able to sacrifice her spirit, and Kaleb wasn’t upset either, his shirt was evidence of how much he supported her.

She smiled shakily “I guess...I had sort of incriminated myself, figured I was a bad person since...the people who were supposed to love me...did what they did.” She sighed.

“You aren’t in Fiore anymore Lucy, you’re in Bosco, starting a new life, you’re a Guild Mage in White Sea, one of the largest most powerful guilds in Earthland, and you earned your spot, Bickslow may have brought you to me, but I’d have taken you with or without him any day.” Kaleb said, and she smiled at him, her new Guildmaster…. he was rapidly becoming the greatest most solid point in her world too, part of her quaked in fear at the idea of giving that to someone again, the position Natsu and Makarov had sort of shared for her, as her rock, what she trusted most...needed most.

She wasn’t the type that could live without it though, she needed that, needed somebody to be that for her, and... Kaleb seemed to be volunteering.

He smiled faintly, and she didn’t even sigh this time remembering he could hear everything she thought.

I volunteer Lucy...I’ll be that person for you, you can count on me, trust me...I won’t ever turn my back on you, as a Mage, a Knight, A wizard Saint and a Pradesh...I swear it.

She’d never heard anything sweeter.


	6. Spirits being Spirits

“Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn! Lend me your power!” Lucy called as she darted left, Capricorn appeared on the run, his stardress forming around his key holder as the pair whirled to engage the Twin hounds who had manifested as two tall lean topless men that were really good at hand to hand combat.

As Lucy engaged the gray haired of the two Capricorn took the chestnut haired one and she was already running a finger over Virgos key, the maid popping out, and a monet later vanishing into the ground as Lucy pressed forward and got a good roundhouse in on the gray haired man, he staggered back and fell into the hole Virgo had left and a moment later the one Capricorn faced did the same.

Lucy grinned but turned facing Hargrave with narrowed sharp eyes, expecting a further assault. The man though was grinning at her and bowed, dismissing his spirits.

Day 10, and what a ten days it had been. Every day a little tougher on her than the last until she could do little more than train eat and sleep. Last night she had fallen asleep in her bathtub and awakened to find Kaleb laying her down in her bed, Virgo right there thanking him for his assistance.

She’d blushed every type of red, she was naked for Gods sake, but Virgo had just given her that mild confused look when shed chastised the maid for bringing Kaleb in to get her out of her bath.

“But Princess, I needed to drain the tub and assure your safety, you said you trusted the Master.” The maid objected and Lucy sighed.

“You could have just woken me up Virgo.” She sighed and the maid had frowned.

“That would have defeated the purpose of you relaxing enough to sleep in the tub in the first place.” She retorted and Lucy had given up, Virgo was up to her usual antics and Lucy knew it. The maid had plucked her out of the bathtub and put her to bed plenty of times, she didn’t need Kalebs help, hell she could even have asked Loke and Lucy would have been less embarrassed. Loke had seen her naked plenty of times.

Kaleb had sat on the edge of her bed, courteous enough to not look at her while she hastily pulled on her pajamas. He’d made sure she was in bed and had stood, smiling down at her and her heart had flipped in her chest looking up at him, his shirt soaked from removing her from the bath clinging to his sculpted torso, blonde hair still wet at the ends probably from falling over his shoulder into her bathwater when he’d picked her up.

“Sleep well Lucy, tomorrow starts your evaluations and you’re ready...I’m proud of how well you’ve handled the past few days.” He’d said and she’d smiled at him. 

She had worked harder here than she’d ever worked anywhere. The professors and the Dean expected it of her, pushed her to her outermost limits and past them.

She’d even made a friend in Kipya, who had met her for lunch almost every day and even met her after her classes to spar with her and show her around the town of Cellis. She saw little of Kaleb, though he seemed to always be there when she had needed him, like when the professors had wanted her to attempt using the water magic Aquarius had gifted her with. She’d done it, but it had made her revisit yet again the grief of her loss.

Kaleb had been there as she’d cried, his warm arms around her and she’d not hesitated this time to wrap her own around him and cry until she was spent. Smiling and chuckling a little when she opened her eyes to find he’d carried her to their shared suite and there was an assortment of chocolates and pastries as well as a thick delicious strawberry milkshake waiting for her.

Usually she only saw him briefly in the evenings, he was working over his com lacrima and tablet and she’d become very familiar with the sound of Thanes voice. Kalebs primary aid kept the busy Guildmaster on track and organized.

It amazed her that he considered this stay in Cellis a little vacation, he seemed to work very long hours even there and she’d learned her Guildmaster was up before dawn every day from Kipya.

“He works out in the gym, I’m getting up early tomorrow to go watch, Professor Lendlee works out with him and won’t allow the students in while they’re in there, but people still watch from the observation area upstairs.” She had said so, Lucy had grudgingly given up some of her precious sleep and gotten up early one morning to join Kipya, and found quite a crowd of students and even a couple professors in the observation/lounge area overlooking the gym.

One girl was sucking on her lower lip eyes locked on the gym “I was going to request Emerald Eye...but Gods above if I could watch this every day...I knew he was handsome but Fuck Haily you totally undersold him….look at those legs!” She sighed.

Lucys own eyes had gone to the gym and found the tall powerfully built dark haired man who had to be Professor Lendlee spotting while Kaleb was working a set of weights that looked….massive. The Guildmaster was in black running shorts and a skin tight black sleeveless compression shirt that hugged every bulge and dip of the mans impressive physique. The little running shorts came just to the tops of his thickly muscled thighs too, and, made of a silky light fabric, didn’t hide much of what Lucy already knew well was impressive.

“ His brother though, did you see the latest sorcerers weekly? Bickslow Pradesh has come back to White Sea...feast your eyes on this…” The girl passed a magazine to the one staring at Kaleb and the girl whimpered. 

Craning her neck Lucy was able to see the magazine, there was Bickslow, decked out in a uniform of some sort, skin tight black pants, tall black boots, a black ¼ jacket that barely stretched over his broad shoulders, held stretched over his well defined pecs by two gold clasps with White Seas guild symbol on them and the same seal in full color on the left breast of the jacket which left his torso from the pecs down bare. 

His father had gotten onto him about his tri-hawk, which had honestly grown out and was looking shaggy anyway, so his hair had been neatened up into long layers, black and blue bangs hanging over his vivid crimson eyes. He looked...gorgeous. Altogether very un-Bixylike, she was going to need to tease him later, find herself a copy of the magazine too because on either side of Bickslow were his brothers. 

To his left was Cristoff, looking incredible in the same uniform as Bickslow, which showcased his larger more bulging muscles really well, and to his right, Vander, who she’d only seen briefly onstage at the guild that one time but there was no mistaking him, his red streaked black hair and happily wicked wine colored eyes. He too wore that same sexy uniform and made it look just as good as his brothers did.

“The Pradesh Brothers of White Sea” was the article title and on the next page were small pictures of Kaleb in his impressive white guild regalia and Farron, in the same black uniform his brothers were wearing, and damn if the man didn’t fill it out every bit as well too, he hid an incredible body in his tailored suits.

“Gods...still loving the Master himself though...what I wouldnt give to be able to swing my leg over that.” The first girl said eyes back on the gym.

Lucy had to admit...Kaleb looked incredible, muscle working, all of it exaggerated in his efforts as he hefted that massive set of weights again and again.

“How much is he benching?” One of the boys in the room asked, eyes riveted on the blonde Guildmaster.

“960...and he’s just passed 18 reps with it.” Someone answered. There was a low whistle.

“I didn’t even know we HAD 960lbs worth of weights to begin with!” Someone chuckled.

Kaleb finished 20 and the Professor helped guide the weight set to the rack before the Wizard Saint sat up, snatching up a towel and wiping his face, talking with the professor, though they couldn’t hear what was being said through the glass.

“Wait…” The girl holding the magazine said, wide eyed “He’ll be using the showers!” Lucy was almost trampled in the stampede of students as they all raced to get into the communal locker rooms excitedly chattering about getting to watch the man shower. Lucy didn’t wonder anymore why Kaleb rarely made appearances on campus.

She’d learned that first night he had gone to a bath, the private teachers bath, he didn’t use the big communal one, likely because of the attention he drew. Many of the students here were hoping to make White Sea their home one day, so it made sense the Guildmaster got a lot of attention while he was there. Still, she knew Kaleb didn’t want it,he was trying to relax some and being surrounded by drooling teenagers probably wasn’t very relaxing. 

He’d admitted he tended to draw attention everywhere he went when she’d brought it up one evening, but he’d shrugged “Not as bad as here though, the students here don’t get to see many new faces, so here I have to contend with being White Seas Guildmaster and as such, the gateway to alot of their ambitions along with being a guest.” He’d chuckled.

She saw it first hand in the gym that morning, hell, Kipya had run to the showers like the rest of them, but Professor Lendlee had chased them out when one of the girls had tried to join Kaleb in his shower stall brazenly asking if she could help him soap down his body.

Lucy had been grabbed though, the girl noting, because Lucy had made the mistake of wearing a cropped top that morning, her guild seal.

“Oh my Gods...you’re his mage! The one he’s here for! You have to tell me where you’re staying! Are you sharing a room with him?! Have you had him?! ..does he join the guild parties?!” The rapid fire questions had her head spinning, and she’d deftly side stepped telling them where her suite was, admitted she’d only been in the guild for a short time, was fresh from Fiore so knew little about requests in general and hadn’t been to a party at the guild yet so couldn’t answer that.

Kipya hadn’t been able to lure her out to go “Kaleb watching.” again, though her friend got up before dawn every day to watch her Guildmaster work out, hoping to catch him and talk to him.

Now, Lucy stood breathing heavily, grinning at Professor Hargrave who was clapping his hands slowly at her.

“My dear, you have my pass, I’m giving the Dean a nice write up on you. Your team work with your spirits is beautiful, they love you, come to you without hesitation and you share yourself with them so well you don’t even have to always call out commands to them as you fight, they just feel what you need and do it. You know some Celestial Spirits mages never get there, or, like in my case, it takes them decades of hard work. It has been a very true pleasure and I sincerely hope you are selected for the spot next year!” He said brightly.

Lucy accepted the hug she got, trying not to tear up, she really did, truly love it in Cellis. The last ten days had brought her closer to her spirits, to her magic, than she had ever been, and had given her the chance to cry on them, with them, over Aquarius, who sent regular messages through the others that she was going to slap Lucy silly one day if she didn’t suck it up and stop mourning her and feeling guilty about what she’d done to save her friends.

Once she’d started really working again with her spirits, she did feel better, and being able to talk with so many people about her magic, to discuss her worries, her fears with people who fully understood her magic and what it all meant...well...the whole experience had been priceless for Lucy.

She felt so much more herself now and the bleak, barely holding it together edge she’d been walking had faded. She had prospects now, it was possible that this time a year from now, she would be returning to Cellis to try and win a spot at the school for a real session of classes. She’d even been given library access and had gotten to study books she’d never even dreamed existed, she’d sat one night with a book all about Virgo, while the maid spirit had cleaned the suite and Lucy had asked her questions to confirm or prove wrong the theories the author had about her. It was actually a pretty accurate book, and...Lucy had learned some about the “Punishment” Virgo sought being a form of bonding that Lucy realized she’d been missing out on by endlessly denying the womans requests out of embarrassment.

It was still a subject that made her face turn red, but she’d talked with Loke a little about it, decided he was too pervy to talk to seriously on the topic when he tried to convince her to let him show her how it was all done and filed it away as something she would talk with Kaleb about, since over the course of the last 10 days she had grown comfortable with her Guildmaster and knew she could speak candidly with him without judgement about the topic.

Her opportunity actually came that evening too, still feeling wonderful after her final session with Hargrave she’d been sitting in the suite contemplating braving the baths when Kaleb strode in, striking in snug black slacks and an almost black maroon button down silk shirt. Kaleb wore a lot of silk she realized, and, it made sense, Bosco was mostly sub tropical or full on tropical, and while Cellis sat in an elevated area tucked against the massive Stargazer mountains and so had a cooler climate, silk still made sense, especially with the fitted sleeveless tunics and jerkins Kaleb favored. The black vest over his current dark shirt hugged his torso nicely, and she’d not seen the over the knee dark brown boots he was in before but damn if they didn’t look good as well. His hair was pulled back in a loose low tail, several strands hanging loose around his face the familiar hammered gold choker around his neck glinting under the lights.

“You’re happy.” He smiled, catching her light hearted vibe instantly and glad to see it. He’d been watching that grow in her day by day, like he’d prayed it would. Immersed in a place where her magic was loved and appreciated, he’d hoped she’d do some healing, and she had. Her spirits, especially Loke, had started coming to him often, thanking him, explaining how they and Lucy had struggled so much with losing Aquarius.

Loke though had told him, the spirits key would regenerate in a year and Lucy would be able to seek it out, reclaim it. He’d vowed to the Lion he would help her find that key if he had to mobilize all of White Sea to locate it too, such an integral thing to any of his mages magic and well being was something he was willing to move Heaven and Earthland over.

“I am, and I wanted to ask you about something...it’s uh...kind of hard to explain…” She said and so, for the first time, she pushed her thoughts out, or hoped she did, and saw Kalebs eyes widen a little, his smile deepen, an impressed look coming to his face and a minute later he was grinning, sitting across from her and drawing a breath.

“So to bond with Virgo, to deepen your relationship with her and build trust with her, she requires bondage, her soul calls for you to be a bit of a Domina. It’s not a bad thing, I could see you handling it well honestly.” He said and Lucy blushed but was grateful she’d gotten across what she was thinking because there was no way she could have said it all out loud, she’d have died of embarrassment.

“You know your Sudehpah will teach you about bondage, all of its applications from sexual to relaxation to stress and tension relief through its use. You’ll learn all the ways to bring pleasure, relaxation and tension relief to a partner, be they a lover or a friend...or a spirit.” He said, waving his hand to emphasize the broad scope of it all.

“I’d never thought of it all that way, I always just thought it was...you know, secret dark room stuff people never talked about….naughty…” She admitted and Kaleb smiled.

“A Fioran concept, the whole “naughty dirty” pleasure thing, well, not just Fioran, several cultures hold those ideas. I feel they’re pretty backwards, archaic and a bit barbaric really, ways of old to keep people from being free, from feeling free. Designed to oppress them and instill in them the idea that others are above them and can dictate to them what they should and should not see as acceptable pleasures. In our society, mutually consented pleasure in any form is beautiful with few limitations, We revere marriage and monogamy, those who want it should have it and it’s to be respected, and children should never be plied by adults for physical pleasure, that’s evil, an experienced adult has no right imposing on the development of a youth, only Sudehpah handle youth and even they are limited, full intercourse doesn’t happen until after the youth is inducted and even then they often use stand-ins the youths own age. Here we put child molestors to death, we do the same to rapists and to those who commit willful adultery.” He told her calmly. He didn’t add that he’d turned Jilly in for what she’d done with Kell.

Once he’d had a chance to sit down with the boy he’d learned Jilly had seduced him and that was it for Kaleb, the end of his willingness to tolerate her, the woman had a broken mind, was dangerously fixated on holding on to her youth by fucking young boys, so, he’d informed his fellow knights, and Jilly was no more, she’d been apprehended arriving in Pelerno, taken before a couple of mind readers, had her memories probed and was convicted of child abuse and put to death. She wouldn’t be spreading her sickness, nor would she be a threat to Lucy or himself, which was something else the mind readers had found, a plot to kill Lucy and get Kaleb kidnapped, the woman had already contacted Joyan mercenaries and was planning on kidnapping the Guildmaster, having him taken to Joya where she could keep him as a pleasure slave. That alone would have been enough to imprison her for, the rest had just seen her meet the sword instead of a cell.

Kaleb had shuddered at the whole idea, Joya had been after him all his life, his father had rescued him from a Joya bound slave ship as a child and the country always seemed to hover over him in some way. The battle Queen he’d been meant for had even contacted him shortly after he’d taken over White Sea, told him if he came and gave her some of the pleasure she’d been denied by his father stealing him from her, she would work a treaty out with Bosco and allow a trade route. Joyan did mine some of the finest Iron in Earthland, and such a thing had tremendous value, to the point Kaleb had been almost willing to agree under heavy restrictions, but Farron had stepped in, and somehow, his older brother had appeased the woman, and she’d agreed to a more limited treaty than she had offered with Kaleb as part of the deal, but it was more than enough.

It was done though, Lucy didn’t need to ever know a thing about it. Her growing happiness, seeing a sparkle in those golden brown eyes that hadn’t been there when he’d met her, was all Kaleb needed to see to be convinced he was acting correctly.

He’d spent a good part of the last ten days alternating between watching Lucys progress from the sidelines, and assisting the school in upgrading a lot of it’s magical conversion systems. Stellanium drew magic power from starlight and moonlight but tended to cache it, if not bled out, Stellanium could become explosive. To prevent instability, systems were in place to pull the power off the Stellanium through more stable lacrima conduits underground. 

The conduits and receptacles in place though were pretty old, so Kaleb went through them all, he’d long since while designing his guild management systems and lacrima tablets so he could move information around magically without paper involved and could keep track of his more than 4000 mages without ever forgetting one or losing track of one, figured out how his magic worked to mold devices, he just needed to have pure clear white Lacrima as a base, he had learned to work with Stellanium too, if something could conduct magic, he could mold it to fit his needs and impress into it all it needed to do what he wanted it to do. He had learned to convert thought, theory, into a practical working device. 

His father and older brother marvelled at the skill, there was nothing currently listed that really shared it, maker magic came close, but maker magic didn’t create things that could work for others outside of the mundane, like a piece of ice or a piece of wood or metal, crafted goods still required artistry and most didn’t do anything, what Kaleb created...did things. Made magic accessible to non-magical people. His Lacrima tablets were a great example, they communicated information over vast distances, he’d created networking for them that was a far more simple and basic version of his own mental linking to people over great distances.

Basic data was far easier to transmit over distance than the intricate complexities of thought, emotion, feelings and sensations that his mental links made possible between people. Basic images, that didn’t transmit emotion, feeling, scents and thoughts, were simple, easy to get from one device to another. The solar, lunar, star, even magnetic waves of the world carried simple things like that easily.

A normal person could work the device once instructed on how, and he’d been able to establish working ports for all of Boscos embassies so they could share information, exchange paperwork and such quickly.

He’d been upgrading the schools conduits and storage lacrimas while he was visiting, the work with his hands and magic a pleasant distraction from his normal work as a Guildmaster. He’d found a pocket of Stallanium that had become oversaturated and was getting volatile and had fed it into the heating aqueducts for the schools communal baths. He thought he may have even found a way to infuse some magic into the water, nothing special, just basic ethernano but floating, so it could be absorbed from the water.

So far, the students were very much enjoying that the baths had started becoming a little invigorating.

But right now, right before him, Lucy was nibbling a nail, nervous about the prospects of doing what her maid spirit needed her to do to build on the trust and bond they already enjoyed. So, Kaleb shifted his mind more to focus on that topic, and on sifting through Lucys thoughts and emotions. She really was happier. There was still sadness, grief, but it wasn’t as oppressive as it had been. 

He was thrilled with the progress.

“So I can learn all about it with the Sudehpah?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ve already set it up, when we get to the Guild you’ll meet your Sudehpah the following day, if you feel like you can work with him, then you’ll start your lessons that same day. He can teach you all you ever wondered about, including things you can do with Virgo, you could even bring your spirits into the sessions once you’ve talked with him about it.” Kaleb replied and Lucy drew a breath, trying not to let that information trigger alarm in her.

“Good girl.” Kaleb said smirking at her when he caught that last conscious effort and thought and Lucy gave him a dirty look.

“Hey, I can control myself...I just...well...lifes been a cluster fuck until recently.” She said. Kaleb smiled at her.

“I like to think I’ve had a little hand in improving things.” He said and she let her frown lift into a genuine smile.

“You have...so much more than you know.” She said earnestly and he winked at her, standing and stretching and in doing make her belly flutter far lower in her body than it had a few minutes ago when a section of tanned skin was uncovered above his well tailored slacks.

The sudden desire to know what that skin felt like under her lips hit her and she tried to stomp it down but Kalebs chuckle made it clear she wasn’t fast enough.

“Damn it…” She muttered.

“You are an Angel Lucy most of the time, but every now and then, the devil in you shows.” Kaleb told her with a smile.

Lucy smirked, oh he had NO idea how devilish she could be, seriously, Cana may have said it more but Lucy had a side to her….uh huh, it would make Cana blush…

“Cana was a good friend I take it?” Kaleb asked and Lucy, for the first time since Tartaros smiled when asked about her friends from Fairy Tail.

“She is, I think she went to Quatro Cerberus, or near it, she was kind of on again off again dating one of their S-class mages, a palm mage named Bacchus Groh. Cana would have loooooved Bosco.” Lucy giggled at the thought, every now and then she still got a little high on her own magic, Cellis just had that effect on her, and now, with her classes done, she wouldn’t even have an evening outlet for it like she usually did, no sparring with one of the teachers.

The idea of Cana in Bosco...Gods she’d have been all over Kaleb, Cristoff, all of them, and never would have gotten work done because with a guild the size of White Sea, she’d have an endless variety of men to lure into the privacy areas around the hall.

Kaleb chuckled “Sounds like she would have fit in well.” her Guildmaster observed and Lucy nodded. It no longer got to her he heard her thoughts, she was comfortable with it now, even enjoyed how it kept things so...easy between them, she couldn’t hide a damn thing, suppress it, nothing, he always caught it and called her out if whatever it was needed to be addressed. She’d found it terrifying at first but now...it relaxed her.

She could trust him, she knew it, he hid nothing and expected no less from her, and...like Cristoff, he didn’t run from her when she was hurting.

“I never will, if I’m near enough, you can count on that, if I’m not…” He smiled, sitting down again and handing her a glass of wine before taking a drink of his own. “If I’m not near you can bet I’ll make someone I trust to help you will barge through your door fairly quickly.”

She smiled, she was enjoying the spiced wines of Bosco, this one tasted almost like tangy cherries. Their dinner was delivered, the Dean knowing Lucy might be a little “tipsy” on magic that evening so he sent their meals up to them, trusting Kaleb to keep his mage looked after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was far too early when Cygnus came for her, and Lucy, yawning, clad in her blue and gold favorite outfit, smiled and accepted a soft kiss from Kaleb, she didn’t blush anymore when he would catch her and press soft kisses to her lips, it was a Boscan thing, she saw a lot of people do it all the time for all sorts of reasons and...she liked it, the little wash of his distinct spiced apple scent, the taste of him, the feel of those warm full lips on hers, even though she knew it was a in this case a good luck thing, and usually was a “good job” or a “congratulations” she still got a secret little thrill. He didn’t do it with anyone but her, of course...she was his mage and so far she’d only seen him around the professor her worked out with in the mornings or the Dean so she doubted he had touched those lips to anyone elses since he’d been in Cellis...and she liked that idea.

Kaleb watched her go, turning and grabbing up his com and tablet and heading another direction to meet with the Dean and join him in an observation area. Lucy was in for a rough few days and he’d not been able to warn her since it was part of the evaluation process the Dean had developed for Celestial Spirit mages.

When he reached the observation room that monitored the evaluation area he sat slowly, frowning at the screens. 

“You’ve made it bigger than when Hestor took this.” He observed and Dean Kalperden nodded.

“I have, it now incorporates a section of cave that is rich in Illusonite, when she reaches it, she’ll have a test I’ve wanted for decades but hadn’t been able to create until this ore was discovered. Don’t worry master Kaleb, I’ve had students as young as 10 go through this, she’ll be ok.” The Dean assured him at his frown.

Kaleb drew a breath, he didn’t doubt the Dean, but Lucys mental state, her emotional stability was just starting to recover, the testing was necessary, and he knew the Dean sincerely felt she would be fine, but Kaleb was a protective Guildmaster, he wanted the best of everything for his mages. Lucy was special too, she’d been through so much, and was such a unique woman, every part of him was driven to make sure she was kept safe and given the chance to heal. 

His time as a Guildmaster had taught him he couldn’t protect his mages from everything, but,as a Boscan man, he saw Lucy as a rare beauty, and found her captivating. Too much so to want her to struggle, but as her Guildmaster, he had to sit back and let her fight through this all on her own...mostly…

Lucy was led to a gateway, and she stilled before it, feeling the magic in it. Cygnus bowed to her. “You have 4 days to reach the school.” Cygnus said with a smile and Lucys eyes widened.

“What?! Wait i thought I was…” Cygnus gave her a soft push, just enough to force her to step on the shimmering edge of the gate and that was all it took, she was ripped away from the smiling spirit and tumbled over the ground a moment later, coming to a stop flat on her face.

“Owwww” Lucy whined, pushing herself up to sit back on her heels and look around her while she brushed the dirt from her hands and chest. Contrary to Natsu and Happys rude assertions, her chest didn’t serve to cusion her falls, if anything it added more surface area to feel pain with.

She stood, touching her whip at her side to make sure it was still there and secure. She was in a wooded area, the mountains to her right and...a lot of broken shoreline ahead of her with no sign of the school.

“Open, gate of Pyxis.” She called and a small brightly plumed bird appeared with a compass in his head.

Lucy scooped him up, sitting on a log and cuddling the bird for a moment before starting to talk with him. “I need to find the Academe Cellestine from here Pyxis.” She told him and the bird chirped brightly at her.

In the observations room the Dean was smiling, writing away “She has such a wonderful rapport with her spirits, each one she sees as an individual and she genuinely cares for them all, their loyalty toward her is tremendous because of it.” He observed.

Kaleb smiled faintly, he already knew that well about Lucy, having seen her interact plenty with her spirits over the last 10 days. It still gave him a feeling of pride though to hear it from the Dean.

\------  
Lucy chatted with Pyxis, and after a few minutes stood and started walking resolutely, the little bird perched on her shoulder as she did. Pyxis wasn’t as cuddly as Plue, but he was still good company, talkative, and while she understood what all his melodic tweets and chirps meant because he was her spirit, the song wasn’t lost on her, she enjoyed it, smiling faintly as she took up a good pace.

10 miles. She had 4 days to cover 10 miles, she wasn’t foolish enough to think she’d cross the distance quickly, she knew there had to be traps, trials along her path she wouldn’t be able to avoid and she looked forward to them, each a chance to prove her merit.

There was little doubt the Dean was watching her somehow, and probably her Guildmaster too, she wondered briefly if he’d known about this. He knew she’d been expecting something along the lines of trials in the practice rings or near that, so if he knew...he’d witheld something from her…

Not willingly, I wasn’t certain the Dean would use this, he did on the last mage I brought here, but that was 2 years ago. I wasn’t sure if it had changed...it has...but I honestly didn’t know exactly what to expect. His voice was like a deep rich silk in her head and she smiled, deeply relieved to hear it.

You’re forgiven then..she returned.

I didn’t DO anything, though the Dean did ask me not to tell you about what my other mages have faced here, he told me your trial would be designed around you, so...each mage is handled a little differently.. Kaleb responded.

I get a kiss when I get back… she teased.

Kaleb had to remind himself to keep his face passive, eyes trained on the screen, Lucy was smiling as she walked, giving no indication she was doing anything but covering ground and listening to her spirit. This was NOT cheating, he told himself, he was just making sure his new mage, with all her trust issues, didn’t start mistrusting him for an imagined slight.

Of course you do, I’ll be congratulating you on a job well done… He said lightly and Lucy closed her eyes, reaching up and rubbing her spirits little chest. Then opened them and slowed, eyes focusing, mind turning away from her lovely imaginings of crawling into Kalebs lap on the couch in their suite and kissing him senseless.

Before her was a deep ravine, it cut inland disappearing into the dark cover of the thick trees and stretched out disappearing into the Sea. She weighed her options. Not caring for trying to trek around it via the dark woods, she opted to head out into the water, she could almost walk the plants that drifted on top of the gently moving sea.

She would bet there were challenges to be had no matter what route she chose, but, she always leaned toward...water. Drawing a shaking breath as she was reminded of her lost friend, and realized how much Aquarius likely would have loved to have been called in the Grass Sea among all of it’s gorgeous plants and flowers and it’s aromatic invigorating waters. She missed her so much.

Steeling herself she stripped down to her underwear and stuffed her clothes into her bag and sealed it, before wading out into the warm water and starting to try and climb onto the plants and navigate her way across the deep part.

“It’s going to be a tough one for her since she sacrificed Aquarius, I thought about leaving this out, not wanting to stir her grief...but we all need to be able to cope with loss and fight on.” The Dean said and Kaleb pressed his lips together, he did agree...and maybe with any mage but Lucy he’d be calmly watching interesting in seeing how they handled themselves, but with Lucy...he grit his teeth and wished the Dean had gone with his first inclination, he could feel Lucy revisiting her sadness, how she missed her spirit, so much so he couldn’t even enjoy seeing her stripped down to almost naked.

She reached about midway when she noticed things moving through the lush golden and pink flowers that adorned most of the plants she was walking on. Her skin absolutely crawled when the first one came into view...a spider...colored like the flowers it lived on, even had petal-like adornments on its legs and body and she shrieked when she saw one emerge from the flower on the glump she was standing on.

“OPEN Gate of the LION!!” She screeched. Gods she hated spiders, HATED them!! Her whip snaked out in her hand as Leo appeared and the Lion stepped closer to her so the swing of the whip wasn’t hitting him, it cracked loudly, snapping the spider and flicking it off the clump out a few dozen feet away.

If Aquarius were there, she’d be able to sweep the things away with one water attack, but with nothing like that in her arsenal, it was up to her and Loke to battle the things while Lucy picked her way across the ravine.

It was slow going, the arachnids had webbing randomly here and there that was incredibly sticky and burned a little when it touched her skin, Lucy also found out, to her horror, the things could swim.

It pissed her off as much as horrified her when, as she was preparing to dive into the water and just swim across the way and avoid the things entirely that some dove into the water and started swimming toward her.

“For fucking real right now?!! Shit...as if I didn’t hate spiders enough!” She snarled and sent her whip out to snake over the water and crack across the...face?....did spiders HAVE faces?! Hell if she knew! All she knew for certain was they were nightmares come to life...how dare they sport petals like flowers anyway! She fucking LIKED flowers, now she’d be checking every one forever worrying some freakish spider was living in it!!!

“Princess, over there, that drift has no flowers.” Loke pointed out and Lucy made a jump for it, cursing when she came up short and ended up under water. She twisted to check where the spiders were and found a couple trying to follow her but they couldn’t dive very well so she went deeper and swam fast for the next cluster of non-flowered grass.

When she reached it she emerged to a pink spider lashing out at her and she snarled, her whip coming to her call and cracking across it’s front, sending it screeching and injured from the grass so she could haul herself up. She was close now, a few more and she could head back inland to the beach.

With a few moments as Loke bounded his way blasting spiders as he moved to catch up with her, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, her whip snaked out again and this time caught the spider that was slowly swimming away, rubbing a leg over its injured eyes. The whip wrapped around the creature and lifted it into the air then slammed it down hard on a clump of grass, ramming its pointed legs through the grass and sticking it there, writhing while Lucy used the larger clump to pull hers closer to the opposite side of the deep section. She repeated the action two more times, forced to grab new spiders for each because she couldn’t stop herself from slamming them down so hard they got too stuck to remove.

When she got closer to shore Loke took up a position to cover her rear and she swam for it, forced to twist around in the water three times to beat back spiders trying to pursue her, but once she reached the sand, they didn’t follow, instead turning back to go after Loke, who she smirked and summoned to her side.

He high fived her. “Nice work Princess, I was surprised you actually used the little beasties to your advantage, now...how about I help you dry of?” He wagged his eyebrows at her, eyes travelling over her mostly nude form but Lucy had long since become immune to Loke and she shoved his face away from her, hooking his ankle and tossing him to the sand while she opened her bag and fished her clothes back out, using her skirt to dry herself where she could then dressed and giving Loke a good smack up the side of his head for his most recent comment about her looking good in wet clothes she resumed her march.


	7. The Kitty Purrs

Lucy stood over the small sharp winged birds she’d just downed, panting and looking over at Sagittarius who was also breathing a little hard. They had definitely worked hard the last couple of days, she and all of her spirits had, the trials were brutal, she found she only would walk maybe an hour, almost two, before another would appear, some taking the better part of 4-5 hours to overcome.

There had been the spiders, part of a ravine she’d had to cross, then the nest of newly hatched wyverns, trees that actually moved, or well, their branches did and they could shoot leaves that were like flying razor blades. She was covered in bandages, bruises, scrapes and desperate for a bath but, she had been safe in her camps each night when she would stop to rest, Loke standing watch over her and Virgo had helped with meals.

Altogether she felt like she was doing ok, and now, the school was in front of her, the birds that had flown out of the out lying abandoned buildings had been a shock, but she’d summoned Sagittarius, donned her stardress and they had taken them all down.

Now she was walking, maybe admittedly with a little hobble in her step because damn she’d fallen and bruised her knee but good earlier that day running to get out of the way of a charging fanged wolf the size of a horse. She was walking into the town and people were standing aside and applauding for her.

She bit her lip, blushing and smiling she moved up the street and made her way to the schools gates where students were cheering for her. She saw herself on some large lacrima screens and paled realizing everyone had been watching her….she’d stripped down to her underwear twice…

How did she do? Did she pass? What would she get as a ranking? Gods she hoped it was decent, she didn’t want to let Laxus and the Raijinshuu down, not after they had done so much, brought her here with them to Bosco...She wanted to impress Kaleb too, she really did.

You impressed me Lucy,impressed me a lot...His silky deep voice said in her head and she tried to quicken her step, suddenly...very much...wanting to see him, wanting to see the smile she knew she’d get and the hug...and the kiss.

She passed into the main courtyard and there he was, standing beside the Dean and she had a moment of disappointment hit her, with everyone standing there she wasn’t likely to get the kind of kiss she really wanted…

Kaleb moved past the Dean and swept her up into his arms, crushing her against him and got her hands buried in his thick silvery blonde hair right before their lips met and she met his kiss with her own, having spent 4 days cutting through the woods and everything else alone, Kalebs arms, his firm body, his warmth, silk shirt and soft lips were just heaven.

He set her down though, pulling back, allowing the Dean and others to come to congratulate her but also directing her toward the more private halls of the teachers residence hall where they had their suite. He knew how badly she wanted and needed a bath and had made arrangements.

Before that though, they went to the Deans office and Kalperden had them both standing before his desk, smiling at Lucy while he handed her a scroll.

Breaking the seal she opened it and squealed, hopping up and down. 

“Lucy Heatfilia, after full evaluation at the Academe Cellestine, is given the S-Class rank for practical application as a working wizard. All inquiries as to the scope of testing and evaluation done should be referred to Dean Restus Kalperden of Academe Cellestine” she read and Kaleb grinned at her.

Lucy hugged the scroll to her chest. It meant so much, she hadn’t just beaten her guildmates for this...she had gone through training and taken on testing designed for her magic type, to test her to her limits, to test her AS a Celestial Spirit Mage, and as such...the finest school of her magic in the world, had awarded her S-class….she was beyond elated.

“Now, I suggest you rest, you’re not leaving until day after tomorrow to give you time to recover a bit correct Master kaleb?” He asked and Kaleb nodded.

“Yes, though I have my guilds top healer coming in tonight to go over her and make sure she’s ok, I admire yours Dean, but...as my newest S-class mage, Lucy merits the best her Guild can give her.” He said and the Dean smiled. 

“Of course, the Lunar Slayer has always been welcome here, his magic fits this place as well as Lucys does, he is the only one of the Dragon Slayers that can.” The Dean said.

They left the office a few minutes later, Kaleb guiding Lucy through the halls to their wing, and she didn’t notice when he didn’t direct them to their suite but instead turned down another hall just before theirs. She was exhausted, but happier than she could ever remember being...she was S-class! 

A wave of sadness hit her when she realized she couldn’t run to Erza, Levy, Gray or Natsu and share this with them...That they were no longer part of her life...by their own choices. They had left her, not one had tried to call her or even send her a text on her lacrima...not one of them.

Her nose suddenly twitched and she blinked, feeling humidity and the rich smell of the grass sea filled her senses. Looking up she saw they were outside on a huge terrace that was comprised mostly of a glowing pool of steaming sea water.

To her right Kaleb was standing by a bench, pulling the gold clasp from his hair and shrugging out of his burgundy silk shirt tossing both to the bench before starting to undo his belt.

“This is…” She breathed and he didn’t look at her, his pale eyes on the water 

“This is the teaching staffs bath area, they don’t use the large Millenium pool, that’s for the students.” He said.

She smiled “This is where you went the first night.” She said pulling off her shirt and starting to remove the rest of her clothes, setting them on the bench beside her, she wanted very much to be brave enough to remove all of her clothes, she watched as Kalebs pants slid down his legs with his black underwear, she actually envied his lack of shyness now.

He looked over his shoulder at her, sweeping his hands up into his hair and pulling it all back, the gold clasp in his hand again he bound his hair back in a low tail and Lucy watched in amazement as his muscles moved under his smooth tanned skin, how the white tattoos almost glowed. Her fingers itched to touch him, to explore all of that tall body.

As much as she wanted to start learning with a Sudehpah, to shed her inhibitions, she dreaded it deep down, that kind of intimacy...she didn’t trust it to just anyone...how could she let someone she didn’t know touch her? How could she possibly feel safe enough to...touch them?

Kaleb stilled, her thoughts making him frown slightly, he’d not thought of that hurdle and could have kicked himself for his lack of foresight. He’d already even spoken with Arris, the Sudehpah he’d finally agreed to for Lucy after interviewing far too many. Arris was calm, quiet, specialized in handling foreigners with confidence issues and came highly recommended by the order, Vander even knew him and had admitted the man was well skilled.

He’d conferred with Cristoff about it all too, and while he and Lucy hadn’t spent much time together yet, Cristoffs insights were exceptional thanks to his empathic skills.

He held a hand out to Lucy and she took it, she had kept her underwear on and he didn’t say anything, her comfort mattered, and maybe he could help her start moving toward letting go of her inhibitions. She did trust him, felt comfortable with him, and was strongly attracted to him, Arris had mentioned possibly needing people she trusted as he started working with her, he and Cristoff could fill that need.

Maybe more him really...while Lucy thought Cristoff was handsome, she’d been made his kin, the Dragon magic would tamp down any desire or sexual energy between them, encouraging a more sibling-like relationship. Lucy needed to grow comfortable with the male body, parts of it still intimidated her, and she had to get past that before she could relax and accept pleasure, no matter how skillful the person giving it was.

Her thoughts were circling her anxiety about now meeting her Sudehpah when they got to White Sea, and he didn’t want her fearing that.

“Lucy, when we get back...you’ll start your lessons. Your Sudehpah is a man named Arris, I’ve talked with him a good bit and I think he’ll be a good fit for you but...I know what you’re worried about…” He said pulling her down into the steaming waters with him before releasing her and letting her find a spot where she sat down, leaning back against the smooth curved rock.

“I...intimacy like that, I just need to know him...I mean, what if I don’t like him? What is he doesn’t read or have the same kinds of interests I do?” She asked and he almost chuckled. This was a Sudehpah, they didn’t share their personal lives at all with their students, kept a professional distance. He knew though he couldn’t tell her “It’s just sex not a relationship.” because that wouldn’t soothe her, if anything it would make her more worried.

“What if I work with you?” He asked and Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

“You...in...with...sex?” he could almost hear her heart hammering and chuckled moving to sit beside her.

“Arris would guide the lessons, but instead of him touching you or you touching him, I act as your partner, it’s not all that uncommon, especially when Sudehpah work with couples or with foreigners trying to learn to please a mate in an arranged marriage or something. I know you’re not comfortable and I know you feel you need to know who you work through this with, Cris would work well but the Dragon magic of your kinship with him would keep you both from feeling what you need to learn to relax and enjoy, so...since Laxus is also your kin, Freed is dating my older brother and Bickslow is...Bickslow, let me help.” He offered and Lucy turned, he was laying back against the rock, like he had been that night she’d walked in on him, his eyes were even closed,

She did trust him...and...her eyes wandered down his tall body, the strange hunger she’d felt toward him growing more...like it had been since she’d first seen him.

“Try touching me Lucy…” He said softly and she sucked in a sharp breath at the idea, looking to his face but his eyes were still closed, his face was relaxed, calm and she moved a hand over, sliding her fingers over the almost glowing white tattoo of a cross within a circle on his left pectoral. He drew in a deeper breath, surprised he reacted so much to her hand, but her fingers felt so tentative, the touch was teasing, light..unsure yet hungry and came with all of her thoughts.

How his skin felt, how the edges of his tattoo were bright beneath her fingers, how much she had been wanting to touch him, the little wonderings about how he tasted almost made him shudder.

“Sudehpah lessons start with kissing, so if this is too much fo... mmmm” He hummed when she pressed her lips over his, cutting him off.

Soft...move your lips, taste mine… His guidance was gentle in her mind, and he reacted, his breathing sped up, she got sharp intakes of air when her hands moved and she slid over him so she could reach around him, in the water she could get her hands where she wanted, could move him with relative ease, not that he resisted, far from it. 

His hands stayed at his sides, gripping the edges of the reclined seat he was in determined not to inhibit her exploration, but when her hands pushed into his hair and the kiss got deeper, her tongue in his mouth gliding along his as she pressed herself into him he slid an arm around her and brought his other hand up to guide her face, change her angles.

Tilting your head, leaving the mouth for brief gentle kisses along sensitive places, the back edge of the jaw, the pulse points, beneath an ear, it gives both a chance to breathe, to move, once mouths are locked, it’s easy for a kiss to consume...He was telling her, his silken deep voice flowing through her. 

He moved, rising from his reclined position to push her against the side of the pool and as soon as he stood she wrapped herself around him, determined not to let go, Gods he tasted, felt, smelled...every sense was singing if it involved him right then and she didn’t want it to stop.

He took over the kiss and showed her what he meant, but even with him telling her that was what he was doing, she was lost in it, his hand at the back of her neck, the other on her cheek, angling her so he could just ravish her mouth, taking those little breaks to trail heated kisses to her throat, to tease her ear, showing her how light nipping added to the intensity by amping up her awareness of how he was touching her. 

“Well well...and here I thought I was to be the one doing the healing.” A deep voice chuckled and Kaleb pulled back, shuddering when Lucy whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders trying to pull him back to her.

Bad timing little brother….he mentally growled.

She’s covered in bruises, I can see from here she’s exhausted, you sure you want to be getting her heart racing in her condition? As her guildmate and healer I don’t advise it big brother, she needs to rest...sorry as I am to interrupt you. Cristoff returned, leaning against the door. He’d stopped in the locker room and shed his clothes, and stood in just a towel, his nose had led him right to his brother.

Kaleb sighed, smiling at Lucy. “Looks like lessons will wait. Cristoff can get those injuries healed and you do need some rest.” He admitted giving Cristoff a grudging nod as his brother dropped his towel and slid into the water, crossing to where they were.

He grinned, eyes semi-silver which Lucy noticed “Your eyes, they aren’t the night sky right now…” She observed and he smirked “The magic here, it’s heavy in the air, keeps me a little revved up.” He admitted, his hands lighting as he came to Lucy and she moaned, sitting back where Kaleb had just been a few minutes ago while Cristoff went over her carefully.

“Me too.” She admitted with a sigh as the aches and pains eased. “Almost like I’ve had too much to drink.” She added and he nodded, smiling at her.

“Precisely like that, so what are you, a flirty drunk? A happy one? A mean one?” He asked with a narrow eyed appraising expression. Lucy giggled “I think I’m a happy/flirty drunk.” She replied grinning at him.

He winked at her “That’s my girl, me too, Gods I’m awful…” He snickered. Lucy beamed at him “I could try to help you be good but I don’t know how much help I’d be.” She admitted.

“The magic drunk leading the magic drunk...Gods help me.” Kaleb sighed and Lucy and Cristoff both looked at him, then Cristoff met Lucys eyes, wickedness dancing in his dark blue depths with the stars there and Lucy felt it strongly, her kinship with the raven haired slayer, as close and wonderful as what she felt for her spirits, and he winked at her and nodded toward Kaleb.

She grinned and both of them lunged at once, the Mindbender shouting and trying to dodge but they had him flanked, he was too close to both of them and Cristoff honestly outweighed him, not by much, but he was also a Dragon Slayer and had ridiculously unfair strength especially with his magic running high.

Cristoff pounced on Kaleb and dunked him, grabbing his arms as soon as the taller mage surfaced again and tried to pin them but as strong as Cristoff was, Kaleb did have considerable strength of his own and a little height on his younger brother. 

Lucy hovered as the two hulking men wrestled for supremacy, looking for her opening and finally lunged in, arms around Kalebs neck she grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head back, taking his lips with hers and wrapping her legs around his chest. 

Her tactic worked, Cristoff smirking as his older brothers arms relaxed enough for him to pin them finally and while Lucy kept the big blonde nicely subdued Cristoff hauled them both to the shallow end of the bath and up onto the smooth stone, Lucy still wrapped around him like a little blonde barnacle.

Cristoff dragged Kalebs arms over his head then and pinned them, before tapping Lucys shoulder. 

She pulled back and looked a little heavy lidded and dazed but grinned at him, looking down at the subdued Wizard Saint who had started struggling as soon as she’d pulled away.

“We won’t have him long…” She observed….

“You don’t really have me at all damn it, Cris let my arms go you beast!” Kaleb snapped.

Cristoff smirked down at his brothers frowning face. “Oh no, you were pushing my patient too hard, this is totally fair, she decides when and IF we let you go...go on Lucy, what do we do with him now that we have him?” Cristoff asked grinning wickedly at her and Lucy returned it, her whole body was buzzing with magic again, her injuries gone, Cristoff had seemed to even sweep her exhaustion aside and now she was on top of a still naked dripping wet Wizard Saint.

There were so many things she would love to do, but he had said she should touch...explore…

Kaleb gasped and in moments laughter filled the bath followed by some serious wrestling, splashing and shrieks as Lucy had dug in to tickle the big blonde and he’d turned on her and Cristoff with a vengeance. Her partner though remained true to her, doing his best to keep his brother contained so she could sneak in more skittering touches up his sides until it digressed into a free for all when Cristoff splashed Lucy. “Come on, quit hovering woman and get him!” he’d called and Lucy had lunged around Kaleb and dug into the raven haired slayer who had gone down like a tree, easily caught off guard when Lucy started tickling him and Kaleb used the distraction to heft him out of the water and toss him back several feet before turning on Lucy again.

It wasn’t until there was some loud throat clearing and the trio looked up, a tangled bunch of limbs and laughter dripping hair plastered all over, Cristoff looking like some sort of hairy beast with his thick black locks all over his face and their wide eyed met the arched brow and narrowed eyes of one of the older professors.

“Master Kaleb.” She acknowledged and Kaleb had shoved his hair out of his eyes and smiled at her.

“Professor Mason….ah...I think my mages and I will be retiring, we’ll leave the bath to you.” He said lightly, noting the wrinkled silver haired woman was eying Cristoff with interest, the Lunar Slayer having moved a little more to the shallows the water only coming to the tops of his thighs and he was busily reaching up trying to get his dripping hair out of his face, giving the woman a very nice view of everything between his neck and thighs.

Professor Mason was in her 50s but she wasn’t dead, a heavily muscled and tanned Dragon Slayer standing in a steaming bath with water streaming down his smooth skin, following the edges and grooves of his well defined and sculpted muscles was not lost on her and she was far too old to worry one bit about being caught blatantly staring appreciatively at the younger mans body.

Kaleb was ushering a blushing red Lucy toward their clothes, noting Cristoff meeting the professors appreciative stare, Professor Mason wasn’t bad looking, for her age she was fit and kept her body in good shape, and being the way he was, Cristoff always got drawn to the personality he sensed before anything else, it was his younger brothers nature.

“If it’s ok Master Kaleb...Professor Mason looks to be suffering from some back aches…” Cristoff purred, smiling at the woman “I’m a healer...I would love to try and ease those…” He offered and the Professors eyes widened but she smiled.

“I may be too old for your healing young man.” She retorted but accepted his hand to help her come down into the water.

“Maybe...but how about I show you what all I can do?” Cristoff offered and Kaleb shook his head, rolling his eyes as he tugged on his pants. Lucy grabbed a robe, unwilling to put her filthy clothes on her now clean body.

Don’t stay up too late, you know which suite is ours, don’t wake me or Lucy when you come in...Kaleb pushed into Cristoffs mind.

I’m thinking an hour at best, she’s not had attention in a while so I shouldn’t be long...but damn if she’s not got the most lovely wicked eyes…. Was Cristoffs response and the Mindbender guided Lucy from the baths as Cristoffs hands lit with his magic and a moment later deep appreciative moans could be heard following Kaleb and Lucy from the baths.

Lucy was still a little giggly and a little over the top happy but once she was dry, in clean clothes and had devoured a large serving of spaghetti, she faded so fast Kaleb had to gather her up off the couch and carry her to her room where he made sure she was settled, watching as she curled up and snuggled into the pillow with a sigh. 

She was such a beautiful woman, it surprised him, with her warm heart, her affectionate personality and her sharp mind that she had remained single, he was tempted to walk up to Bickslow and smack him and ask what the hell was wrong with him that he hadn’t already been down on a knee for this woman.

Maybe that was it, Lucy was the sort of woman a man settled down with, it was in her nature, she wanted, needed stability and commitment from people, she’d spent most of her life being shoved aside or...most recently...coldly abandoned by people she trusted, loved, who she thought cared about her. At this point, casual relationships wouldn’t interest her, especially after what she’d gone through with the man in Fiore. 

He sighed, turning and heading for his own room, a part of him wishing Lucy wasn’t quite the sweet woman she was, a little more wickedness, a little more willingness to venture into a lighter affair and he himself would have wanted that, would pursue her with some serious determination too, but he had a guild to run, and while he wanted to marry, needed to, Lucy had this image in her mind of her perfect relationship being a long drawn out thing where the man dated her, courted her, she didn’t imagine a few dates either, she had years in mind of this, a slow slow progression, and while Kaleb wasn’t in a big hurry, he had a Princess considering him as a consort and his father had a hefty stack of marriage offers for him.

Bosco didn’t do arranged marriages like Fiore and some of the more antiquated societies did, in Bosco a marriage request was almost like asking a man out without doing it face to face. Someone you admired and wanted to get to know, that you thought would maybe be a good match for marriage or just promising and possibly having some children with, that sort of thing.

So, since sorcerers weekly reporters were frequent visitors to White Sea, Kaleb had been in the magazine a few times, hence, stacks of marriage offers. He and his brothers would go through the piles and piles his father got for them all every day, , they would usually discard most, but he had honestly looked into a few, even had a brief affair with a Pilot for the fleet, it hadn’t gone anywhere, she liked the idea of him, loved his looks, his body, but she was single minded, all about her career and moving up the ranks, saw him as a piece of her puzzle and he’d ended it, told her he couldn’t just be a piece of her dreams, he wanted to be more to somebody than that, he needed to be more.

Maybe it was selfish, wanting more, but he didn’t really believe it was, his father agreed with him, so did his brothers, so, he remained true to himself, and kept looking. Were Lucy not so deeply mired in her fears, worries, and ideals about dating for fucking ever before moving along in a relationship, she’d be close to his ideal, but he wasn’t easy to delude anymore, was too practical and realistic, and he also respected Lucy too much to think about trying to change her, she didn’t need someone trying to control her, she needed a man who would stand back on his heels for months on end satisfied with just a few kisses and maybe some progressively better and better making out. 

He doubted she’d find that man in Bosco, the physical in a relationship just mattered too much to most, to Kaleb too, he needed that intimacy, needed the release, the closeness. He had little tastes with Lucy, but he wanted a woman to shut his formidable mind down with her passion, He was convinced it could happen, and when it did, he’d be on a knee quickly before her, seeking deeper commitment. He would help Lucy get on her feet, find her happiness, but he wasn’t holding out much hope he would be part of it beyond where he already stood in her life.

No, he would end up in the friend/Guildmaster category with her once she got busy at the guild with her new life as an S-class mage, and that was how it should be. He was older than her anyway, not by terribly much, but it was enough he felt it there when she looked at him sometimes.

He sighed as he stripped away his clothes, Cristoff would be in soon, he knew Cris was bidding the Professor a good night, having retreated to a steam room with her after some fun in the bath, he’d been right, she couldn’t last long with a lusty Dragon Slayer in her arms, but he smiled faintly, the woman was very very happily exhausted and felt completely wonderful. He didn’t tend to give Cris and Vander a lot of trouble about how much the two youngest brothers got laid, it wasn’t often they left their lovers feeling anything but amazing after being with them.

It was a warmer night, so he opened the balcony doors to let the breeze in and tossed the bedspreads to the foot of the bed, choosing to slide under just a sheet in the nude, it wasn’t as pleasant as his silk sheets at home, but the cotton was smooth and soft and he knew he needed to not be constrained by clothes tonight, his body drew in Immaculate light, and tonight the stars were bright shining into his room amplified by the design of the school and Cellis.

He glanced toward the roll in bed the school had provided and smiled faintly, Cristoff would hate it, but, he wouldn’t sleep next to Kaleb if his older brother was naked, it weirded him out, so that was another reason Kaleb chose to drift off to sleep sans sleep pants.

He’d nodded off before the Lunar Slayer crept in, surprisingly silent on his feet for a man so big. The Dragon Slayer frowned at his brother, who was laying sprawled out, one arm over his head, genuinely asleep so he wasn’t making an effort to keep Cristoff from sharing the nice big bed instead of sleeping on the inevitably too small rolling bed, no...Kaleb had put effort into giving him hell by not wearing clothes to bed, damn jerk knew he hated sleeping by his siblings when they weren’t clothed. Anyone else Fine, he was a serious cuddler, but there had to be at least underwear and the sheet had slid enough he knew Kaleb wasn’t even wearing the little silk hankies he called underwear.

Making a face he was about to surrender and try the rolling bed when the scent of strawberries reached him and he smirked toward Kaleb. Hmmph...he had more than one kin in the suite.

He found Lucy wasn’t just accommodating when he slid into the bed with her, the little blonde cuddled right into him, seeking cuddles and his warmth in her sleep and he smiled, affectionately nuzzling his nose into her silky hair and letting her wrap herself around him while he enveloped her in his thickly muscled arms, only wincing a little when her fingers gripped his long black hair and tugged a bit hard as she shifted to get comfortable before she settled with a sigh tucked under his chin.

He let his magic flow through her, checking her over before nudging her into a peaceful level of sleep and then he joined her in sleep.

Kaleb woke with a start, mind instantly sharp and seeking the cause of his abrupt waking and finding Cristoff was not perched on the little rollaway bed. Frowning he slid from the bed and wrapped his robe around himself, noting the sun was starting to rise and his younger brother should have been in.

Glancing into Lucys room he stopped and rolled his eyes, moving to the door with a smile. Cristoff was laying on his belly, one arm over Lucy who was wrapped around the big slayer, both her arms around his neck, a leg tossed over his back, his arm over her waist her hands buried in Cristoffs tangled black hair. Lucy still in her pajamas, Cristoff in his normal dark blue sleep pants and shirtless.

It was a normal thing in the Pradesh home, if Xally, Emzadi, Vander or even Bickslow were missing from their rooms in the morning their father would always find them curled up with Cristoff. Emi and Xally declared him their personal Teddy Bear, Bickslow and Vander, both prone to nightmares, had learned quickly the Lunar Dragons Slayer would half wake if they started having nightmares and his magic would settle them into peaceful sleep, that and Cristoff was a cuddler, tended to snuggle in his sleep with whoever he shared a bed with...part of why he wouldn’t share a bed with his siblings unless they were in pajamas.

Lucy seemed to be as cuddly as Cristoff, something he’d learned the night on the boat they had shared a bed, she’d wrapped herself around him as soon as she was asleep and no longer consciously staying away from him. He’d awakened halfway through the night to her pressing her face into his neck and wrapping a leg around him. Having grown up with two Dragon Slayers, Kaleb was seasoned in sleeping while being cuddled, so he’d just smiled and gone back to sleep, amused at how mortified Lucy had been when she had woken up and found she’d done that.

Shaking his head at the sight he turned and started to head for his room again, he’d ask the cafeteria to send breakfast up to them, give his brother and Lucy a little more time to sleep before they had to get up and get ready to leave.

Cristoff would teleport them to White Sea, Kaleb had been gone long enough and couldn’t enjoy the luxury of a boat ride home. Bickslow and Freed had worked with Thane and selected an apartment for Lucy at the guild and he had learned early he could communicate with Virgo and Loke if he was close enough to Lucy, so Virgo had quietly helped Bickslow, Laxus and Freed get Lucys things set up in her new apartment, it would be a nice surprise for Lucy, having her team waiting for her when she got to her new home and coming into it with all of her belongings already there.

Once the order was placed he gathered his things, got packed and opted for a shower instead of going to the baths. Since he was returning to the guild after an absence he donned one of his guild sets, the well crafted white leather hugging his body and he had most of it on, was just getting his hair under control when he smiled faintly at thoughts starting to wander on multiple levels.

Lucy was awake, and had debated how to untangle herself from her new Dragon Slayer, Kaleb smiling at how she already referred mentally to Cristoff in a possessive way, Dragon magic brought that out in everyone either of his siblings claimed as kin.

All Dragon Slayers must have some sort of propensity for cuddle needs because every damn one of them...they’re like musclebound octopus. I shouldn’t talk really though I am sooo...holy hell...ok...the leather is back...thank you, there are Gods… Her thoughts now included her view of him with a boot up on the edge of the chest at the foot of his bed, he was polishing up the gold and onyx adornments on the fronts of his tall black boots. His guild was proud of their Guildmaster, , they liked how he tended to make an impact at the annual Games when he entered the Guildmaster contests, the crowds usually quieted a bit when he would enter the ring in his full regalia for White Sea, before they went wild.

He made sure he looked like he was the Master of the biggest most successful guild in Bosco, the regalia had been designed before his time, though his own sets of it were custom made to fit him like a second skin. 

He didn’t look up from his task, smiling.

“You should get a shower and get dressed, breakfast will be up in less than an hour and I want to walk into the Guild Hall no later than 9am.” He said firmly and Lucy squeaked.

“Yes sir...Master...I’ll get a quick shower!” She said, whirling in a flash of blonde hair and hurrying to her bathroom summoning Virgo as she closed the door.

Kaleb chuckled and prodded his brothers groggy mind.

Wake up brother dearest, breakfast is about to be here and your ass needs to be sharp, I don’t want to be Teleported somewhere weird. He prodded gently.

He could hear the growl from the bedroom as if its source were in his room with him and chuckled. 

Growling won’t save you, my next step will involve the aid of Lucys spirits, Loke is volunteering to bite your ass. He warned, not entirely surprised at the purr he got back.

Oh is he? Well, send him in to see if he can bite it and I’ll give his Princess a sight when she comes out of the bath to find me biting more than her Lions ass…. Cristoff responded and Kaleb, with a devious smile, forwarded that comment.

The growls that came next had him snickering, as did Lokes reaction to finding Cristoff was nothing like Natsu, Gajeel or the other slayers he was used to, Cristoff was quick to rise and was damn impressive when it came to wrestling. He also outweighed the Lion Spirit by a hefty margin.

Kaleb answered the door then, ignoring the yelps and growls and snarls coming from Lucys room while he brought in their breakfast and poured himself some coffee before moving to get a safe view of what was going on, smirking he turned and went to get himself a cinnamon roll when it looked like nothing he had to intervene over.

Lucy emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam adjusting her ponytail and froze eyes slowly getting wide. On her bed Loke was pressed against the headboard, a much larger raven haired dragon slayer pressed against him from behind, one hand had a fistful of Lokes ginger hair and had his head pulled to the side, the other was...down the front of Lokes pants.

Cristoffs mouth was locked on the lions neck, his fangs teasing his skin, the Lion thought he had a bite? Well, as his father Draco said...Lions were just oversized Pussies and Cristoff had started out just to show him that, but the grappling had digressed when Loke had landed a few brazen gropes and made a few low comments about always wanting to ride a dragon.

Loke honestly didn’t look like he was in distress, he was bucking his hips into Cristoffs firm grip and had reached up and back to get a fist into Cristoffs messy black hair as the slayer sucked on his neck.

“Ok, that’s enough! Holy shit Loke, Cris...what the fuck?!” Lucy shouted and Cristoff looked up at her, pulling back, lips leaving Lokes neck with a pop, Loke groaning as the slayer withdrew his hands and sat back on his heels.

“He started it.” he said pointing at Loke who slumped down against the headboard.

“I just offered to help wake you up!” He protested trying to regain his composure. He adored his Princess, but hot damn, if she’d taken a bath instead of a shower he might have gotten a nice orgasm out of Cristoffs skilled ministrations on his cock...because damn, if he was going to lose a wrestling match doing so with someone that had Cristoffs level of skill with his hands…

Kaleb was unable to contain himself in the other room, was doubled over laughing and had to grab the couch so he didn’t end up on his knees. Lucy looked from one man to the next then toward the door hearing Kaleb laughing WAY too hard to be innocent.

“Master Kaleb!” She growled storming past the wide eyed Loke and only slightly sheepish looking Dragon Slayer to find Kaleb, wiping a tear from his eye still laughing clutching the couch with his other hand.

“Is this seriously how you handle your Guild?” Lucy demanded, pretty proud of the fact she was managing not to smile and doing her utmost best not to think about how much she loved seeing people laugh and how infectious good laughs were because Kaleb seemed to be enjoying his.

He fixed those striking lavender eyes on her and his whole expression was pure unrepentant wickedness.   
“Yes, it is how I run my Guild Lucy, YOUR guild too now. You have to admit, that was funny, and Loke did offer to bite Cristoffs ass to wake him up.” Kaleb snickered, turning to half sit on the armrest of the couch. Lucy couldn’t hide from him how funny she thought it was, try as she might to keep that from him, and, he noted she was getting a little better at tucking impulsive thoughts away, not before he caught them by a long shot yet but it was happening.

Lucy whirled and her mouth fell open, while she’d stood glaring at her Guildmaster in the doorway, Loke had apparently decided he wanted a little more of the Lunar Slayer and had crawled over to him while Lucy was busy, Cristoff had smirked at his approach quirking a brow and Loke had tossed his pride aside giving the slayer a heated look. He managed to bite back the snarl that would turn Lucy on to their actions when Cristoff spun him around and yanking his ass up against him, reaching around and shoving his hand down the lions still undone pants and resuming what he’d started but this time adding in rough thrusts of his hips, teasing the smaller man with the very large bulge in his boxer briefs.

“Really?! Cristoff! We’re kin!” Lucy managed and the Dragon slayer smirked at her, pulling Loke against him harder and making the spirit groan as his hand worked Loke into a writhing mess. 

“I’m just petting the kitty because he asked me to.” Cristoff growled and Lucy rolled her eyes looking at Loke who was bucking his hips into Cristoffs touch. 

“Loke?....Loke?...Leo?...” She tried.

“Oh please Princess...let him...finish…” Loke panted and Lucy threw her hands up and left the room boldly giving her laughing Guildmaster a shove as she passed him to get herself a cinnamon roll.

“It’s actually very nice you let Leo play like he does.” Kaleb said when he finally got his amusement under control.

Lucy cringed as Lokes voice came into the room, “Oh Gods yes!...Fuck.!” followed by a drawn out groan. She really should have closed the door.

“Yeah...well, maybe he won’t be flirting me up as much...at least when Cristoff is around.” She finally chuckled. It had been written all over Lokes face how much he was liking the attention and Cristoff seemed perfectly happy to give it...she was in Bosco...Pleasure was Pleasure right? Why should she deny Loke or Cristoff?

Kaleb smiled “NOW you’re getting it...you’ll fit in just fine in Bosco Lucy.” He said, pouring himself some more coffee.

Lucy drew a breath, sitting back as Cristoff emerged wiping his hands on a small towel and looking way too happy with himself.

“Kitty is still purring, I’m gonna grab a shower, dress regalia yes?” He asked Kaleb who nodded as his younger brother crossed the sitting area and went into the other bedroom to commandeer Kalebs shower giving Lucy a wink as he passed and Lucy just rolled her eyes 

“Just don’t touch any food until you’ve washed those hands...I know where they’ve been.” She said dryly and Kaleb chuckled, Cristoff snickering his way from the room. Lucy looked suddenly at Kaleb and cocked her head as a thought occurred to her.

“Do I get a uniform?” She asked and Kaleb smiled.

“Yes, you’ll have dress and special event regalia made for you as soon as we get to White Sea, as one of our S-class mages you’ll be up to represent White Sea at the Guild Games in the Spring too so you’ll get a set of S-class gear, it’s all made for us by Elluris, comfortable and holds up in magical combat, I think you’ll like it. You’ve seen the set on Bix and my younger brothers in that magazine the girls were showing around when you were watching me at the gym last week.” He said lightly, not looking up from his tablet, nor did he acknowledge Lucy blushing as he answered the ring of his com.

“Thane? Yes, yes I’ll be there soon, Cristoff is showering, as soon as he’s dressed we’ll be there…” He started talking immediately and Lucy muttered “I think I’ll check on Loke…” and snuck out of the room. She really had to work on keeping in mind the range and scope of her Guildmasters magic...

.


	8. The laughing Shadow

“Well shit…” the deadpan resigned comment rarely fell from the mouth of the Guildmaster, Thane winced every time it did too. Kaleb was going over the complaint sent from Sin. 

“He’s not even back yet….the complaint beat him here.” Kaleb sighed rubbing his temple before shoving the idle fingers through his hair. Really, his little brothers capacity for getting into trouble with his damn dick was amazing at times.

He picked up the next note though and smiled. This one was a letter thanking the guild. 

“The Raijinshuu have been doing well…” He commented with a smile, sitting back in his chair to read the whole file. Whenever Thane had a complaint, damage compensation or thank you letter he always put the job file with it before he gave it to Kaleb. Saved the Master the time of looking it up himself.

Since their return from the Academe, Lucy had moved into her apartment in White Sea, which she seemed to love, and had started settling into life as a mage of White Sea. Kaleb had been busy, terribly so, with the bi-annual contest of Masters coming the media had been all over the guilds wanting interviews with anyone they thought might have good info on the Masters. Kaleb hadn’t won the last one, two years ago he’d still been a new Master and facing off against the Master of Emerald Eye he’d pulled his punches and even completely held back his command of Immaculate light out of respect for one of the men who had helped him learn how to fully use his magic. Master Brenton of Emerald Eye was an illusion mage, trained with the Scions in Minstrel, and had even gotten Kaleb his invitation to train there during his studies at the university there.

White Sea had won the Games the following year, but now he was going to represent his guild, stand as it’s Master before the masses in Pelerno in a short while and he wasn’t going to hold back out of respect this time. Brenton had nearly killed him, and had smiled down at him in the infirmary as Cristoff had worked to heal him,

“You know better Kaleb, I taught you better than to hold back. You aren’t a student anymore, you’re a fucking Master, so live to your full fucking potential and never let anyone, not me, not Grenlow, not even your own family ever beat you again or I’ll kick your pretty ass so hard you’ll have to pass the Mastership down.” Brenton had snarled and left without another word.

Kaleb had been disgusted, infuriated, mortified, he’d let his guild down, hadn’t fought for them, instead holding back and letting Brenton gain too much control of the fighting ring, it had cost him too. He’d defeated 14 other Guildmasters before meeting Brenton in the final round, and he’d just let Brenton win, out of a misplaced sense of loyalty. Loyalty he owed to his own guild, not to one of his old mentors.

Brenton was already wrecking Kaleb in the interviews too, his snide remarks about not being worried about the pretty child of White Sea giving him any trouble.

“He’s still a child, more worried about messing up that pretty hair. This time I’ll bend him over and give all of Bosco a real show, so they know how Emerald Eye handles rare beauty, we OWN it!” He’d declared.

There had been cartoons of the Master of Emerald Eye Fucking Kaleb all over ever since and he knew his guild wasn’t happy about it. So, Kaleb had taken his training out of his private practice area above the guild on the roof of his home and had been practicing in the regular rings of the main assembly grounds.

He let his guild watch him work, they needed to see he was taking this seriously.

“They need to see you kicking ass Kaleb, everyone knows how powerful you are, nobody doubts it, it’s whether or not you really can use all that power that’s in question now. I mean let's face it, Brenton wiped the floor with you, I know you let him, but that almost makes it worse, like you’re afraid to use your strength, how's that gonna defend White Sea?” Vander….as always...was dead ass honest.

Kaleb sparred with Vander, Cristoff, and his own top team, even had Emzadi come in and had destroyed a practice ring with her that was under repair now as he stood, carrying the report by the large open balcony off his office and looking down over the huge courtyard that held the rings, some cafes and shops and the school..

He’d encouraged them to go all out with him, and at first they had held back, even after watching Vander tear into him with all he had, the Shadowquip making no joke out of it, had Kaleb not given him his best Vander would have spilled his blood for it. Cristoff was no less intense, and his people had sat silent watching the Lunar slayer bring focused moonlight in, hazy chilled mists, he’d even drawn the breath from Kalebs lungs and fatigued his body in a reversed healing spell. But Kaleb could command more than just Mindbendings basic skills of mindreading and manipulation. He was a Wizard Saint, he’d brought his magic to a higher level.

Kaleb had learned Telepathy, Telekenetics and Psionics to expand his magic into more utilitarian applications. It had allowed him to make the guild management systems, the lacrima tablets, and the Lacrima that sat at the center of his gold choker. Vander called it technokentics, what Kaleb could do with technology. Kaleb called it a hobby.

He’d caught Vander in emerging from the shadows and slammed him into a wall, held him there, the light in him shedding the shadows Vander sent to distract him so he could break free until Vander called enough. He’d deflected Cristoffs light with his own and their swords had sung as they had gotten in close to each other, Cristoff was Kalebs match with a sword, but Kaleb was able to shake Cristoffs broadsword in his hand, and on a swing, take it from him, winning his match with the Lunar Slayer.

He was definitely not the same mage Brenton had taken on two years ago though, he’d fought in a couple of clan wars shortly after those games, called to service as a knight for a few months, and he had killed...a lot. He’d had no choice, and it wasn’ t the first time he’d taken lives, his guild specialized in hunting down dark wizards and their guilds, he’d killed hundreds during his years as Grenlows second in command and still took jobs himself that sometimes required it of him. He never shied from it, he was a Guildmaster, a Knight, it was his duty to take hard actions to protect what he held dear, to serve his country, to protect his guild and each and every one of his mages. 

So far, and Kaleb was pretty sure Laxus was responsible for it. That Lucy had yet to meet Vander face to face, something that both annoyed and unfortunately for Laxus, intrigued the Shadowquip who saw Laxus’ determination to keep him from Lucy as a serious challenge he would not walk away from. So Vander was currently being a pest trying to get Kaleb to tell him where the Raijinshuu were. When he refused, the Shadowquip had agreed to go on a job with Presca and Beck and had managed to make a high positioned woman in the Sin military fall for him enough she had filed a complaint when her requests for information on where Vander lived, what his full name was etc had fallen on deaf ears with White Sea.

There were times Kaleb wished the Guild seal on his little brother wasn’t so easily seen.

But the report on the Raijinshuu was a good one, and one of the clanspeople they had helped in handling some out of control Sea Wolves just raved about the “beautiful and shy” blonde who had taken on one of the alphas, standing over two children to protect them. He smiled as he read through it all. Lucy had gotten separated from her team when shed heard some crying and while Laxus, Freed and Bickslow had been handling the subordinates, Lucy had ended up fighting the alpha that had apparently carried two children off.

It was impressive, Sea Wolves were bigger than Grass Runners and intelligent, it wasn’t easy to bring one down. But Lucy had done it on her own while protecting two injured kids. He wished he could have seen it, he was proud of her. 

He hadn’t gotten to really talk to her since they had gotten back, not alone anyway, but he had known it would happen, once she got settled, the beautiful woman would make friends fast and inevitably some lucky bastard was going to snap her up, have the patience and determination to wait her out and win her heart. If only he had the time that would require….

He was surprised to look up 5 weeks after returning from the Academe to see Lucys sudehpah walk in. The elegant man wore the soft clinging clothes of his order in a rich maroon color his dark brown hair pulled back in a loose braid dark green eyes dilating a little when they met Kalebs. Sudehpah never hid reactions to people unless they were in a lesson that needed them to. Arris was drawn to Kaleb, they’d already spoken a little about the possibility of indulging in each other, so at first he wondered mildly if Arris had made his appointment to see Kaleb for that, and he certainly wouldn’t have minded.

He’d not gotten any sort of release or sexual relaxation in almost a week, too busy and he had to take care not to favor anyone too much. He’d already made the mistake of giving in to Becks requests, now the big beast master pursued him, wanting more, a calm refusal had set him back, and Beck hadn’t asked in months, but his thoughts betrayed him, he hadn’t dropped the idea that he and his master could become lovers.

“Master Kaleb, I would like to talk with you about Lucy.” Arris said quietly and Kaleb frowned. Sudehpah held the privacy of their students to their deaths, over the centuries people had tried to get secrets from them but a Sudehpah would die before divulging anything about a student, take their own lives if needed to protect them.

Arris smiled faintly at the Masters reaction, he’d been very pleased that the young Master had chosen him to work with his new foreign mage to teach her the cultural nuances of Boscan society and educate her in the physical arts of pleasure, he knew more than 50 Sudehpah had been interviewed for this position and there wasn’t a Sudehpah in the order that didn’t want very much to be in the good graces of White Sea.

Kaleb had admitted from the beginning this mage was special to him and had many deep rooted issues that were holding her back. Arris had worked with many foreigners, was accustomed to their hang ups and had come up with many gentle ways to ease through them and get his students to where they could relax, let go of their fears and doubts and embrace themselves, others and the broad scope of health both mental and physical that shared pleasures brought.

He’d been eager to work with Lucy, and he found her utterly delightful, beautiful and a quick study, her Boscan was already wonderful and she was well on her way to becoming an authority on Boscan laws, culture and traditions. Those parts of what he taught she dove into with a deep and wonderful zeal he found refreshing and enjoyable to work with.

The issue was the physical side of what she was to be learning with him.

Arris was not bad looking, like any Sudehpah he kept his body meticulously, he was clean, handsome and well built, 5’10” so a good height to work with Lucy, most women prefered men somewhat taller than them. But Lucy wasn’t interested in him, and she was so tense, so embarrassed by physical contact it was seriously impeding her progress. They had yet to have sex, he hadn’t even gotten an orgasm out of her yet and for him, that was new, he’d never met anyone he couldn’t get to that.

Lucy liked him, or said she did, and was all relaxed and playful while they worked on her studies, but as soon as practical application started, she froze up. He’d even laid back and encouraged her to touch him, and she had, but it was clear she only was doing what she thought she had to and was getting nothing out of it.

His only hope came when he had her do some visualizing, meditation work, he’d given her a relaxation potion and even a mild aphrodisiac hoping he could relax her into some kissing work, she’d shown some aptitude in that and enjoyed the lessons as long as he agreed they would only be working kissing with maybe a little light touching. 

Arris was a well experienced Sudepah, he knew the signals to stop and let a student calm, settle, the trouble was Lucy rarely got to where they could resume. So the meditation and potion had come in. 

She’d gotten well into it, she had a vivid imagination and had delighted in him giving her suggestions for her writing so he’d asked her to imagine someone she desired touching her, gently kissing her and watched her cheeks flush and her breathing speed up.

“Touch your body Lucy, where you want him to touch you…” He’d said after a few minutes, when her excitement had become clear. Her lips had parted and her hand had hesitated but finally slid up to gently start working one of her breasts and she’d whimpered, blushing.

“He wants this...you want his touch, move your hands as though they were his…” Arris had guided her, he was a trained empath, and could tell she was deeply enjoying her fantasy, the potions would help her feel it, experience it vividly.

Both of her hands moved then, and after fondling her breasts Arris was deeply relieved to see one hand slide down her body between her legs and she moaned “Oh...Kaleb…”

He smiled faintly, the Master of White Sea was a mindbender, and Arris had just let his thoughts move through everything for the man to see. He watched the Masters eyes widen, and a faint smile twitch those full lips that Arris very much, on his own personal time, was still hoping to taste.

The man wasn’t unhappy about his mages desire for him, and that was a relief, since Arris needed his help.

“You understand my issues then?” He asked and Kaleb sighed, nodding. 

“I was worried she would have these problems. It’s not a surprise, I did warn you.” He replied and Arris nodded.

“You also said if I needed assistance with her to ask, so...I’m asking. I need you to help with her sessions this week. Has she met your younger brother? Vander? I’ve worked with him before, he’s disarming, and very skilled in handling women with little experience. So if you are not able…” Arris started warming to the idea of working with Vander, the last time he had it had been a very very pleasant collaboration.

“She hasn’t met him yet, so there’s no familiarity there.” Kaleb cut him off and Arris shrugged, smiling at the hint of an edge in the Guildmasters normally silken voice. He had sensed the attraction between Lucy and her Guildmaster was mutual, good, that made everything easier. Kaleb was Boscan, and open to pleasure, needed it, his natural desire for Lucy would make him even more effective in helping lure the woman out of her shell.

Arris glanced toward the clock, Kalebs abilities had made this meeting consume less than 10 minutes of the hour that he had for his appointment. Smiling faintly, he let his mind leave his duties and slide into his own desires, eyes drifting over the Guildmasters lips, hovering on the glinting gold choker around his neck with it’s gorgeous pure clear lacrima at the center, then down over smooth tanned skin left bare by ¼ cover skin tight white wizardweave that covered his shoulders and most of his pecs, held together by an ornate heavy gold clasp with the symbol of White Sea on it. Sometimes they were worn with shirts beneath them, but in warmer weather they were worn without, leaving skin bare, meant to be catch points for spells, the wizardweave armor was light and stretched and moved well, it also drew spells to the areas on the body that could take an impact well, hence the shoulders and pectorals.

Arris’ eyes took it all in, and felt the Guildmasters reaction to his thoughts, eyes going back to his face as he stood. “I’ll be happy to help, but let's see about your other issue before our appointment is up…” Kaleb said coming around his desk. He wasn’t wasting time or an opportunity, over a week since his last release was far too long and Arris as a Sudehpah would make it a good one.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

“I’m flattered by the offer, but no, thank you, I’m just tired, I want to rest.” Lucy said to the bulky black haired mage that had just propositioned her. He smiled, his yellow eyes disappointed but accepting.

“Maybe I could take you out then? Find pleasure in sharing other things?” He offered. Lucy smiled, he was determined, she had to hand it to him, and not bad looking either, what did he say his name was?.....Lyric, hah...such a musical name, maybe he could sing? Or maybe his mother could, why would someone name somebody that…

“Maybe, but not tonight, really, we just got back and I just want to rest.” Lucy replied as her thoughts flew around. 

“Lyric, you’d have better luck asking that bench over there.” Bickslow quipped, clapping the man on the back as he plopped down across from Lucy.

The black haired mage rolled his eyes “alright alright, well, you know where to find me Lucy.” He said and left them, heading back to his team and graciously accepting their condolences for about 3 minutes before he jumped on one of his more sarcastic team mates and a brawl broke out.

Lucy grinned, accepting the Strawberry milkshake Bickslow handed her. “Mmmm, Thank you Bixy.” She said brightly between deep sucks on the straw.

“Long as I get to watch you drink it, I’m happy to provide, Cosplayer.” The Seith responded lightly, taking a good drink of his beer before grinning as the brawl on the other side of the guild got a little bigger and louder.

“You like watching me suck long hard things huh? Your such a voyeur.” Lucy smirked.

“He always has been, and he should be selling tickets to this, plump lips pulling hard on a hard length? My kind of viewing pleasure.” Came a smooth voice and Lucy turned, meeting wicked wine colored eyes set in a handsome familiar face.

“Yeah all you’ll get is a view too Van, careful, Laxus is close by and so is Cristoff and both have claimed Lucy here as kin.” Bickslow chuckled. He didn’t mind Vander meeting Lucy at all, his little brother was fun, adventurous, and wicked as all hell, but Lucy was a smart lady. Vander was just fun, and really, if Lucy did hook up with him? It might do her some good. For all his faults, Vander never left women disappointed in anything but their lack of ability to hold on to him.

“Cris I am practiced at dodging and Laxus? He’s not used to handling me yet so I have confidence I can manage. How bout it sugar? They told you enough terrible things about me you’re ready to see for yourself?” Vander asked, sliding into the seat next to Lucy, who was grinning at the sexy mage. He wasn’t wrong, she had been warned up down in out and sideways about this man,especially by Laxus. 

In truth, she found him sexy as hell, who wouldn’t? Tall, built like any womans finest wet dream with wavy black hair streaked with red, wine colored eyes, full lips and a delicious smirk. He DID look like trouble. Thing was, Lucy had always loved people like him, she loved Cana, she’d bet Cana would have had this man in a storage closet within minutes of meeting him.

“What is it I’m supposed to be seeing?” She asked innocently. Vanders smirk turned into a smile.

“Well, if we get to talking for sure you and I are going to end up naked and I’m going to be fucking you until your legs don’t work, I’m irresistible you see, so me getting near you puts you in danger of the earlier mentioned inevitability of us ending up fucking.” He said. Bickslow snorted and Vander ignored him.

Lucy pursed her lips. “I have been told if I let you talk to me it would happen...will I be aware of this or will it be like an alien abduction?” She asked.

Vanders eyes lit with humor “Well, there will be probing, I would let you choose where I probed you.” He said.

“Well I don’t think Aliens let people chose, isn’t it always in the ass Bix?” She asked looking at the smiling Seith who nodded, face going serious.

“Oh yeah, absolutely Cosplayer, all the Aliens probe asses, everyone knows that.” He agreed.

Vander nodded, tapping his chin with a finger “I see, well, I’d break with tradition for Lucy since she’s kin to Dragon Slayers, you can choose where I probe you Lucy.” He said mildly.

Lucy nodded, taking another drink of her shake. “I see, and it can be any orifice?” She asked and Vander shrugged.

“Well, my dick won’t fit into all of them and it is the tool of choice, but I could use my tongue or fingers so I suppose...yes...any.” He agreed amicably. 

“Do I choose what you use?” She asked and he shook his head.

“No, I’m the one with all the experience here so I chose the tool, you just choose what orifice will lose it’s virginity.” He replied.

Lucy nodded again.

“I choose my ear then, left one please.” She said and Bickslow snickered but sobered quickly regaining his studious look.

Vander nodded “As you wish.” He said and moved so fast Lucy didn’t even have time to fully release her straw, flicking milkshake all over Bickslow who yelped.

Vander had her down on the bench and was laying on top of her, holding her face in his hands and now Lucy blushed, eyes huge as she felt the weight of the tall mage pressing all of his delicious black leather clad body against hers.

“So let me live up to my reputation here.” He purred and her lips parted as his hovered over hers but he suddenly turned her head and started trailing those full lips over her ear. 

At first she had no idea how to react, nobody had ever nibbled at, licked, kissed or sucked on her ear before, the heated kisses and nips on the soft sensitive skin beneath and around it, the lobe, it didn’t take long at all for her to start wishing he was moving those touches, that attention all over her.

Still, the absurdity of it, coupled with his intermittent chuckles when she deftly swatted his hands from straying to other parts of her body beside her waist had her giggling and rapidly the heat turned to humor completely and she was laughing and wildly trying to escape Vanders clutches.

“Ahhh!....let me….ahhh!!” She screeched, trying to tickle back but if she stopped shoving his hands away he got sensitive spots too fast and she was howling with laughter.

“Vanderrrrr!!” She screamed and he nipped her ear 

“That’s right, scream my name sugar!” He laughed and Lucy thrashed underneath him, both of them finally falling to the floor and wrestling around for supremacy.

“Wicked….ahhh!” Lucy momentarily was on top of the shadowquip and for an instant, got her hands into his ribs and he arched his back and laughed but he vanished from beneath her leaving her on her hands and knees only to reappear less than a second later behind her, fingers tickling her sides and he thrust his hips into her backside.

“Vander!” She screamed again and he bent over her, pressing against her back and pulling her up, hands still working her sides and keeping her helpless and writhing with laughter.

“That’s it angel, my name only.” He purred in her ear and she inwardly growled at his cocky tone, waiting a moment then throwing her head back when he was kissing the back of her neck, clocking him in the forehead. He fell over but did so laughing, a hand over his abused brow and Lucy scrambled clear of him running right into thickly muscled arms and the smell of ozone and rain told her who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against a hard muscled body.

Vander, laughing though he was, was hard as hell to catch unaware so Laxus’ snap of electricity harmlessly hit the floor instead of the shadowquip and a moment later Lucy squeeked as she was plucked neatly from Laxus’ hold, pulled through something very dark and cold only to emerge a few seconds later sitting in Vanders lap on a Barstool at the far side of the Guildhall, Vanders arm around her waist.

“He’s going to fry you...you know that right?” She chuckled, watching Laxus furiously looking around.

“He’ll try, but I want to teach him a lesson, he’s been denying me access to you, who my brothers have all gotten to meet and get to know while I have been left in the cold, it’s very nice to meet you by the way.” He said lightly.

“VANDERRR!” Laxus roared and Vanders arm tightened around her.

“Time to go, care for dinner?” He asked and Lucy laughed nodding and the pair vanished just as Laxus flashed to their location.


	9. The Masters Job

“It sounds like it’s really rough to deal with.” Lucy said as she walked alongside the tall Boscan, he shrugged, giving her a warm smile.

“Not as bad as some, Bixy probably deals with as much as I do, different things, but still just as hard, you know lost souls, dark ones, used to harass the hell out him?” He said and Lucy frowned, not liking the idea of Bickslow dealing with nightmarish things.

“He still has issues with them sometimes, though now he’s a powerhouse and can send them on to hell when they fuck with him.” They were walking back to the Guild. Vander had taken her to a fun little pub in the southern part of the city near where the Grassrunner stables were. They had eaten real Boscan food,served hot and fresh and completely delicious out of paper bowls and watched the riding school lessons.

She had learned some things about the youngest Pradesh brother, he was wickedly fun to spend time with, a relentless flirt that she believed could make her lion spirit blush, and, he loved his family, respected Laxus and Freed too much to actually try anything with her, but it sure as hell didn’t deter him from messing with them or her for that matter because his occasional touches, sudden little purred whispered innuendos and double entendres had kept blood in her cheeks most of the time. 

She’d already had Kaleb tentatively ask her if she was ok, told her Laxus was about fit to be tied. She’d told him she was fine and having fun with Vander and Laxus should relax and trust his new Nakama more.

Well said, I’ll relay that to him. If you two decide to go riding tell Vander you can use Seren, she’s mine and very well trained. Kaleb had told her and she’d thanked him. Vander lifted a brow looking mildly surprised when she told him what his older brother had said.

“You must rate Starshine, nobody rides Kaleb’s Grassrunners, especially not Seren, that’s his warmount, super well trained and I’m sure you could handle her, but when he’s gone riding with people he’s always rented a school mount for them, never lets them ride his. Not in public anyway.” He’d said with a wink at her and she’d blushed a little but her smile held.

They had opted not to go riding, Lucy had a lesson with her Sudehpah and Vander insisted those were far too important to miss. So, they walked back, and she spent most of the walk laughing. Vander had a devilish streak a mile wide and a sharp snarky wit to him that kept her laughing.

When they reached the guild she was almost disappointed, that and she was worried about her session with Arris, he’d promised to bring in help so she could relax better but the idea of another Sudehpah alarmed her. Arris was calm, and a kind and patient teacher, and she’d learned so much and loved the session time they spent going over Boscan traditions, customs and the laws that protected them. 

Still, when they worked on the physical things, she was still a bundle of nerves, embarrassment and fears. Arris was patient, but she could tell after 4 weeks, and all they had managed to work on well was kissing, non-stimulating massage techniques and over clothing touching. Even Arris was a little frustrated and it just added to her feelings of inadequacy. That was the biggest thing, Natsu and Happy spent so much time telling her she was fat, heavy, stupid, implying she was weak and couldn’t handle things on her own, and they were her friends, Natsu supposedly her best friend, so it had to be true. She did enjoy food, she did have a little jiggle in her walk, she was busty with wide hips and full thighs and while she was in shape and knew she was because she trained every day and between Capricorn and her guild com that monitored her all the time and suggested exercises designed around her, her magic and her body type, she was toned and even had hints of definition.

Still, she worried, because while men did approach her - and honestly Laxus with his flashing electric blue eyes and low rumbling growls was usually a hefty deterrent - she saw others get a lot more attention. Gods, Bickslow was off in one of the curtained alcoves every day at some point and Freed, as soon as they reached the guild had gotten Thane to take him to Pelerno so he could spend time with Farron. 

She was still in a little awe, they had made a hefty reward, her share 350K and she didn’t have rent to pay...no, she had a gorgeous two bedroom apartment overlooking the sea with a large balcony that got both ample sun for sunbathing and starlight at night so she could lay on her lounge and stargaze and the apartment was provided by White Sea.

She was welcome to rent or purchase a home anywhere in the city, but she was loving being able to put money into savings. The guild had its own bank so she had opened an account and now it had a healthy balance. Her com worked everywhere in Bosco as a payment device in most cities, so she didn’t even have to carry money if she didn’t want to while she was in a city.

Bixy, Freed and Laxus were also incredibly good at what they did. Freed had returned from Pelerno with his own fresh S-Class scroll from the Citadel and he had proudly hung it up in his apartment, after converting his second bedroom into a suitable study anyway. 

Her teammates had worked with Virgo and Loke and all of her things were already unpacked and neatly put away in the apartment they had picked for her and she had to admit, they had picked well because she adored her new home. That it was just up a flight of stairs from Bickslow’s and Laxus’ places was a perk she hadn’t thought she’d like but she’d found she enjoyed having them close. 

Bickslow could cook, and took his cooking pretty seriously, it was one of his favorite ways to unwind...well...after partying, dancing and sex anyway. So they took turns having each other over for meals, including Cristoff’s nearby home, which wasn’t in the Guild complex, he had a cliffside house north of the Guild facility, a gorgeous 3 bedroom three bath that overlooked the sea and White Sea, sitting up high enough on the edge of the cliffs that overlooked the sea he could look down into the main assembly and watch people working out, sparring in practice rings, and anything else going on and was a simple Lunar shift to the second floor balcony of the guild when he was ready to get in to start his work each day.

He had a large terrace on the back of the house that held a big grill and so his was their favorite place when they wanted to grill things. That and his hot tub comfortably sat 8 people and didn’t have the risk of random guild members coming to check if you wanted active company. Lucy could relax in the heated waters and enjoyed having Cristoff join her, he was a calming, flirty witty brother to her now.

She wasn’t sure she could put Vander in that category, doubted she ever would, he was simply too….Vander. But she did enjoy his naughty nature, especially when it was clear he meant no harm, just really liked fucking with people.

“Try to relax Sugar, Arris is really skilled, if you can close your eyes and just let your reservations go? He’ll teach you some incredible things...and...if you ever want a stand in...I am so very willing to volunteer.” He purred as they came through the guild doors.

“VANDER!” Came a familiar bellow and the shadowquip leaned in and kissed her, just a quick chaste kiss, but the scent of cherries and cloves swirled around her from him and then in the blink of an eye, before the crack of thunder even came heralding Laxus not wasting time closing distances, Vander vanished and Lucy was left with a glowering angry Lightning Slayer.

“Damnit, Blondie I warned you about him.” Laxus growled and Lucy hugged him, instantly throwing water on his fiery temper. 

“I can handle him Laxus, but thank you...thank you for caring so much.” She said smiling up at him and his storming eyes calmed, his expression softening.

“Can’t have my little kin getting taken advantage of...not even by my own wicked shadowy devious shit kin.” Laxus chuckled, hugging her back and Lucy noted some women were looking at her a little jealously. Laxus, with his blue eyes and blonde hair and paler skin tone was enormously popular, of all of them, he got the most requests on a daily basis.

“He’s not so bad, he showed me the stables, and this great little Boscan pub near them where you can watch the riding school lessons while you eat and I got to try the spicy noodles he likes best, they serve them hot and fresh in these cute paper bowls with this amazing cheese on them.” She told him and Laxus grinned.

“Yeah? You’ll have to show us where that’s at, I like spiced Boscan noodles.” He said and Lucy nodded “Well go there for lunch tomorrow Sparky, my treat!”

Laxus walked her back to her apartment and she sighed at the door, getting a knowing smile from her friend.

“I’m taking them too...sessions with a sudehpah.” Laxus said and she raised her brow at that.

“Yeah well you probably enjoy it all...I...I’m just...I don’t know…” She sighed and Laxus ruffled her hair, earning himself a punch to the shoulder that made the big mage wince and grin.

“I KNOW, relax and enjoy it, let go, all that, yeah, Vander said that, Bixy has said it, even Freed for God’s sake has told me to relax...FREED!” She groaned and Laxus chuckled.

“Freeds taking sessions too Blondie, he’s taking them with fucking Farron, but he’s taking them.” Laxus rolled his eyes and Lucy punched him again, the lightning mage growled at her, rubbing his shoulder.

“Freed is falling in love Laxus, Farron is a great guy, and have you ever seen Freed so happy? Bix says he never has.” She pointed out and Laxus held his hands up, hoping not to get another punch to the same spot again, he might damn well bruise, the little Celestial Mage seemed to grow stronger by the day in the nurturing lower stress environment of White Sea and Bosco in general, he had to admit, he was too.

“I know, and I know Farron isn’t a playboy or anything...it’s just...we’ve all been through a lot the last year, and it’s all been a shit show of change I haven’t liked...I like things steady ya know?” He huffed and Lucy smiled at him.

“Me too Sparky, so...lunch tomorrow?” She asked and Laxus winked at her. 

“Absolutely, have a good session blondie and remember to relax!” He said, stepping quickly out of her range with a smirk and taking long swift strides to the stairs to avoid her should she try to give chase.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and hurried into her apartment, grinning as she closed the door behind her and took in the gorgeous open floor plan, spacious living room, dining area, large kitchen with stainless steel appliances that were all new, rich beautiful dark wood and marble tiled floors, a fireplace and floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto her balcony and the sea the beyond.

She went and opened the door to the balcony so the fresh sea breeze could come in and hurried to get changed. She drew a slow breath as she stripped down to just a short black robe made out of a butter soft material she honestly did love.

She’d barely put a pot on for tea when the soft chimes of her doorbell carried through the apartment and she hurried to the door.

Arris smiled at her. “Lucy, good evening, I took your last comments to heart, did some thinking and decided we needed assistance.” He said as she stepped back to let him in then froze. Right behind him, smiling at her, was her Guildmaster.

Breathe Lucy, it’s going to be fine, I’m just here to help. His silken voice in her head said and she sucked on the inside of her lower lip.Sucking in the breath she’d forgotten to take when she saw him.

Arris always arrived in his mid calf dark blue robe, and had given her the black one she wore now. Kaleb strode in behind him wearing one in white with the emblem of White Sea on the back, gold embroidery down all the edges.

“The Guildmaster usually wears white, it’s tradition.” Cristoff had told her when she’d asked about it as she had been trying on her new guild clothes. She did love that White Sea had ceremonial Regalia, showy Regalia for the semi annual games, and work/battle dress. Most was comfortable, the ceremonial regalia a little less so because of the armor involved. 

“The guild itself wears some black, giving us the supportive role to the Master who is always in white and gold, he has ceremonial jewelry he wears too when he’s on diplomatic trips or for more important ceremonies, ours is black white and silver.” He’d explained as he helped her figure out how the clasp on her ¼ jacket worked.

So that Kaleb’s robe was white didn’t surprise her, it came down mid thigh on him, leaving plenty of tanned leg in view. 

“Lucy?” Arris caught her attention again, she’d been staring at Kaleb and blushed but met his eyes.

Arris smiled faintly, well...the attraction was obvious. He couldn’t blame her at all either, having gotten a taste of the tall blonde earlier, he’d learned all he needed to know to guide Lucy in handling her Guildmaster’s tall body. 

He held out a potion and Lucy hesitated.

“It’s like before, relaxing with a little pick me up for your libido, we won’t use it next time if we do well tonight but I think we need it for this evening.” Arris said gently and Lucy took it, downing the sweet fluid in one swallow trying to keep from meeting Kaleb’s eyes.

Gods she had to take a potion to act like a normal woman…

Bullshit, don’t start that, you’ve been through things Lucy, stop comparing yourself to strangers, you’re strong, beautiful and intelligent and a damn fine S-class mage I happen to be proud of….Kaleb chided and she pressed her lips together, damn it damn it..damn his magic at times…

Arris went to the built in sound system, dropping in a lacrima before adjusting the lights and lighting some candles. Lucy watched the Sudehpah move about fluidly, feeling the tension in her starting to melt away, a warmth building in her body and her eyes left Arris to meet Kaleb’s. 

So handsome...those pale lavender eyes...she could lose herself for days in those eyes. He was so smart, gentle, supportive...the silk of his robe clung to his body so well too, she remembered running her hands over that chest as he laid in the bath at the school, how wonderful his smooth skin felt, how hard the muscle was under that tanned skin.

“Now, Kaleb I want you to kneel here.” Arris said in a soft low tone and the Guildmaster moved, dropping to his knees on the plush ivory rug Lucy had in front of her couch as Arris pushed her coffee table well away.

“Lucy, come over here…” He said in that same silky low tone and Lucy did as her sudehpah instructed. Standing in front of Kaleb, looking down at him, even on his knees though he was eye level to...her lower body… when he tilted his head back to look up at her she almost made a sound. Her hands twitched, wanting to reach out and touch him as soft music, the soothing scent of the candles, the potion...all of it went to work on her.

“Touch him...he wants you to…” Arris said then and Kaleb smiled faintly at her.

Touch me Lucy, like you did at the Academe...I want everything you want...you’re having no thoughts, no fantasies, no ideas I don’t want… Kaleb’s silky baritone purred in her head and she did whimper this time, hands going to his hair, pulling the gold clasp from it dropping it then burying her fingers in the silky silvery gold locks.

His eyes fluttered, almost closed, but stayed on hers and she slid down, touching his face, his shoulders, careful of the silken robe, not dislodging it. As she touched him, her eyes followed her fingers, he had a smooth jawline, was clean shaven with no hint of stubble even this late in the day, she could see his collar bone, just above it, hugging his neck was the gold choker he always wore, she had never seen him without it, he even slept in it.

She let her fingers drift over it and he tipped his head back further, letting her finger the faintly glowing Lacrima, wondering what it was...if it did anything…

My magic, the Immaculate light, it’s because of that I wear it, I’ll explain it some day...not now though.. He said smoothly in her mind and she accepted that, fingers tracing the edges of his robe as Arris gently guided her down, so as Kaleb sat back on his heels, she was sitting on his thighs, straddling his hips. Her knees automatically closed on him to hold her in place and Kaleb drew a steadying breath at the feel of it, Gods...he even had one hell of a lusty time with Arris earlier today while the Sudehpah mapped out his body for this session, giving him a good release and leaving him nicely relaxed but he was reacting to Lucy as if he hadn’t felt a meaningful touch in months.

He kept himself in check though, this was all about Lucy, his own wants, desires, all of it had to go away. Arris had told him what he wanted out of tonight’s session, and Gods they were already seeing it happen and it had only been minutes since he’d gone to his knees.

Lucy’s hands were drifting under his robe, and Arris smiled when he saw her do it. 

Real attraction always won, and these two had chemistry between them, true, deep, moving chemistry that he meant to help Lucy explore and enjoy. It was clearly mutual. Kaleb was responding strongly to her touches, tentative as they were. If something came of it, wonderful, if not, well, that was wonderful too. Just as long as they got some progress, broke through some barriers and that was happening, so he was happy, everything that happened from this point on was progress and he would let this develop as far as Lucy would comfortably allow it.

He’d mixed the aphrodisiac a little stronger this time, and it was working. Lucy’s face was flushed and her desire was tipping toward real lust now as she hesitantly pushed the fabric of Kalebs robe from his shoulders. She followed the retreat of the white silk with her lips and Kaleb fisted his hands at his sides. Not yet, she wasn’t ready to have her touches returned yet, he knew where her head was, delicately walking a hazy razor’s edge between the potion emboldened desires she had for him and the fears of her own inadequacy.

It stunned him really, that a woman this beautiful thought she wasn’t as gorgeous as she was. He’d had to ask Laxus about this Natsu person and whatever Happy was, the damage they had done in their ignorant abusive comments had left deep lasting scars on this woman, add in her first time being terrible, her attempt at boldness blowing up in her face through that terrible encounter.

Her father shoving her aside, people scoffing at her most of her life, it made him furious, but he set that aside, he had to. There was nothing he could do to those idiots right now and Lucy needed his full attention. Gods...she was commanding it...the moment she started to notice he wasn’t touching her his hands came up before she could wonder why and start doubting herself, it was the que he’d been waiting for as she had kissed over his neck and shoulders, her hands sliding down his chest and over his abdomen, halted by the belt of his robe but gliding along that barrier as if testing it.

He wore nothing beneath the robe, it would have been rude, Sudehpah were attended in robes and nothing else, it had always been that way. His hands slid up her legs, massaging her thighs and she stiffened when they slid under her robe.

Skin like silk...Lucy...I won’t hurt you...I’ll never hurt you… He reassured and felt her relax, her mind was gliding through what she’d learned so far, and she pulled back, holding his face and looking into his eyes for a moment before smiling faintly.

“We’ve been working on kissing...” She said a little breathlessly, and his inviting look followed by him leaning into her was all she needed to close the distance and take those full lips. Arris had mentioned a stand in, that when Sudehpah were with students that for whatever reason could not fully relax with them, they would bring in someone they felt the student could relax with. She had almost wondered if Bickslow or Laxus would walk in with him, she hadn’t held any hope that her busy Guildmaster would. She’d caught only glimpses of him from distances since they had returned from the Academe.

As her lips sealed with his though she sighed into the kiss, Gods he felt so good, so perfect, and she was safe with him, she knew she was, he’d proven it, beyond most of her normal doubts that he was worthy of her tentative trust, that he wouldn’t step on it or abuse it, and she leaned into him, pressing her body into his, feeling her breasts press into his hard muscled chest, thin soft fabric all that separated their skin from touching, but she felt his skin against hers where her legs gripped him, her calves along his long legs.

“That’s perfect Lucy..tip his chin up, there...open for her Kaleb...let her dominate the kiss…” Arris’ voice drifted in and out, guiding them both, he even reached in, moving Lucy’s hands back to Kalebs skin, encouraging her to touch him, delighted when she did, this was working better than he’d hoped, her emotions were holding steady, no panic, minor flutters but he knew Kaleb was catching those, likely speaking right into her mind so he didn’t have to break the kisses or interrupt her soft moans, hums and whimpers. 

Kaleb was typical for a Boscan in his reactive nature, once desire started building he held nothing back, adding his own deep and sensual sounds to the mix as Arris guided Lucy’s hands to sensitive places on his body the Sudehpah had found earlier.

“See how you make him writhe Lucy? That’s all you...his body responds strongly because you’re touching him, yes...good...now untie the robe…” Arris said softly and Lucy, lost in the feel of kissing Kaleb, his lips pliant and responsive, the incredible sounds he made when her fingers reached certain spots on his sides, his neck, when she scraped her teeth over the flat dusky nipple and bit the hard muscle of his pectoral he let out a moan that made her head spin and fire race through her veins, she was doing this, it was her, her touches making this man writhe and make those sounds of pleasure.

She could make him gasp, she slid her fingers over the belt and tugged it loose, tossing it aside and impatiently shoving the robe open baring all of him to her eager hands and thrilled with dizzying empowerment when he hissed and threw his head back as her fingers brushed over the firm velvety length of his erection.

“Oh Gods...Lucy…” He breathed out roughly and she smiled into the next kiss she took.

Touch me back, Master, are you scared? She teased and he growled into her mouth at her teasing, she couldn’t pinpoint where the saucy part of her was coming from, an old part of her that she’d thought was lost, was coming back, making her eyelids drop, her eyes darken and her touches to get bolder, her kiss to get more demanding and he responded. Gods he responded, he was perfect, his hands went just where she wanted to feel his touch, and then he was moving, rolling his body against hers as he leaned back, bringing her better against him and onto him, so the thin silk robe she still wore was all that kept that velvet hardness she was stroking from touching her heated center.

They kept going, Arris moving carefully to guide Lucy and managing to catch Kaleb’s eye enough the Mindbender listened for his unspoken directions. Gods Arris wished he had the magic this Guildmaster did. Seeing him handle the flighty overly self conscious woman made it clear being able to read a mind certainly helped with pleasure.

Do I keep going? Kaleb asked him and Arris watched Lucy, heard her whimpering, her emotions were steady, she wanted Kaleb, wanted him a lot, was desperate for affirmation of her beauty, and more than that, she needed to see there was nothing wrong with her that had made that first experience so painful. She was dripping wet, heated and primed even for a man the size of Kaleb.

The initial penetration may be alarming to her, a little uncomfortable, but if Kaleb distracted her enough, got her moving on him, in their position right now Lucy could control how deep he went into her and she would want that control.

We ask her… Arris replied and Kaleb pulled back, trailing his lips over Lucy’s jaw, his hand sliding up under her robe, finding her as wet as Arris thought she was. Gods was she hot too, her silky center was ablaze and she mewled, hips bucking into his gentle fingers.

Is this what you want beautiful? He purred softly in her mind as a finger slid into her body and she gasped, hands flying up from where they had been exploring more of Kaleb’s body to grip his shoulders.

Yes...oh Gods...yes...I...I… doubts flew up, it wasn’t right was it? Was she taking advantage? Did he even want to be with her?

“I want you...I told you before I did, let me show you...Lucy,” he breathed out loud and in her mind so she heard him fully, eyes on her lips, his free hands tugging softly at the belt of her robe. “Let me show you all your body can feel…” He purred against her lips and she pressed into him, whimpering when his fingers left her, her robe fell open and his hand slid to cup a heavy breast while the head of his cock prodded at her entrance.

“You’re in control Lucy, take him or not, in this position, you have all the control…” Arris said gently. She pulled back from the heated kiss, searching the beautiful lavender eyes and finding nothing but desire in them, warmth, passion she wanted to feel in its entirety but...it had hurt so badly, there had to be something…

“There’s nothing wrong with your body...oh Lucy...let me show you...do you trust me?” Kaleb asked softly and she hovered, the muscles of her thighs almost quivering holding her over him, wanting to sink down, she felt him, that velvet hardness touching, teasing, ready to enter her body and she wanted it, wanted the pleasure she had heard so much about but doubted it would happen for her.

Kaleb though...this was Kaleb...he’d held her while she cried, been there as she had faced her pain and fought through it, rushed to her, been there for her...he wanted this, and he wouldn’t lie to her, he wouldn’t willingly hurt her. She did trust him…

Keeping her eyes on his she sank down and felt him come into her. His hands went to her hips, helping her ease down and she watched his eyes.

His searching hers for any hint of pain, his magic pulsing through her, and hers searching his for any hint of disappointment or loss of interest while she focused heavily on what she was feeling, the sensation of Kaleb’s body pushing into hers, filling her, stretching her intimately and maybe it was uncomfortable as he got deeper, but...at the same time...it felt incredible, their bodies joining. 

When her hips met his, when he was fully seated inside of her, buried to the hilt she closed her eyes and just let herself feel it wondering if the pain would come when they started moving, gods that had been agony before but Kaleb’s fingers tightened on her, and his lips caught hers and as his tongue slid against hers, the taste of apples filling her senses again she relaxed a little and then he moved, lifting her a little and bringing her back down as he gently pushed upward with his hips and she moaned.

Oh..it so did not hurt...oh Gods did that feel good...whimpering she gripped his hips with her thighs and started moving herself, rising and falling, gripping his shoulders and jerking her head back to let out a cry of pleasure as she started to more and more vigorously ride him.

Kaleb had to concentrate as Lucy just...bloomed right there as she took him, her mind started rushing ideas to her, things she wanted to try, all the ways she could amplify what she was feeling, and then...how she could get more of those enticing sounds he’d made out of him again, as if he wasn’t already struggling not to gasp out with every thrust of her hips. She was like a hot wet velvet vice on him and Gods it felt good.

He wasn’t holding back as much as she got more aggressive, his hands moving more, his hips starting to drive him into her as she came down on him then he angled those hips and she cried out, nails raking over his shoulders, her rhythm faltering her legs shaking as the sensations, the straining of her own body to take more from his took a toll she wasn’t used to.

Kaleb’s arm came around her then, bringing her against him and twisting so he laid her down on the rug and settled between her legs, driving into her, taking up a powerful rhythm as she writhed and ran her hands down his body, heels digging into his firm ass so she could get him deeper, she wanted, no...needed him deeper, and clung to him, thrusting into his movements herself until his hands gripped her by the full globes of her ass and tilted her hips and suddenly that hard length was rubbing right into a spot that had her almost unable to breathe.

Her mind stammered, reveling in the pleasure and Kaleb caught it, though his own was in a haze drowning in lust and a deep drive to pleasure this woman until she screamed his name and only his.

“I...oh Gods...something…” she felt it, building, her body, every muscle in her straining into Kaleb’s reaching for him, needing him to pound into her harder, deeper, faster and he did, until their bodies were making hard noises as they met and sweat started running down their skin.

“You’re cuming angel...gods...so good...cum for me…” Kaleb gasped into her ear and she did, her back arching off the rug and Kaleb cursed in Boscan as her already tight channel constricted on him and tore every shred of control he possessed from him, his body shuddering as he reached his climax, hips bucking sporadically as he took several more hard thrusts into her spasming center before they were both spent and he brought his arms up, bracing himself on his forearms, so she could breathe, his forehead resting against her neck.

Still think there’s something wrong with this gorgeous body? He asked in her head, not trusting his own voice right then and really lacking any breath to spare anyway. No woman, not since he was a youth, had ever gotten him that worked up, had, in one session, worn him out. Usually he’d get a woman to two or three orgasms before he came himself, but Lucy had just ripped it right out of him, and it had been incredibly good.

She giggled breathlessly and shook her head at him. So incredibly relaxed, so happy, so relieved, there was nothing wrong with her at all, at least nothing some incredible sex with her Guildmaster couldn’t fix…

Now Kaleb chuckled, dipping his head to kiss her again when Arris sat down beside them and they were reminded he was even there, BOTH of them had forgotten, too wrapped up in each other and what they had just shared.

“So now, you see Lucy...there is nothing at all wrong with you, and I have so very very much to teach you…” The Sudehpah said smiling gently and Lucy blushed, hiding her face in Kalebs chest. She didn’t want to learn just with Arris, was that awful? She wanted...Kaleb. It was stupid, he was her very busy guildmaster and she was just one of more than 4000 mages in White Sea and she shouldn’t be monopolizing his…

“She wants me to stay involved. I’ll be the stand in for her lessons Arris, I’d be honored to be.” He bent and rested his forehead against hers and Lucy smiled up at him in relief.

“You will? You’ll...keep doing this?” She asked and Kaleb smirked

“Not exactly unpleasant work you’re asking of me here, yes...you need someone you trust, someone you know, that’s ok right Arris?” He asked looking to the smiling Sudehpah.

“Perfectly fine. Next session we will work on positions, but we are done for tonight. Master Kaleb, Lucy, we might do well to soak in the hot baths.” Arris suggested.

To avoid prying eyes that might make the still anxious Lucy uncomfortable they went up to the Guildmaster’s home on top of the massive Guild. The main hall was three stories of bustling actively with two massive wings that stretched out from it in both directions that held 500 apartments and other guild amenities on each side that were also three stories. The main hall though was a full 6 stories high, the fourth being offices and administrative. The fifth and six though were entirely the Guildmaster’s, a large mansion on top of the main Guild hall with white and gold marble floors high ceilings, gauzy gorgeous curtains over countless windows. The first floor of his home was reserved for the kitchen, dining and sitting areas, a library, study, and private gym.

The second story was bedrooms, bathrooms, a large private hot bath with steaming waters directly from the grass sea and large terraces that gave spectacular views all over the guild and city of White Sea as well as over the sea itself.

They settled into the bath and Lucy moaned at the feel of the scented invigorating waters surrounding her. Arris and Kaleb exchanging knowing looks, settling in themselves nearby.

Lucy laid back, trying not to let her mind wander in Kaleb’s presence, but at the back of it she was elated. There really wasn’t anything wrong with her, it really all was that damn idiot Gregory.

Kaleb was tempted to talk with her, wanted to, but she needed to sort these things out herself, it was enough he was there, and he meant to always be. Lucy needed that stability, that person who could be a rock for her in her life and he wanted to be that for her. Arris was planning things, fully meant to work toward getting Lucy to accept others besides Kaleb in her bed and that made sense, the whole idea was to get her to embrace her sexuality, her freedom, to be confident in herself enough to really feel free.

Still...there was a part of him that didn’t want to share her, that wanted to keep her, and he pushed it away sadly. It wouldn’t be fair to her, to step in, start asking for more right now while she was so vulnerable. Doing that might make him happy, and who knew? Maybe he and Lucy could start seeing each other as more than friends, more than Guildmaster and Mage...she was still healing, still trying to find herself though, get her feet under her after losing so much and feeling so terribly betrayed and abandoned by her former guild.

He drew a breath, careful not to sigh in his frustration, listening to both the happy Sudehpah, and the shakily happy woman sitting near him as they both raced through all sorts of thoughts, hopes, and in Lucy’s case, wicked ideas for the next session she was hoping Arris and Kaleb would go along with.

Anything, he decided, anything Lucy wanted, he would make fucking happen and, latching on to a deep seated unhappiness still buried in her, he decided to start working on that private goal and reached out to Thane.

Master? Do you require assistance? I can come to the bath...Thane offered, even though he was currently cuddled up with his wife in his home outside the guild complex.

Kaleb suppressed a smile. No, stay where you are, make a note though, I want you to contact my brother Vander and Laxus, inform them I am issuing the Raijinshuu a long term mission, all expenses paid by the guild, I want them to start hunting for the Zodiac key to the celestial spirit Aquarius, authorize Vander to pull any mages he needs and to use whatever resources he or Laxus feel they will need. Reward will be the key going to Lucy and 1 million jewel a piece to the Raijinshuu and Vander. Kaleb told his aid.

You’re sponsoring this job yourself Master? Thane asked and Kalebs eyes fell on Lucy watching her as she chatted with Arris.

Yes, now make it happen… he replied. He would see that light restored, he promised himself, promised Lucy without saying a word, he wanted to see her smiles, hear her laugh...it became more important to him by the day. He just needed to give her time, and he would, and he’d fill that time with hunting for her lost Spirit with all the resources he could provide her.


	10. Party

Lucy woke to the chimes of her door and groaned, tempted to pull her pillows over her head and pretend she wasn’t there. A glance at the clock and she groaned again, it was only 8am and she had been up very late, totally unable to go to sleep because she had been so overwhelmed thinking about all that had happened the day before.

When she’d come home, her tendency to start doubting herself kicked back in full force and denied her sleep, her mind racing through far too many possibilities and none were very good. Kaleb, her Guildmaster, had become so important to her so quickly. It was just like her, she always did this, threw all she was into friendships, never reining in or protecting her own heart It was something she had to start doing because she’d been hurt too much too many times, what if he was regretting doing this with her? What if he wasn’t enjoying himself? It had been a week, and they had now gone through 3 sessions with her Sudehpah together, each more heated and enthralling than the last. She was amazed by it all, how good everything really felt, how relaxed she became, and she felt it happening, felt her heart slipping out of her protective grasp, reaching for Lavender eyes and shimmering platinum blonde locks.

If he regretted it...Gods what if he wasn’t enjoying it like she was?

I don’t regret it and I am enjoying it Lucy, stop over analyzing. Gods above woman, stop looking for ways to feel bad about yourself. You’re gorgeous…. now...go to sleep, do I need to make you? His voice was so smooth and deep, and she shivered laying in her bed at the sound in her head.

I... really enjoy being with you...you know that, of course you do, I probably think it a zillion times a day. She sighed back.

Not that many…. I know, and I...feel the same way, just rest Lucy, the guild party celebrating the new s-class mages, which includes YOU, is tomorrow night and you should get some sleep. He insisted gently.

Hey, YOU are awake too buster, shouldn’t you be sleeping instead of intruding on my privacy?! She shot back.

Three stories above her Kaleb chuckled, gripping his wine glass and tipping it until he’d drained it and shaking his head.

Point taken, I’ll leave you alone, but go to sleep, this is your Guildmaster speaking here Lucy, White Sea doesn’t do small parties, you need rest, trust me. He told her firmly.

Yeah right, after what we did tonight? Gods it’s all I can think about…. She shot back adding hopefully silent since she said it out loud into her dark bedroom. “That and how soon I get to be with you again...Gods I’m a fucking idiot.” She muttered.

Kaleb smiled then, laying his head back in his lounge and looking up at the stars his little celestial mage loved so much. His pale eyes sought and found Aquarius and he smiled, pointing a finger at the constellation. “Soon Lucy, soon I will make sure you have one less thing to feel sad about.” He vowed before he reached gently down to Lucy and took her consciousness from her, eased her mind into sleep, tempted to coax her into dreams of him, it wouldn’t have been hard, she was already thinking so much about him, but he wouldn’t, instead he just helped her fade into sleep before he stood and went to his own bed, tossing off his robe and sliding between the dark blue silk sheets.

She really was liking him more and more, had a strong interest in him, and Gods knew he was interested, she’d come far, in a short span of time she had gotten some of her light back, and now, was finding her confidence. It was shocking how resilient she really was. Still, while it was now clear Lucy wouldn’t hand blue balls to whoever she started a relationship with, because of all she’d been through casual romance wasn’t really a good idea for her and he didn’t have a stellar record for staying with anyone for very long.

He had to admit though, when they had sex, even as careful as he’d had to be, even with Arris talking them through so much of it, there had been moments when he’d struggled to think, and that had never happened before, it was something he’d always sort of wanted, to be with someone who could take him to heights that numbed even his powerful mind. Also he’d not ever found a woman before who had the multi-level thinking Lucy did, he’d sat in the observation room from the moment Lucy got up until she went to sleep each day of her trial and the Dean had even teased him a little about his dazed expressions.

“She impresses you.” Kalperden had observed and Kaleb had nodded, listening in as Lucy again, fought brilliantly, planning on the fly calling spirits to execute a plan and if it started to not work, recalculating while still following it, adjusting, calling a new spirit while the other was still at work with her and sending the new spirit out on the new plan that would compensate for the failings of the one before. As she was doing that, she was also thinking about him, how much she wanted to win his approval, feel his arms around her, how good kissing him felt. 

“She does...far more than I had expected.” He admitted and Kalperden had smiled.

“Beautiful, smart, talented, she impresses me too, her solutions for the challenges presented to her have all been good ones, the way she uses her spirits, talks with them, listens to them and their deep loyalty toward her, add in the fact she has summoned the Celestial Spirit King himself and can use the Stardress ability, well, she’s s-class, this is a formality at this point, as well as an exercise to help her confidence.” He’d said, and Kaleb had taken his eyes from the screen to look in surprise at the Dean.

The Dean had shrugged “She impresses more than us, all my staff decided her rank a few days ago. I am curious Master Kaleb, you’re a young man and I’ve read about your short relationships...we do get the weekly here...how would you handle a woman like her?” He asked, and Kaleb had narrowed his eyes on the man, he didn’t need any of his magic to recognize the same matchmaker scheming his father tried.

“She’s been through a lot, and she needs friends more than a lover.” He replied.

“Oh, I disagree, a good man in her life, in her bed would give that woman a tremendous boost to her confidence, her happiness, she’s a Celestial Mage, she will always want stability, love, it’s part of her magic and so part of her soul. A strong relationship with a good man who would care for and respect her would give that gorgeous starflower all she would need to truly bloom. She would lavish that lucky man with all the love inside her too, which I am certain, is a considerable amount.” He said and despite his best efforts, it had planted a seed in Kaleb and his thoughts strayed often now to Lucy.

She had it all wrong, there was no doubt at all he enjoyed the hell out of sex with her, nor was there any doubt he liked being with her, more than liked…. Gods help him. She was so new...but then when one found attraction it was often sudden, and if he didn’t pursue this...pursue her...how would he feel watching her start relationships with other men?

For now, though, he needed to shove that all aside. There was a reason he’d delayed the party for the new s-class mages until tomorrow night, Kurino was coming, fortunately only for one night, she was leaving Bosco for a few weeks on a diplomatic trip to Joya. If he had the party going there was a chance she would pick and choose from the large selection of big strong mages that would be laid out for her, Beck would be here and Rowan, two mages who would handle Kurinos violent tastes in sex very well.

Beck was exotic looking with his bi-colored eyes and long dark green hair, Rowan even more so, green eyed with fiery red hair. He’d pulled them in for the party just for that reason, they were part of his own team and had been wrapping up a job but he’d ordered them home for the party, leaving the wrap up to the rest of his team and they had happily complied without question.

He really, badly, did not want to be called to entertain the Princess, and if it was clear he was busy with the party, maybe he’d get lucky. At least Cristoff was there, the full moon was still a week away, so whatever happened, he’d have his best most discreet healer close by.

He sighed, if only he could put his own damn mind to sleep…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fairy Tail could party. That was a fact, and there really was no comparing a Fairy Tail party to any other. The brawls, the destruction, the good times. Lucy had come to expect it. She didn’t know what to expect with White Sea, but, being a wizard guild, well, wizards did everything just…. more...than normal people did. They lived bolder lives, enhanced by the magic they wielded they were louder, braver, lived longer, healed faster, and their lust was no secret. Normal people often found them astounding, and couldn’t handle marriage to them, couldn’t even handle being lovers with a mage because a mages capacity was greater.

Lucy had been learning all of that with her Sudehpah, and even discussing it with Freed and Bickslow, all three of them pointedly ignoring Laxus growling at them about not wanting to hear it, until finally, drawn in in spite of himself, the glowering mage had joined the conversation and started asking questions of his own, it had been the primary topic they had talked about during their first real job together as White Sea mages.

Knowing all of that, Lucy was still...impressed. White Sea...could party. Vander had swept in and whirled her out onto the dance floor the moment she had walked in, Laxus rolling his eyes and stalking over to the bar, unknowingly immediately flanked by two beautiful guildmates who had been hoping he’d make and appearance and that they could lure him into a privacy space for some much desired fun, neither having ever run their hands over pale tattooed skin or through light blonde hair kept short. He was a Dragon Slayer too, and everyone knew it, and knew from their other Dragon Slayers that he would have stamina and some impressive lust to share.

Bickslow was captured too, the guilds first Seith mage since the magic type was driven out of Bosco. Freed though was safe, Farron had made the trip out to attend the party and help celebrate his lovers s-class award, that and Farron was still a White Sea mage himself. Trouble was, Farron was well known, and so the couples table was surrounded by their guildmates all wanting to congratulate the Ambassador on his latest work and proposition him. Freed had grinned at the first one, his teal eyes sparking as he’d slid a hand through Farrons thick honey blonde hair.

“We’re promised but thank you.” Farron had managed before Freed had climbed right into his lap and boldly shown their assembled guildmates who the tall Ambassador belonged to now. Farron had chuckled against Freed’s lips, and the pair had since retreated to privacy behind one of the curtains after Freed had decided he wanted to party in private for a while.

Lucy was having a blast, Vander was built to dance and had a reputation in the guild as one of its best party boys, he had a lot of friends, and he was a terrible influence too, but it had been so long since anyone had been a bad influence on her she was almost happy about it. 

Bickslow came to her rescue though, he and Cristoff edged in and Lucy ended up nicely sandwiched between the two tall mages, Vander swept away by the seemingly endless tide of women and men alike that wanted to get their time pressed into the shadowquips leather clad frame. Lucy remained safely tucked into Cristoff, her back pressed against his front with Bickslow facing her and she wasn’t terribly surprised when Vander somehow got shoved up on stage and started tuning a guitar.

“Really need my big brother on the base, help me out White Sea, get our Lunar slayer to the stage.” He called and Cristoff yelped as he was hefted into the air by Beck and Rowan and carried to the stage. Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lucy as they laughed at the Dragon Slayers wide eyed look. He was happy to keep by her side, sure he could easily ride the tide through the crowd and find himself deliciously engaged with some beautiful fellow guildmates but Lucy, as independent as she was, had more fun when someone she knew well was with her.

Rowan went to the drum set and a tall woman Lucy didn’t know went to the keyboard and when the music started up again she and Bickslow went wild, Vander she’d known about, she’d seen him singing and playing the guitar the first day she was at White Sea, but Cristoff surprised her, he could play too and his rich voice wasn’t as awe inspiring as Vanders but Cristoff could sing too and they had the guild dancing again in moments.

Bickslow was leading Lucy to the bar, Vander and Cris had played nearly 10 songs before handing things back to the DJ. Sweaty and thirsty he and Lucy broke from the still very crowded dance floor laughing.

“They’ll come to the bar...well...Cris will, who knows with Van, he might get yanked right into a booth.” Bickslow snickered, knowing his younger brother it wasn’t likely Vander, after the performance he’d just put on and all the flirting he’d done with the audience wasn’t going to end up in a pile of writhing bodies as soon as he emerged from backstage.

They had just rounded the end of the bar seeking a spot a little less likely to see a drunken dancer end up in their laps when Bickslow stopped abruptly looking up at the second floor where the halls started for some of the shops and the infirmary. Lucy followed his wide eyes and saw Thane, staggering under the weight of what had to be their Guildmaster.

“Kaleb….” Lucy breathed eyes huge, his white leather was in shreds, blood all over it, even his usually silky hair was streaked with blood.

“Bickslow, GET CRISTOFF.” Lucy snapped, shoving the Seith toward the crowd and racing for the stairs, her Taurus stardress forming on her just as she crested the stairs.

Thane looked at her, grunting and nearly losing his grip on Kaleb as his eyes flew wide in a mixture of fear and surprise before looking in alarm to see if anyone else was coming.

He’d been trying to get Kaleb to the infirmary and had tried to stay far enough back they weren’t visible from the floor below, but Lucy and Bickslow had been in just the right spot to catch sight of them.

“Miss Lucy...no... please…” Thane begged as she ran up and was about to shoulder Kaleb’s other arm when she saw it was in bad shape, the odd angle made it clear it was either dislocated or broken, angry bleeding welts around his wrist.

“Oh Gods...Thane...who did this?!” She demanded, trying to move Kaleb’s bloody hair from his face.

Thane didn’t answer her, pressing his lips together. “Please, if you could open the infirmary door, I need to get him on a bed.” Thane said tightly, and Lucy shook her head, heart twisting in her chest. She couldn’t imagine who could hurt Kaleb so much, he was too powerful, he could stop someone, he could stop a lot of someones! His magic was just too strong, if someone had attacked him and done this much damage how the hell hadn’t the whole building been rocked? Why wasn’t Thane calling White Sea to hunt down who had done this?!

She opened the door though and helped Thane settle Kaleb onto an exam table, tears stinging her eyes when they had to lay him on his chest because Thane pulled away the thick white cloak and Kaleb’s back was criss crossed lash marks, deep ones, so many they ran together leaving gaping injuries that had soaked into the thick white cloak and left it dark and dripping the Guildmaster’s blood.

“Thane…” She breathed, holding a hand to her mouth, afraid to even touch Kaleb as Thane turned on the lights and it became clear Kaleb was in worse shape than she’d even thought, his breathing was shallow and rasping and he looked pale, far too pale, horrified she watched blood start dripping from the exam table to the floor.

She moved to stand by his head, again brushing the blood soaked pale blonde hair from his face, his face was untouched, no marks, whoever had done it hadn’t done anything to his face, though lash marks reached over the broad shoulders and marred the flesh at his collar bone, there was even a slash through the cross over his left pectoral.

“Kaleb…” She whispered, wishing he’d open his eyes, make a sharp comment into her mind, anything right then would have been better. He was, she realized, the person she turned to most, the one she sought for encouragement, support, more so than the Raijinshuu because she knew Laxus, Bickslow and Freed were all dealing with their own issues and didn’t need hers too.

Kaleb though, was so strong, so stable and organized and just…. had such a firm grip on everything she felt like he was her safety, no matter what...he would be there. Seeing him like this…

She looked up sharply as the door flew open and tears fell, finally breaking through with the relief and hope that came in Cristoff’s wake as he rushed in and was at his older brother’s side, hands flaring bright with his magic, eyes flashing from the beautiful deep dark blue to glowing silver.

“How long did she have him?!” Cristoff demanded, anger making his voice shake and Lucy blinked in shock when Thane, eyes full of worry and anger himself replied.

“The Princess had her guards fetch him before she arrived, he’d planned to try and stay with the Guild, hoping she wouldn’t publicly force him to attend her, but she anticipated that, sent her guards ahead of her, they arrived at 4 this afternoon and took him, had him already in the guest suite when her ship docked.” Thane replied.

“Fuck...I was sure he was holed up somewhere maybe in a privacy booth or something or I would have gone looking for him, he had a solid plan to avoid her…. shit!” Cristoff was cursing and Bickslow was pacing.

“I should call Dad, he needs to know about this Cris, you guys can’t keep hiding this.” Bickslow said, voice tight with emotion, it was getting to him too, seeing Kaleb like this.

“How? Dad would take this right to the King Bix and then what? Kaleb tried going to the King the first time she did it and he was called a liar, when I went I was too, he told us both since we were so against being proper suitors he’d tell her she could only have us as consorts...CONSORTS Bix, as in sex slaves to the Princess of Bosco, as in I don’t get to have my mate when I find them and Kaleb never gets to marry, all because fucking Kurino has had a hard on for Farron since they were kids and she can’t touch him, so...she goes after us, and if Farron found out what would he do?!” Cristoff demanded.

Bickslow paled, looking down “He’d give her anything she wanted to protect us…” He replied quietly. Cristoff sighed and went back to work.

“The Princess of Bosco is doing this? She did this?!” Lucy demanded.

Cristoff didn’t look up “She’s been doing it, not just to us, there are other men too, but because we’re Farron’s brothers she….causes more damage to us, there’s an old law, that the Crown Princess can demand the physical attendance of men she wants to consider for suitors, she has the right by that old law to compel unpromised, unengaged, unmarried men to her bed because women have the right to sleep with a man before agreeing to marry. She uses it to force us, hoping that by hurting us she can force Farron to consider her constant proposals, that he’ll agree to become either her husband or at least her consort.” Cristoff explained.

“But they haven’t let their father or Farron know…. I am under strict orders to reveal nothing...in fact...Cristoff...you were not to be called…” Thane said softly.

Cristoff shot him a dark look.

“You will ALWAYS call me for this Thane, do you hear me? I am the second officer of White Sea, Kaleb is my Master, my brother and my kin, I will heal him, hell if I’d known I could have taken Kurino tonight, I handle these…. things she does...better because I can heal myself!” He snarled.

Thane narrowed his eyes “My loyalty is and always will be to the Master of White Sea first and foremost...but...I am glad you were brought...he doesn’t want scars…”

“She can’t do this...this is wrong...I thought Bosco was all about freedoms! This isn’t freedom…” Lucy said a little loudly.

“You’re right, it’s the abuse of an old law and fucking extortion, but Kaleb has been trying to handle this for the last 3 years and hasn’t managed to find a way out. It’s why he’s been more into finding a wife, why I’ve been taking more far reaching jobs, we’re both hoping to just...cut ourselves off from her but at the same time...if we do, now Bixy and Van are around, since Van is retired from the council…” Cristoff shook his head and nodded to Bix.

“Help me turn him over, Thane, go get his bath ready upstairs, I’ll carry him to it as soon as I have these all healed, a soak in the sea water will clean away all the blood and help him wake up.” Cristoff said and Thane bowed, hurrying from the room.

“This has to stop…” Lucy said softly, running her hands gently over Kaleb’s cheeks.

“Agreed, but how?” Cristoff sighed once flipped over he removed what was left of the white leather jerkin and Lucy watched as Kaleb’s battered torn open skin was restored under Cristoff’s glowing hands, the arm was set and healed, the welts around his ankles all of it, including a gash to the side of his head Cristoff thought must have come from some sort of heavy object.

“I’m going to study those laws…” Lucy said and reluctantly stopped caressing Kaleb’s face when Cristoff hefted the big mage with Bickslow’s help and the pair carried their brother out of the infirmary to the elevator.

Lucy didn’t blush and didn’t ask permission when they reached the bath, she just stripped down herself, tossing her dress and shoes aside and climbing down into the water while Cristoff and Bickslow removed what was left of Kaleb’s clothes. She positioned herself by one of the reclining seats in the large pool and then gave Cristoff an expectant look as he carried Kaleb down into the water, smiling slightly at her.

“So, I take it you plan to help bathe him?” He asked.

“Actually...he was my stand in yesterday with my Sudehpah session...so…” She reached out and helped Cristoff settle Kaleb in the seat, turning away to stretch and gather the shampoo and bottle of body wash refusing to meet their wide eyes.

“You...shit Cosplayer you and Kaleb? Holy hell…” Bickslow whistled 

“Did you make progress? I know you were worried.” Cristoff asked and Lucy smiled, carefully rinsing the blood out of Kaleb’s silvery blonde hair.

“Thanks to him...yes...I know there’s nothing wrong with me now…” She replied as she carefully started bathing Kaleb’s tall frame. Cristoff sat back, leaning against the edge of the pool, Bickslow coming to sit beside him and dangle his legs in the water while sitting by his brother’s elbow.

“You know...he’s never done that before, not for anyone, he doesn’t accept requests from guild members, hardly ever, some of his team mates when they’re on jobs yes, but not here, in fact...no woman aside from our sisters has ever even slept up here in his home but you.” Cristoff said quietly.

The was a low groan and Lucy’s hands stilled rinsing the shampoo from Kaleb’s hair, she sucked in a surprised breath as he pulled away from her, reaching up and rinsing his hair out himself, before groaning and laying back into her hands again with a mild Boscan curse.

“Uh huh, dumb ass, you had 4 broken ribs, broken wrists a dislocated shoulder and Gods only know how many whip injuries. Don’t move unless someone helps you, magic can only do so much and the Immaculate light in your veins needs to finish what I started so you don’t have scars.” Cristoff snapped but gently.

“Fuck off.” Kaleb grumbled.

“Yeah, you know, I’d have fucked some of that off if you’d let me know she had you, I take this shit better than you do damn it.” Cristoff growled.

“Physically, yes, but it messes with your dragon what she does, all the domination bullshit. I’m ok, or...well...I will be, a good night’s sleep under the stars and some sunbathing under the morning star and the light will set it all right.” Kaleb said.

“Yeah, bullshit Kaleb, next time, you’re not going to be alone.” Cristoff said sternly.

“I’m with Cris on this one bro, no more of this shit, we can figure out how to out maneuver her.” Bickslow added.

“Well, she’s enroute to Joya then Sin and Enca for diplomatic visits, she’ll be out of the country for the next 3-4 months so you can relax...until she comes back anyway….Thank you, Cris, Bix, Lucy, I do appreciate the help, just….wish none of you had seen this crap...especially you Lucy.” He sighed.

Lucy frowned “I’m glad I did, there has to be a way to handle that law she abuses...I mean to find that way.” She said firmly.

“I’ve been looking, Lucy, you’re brilliant, but I doubt you’ll find anything.” Kaleb told her.

“And if I do?” Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

Kaleb narrowed his own “I bet you can’t”

Bickslow snorted “Yeah, for a genius Kaleb, you’re an idiot…” He knew the look on Lucy’s face, it was the one that preceded her kicking ass usually.

Lucy had her hands on her hips, that she was standing in water up to her navel didn’t matter, she still took on her “OH YEAH?!” stance

“You bet huh?” She prodded, and Kaleb nodded “I do.”

“Ok, I find you a way out of having to endure the Princess and her sick tastes and you have to do something for me…” She said firmly.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes “What?”

Lucy stomped her thoughts down, she had several ideas, but didn’t want to discuss them in front of Cristoff and Bickslow. In private with him? Sure, she was comfortable enough for that, but not with Bickslow and Cristoff there.

“Anything I want.” She replied and Cristoff and Bickslow both laughed.

“Agreed, I’ll do any one thing you ask if you find me and Cristoff a way to stay out of Kurino’s bed. It must be good Lucy, you remove me and Cris and she’s going after Bix and Vander, it’s one of the reasons Cris and I keep letting her do it. I have the political clout to make her stop with me, but if I did, she’d go after my siblings.” He said nodding toward his still chuckling brothers.

“Deal.” Lucy said extending her hand.

When Kaleb stared at it Bickslow chuckled again.

“Boscans seal deals with kisses Cosplayer.” He reminded her and Lucy smirked, moving right over to the Guildmaster, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy woke in an entirely different way than the day before, and in her opinion, vastly better. First of all, she was laying on a wide soft mat, plush silky blankets all over along with pillows in abundance, under the sky on a balcony overlooking to sea. Her arms were wrapped nicely around a solid warm body, while another one was pressed against her back.

Cracking her eyes open she smiled, greeted by the sight of Kaleb’s lavender eyes followed by his warm lips kissing her forehead. Good morning. Came into her head.

You look so much better… she observed, pulling her hand from where it was resting on his chest to touch his cheek, he looked healthy again, his sun kissed skin tone no longer having the drained look it had last night.

Thank you, I feel better, the starlight and then light from the morning sun, they’re the purest of the immaculate lights, laying in them helps what I harbor work better. He replied.

She turned her head and got a low growl for trying to twist around, identifying whose thick arms were wrapped around her and who was snuggling her from behind.

She reached back and caught some of his thick black hair and tugged sharply, getting a better growl.

“Morning Cris.” She giggled.

“S’posed to let sleeping Dragons lay...bad Princess...it’ll be the tower for you now.” He rumbled, burying his face in her hair and nipping the back of her neck.

“Good thing I have a knight to save me.” She said, grinning at Kaleb who rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’m a knight too.” Cristoff mumbled into her hair.

“Not when you’re being a grouchy dragon you’re not.” Lucy retorted.

“Too many details for this early…” Cristoff growled.

“Breakfast.” Bickslow came out then, plopping down in a lounge not far from where the trio were curled up, he’d been part of their little pile until a few minutes ago when he’d smelled the coffee and bacon on the cart Thane brought into Kaleb’s bedroom. They were on the balcony off the main bedroom.

He was sipping a steaming cup of coffee and munching a slice of bacon.

Lucy saw it and her mouth watered. “Oh my God...Coffee.” She breathed.

Cristoff’s arms tightened around her “No...uh uh, you pulled my hair and woke me up, you have to cuddle for at least another half hour.”

Lucy squirmed, reaching back and trying to get a grip on the big slayer, pinch him, something not too violent because they were lying next to a recovering Kaleb.

“No violence in bed please, I’ve had my fill for a long while.” Kaleb chuckled, he started to try and rise but Lucy tightened her arms around him. 

“Nooo, you’re my knight, you have to save me from the dragon, I need coffee!” She whined.

Kaleb arched a brow at her. “I’m your knight huh?” He said softly, and she nodded.

He reached over her and smacked his brother who yelped, and one arm came off Lucy, so he could grab his head. Lucy was loose and scrambled over Kaleb’s chuckling form to run for the bedroom.

“Ow. Some knight.” Cristoff grumbled.

“Next time let the Princess have her coffee.” Kaleb retorted, pushing himself to his feet with only a small wince and grabbing his robe from the lounge yanking it out from under Bickslow who stuck his tongue out at him.

“She really likes you bro.” Bickslow said softly and Kaleb looked after where Lucy had gone, smiling faintly before meeting his brothers serious look.

“She’s my friend…” Bickslow added and Kaleb smiled at him.

“I know, and I know all she’s been through, maybe more than you do...relax Bix...I like her too...the same way she likes me...she just needs...time. It’s all at her pace, I’ll be...careful.” Kaleb said.

“So... you’re interested in her?” Cristoff demanded.

Kaleb met those intense Dragon Slayer eyes, knowing he was talking to Lucy’s kin as much as his own in that moment, Cristoff loved him, would die for him, but...Lucy was his kin...there would be hell to pay if Kaleb hurt her.

If he admitted it, Cristoff wouldn’t keep it to himself, neither would Bickslow, no, the whole family would know probably before Kaleb had finished his first cup of coffee. It would also remove his fancy for the Celestial Mage from theory and place it into real possibility, or a complete mess, with his brothers involved, and they would be, there was no telling.

Still, he WAS interested in Lucy, and not just as a mage or friend, he just wasn’t sure if it was wise, if he should wait and let her heal more or if like the Dean had said, a relationship would help her heal. If anything, even came of it, he could very well ask her out and have her turn him down. He was torn,

“Yes.” He replied and left his grinning brothers to go get some coffee for himself and hopefully, finish it before his father called asking when the wedding was.

He stalled near the curtains for the balcony, Lucy had heard every word...her mind was racing over his simple “yes” and he smiled when he found her just about giddy over him being interested in her.

She was so sweet, innocently wicked, that was Lucy, in one moment all shy and sweet and kind and caring, in the next, she was imagining the two of them on his large bed that she was standing by, she had grabbed the carved post that held up the bed’s gauzy curtains when she’d heard Kaleb admit he was interested in her.

That it shocked her was more proof of how unassuming Lucy tended to be in some things, while he’d told her all along he was attracted to her, that he liked her, felt the same way she did, she was still stunned to hear he meant it. As if him admitting it to his brothers was more honest than him admitting it right to her. It fit though, she had been lied to so much, told sincerely by so many they cared about her and then kicked aside and forgotten. Well, not now, not in his guild...not with him in her life.

He walked into the bedroom and she almost jumped at his appearance, watching him intently as he went to the cart to fix himself a cup of coffee. You wouldn’t know at all that just last night he’d been covered in blood and gaping whip marks, Cristoff’s magic and Kaleb’s own had wiped it all away and he was back to his usual grace and almost unreal good looks.

He was interested in her...and there was no mistaking the context, she’d heard everything from Bickslow’s low comments to Cristoff’s demand and her heart warmed a little more toward her big Dragon Slayer kin, more every day she healed.

Natsu, the pain of missing him, the terrible pain of his clear and complete discarding of her because there was no way he could really care at all about her and leave her like he had. There had been a time she’d wondered if they would be together, if he might become her one true love, the kind she read about in all those sweet romance books Levy loved.

Her eyes travelled over the tall mage who was intently measuring honey into his coffee cup. There was really no way to compare Kaleb to Natsu, the two men were just far too different. 

Natsu was like a child, ignorant and sometimes almost feral in his behavior, Kaleb was educated, elegant, but also exuded power, immense power. Natsu was goofy and simplistic fun, fart jokes and slugs to the shoulder, Kaleb...dripped maturity, sensuality...raw sex appeal on a level so far from Natsu again, there was no comparison.

She knew what that body felt like too, what his lips tasted like, the sounds he made when he was enjoying being touched, enjoying her touch...she licked her lips, the light white silk robe clung to that tall beautifully sculpted body, her eyes finding where it parted revealing tanned thigh, the belt hung low, she knew the weight of that body, what it felt like pushing her into the soft rug in front of her fireplace while those trim hips worked…

She was so consumed in her memories, her imaginings that took those memories and made them even better, Gods he wouldn’t be up to being in her session tonight, she wouldn’t even want him there knowing what he’d just been through but...he was interested in her…

Kaleb as a boyfriend...a lover...Gods, she’d never had anyone…she really wanted her own relationship, so wanted to have someone to love, to love her, to be with, laugh with, what would it be like to go to bed each night with him, to go dancing, to wake up each morning in his arms? It was what she wanted, she had always known that about herself, committed relationships may have put off her friends, Cana cringed at even being called someone’s girlfriend, but not Lucy, she wanted it, so badly. She wanted a man to want her, to belong to someone and know they wouldn’t leave her, a commitment…. something that meant it wasn’t so easy to leave a note and walk away from her without a backwards glance like Natsu had done.

Kaleb was so handsome, so strong and stable and made her feel so safe and it hit her then...she wanted him that way, she wanted him to be hers, wanted to try to make a real relationship with him, not just the odd close friendship/mage/Guildmaster thing they were playing at so far, something real, tangible, that meant they were more, that meant she was safe to...let herself love him. That was it, she wanted to be more than friends with him, more even than lovers, Lucy wanted to be able to fall in love with Kaleb and not have her heart kicked aside. Would he give her that? It had to be too soon, it was such a problem with her, how she let herself care so much so quickly, how her heart just leaped without looking.

Would Kaleb even consider that? Interested was one thing, wanting a relationship was a whole new level but Gods it was what she wanted. Kaleb Pradesh as her boyfriend, her lover, would he agree to try it?

Lavender eyes lifted to hers and she froze physically and mentally at the stunned look in their depths. She’d never learn, really, stick a fork in her she was done, eyes stinging as she realized he was right there, not 10 feet away hearing every single thought…

The mug shattered when it hit the floor and she darted for the door. Inwardly Kaleb cursed, his body was still sore, still aching, in a moment Lucy had hovered between facing him, wanting to ask him if he thought of her as a girlfriend possibility and he’d been standing there trying to scrape together what the hell a girlfriend was to a Fioran because in Bosco it was just a girl who was a friend nothing else but it had significance to Lucy so he was trying to piece together where she was going with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing starting to think it was an unprotected Fioran version of being promised to someone.

Lucy had been wondering if he was interested in her for a relationship or just sex and had for a moment, when his eyes met hers, wanted to ask then, instead, her fears, her insecurity won, and she’d chosen flight.

His body just couldn’t move like he normally could, his ribs were still healing, his ankles, wrists, shoulder, all of it still ached and wouldn’t respond fast enough for him to lunge and stop her, he did manage to twist wrong, lose his balance and crash to the floor painfully when his body refused to cooperate.

Fortunately, the second shattering mug brought his brothers, both peeking around the curtain unsure of what they would see after hearing two mugs shatter.

“The fuck happened?!” Bickslow demanded as Cristoff hurried to Kaleb’s side, eyes flaring and a frown settling as he caught new damage to his freshly healed and still mending brothers body.

Kaleb didn’t bother to explain, instead he just linked it mentally and poured the last few minutes into his brothers’ heads.

Cristoff, much more accustomed to Kaleb doing these memory dumps into his brain just grimaced but Bickslow fell over and crashed to the ground beside his older brother.

“You know, I’d yell at you and give you some “I warned you” shit but you didn’t even say anything…. fuck...poor Cosplayer, shit…” Bickslow groaned.

Kaleb met Cristoff’s eyes and his younger brother rolled his, hefting him to his feet, flooding him with a harsh heal that made Kaleb grimace but took away enough of the ache in his body he could move, and the tall blonde hurried out of his bedroom, belting his robe better so it wasn’t flowing away from his body as he moved.

Cristoff pulled Bickslow to his feet next and the Seith mage watched Kaleb vanish, long strides carrying him quickly after Lucy.

“Think they’ll be back?” He asked.

“Hope not, you know there’s a whole tray of cinnamon rolls over there…and we should call Dad.” Cristoff replied.

“Squeal about Kaleb finding a woman he likes?” Bickslow chuckled.

“Oh, Hell yes, it’s the best way to get him to stop hassling me about my mate and you about your soul mate and our plans for finding them before he’s too old to have fun with his grandchildren.” Cristoff replied.

Bickslow pulled his com out of his pocket. “You heat up the cinnamon rolls and I’ll call Dad…”


	11. Promise Me

“Go away...please.” Lucy whimpered hearing her bedroom door open. She had dampened her pillow already crying into it. Already beaten herself in the face with the same pillow over how stupid she’d just been. 

First for allowing her thoughts to just go there, then, for not talking to Kaleb, standing there and taking his rejection, how ever sweetly worded it might have been, like a woman. Instead, she’d run like a damn idiot.

She didn’t want to hear it though “Lucy I’m your friend, your Guildmaster, there are limits to where our relationship can go.” she imagined him saying in that silky deep voice of his. It would still hurt knowing he wasn’t THAT interested.

She imagined Cristoff had followed her, to console her and offer comfort, him or Bickslow would be perfect, both were amazing cuddlers and Bix gave the worlds best hugs, he was so tall, he would just fold himself over and around you and he always smelled amazing and had funny lighthearted things to say.

Cristoff was all gorgeous mesmerizing eyes, sweet smiles, warm hugs and he had the dragon nuzzling and purring thing down to a science, Bix gave the best hugs but nobody could touch Cristoff in the cuddles department. Maybe she’d get lucky and both had come and she could cry all over both of them.

“You’ll have to settle for me.” the silky voice made her freeze and Lucy pressed her lips together, drawing a slow breath trying to calm herself while remaining hidden under her pillow. There was no mistaking that voice.

“I...I’m sorry, I know I acted like an idiot…” Lucy managed before she felt a strong hand slide up her back.

“You acted like a woman who’s been hurt too many times. Lucy...please talk to me.” He said softly and she bit her lip, she was laying with her face buried in a pillow with another over her head and knew it was childish but she was so embarrassed, so sure she was about to have her heart handed back to her by the first man she’d desired since the whole mess with Gregory and she wasn’t sure she could take it. 

Every man she got interested in, every man she met she started to feel things for, started to want, really want, never wanted her the same way. She wanted Kaleb, needed him now more than...well...anyone and in ways she had never wanted anybody before.

She rolled over as she felt her bed dip to find Kaleb smiling faintly down at her, pale eyes as warm as they always seemed to be. 

Had he not heard all she had been thinking?

“I heard everything.” He said and she grimaced.

“You’re wrong, Lucy, I didn’t come to reject you.” He told her and she stared at him, blinking, eyes getting owlish. Did he mean...he wanted what she did?

He smiled more and she squeezed her eyes shut hands flying to cover her face, maybe she could hold her thoughts still physically. She snapped her eyes open when Kalebs hand slid between hers and her face.

“You want me, as more than a friend, more than a Guildmaster more than that, you want a commitment from me, you’ve been studying, do you know what it means to be promised with someone?” He asked and she nodded slowly. It had been the first week that Arris had taught her how much Boscans respected relationships and monogamy, they had levels of it that were legally binding and while in Fiore people just “dated” and had what really amounted to a meaningless understanding with no legal support that either person could toss out like trash whenever the whim struck them with nobody but their partner caring at all.

In Bosco, couples became “Promised” A legal understanding between two people that they wanted to pursue a relationship they were willing to accept could become a real engagement and marriage.

It wasn’t a large legal thing, but the couple had rights. A promised person could go to their partners hospital room, they had rights to property, money, and simply telling someone requesting sex you were Promised ended all pursuit, Boscans respected it. Some couples even wore Promise rings on their right hand that signified they were promised so others wouldn’t even approach them. It was a simple matter of filing a “End Promise Agreement” paper to terminate the agreement, and either party could do so, but if there was shared property and money that had to be mediated and fairly divided.

It gave couples the chance to pursue a relationship under the protection of the laws of the country. Enagements were far far harder to back out of and divorce was close to unheard of in Bosco since people had these levels of commitment they could move to when they were serious about someone. Some people never went beyond becoming promised, raised families together as Promised and were happy, others who wanted to be more strongly bound to their partner could do so, it had taken the divorce rate to zero in Bosco, that and the ceremonies around becoming married that were meant to prevent forced marriages or arranged marriages people were not happy with, no country Lucy knew took relationships as seriously as Bosco did, or protected them like it did. She liked it.

He waited while her thoughts flew through it all,gently touching her face, her neck, he couldn’t stop himself, he just...needed to be touching her. When her thoughts slowed and she started registering his touch, started enjoying it, he smiled and then slid his hand behind her neck, his other coming around her back and pulling her up from the bed until his forehead was touching hers.

“It’s not too soon,Lucy, if you want to try this, try...being together, then...I do want you, . I’ve never been more than simply lovers with anyone before...so this will be new to me too, but….” He pulled back, meeting her eyes, smiling as hers grew bright with realization.

“Lucy, will you promise with me?” He asked and she almost choked on answering him, her throat closing with excited emotions that were all over the place.

“Yes.” She managed to croak and he grinned, pulling her into a kiss that took her breath away, her mind trying to race to process things, trying to figure out what came next.

“Next...I think we go find some rings and I have papers for this in my office, I actually, as a Guildmaster, have the authority to Promise couples, so do Thane and Cristoff, so, we can have either of them sign for us…” He said quietly as he trailed kisses along her jaw. 

“Right now though?” She asked, honestly? Her body was about on fire pressed against his right then, and the whole idea...that Kaleb...was promising himself to her, that he felt like she did, that she wasn’t being silly or stupid that her feelings were returned and he was willing to make it something official, it all brought her wicked mind to the destination where Lucy wanted the tall, handsome mage free of his robe and naked in her bed with her all over him….but...last night he’d been…..

“I am not dead...and I’d fucking have to be to deny you right now...Gods I want you…” He growled and Lucys mind relaxed, her heart soared as Kaleb climbed all the way onto the bed and over her. Her hands undoing the belt of the robe and like the day before, discarding it so the white silk fell open as he hovered over her, a hand on either side of her shoulders, his hair falling around them because he hadn’t had time that morning to tie it back.

“So...you’re…” She said softly, wondering at the fact that...he would be hers... and he smirked, a real one, and every bit as wicked and panty drenching as the ones she’d seen his brothers sport, oh Gods help her, she’d not seen this man turn on that side of himself, up until this moment...he’d been so gentle, such a gentleman in every way.

“Uh huh, and I am for the most part better behaved than my brothers because I’ve had to be, but...now...I am yours, and you...are my woman....and Lucy...the things I’m going to teach you…” He purred and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth as he trailed a hand up her side and right under her baggy pajama top, sliding over her skin and grasping one of her breasts drawing a gasp out of her that made his sexy smirk turn even more sinful.

They had only been together under the guidance of a Sudehpah, with Lucy learning things, but this was different, this was...them...together, free to feel and do whatever they wanted because now...they belonged to each other.

Kaleb felt released, he’d thought he’d choke on asking her, but it had been easy, and as every word came, he’d felt better and better about it. He did want her, and building a relationship with Lucy sounded like the best idea he’d ever had. She made him feel...like a man. Which wasn’t to say his life was lacking before her, he had a rich life, but now...Lucy was all he’d ever wanted in a woman and to ignore that would be the pinnacle of foolishness, yes he was worried it wouldn’t work, that they would both find they weren’t right for each other, but damn it, so far, every day had been better than the one before since he’d met her.

He even liked holding her while she cried, how her raging thoughts could eclipse his own with the layers and sheer creativity. Like now, her wicked mind was feeding him an idea she’d been harboring, a position...it required the man to be the one giving the pleasure, taking little for himself, or so she thought. 

He almost chuckled as he pushed her pajama top up and she lifted her arms so he could remove it from her. She actually had the idea if he was pleasuring her and getting no return handling from her it was selfish. Oh was he going to enjoy teaching her everything, they’d change her sudehpah lessons from singley devoted to building her into a healthy single woman, to couples work and Kaleb wouldn’t just be a body stand in, instead, Arris would shift his teaching so both of them enjoyed everything.

Once she was more comfortable with sex, they could start feeding that creativity of hers more, he really, very much looked forward to it, but right now? She was still trying to keep from thinking about that position she wanted, certain it was selfish and he wouldn’t enjoy it.

Once her shorts and panties were tossed aside he narrowed his eyes on her and pushed the idea she’d had back to her as he bent as sealed his mouth over the rosey peak of one of her large breasts. Gods he loved them, he’d freely admit he was a breast man, he loved them, the feel of them against his skin, the weight of them in his hands, how his lips and tongue and teeth could play so freely with the sensitive peaks and there were always places where a woman was more sensitive to touch around them, with Lucy, it was the valley between them and the undersides of them.

He was perfectly happy to play with those places while he pushed his slightly modified version of her idea to her and smirked against her flushed skin when she moaned “Oh my Gods...Kaleb...yes…”

She’d heard Cana and Levy both say they really, very much enjoyed a man…”eating them out” oral sex...Lucy had zero experience with it but...Kaleb obviously had plenty because she’d been thinking, when he had lifted her butt up, tilted her hips while they had been having sex she’d about flown apart it had felt so good, so...if he lifted her up, him on his knees, and…

She groaned as Kaleb made what she was thinking happen, pulling her to him, sitting back on his heels and lifting her lower body, sliding it up his until only her shoulders touched the bed and her legs spread wide as he dipped his head and Lucy felt his tongue slide up her center, pressing between her heated folds and circling each lip before his lips closed around her and she gasped.

She felt him, his arousal pressing against her back and it just added to the pleasure for her knowing he wasn’t...well...lacking enjoyment,

Not at all, oh Gods Lucy moan for me...say my name...hold onto the sheets… he purred in her head and she did, she writhed, mewling and gasping.

“Kaleb!..ah!!” She managed, Gods it felt so good, she’d thought maybe it would, was worried about so much around that, she was clean, and took care of herself but...would he like it?

You taste divine, stop worrying and spread your legs a little more for me… he prompted and she did, gripping the sheets as his tongue slid into her hot channel and he hummed against her and made her cry out it felt so good.

He had his arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her spread wide, his hands had perfect access too, gripping the insides of her creamy thighs and he used his fingers to spread her, work her flesh in conjunction with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Lucy was barely able to breathe now, her end barreling toward her, Gods when she had finished last night it had been so wet and his mouth was there and..

Lucy...I am sucking on your body and loving it, cum for me honey, let me taste you….he purred and that was it, the mental gate flew open and Lucy screamed his name and came, her orgasm hitting her hard, sending stars shooting behind her eyes and Kaleb made this deep sexy growling sound, taking her in and easing her down close to the mattress, he didn’t let her lay there though, she expected him to but instead, as she came down instead of settling her on the mattress, he pulled her to him, rising off his heels and his hard length slid into her spasming core and she cried out as the feel of his length stretching her, filling her, sent her body into a whole new level of completion.

When she thought she might pass out from how good it felt he started moving, gripping her hips securely, holding her up off the mattress and rolling his hips.

“Oh my...oh...oh Kaleb!!” She cried out writhing as he took up a languid pace at first, that matched the spasms of her orgasm, drawing it out but then starting that tension building the moment it faded.

All the women, all of his experience, and never had he lost his ability to think like he was now, all he knew was Lucys body, her gasps and moans, whimpers and purrs, these sexy little growls she made when he hit an angle she liked, how her golden brown eyes burned with lust and kept dropping from his to watch his body move. 

She loved it, how his white tattoos stood out, almost glowing in his tanned skin, he was built, so muscular, and all that hard muscle was flexing and moving under her smooth skin, he was such a big man, tall, powerful, she was so tiny by comparison and it just added to how much she loved watching that large powerful body working between her legs.

Sweat made his skin shine, little drops forming running down the ridges of his muscles, she felt her own gliding over her skin,between her breasts that had started bouncing as his tempo increased, the force of his thrusts into her were blinding her, making her eyes close as sensation overwhelmed everything, pleasure grew and grew beyond where it had even when his mouth had been on her because Gods he felt so good, so long and hard inside her, reaching deep and touching places inside her that made her whole body tingle.

The tension built and built and it was so incredible, no wonder Cana thought of little else. Kaleb kept adjusting her, lifting, lowering,angling her hips and she closed her legs around his hips, dug her heels into that hard ass of his and was meeting those rough thrusts that had her breasts bouncing wildly until finally she screamed as pleasure exploded through her and Kaleb gasped, snarling out her name as she ripped him along with her, shattering his control as her body tightened on him.

It never had happened to him before but now Lucy had caught him up with her twice and Gods it felt even better this time, his end hitting him so hard her saw stars and he only managed a few more broken thrusts into her before he was spent and had to gather her up to him so he could lay down with her and catch his breath.

A complete escape, utter immersion in her, in the pleasure of being with her, he’d never had it with any woman before, but he had it with Lucy and it staggered him, Gods he enjoyed her so much he’d damn near cum when she had the first time, he’d enjoyed how wide open she was, how her pleasure washed over him body mind and soul, she held nothing back and it was amazing.

Lucy was laying against him, fingers toying with a lock of his hair staring unseeing at his chest in utter amazement. No book, no description from Cana, Levy, anyone had prepared her for this, was this how sex always was? Gods Gregory had just plain sucked, like, worst in the world if regular sex was even a hundredth as good as what she’d just experienced.

Kaleb was Boscan though, and they got training, and he’d had years to gain experience, was he just that good?

His rumbling chuckle stalled her thoughts and she hovered for a second between embarrassment knowing once again her rapid mind had laid her bare to him and just smiling happily because sweet Gods above had she enjoyed that he had rocked her world and now she felt just all exhausted and boneless and wonderful.

“You rocked my world too angel…” He chuckled and Lucy grinned up at him, snuggling in against him.

“I want more…” She admitted, her body coming against his, tired as she was, she just wanted more, to feel him again, to hear him...she wanted to run her hands all over him, kiss him everywhere, taste all of those white tattoos...and other parts of him…

He laughed, “You’re insatiable...you really are a Goddess you know that? Not just a Princess, a Goddess…” His smile fell a little as he looked into her eyes and saw how happy she was, the affection in those deep brown eyes just floored him, she was embracing this completely, that they were going to build a relationship, that they were making a commitment to each other and nowhere in him could he find anything but his own happiness, excitement, enthusiasm for it all because she was just...amazing.

“...my Goddess…” He breathed reverently, his voice gravelly with emotion and Lucy was reaching up, pressing into him, her lips taking his just as there was a shout into his head.

KALEB! You better be fucking listening because I think I found the key! Vanders mental voice resonated in his head and almost made him wince as Lucys plump lips slanted over his.

Where? He demanded as he parted his lips and groaned as Lucys tongue pressed into his mouth. She was so into him right then, so happy, embracing her own lust and already imagining herself on her hands and knees, eager to try having him take her from behind, trying to do a little inventory of her body to be sure she had the strength because she was still tingly and jelly limbed from their first round.

Well, that’s the sucking part, so the key is in...uh...Austiq...yeah...so a bit of a hike but it’s not like the spirit could steer when her key fell to Earthland right? I mean the mission will take probably...well...we can’t fly over Pergrande so we’ll have to sneak through it but I mean it matters right? This is Starshines lost buddy, you said this was important to her. Vander replied.

Kalebs heart sank, Austiq was East of Pergrande and similar to how Bosco had been a few centuries ago, wartorn, with opposing factions battling for supremacy. The good thing about that was they could likely get in and out of Austiqe pretty easily, it was crossing Pergrande that was going to be dangerous.

Just getting there could take a month...are you sure? He demanded and got a mental scoff from his little brother.

Seriously? You think i would haul my sexy ass across fucking Iceburg and Pergrande on a hunch? YES, I’m fucking sure, the stuffed asses at Cellis tracked it down and I um...got one of the professors to...uh...share the information including the position, we can navigate to within a half mile of it and I’m assuming Starshine...wait...are you with her?! Fuck...KALEB! I totally wanted to tap that! His brothers exasperated reaction to an accidental backwash Kaleb sent when Lucy reached her hand down between his legs and started fondling him, drawing a moan from him that was unfortunately, both mental and physical.

Damn big bro, here I was planning to fuck that pretty thing all the way across Pergrande and until she couldn’t walk once we found her key and you’re in her bed...I admit...I’ve never competed with you for a woman before...Vander was scheming, he could feel it and mentally snarled.

You aren’t competing with me now either you shit, we’re promised, you keep your damn dick in your pants!

That was when he discovered Vander hadn’t been far...in fact...he’d been in a shadow near the ceiling and came crashing to the floor beside Lucys bed with a yelp when his older brother said he was Promised.

Lucy screamed and whipped around in Kalebs arms and he narrowly avoided taking her elbow to his chin.

“Vander!!” She cried.

The Shadowquip propped himself up on his elbows and winked at her “Still screaming my name even in Kalebs arms...nice...Gods I’m good.” He chuckled.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!” Lucy demanded, not at all appreciating having her first time spent with what was now officially her Promised or...well..would be once they signed the papers, interrupted by Vander. She liked Vander, really did, but damn she’d been very in to starting a fresh round with HER man.

“Missing the bed and joining your fun by about 18 inches I’d say…” Vander said with a grin, gracefully regaining his feet and standing over the pair.

“You’re not joining anything, Vander I…” She started to tear into him but Kalebs arms tightened around her and he grabbed her chin, pulling her face to the side so she looked at him in surprise, he looked both happy and sad and that alarmed her.

“He was bringing news that you’ll want to hear…..Tell her Vander.” He sighed and Lucy frowned, looking at Vander.

“There’s a group of specialists at Cellis that track the emergence of celestial keys, they can pinpoint the area where they emerge when they come to our plain and one emerged about 3 weeks ago in Austiqe...a Zodiac...Aquarius to be specific.” He said and Lucy froze, mouth falling open, tears forming in her eyes.

“Vander...if you’re playing a joke…” She breathed.

“I wouldn’t joke about that Starshine, I know what that key means to you, Kaleb told me when he assigned me to start looking for it. I put out the word and got a call from a professor in Cellis who...ahh, likes the way I dance...especially how I strip...and we worked out a little trade for the info...I gave her a nice show and fucked her until she screamed and she gave me the location of the key. Win win for me really, I get laid and get information for a job.” Vander shrugged.

Lucy turned and looked at Kaleb.

“You...you started looking for Aquarius without telling me?” She breathed.

“I wasn’t going to get your hopes up needlessly, I set Vander on it because he specializes in finding things few can, if he could find places to search, I was sending you and the Raijinshuu after it.” Kaleb replied and Lucy lunged, kissing him fiercely.

Nobody had ever taken her love for her spirits seriously, nobody had ever seemed to understand it. Even Natsu had seemed uninterested in how she made contracts and didn’t care about knowing her spirits, but Kaleb...he worked with them, could even communicate with them through her when she was close enough to provide whatever link he used, and now...he’d gone out of his way and started trying to help her find Aquarius, put his own brother to work on it, used guild resources…

“I made it an official job for you and your team, for Vander too, gave him and Laxus the authority to pull whatever resources and mages they needed...now...now you’ll need to get packed, because you’re going with your team and recovering Aquarius.” Kaleb said against her lips and Lucy was crying, so happy, so incredibly happy she couldn’t contain it.

“Shh, don’t cry...honey…” He kissed her and she hugged him, her arms around his neck now.

Go get everything together Vander, she’ll be ready soon. Kaleb ordered and Vander bowed.

You two really Promised? He demanded and Kaleb looked over Lucys shoulder at him.

Yes, the papers aren’t signed yet...but...I already have Thane drawing them up and he’ll have them here in a few minutes so they’ll be in order and we will be fully official before you leave Bosco. And yes….you can fucking tell dad… Kaleb replied

Like you could stop me...awesome bro...grats, she’s a sexy little thing, I’ll watch over her, promise not to flirt...too much...with her while we hunt that key down. Vander said with a wink and, in a swirl of dark shadows, he vanished again, hurrying to assemble everyone.

Lucy had her hands buried in Kalebs hair and was kissing him for all she was worth, Aquarius….the spirit who had been with her since she was tiny, Kaleb was helping her get her friend back, going so far as to make it a mission so he could bring the resources of the guild to bear. 

You love her, that spirit, and I want you to go get her back, anything you need Lucy, anything, you tell Cristoff, he’s going with you too, and he will make it happen, he has the same authority I do, can pull any of White Seas resources...I wish I could go with you… He said into her head and he meant it, Gods did he ever, he wanted to be there when she found Aquarius, watch that broken part inside of her start mending, see her eyes light up and share her joy.

He couldn’t go though, there was simply too much to do here, there were things happening, Seven was stirring problems along the border, and Pergrande had their hand in it he was certain, Vander was bringing Presca, the pair were probably the finest spies in Bosco and on their way back from recovering Lucys key he’d ordered the pair to look into Pergrande, find out where the tie to Seven was, how high up it went. It had only been a week since he’d issued that order and had his brother and Presca in his office the following morning.

Presca had raised a brow at the order, his cool steel eyes surprised.

“You don’t want us doing that first? Little more important than a celestial key isn’t it? Boscos national security…” He’d pointed out and Kaleb had narrowed his eyes on the Energy mage.

“Just do it, recover the key first, then handle it, whatever resources needed, again, the crown is paying you and White Sea for this so find the connection, when you do, lay low while I report your findings, depending on what’s going on, who is involved, the King may want you to eliminate some threats.” Kaleb said and Vander had smacked Prescas shoulder before he spoke again.

“Kalebs all wrapped up in the pretty blonde Presca, you’re a hopeless romantic, you shouldn’t be bitching about a mission for love.” He quipped earning dark looks from both Presca and Kaleb but he was busy neatening his cuticles with a sharp long black dagger ignoring them.

He glanced at them when they were silent for too long and snorted.

“Oh please, don’t look at me like that, I like her too Kaleb, and if you don’t make a move I promise I’ll be between those sexy thighs pulling that golden hair and making her scream my name until I’ve had my fill of hearing her and soon, as for you Presca, you’ve always been a romantic bitch and you know it, come on, we gotta get moving, I need to start loosening some tongues and you need to help me break into Cellis again, I have a feeling there are tongues there I want to play with.” He smirked.

Kaleb had sighed, sitting heavily in his chair. 

“Vander, DO NOT piss off Dean Kalperden, our relationship with Cellis is very good and I want to keep it that way, the mess with Hestor was enough, do NOT fuck the wrong people.” He growled and Vander grinned at him, dodging a decently aimed swipe from a still glaring Presca.

“I’ll handle it bro.” He vowed and laughed when Presca swiped at him again.

“Your aim sucks when your bitchy.” He pointed out. 

“I am NOT a romantic bitch you manwhore, hold still so I can fucking hit you…”

 

Now, here he was with Lucy in his arms, she’d agreed to be his, and he was just desperate for her, felt like a youth new to sex again and it was the most wonderful and at the same time painful feeling he’d ever experienced. She would be gone for easily more than a month, they had just promised...Gods he wanted to stay at her side…

Their desperate kisses escalated into a fevered session of love making too, he couldn’t stop himself, even when Thane knocked on her door, he just ordered the man to wait in her livingroom, not bothering to try at all to hide what they were doing, not that it bothered Thane, he was thrilled, the Master being promised would protect him in the future from Kurino, something nobody had thought about but him, but it was enough that he set the papers on Lucys kitchen island and hummed happily to himself as he made a pot of coffee, not the least bit disturbed by the screams and moans coming from Lucys bedrooms or the sound of the bed banging against the wall.

He waited until he heard them both scream out each others names before pulling out mugs and pouring them both fresh coffee. Happily noting Lucy kept her kitchen neat and easy to navigate.

When he regained his breath Kaleb kissed Lucy again, smiling down into her eyes, loving the way she looked right then, so relaxed and sated, her lips swollen from kissing and her whole being glowing in bliss. How easy it would be and how much he would love seeing that every day….

“Thane has our papers ready...still want to do this before you go? We could...wait...if you want freedom for a while longer I would understand..” He offered, he really did NOT want that though, he wanted her to be his. 

Lucy shook her head frowning a bit at him, after a lifetime of dreaming about having someone, of dating a good man, she wasn’t letting it slip through her fingers.

“No...I want you, i want...us...are you sure you...can’t come with us?” She asked softly and he sighed, when his mind hadn’t been absorbed with her body he’d tried to think of a way but it wasn’t possible, a couple of weeks was one thing, but more than a month right now wasn’t possible, no matter how badly he wanted to.

“I want to...you have no idea how much, but it’s not possible right now my Goddess.” He said quietly and she sighed, nodding, she needed a shower, but the papers that would make them a couple were more important than that, so they pulled on their robes and went to the kitchen, Thane holding out pens to them and grinning happily as they both signed. Lucy scrolled her last signature beside Kalebs and grinned, turning and pulling his smiling mouth down to hers for another kiss before turning to Thane. 

“Thank you…” She said breathlessly and Thane smiled at her “Thank you Mistress, I’ll file these right now Master Kaleb and send copies to your father...he’s already called asking for them.” His aid said with a grin, taking the papers and hurrying from Lucys apartment, Arman Pradesh had been firm about wanting Thane to send him copies the second they were signed, Thane knew better that to make his Masters father wait for anything that involved his children.

They were almost to the shower when Kaleb was informed they would leave in the morning, his father, now aware he had promised with Lucy, was arranging for a Boscan pursuit cruiser to come and collect the team going to recover Aquarius but it wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow.

“We have the whole night…” Lucy had grinned and Kaleb swept her up in his arms and carried her giggling to the bed, not giving her any time to move from where he laid her down before he was on her, kissing over her, yanking her robe open hungrily.

“It’s not enough…” He growled “I want to take your riding out over the sea, I want to show you the islands, find a deserted one so I can lay you in the sand and make love to you while the lights from the sea play over us….I want to show you how much I want you, how much you mean to me now...my promised...my Goddess…” He purred and Lucy just melted as his lips moved over her and her hands shoved the robe from his shoulders…...


	12. Say goodbye

Kaleb had always been a morning person, since the Immaculate light had chosen to fill his veins years ago during his induction into the knights he’d become even more so. Laying under the light of the rising sun was invigorating and relaxing at the same time and he did it so often there was a large circular lounge on the balcony facing the sea that took the light of the sunrise. 

He’d shared it once already with Lucy the morning after the party, and now he had carried her sleepy form out to the lounge and laid her down, wrapped in warm blankets to do so again. It wasn’t that Lucy got all that much out of it, it was that he didn’t want their last morning together for Gods knew how long to see her wake up without him there.

It was at best a romantic notion, but he wasn’t in the mood to over analyze these whims, desires that he was having now that he and Lucy were committed to pursuing a future together. It was early, he could have waited, he knew it, and maybe it would have been wiser to let the whole thing the day before blow over, she would have been distracted well by the mission to recover Aquarius.

Perhaps, separated from him for so long, she really would have become Vanders lover, and he knew his little brother, that wouldn’t have been a terrible thing for Lucy. Maybe she would have met others, but she’d have been free to explore, with no relationship, no commitment holding her back. She might even have gotten over her growing affection for him, and he didn’t want to admit it, but that had driven him. The idea that Lucy could easily find someone else if, like Vander had said, he didn’t make some sort of move.

He hadn’t known Vander would show up with the news he did, hadn’t even hoped his brother would chase down the keys location so quickly, but then Vander had always been insanely resourceful and had never once failed to gather information asked of him. It was why he’d assigned Vander and Presca to this mission.

He wanted it to go well, for Lucy to find her friend and for one of her hurts to heal. He already was doing all he knew how to help her, checking when she went to sleep to make sure she was sleeping well, chasing away the worst of her nightmares when they came, gently giving a haze to the worst of her memories so they were easier to carry.

To him his magic had always been meant to heal first, his immense capacity for destruction, to lay waste to peoples minds, to dredge up their worst possible fears and nightmares and make them see them while wide awake, to overpower them, take over their will and use their own magic against them and their allies, to give physical form and power to thought so it could be used as a weapon with cutting, burning, freezing and explosive properties depending on how he manipulated it. All of that he wielded when he had to, but he got the greatest satisfaction when his magic could heal, could bring a troubled mind to peace, ease pain, calm chaos. 

It was what had drawn him so much to Lucy at the start, then her resilience, her faith, hope, fighting spirit and determination to keep going, it all amazed him. More than anything, he was stunned no other man had yet been on his knees in front of her. It both thrilled and honestly terrified him that he could see himself getting there. His com hummed and he sighed, settling Lucy against his side he answered it, already knowing who it was.

“Good morning Dad.” He said softly, keeping his voice low so Lucy could sleep. Armans brow went up at the almost whisper then he registered the view of his son sitting back against something with a head of golden blonde hair against his shoulder and he smiled.

“I don’t wish to wake her, I knew you would likely be up taking in the sunrise.” Arman said quietly.

Kaleb smiled, his father knew everything about his children, had raised them in a such a way not a one of them put much effort into hiding things from him, Kaleb was no exception. “I rarely miss them, thank you Dad, for the ship, it’ll help alot.” He said.

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for her, she’s lovely, I enjoyed having her here. I won’t lie, I was hoping one of my boys would prove enough to win her affection, I admit, I’m surprised it was you but I’m thrilled Kaleb, and Promised already...for you, it surprised me a lot, you usually take your time and think on things a great deal before you act.” His father said.

Kaleb sighed and shook his head. “If I waited with her...I think I’d lose my chance with her.” He admitted.

Arman grinned “Wisdom beyond your years, you’ve always had that Kaleb. You’ve been so blase about your relationships before, never shown interest in moving beyond being just a lover to a woman, even Yuril and she’s such a bright thing.” His father mentioning Kalebs last lover didn’t surprise him. Yuril was a pilot, adventurous and ambitious. Arman had had high hopes she would be the one to finally challenge Kaleb enough he would stay with her.

“Yuril only ever wanted me as a tool toward her success father, she took pride in telling people I was her lover, when she stopped in White Sea it was always a few days of sex then she was gone again, all we ever really did when we were together was that, we never really talked because she never cared to, if you asked her I’d bet she couldn’t even tell you my full name or something as simple as my favorite food or book.” He said.

“You love honey and anything with it in it and you've read Valstrims Books on mage technology until they’re all dog eared and the spines are beat, Your middle name is Suraday because Arman said Kinsura Day was your holiday…” Came a mumbled voice and Kaleb looked down into sleepy brown eyes that were focused on the com and a grinning Arman.

Kaleb kissed her temple chuckling, more than a little surprised.

She smiled up at him “I’m guessing about the honey, we haven’t shared a lot of meals but every time I see you make coffee, tea, toast, honey is involved.” She admitted and Arman laughed.

“It’s been his favorite thing since he was a child.” Arman said brightly.

Lucy smiled back at the Ambassador, snuggling in better against Kaleb, her hand beneath the blanket boldly sliding over a bare hip then down his thigh, an entire night in each others arms,with him indulging her every whim, anticipating everything she wanted and making it all happen, she knew his body far better now, and loved touching him, feeling his skin against hers. 

My father is one of the most observant men alive honey, I love your touch but be aware, he’ll know……… Kaleb warned her, knowing she’d be tremendously embarrassed if his father noticed and teased her about running her hands over Kaleb while they were talking. Something his father would do, just to keep Lucy mindful.

Her hand stopped rubbing the inside of his thigh brushing against his already responding member, she left her hand there though, the little minx, so he had no hope at all of calming himself down until either he moved her hand, which his father would notice for sure, or they hung up and he could jump her for teasing him.

He heard clearly her internal giggling about it too. How women were lucky it wasn’t so obvious when they got excited and it was a good thing he had the lacrima angled so just their upper bodies showed for Arman because she was getting anice show and was struggling not to keep looking down, hell she was struggling not to move her hand and touch what she wanted to,she really wanted to watch Kalebs eyes darken, hear him moan like he had last night, those were things she needed burned into her memory.

She was both elated at her pending departure to recover Aquarius and unhappy about it at the sametime. Kaleb had said if they could manage a good pace it would take them three weeks to cross Pergrande and he doubted they could, there were too many dangers, the threats to her were real and extreme in that country where women had less value than a dog.

“The Saberfox will be conducting maneuvers along the Pergrandian borders, I sold getting you use of her on the premise we needed to put the stealth capabilities fully to test, so, if there’s an emergency, you can call her over the border, we’ve notified Stella and Bellum that the ship would be cruising the area just in case. Lucy, i know Cristoff and Vander are joining your team for this mission, I hope you will put them to work well, I’ve already told Laxus they and the Saberfox are to listen. Laxus leads your team so, he leads this mission, but it is, ultimately, yours my dear, you know these magics, and this is your key being recovered so speak up, take charge where you need to….after all...you may one day step into a position of high authority in White Sea at Kalebs side.” He winked at her and she blushed but grinned, not sure what exactly Arman meant but knowing it likely included she and Kalebs relationship progressing.

“If we follow through, stay together and did marry one day you would become Mistress of White Sea, holding the same authority I have over the guild, that’s what he’s not so subtly hinting at.” Kaleb chuckled. Lucys eyes widened and she blushed more, Gods...he just said it...just talked about them possibly marrying some day...just like that…like it was natural and he was fine with the idea…

I am.. He responded in her head almost making her squeak in surprise. 

“Well, subtleness has never worked well with any of my children, you included Kaleb, so why start now? Lucy, the Saberfox should arrive there a little after noon, plenty of time to drag my son out into White Sea and purchase promise rings, Kaleb, hers had better be fitting of the promised of the Guildmaster of White Sea, I’ll expect pictures.” Arman said narrowing his eyes on his son.

Kaleb rolled his eyes “Of course father.” He replied and with that Arman bid them a good morning and had to leave for a meeting.

So, a couple of hours later (it would have only been one but Kaleb had some payback to get from Lucy and her teasing.) Lucy had no complaints, the Wizard Saints version of revenge was pretty close to heaven in her book.

They went out into the city and spent the morning ambling through the streets, Kaleb was very well known, and they were stopped often.

As they were heading into a cafe for breakfast while they waited for the jewelry store Kaleb thought they should try first they were almost bowled over by nearly a dozen children all laughing and shouting as they emerged from the shop with fresh pastries, one little boy stumbled and fell, his sweet roll falling in the dirt.

“Wow, Jessup, you just tripped over the Master of White Sea!” One of the other children said since they all stopped when they noticed their friend had fallen down.

“No harm done, and sweet rolls are easy enough to replace.” Kaleb said, bending to offer the boy a hand up which he took, a little wide eyed. Pulled to his feet Kaleb kept his hand and Lucy followed them smiling into the cafe, followed by the entire pack of small children.

“Miss. Fuchards not gonna like us being late.” One of them muttered.

“But we’re with Kaleb! She won’t mind.” Another chirped brightly.

“I’ll let your teach know I made you late, if she gets upset with anyone it’ll be me.” Kaleb said to the whispers of the children as he ordered the little boy a new pastry.

One boy laughed “Miss. Fuchard wouldn’t ever get upset with you Master, she stares at your pictures every day and sighs. Just like Riley does!” He shoved a little brunette girl who was already blushing crimson and staring at Kaleb like she had met a God, the girl made a horrified sound and buried her face in her hands.

Kaleb arched a brow back at the boy but was occupied collecting a box from the counter worker so Lucy bent and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. “Do you go to the school at the guild?” She asked and the little girl nodded so that meant these were mage children. Lucy smiled, it was something Lucy adored about White Sea, they had a school for children with magic, guild members were teachers there and no child was left trying to learn how to handle their magic without guidance in White Sea, many families had moved from all around Bosco to the city named after the guild for that reason, so their children could get a good education and learn to handle their magic safely.

Lucy was already thinking about offering to help at the school, her life just hadn’t reached a point where she knew what her schedule was going to be week by week yet. 

“Kalebs pretty nice you know, you don’t need to be shy around him, I was when I met him but now we’re friends.” She said brightly. 

“She wants Kaleb to handle her induction is what it is, I told her he’s too old but she totally dreams about it.” The same boy said chuckling.

“I do not! I...I don’t know who I want yet and that’s not for a long time!” The girl protested swinging at the boy who readily dodged her but a large hand gripped his shoulder and he turned wide eyes up at the narrow eyed Guildmaster.

“Is it ever ok to tease someone about their desires?” He demanded and the boy now blushed shaking his head.

Kaleb put the box in the boys hands “For your class, I have my aid notifying your teacher you’ll be late, Kinith, I will speak to your parents about how harshly you tease your sister, Vaster won’t be pleased, he was just bragging about how well you’re doing in school the other day when he returned from his mission to Raizing.” He said firmly and the children all got wide eyed.

“Mindbender stupid…” The boy who had tripped said to Kinith.

Kaleb shot him a look and he lowered his head.

“You are all children of White Sea, and if you want to become members of it one day you’ll learn to support each other, not embarrass them. Riley is only 8 Kinith, you’re 10, you should be protecting your little sister, not making her feel bad.” He pointed out.

Kinith looked at the ground “I’m sorry Riley...Master...I know..I just…” He sighed and Kaleb stood back up to his full height.

“You were showing off trying to impress me and Lucy, you know now that sort of behavior isn’t impressive. Now take the rolls to class, Miss Fuchard is waiting on all of you, and Riley…” He turned to the girl standing by Lucy. 

“I will be honored to attend your school party with you but you have to ask my promised if it’s ok first.” He said nodding toward Lucy who grinned.

The little girls eyes flew wide and she looked at Lucy in a whole new light now. “You and the Master are promised?” She asked and Lucy nodded.

“Yup, but I was so shy around him when I first met him, you know how scary it is knowing the guy you like can read all your thoughts?!” She said and the girl looked horrified and glanced in fear toward Kaleb who pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Her “wicked” thoughts reached the point of kissing him on the mouth like her mother kissed her father, she was simply too young to have the vivid ideas Lucy did, which was a good thing, he didn’t like the idea of an 8 year old having graphic daydreams about him. Her teacher? Well, now he knew, were he not promised to Lucy he might even have sought her out to see what she was thinking while she was sighing over his pictures.

It was best the woman learn through her talkative class about him being promised, especially if he was going to be the “date” of one of her students at the school party that coming weekend.

“So you want to take MY promised to a party huh?” Lucy was saying to the girl who chewed her lower lip under Lucys warm brown eyes.

“I better not hear about anything more than holding hands…” She warned.

“I can’t promise that, I’m a man who enjoys hugs.” Kaleb said and the girl smiled blushing more.

“Ok...hugs...nothing else though Riley, Kaleb and I are promised, so if I say it’s ok you have to make sure no other girls try to dance with him or anything like that ok?” She said firmly and Riley nodded.

“Then it’s ok, you can take Kaleb to your party.” Lucy agreed, grinning when the girl hugged her then spun and turned to Kaleb.

“I know you always wear white, so I’ll wear a white dress ok?” She asked and he smiled 

“I’ll be in my full dress uniform, hopefully it will be good enough.” He replied and she grinned shoving her brother who yelped.

“Move it Kinith, I wanna tell Miss Fuchard I get to take Master Kaleb to the party and she can’t dance with him!” She winked at Lucy whose mouth fell open at the childs sudden change of demeanor from shy and embarrassed to herding her classmates ahead of her.

The children were gone in a moment and Kaleb took Lucys hand and led her to a table, she didn’t miss all the wide eyes and whispering, when the waitress came she made it clear what everyone was buzzing about.

“You’re really promised Master Kaleb?” She asked and Kaleb sighed but nodded, he’d known his notoriety might be an issue in the city but he’d hoped people would respect their privacy, the whole thing with the children hadn’t been quiet though, children that age rarely did anything quietly, they’d run shouting down the street about the Master being promised to a pretty blonde.

“Yes, to this beautiful woman.” He said smiling at Lucy, they placed their orders and in spite of all the looks and whispers, enjoyed their breakfast, retreating to the jewelry store across the street from the Cafe as soon as they were done.

Lucys eyes glazed over as she browsed through all of the traditional Boscan jewelry. The men in Bosco wore as much as the women during formal affairs and celebrations it seemed and the selection here was incredible. The woman behind the counter came out as soon as she saw Kaleb.

“Master! Vince didn’t say you were planning to come by, did you need something repaired?” She asked warmly reaching up and cupping Kalebs face, pulling him in for a quick peck on the mouth that Lucy had to remind herself meant nothing more than this woman knew Kaleb pretty well.

“Sersha, no, thankfully, I haven’t broken anything recently though I’ll likely be needing you and Vince during the games this spring. Lucy, this is Sersha Budrosh, her and her husband Vince run this store and are the finest metal and jewel-make mages I have ever met, Sersha is a genius at designing jewelry.” He introduced and Lucy smiled at the woman who grinned at her.

“How can I help you both?” She asked.

“Lucy agreed to Promise with me yesterday Sersha, we need rings.” Kaleb told her bluntly and Sersha froze, gaping at the tall mage in disbelief for a moment then whooping and pulling Lucy into a fierce hug that squeezed the breath out of her.

“Finally! Oh Gods above Lucy, I don’t know you but I adore you!” Sersha declared pulling back just enough to kiss Lucy on the mouth and leave her blinking and flustered for a moment.

Kaleb chuckled, pulling Sersha back only to be subjected to the same treatment but much more roughly.

“Promised! Gods...Vince is going to flip, you know that right? We have been praying to every God that somebody was going to come along and finally our Master was going to fall in love instead of get bored, Gods you’re a pain in the ass Kaleb.” Sersha declared, shoving the big blonde and hurrying to grab Lucys hand and pull her to a case filled with gorgeous rings.

“Vince is at the guild, but I can size anything in this case to fit, pick something special Lucy and large, because Gods above it needs to be obvious to put the brakes on all the women who chase after the Master.” Sersha declared.

Lucy grinned “Yeah I had to agree to let an 8 year old take him on a date this morning.” She responded and Sersha laughed at Kalebs eye roll.

Scanning through the case her eyes stalled on a wide gold band with clear gems set into it, the metal swirled around them and they looked like the one at Kalebs throat in the choker he always wore.

“Are those lacrima?” She asked and Sersha followed her fingertip and smiled.

“They are, like the one he wears now just smaller.” She said and Lucy looked at Kaleb.

You never did tell me about that lacrima… she said in her head and he smiled faintly, she’d been talking to him more mentally, getting comfortable with that and he loved it.

It’s a long story, Sersha and Vince made this choker, I was struggling with the stress of taking over the guild and would sometimes lash out, nothing serious, but I left more than one guild member unable to remember a day or two because of nasty comments they would make or think during my take over. Grenlow tried to help the transition, and honestly it wasn’t terrible, the guild already had a hefty respect for me by then, but I hadn’t been named a Saint yet and I was young, a lot of members though Grenlow was retiring too early, that he was being selfish. Sersha saw me wipe the memory of a mage named Trentis, who is still a member, when he muttered about Grenlow being a lazy piece of shit leader handing the reins to an overpowered murderer...I had killed a lot of dark mages during a clan attack on a land based town… so Sersha made this for me, she and Vince worked hard on it, the lacrima catches flares of my magic, returns it to me and helps remind me to temper my reactions. Not an issue so much now, but then it was a huge help to me… He told her as Sersha was pulling the ring out.

“Do these lacrima work like the one he wears now?” She asked and Sersha smiled.

“They are a little different, I worked these so they collect a different flare in magic, specifically positive things, love...lust...I mean I made it to be a Promise ring.” Sersha wagged her eyebrows and Lucy laughed, there was no doubt at all what she wanted now.

“You have one of the same design I can put on Lucy?” Kaleb asked sliding an arm around Lucy who happily leaned into his side.

“Yep, give me a sec here…” She went to the back and came out with another ring, not as wide but just as beautiful. Kaleb took it, turning it over so it caught the light and smiling, he took Lucys right hand and slid it onto her finger.

“My Promise to you, to hold myself only for you, to be open and always working for a future with you.” He said and Lucy felt tears sting her eyes but grinned, taking the other ring from Sersha and pushing it onto Kalebs finger, reciting the same line before Sersha clapped her hands and rushed around the counter to hug them both.

It took only moments for her to size the rings to them and when Lucy asked about paying for Kalebs ring Sersha grinned “I’ll send the bill to your guild account, and Kaleb I’ll bill you too for all you asked for.”

The walk back to the Guild wasn’t near as fun as the walk out, mostly because Lucy knew they were walking toward her departure, and while she was eager to get to Aquarius...she rubbed her thumb over the ring, Kalebs hand tightening around the one he held. All too soon she would be leaving him for an unknown amount of time to recover Aquarius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra leaned against the rail of the sleek ship, his finger sliding idly over the lacrima in bracelet Freed had given him that kept motion sickness from bothering him. It had never been as much of an issue for him as it was for the other slayers, but aboard the airship he was damn glad to have it anyway.

Freed was talking with Farron on his lacrima toward the back of the ship, not looking out over the Grass Sea, far more interested in staring into Farrons eyes and Cobra did his best to block out the overly lovey dovey happy soul of the Rune mage. He was happy for him, he really was, Farron was hot, successful, wealthy and treated Freed like he was the most precious thing in the word. 

It was enough to make the Poison slayer gag.

He wanted a mate, he did, and he knew he’d probably be a sap for them too, fucking Dragon magic would turn him into one. With his luck his destined mate would be some shy blushing virgin that would “balance” his toxic tongued sarcasm and overall smart ass, bad ass self...Gods...to balance him his mate would probably be some saintly thing and the Dragon magic would calm him and make him nicer….the thought made him almost ill.

He was a little raunchy, almost always sarcastic, semi-toxic anti-social and his sexual tastes were, honestly, a little wild. He’d had a rough start in life, and when he’d finally decided to try sex, and found out how good it really could make him feel, he’d gotten into it. He hadn’t been with a guy for a while, sticking to women until he’d met a seriously hot blonde man in Rosegarden on a mission once and holy hell had that been fun.

He prefered dark hair though, if Levy hadn’t moved in on him he’d thought about flirting Gajeel up, Dragon Slayer males were always open to other males, he’d read all about it in a book Lahar had tossed to him while he’d been in prison. 

“Educate yourself about your damn magic.” Lahar had said and Cobra had read that book cover to cover more than a dozen times.

There were far fewer female dragons than males, so, male dragons took other males as mates, entire tatsus of mated males happened, they would seduce Dragon females and get them to lay clutches for them to raise, the females would leave as soon as the eggs were laid and the males were solely responsible for them.

So, Cobra, liking Gajeels long black hair for some reason, had sort of angled toward the Iron Slayer, but found him all lost to Levy, the guy was built like a truck and wanted the tiniest woman Cobra had ever met, there was Dragon magic seeking balance in newer and more ridiculous ways.

He was open to a male mate, female mate, he was just praying if there was a mate out there for him, they weren’t too sweet and goey gushy because he’d hate himself for all time if his dragon magic made him act like that.

Cristoff was a fucking beast, sexy as hell, with his well muscled body and long jet black hair, those dark blue eyes were a serious draw too but...he was too nice...seriously. He’d hit on Bix but Bix was into women from what he’d seen. He’d never met a woman with his dark sense of humor, or even one that appreciated it beyond Lucy and Lucy was way the hell too nice to be his mate.

Besides that, he’d kissed Lucy and nothing, not a blip, his dragon almost yawned. No, he claimed her as kin because in spite of having gravity defying tits, an ass he’d love to bite and legs that would probably be wonderful wrapped around him, she was too sweet for his salty sour ass. Kin yes, mate? Gods the first time he busted out the handcuffs and asked her to bend over she’d probably cry as messed up as she’d been since the asshole librarian happened.

He smirked, as the ship approached White Sea, he had so very much enjoyed torturing that man and leaving him to die. A gift Tinkerbell would never know he’d given her, he’d flirted up Gregory at a bar and sure enough, the horney son of a bitch had taken right to him, been all over him, so Cobra had gone home with the guy, fucked him every which way until the guy was begging for mercy then left his ass, thoroughly filled with enough poison to kill 50 people. 

Tink was too sweet to take out trash like that, but Cobra had no such problems, far as he was concerned, the bastard had raped his Tinkerbell, he liked Boscos laws on that so he’d judge and juried the asshole. Problem solved.

Now he was turning the celestial spirit key in his pocket over in his hand, could barely wait to see his Tink and watch her eyes light up when he gave it to her because he knew what it could do and now, as part of the mission meant to get them close to Aquarius, the key his was bringing Lucy would seal the deal and his Tink would be shining her light brighter than ever.

As the ship was docking he spotted her and stilled. She was in the arms of a big man, tall, silvery blonde hair, dressed in white leather...the emblem of White Sea bold on the long white cloak he wore, a quick push and he heard him...he was completely engrossed in Tink….

I’ve got to stay calm, supportive, see her off and be clear I’ll miss the hell out of her and be waiting for her...Fuck I’m going to miss her...Gods I wish I could get away from the guild for that long but there’s no way...the ship is here, I can hear Cris and...who….Cobra...hello Erik… It was the first time he’d ever had someone sense him and acknowledge him worldlessly.

Hell the ship wasn’t even docked yet and the man was still bent, Lucys arms around his neck, Tink kissing him for all she was worth practically torn in half happy to be going to get Aquarius but miserable she was leaving her...boyfriend...promised...holy shit Tink was promised to him…

We are, and I’m Kaleb, your Guildmaster...welcome to White Sea Poison Dragon Slayer… He was answered and Cobra cringed, ok...he’d never been on the receiving end of this shit before…

The ship docked and Kaleb pulled back, nodding toward where Cobra had come to stand at the top of the walkway. Lucy turned from him beaming and hurried up it, breaking into a run when she saw the familiar maroon spikes and met the indigo eye. 

“ERIK!” She called happily,snatched up off her feet into a hug she knew well only two other people in the world had ever felt. Kinana and Sorano were the only ones who ever saw this mans soft side, well, along with her.

Since his release and the charges against him and Crime Sorciere being dropped the Poison Slayer had made a point of coming to apologize to her and had been stunned when she’d accepted it, and then insisted he stay for dinner and made him the best eggplant lasagna he’d ever had.

It had sparked a friendship, and Cobra took his very few friendships seriously. It was why he had moved Heaven and Earthland to find her once he’d stumbled on the item in his pocket and why, upon his arrival a week ago, he had gladly accepted the guildmark that now graced his left shoulder and had taken him from a wandering former criminal, into being a mage of the largest guild in Bosco.

Cristoff he had met when Freed had greeted him as he’d come off the ship, the big slayer had impressed him immediately. Brawny, handsome, and he had a soul that carried music as soothing as any he’d ever heard. That he kept himself shielded partly at all times added to how Cobra liked him, Cristoff didn’t intrude on him like som many others did, not his mate though, damn that would have been hot though if he had been...

He’d been brought up to speed about the plans for recovering the key Lucy had sacrificed and hadn’t hesitated in volunteering to help with the mission. Happily showing the slayer what he’d brought for Lucy and earning a rumbling growl of approval from the larger slayer that had made even his bitchy inner dragon purr.

“She’s going to be thrilled.” Cristoff had said and Cobra smirked 

“Yep, I fully expect to be crushed into those massive things she calls tits for this.” Cobra had chuckled, earning a fanged grin from the big slayer.

Now he was hugging Tink, glad he’d hunted her down, grateful doing so had not just brought his friend back to him, but, he was in a legal guild now, a big and powerful one, and he actually had felt real pride when that guild seal had been set into his skin.

He set the little blonde back on her feet and she grinned up at him as he’d lifted a brow and nodded past her. Turning she saw Kaleb had come aboard the ship, he had to talk with the captain and was planning on letting her have her reunion with her friend while he did so.

Now she turned and pulled him over, stopping him from heading to the captain of the ship.

“Kaleb, this is Erik, my friend, he’s a dragon slayer like Cris.” She said and Kaleb nodded, smiling at him, pale Lavender eyes gauging him and suddenly Cobra detected nothing, couldn’t hear so much as a whisper from the taller man, the way that wall slammed down amazed him, and he pushed, trying to see how solid it was, but nothing, it was as if Kaleb wasn’t standing right in front of him.

“It’s good to meet you, Cristoff told me he inducted you into White Sea upon your arrival, welcome to the guild. You already know who I am, I’m pleased to have you ..and...anyone who makes Lucy happy...is someone I value I’ll have my aid bring some winter gear for you, you’ll be crossing Iceburg and will need it with your sensitivity to cold, can’t have my new Dragon Slayer freezing. “ Kaleb said calmly.

Cobra watched Lucy hug the mans arm, and the way those pale lavender eyes softened and warmed on her before he bent and kissed her temple then went to find the captain.

He smirked at Lucy “So Tink...whats’ going on there?” He asked already knowing, Lucys soul had always been open. He was still more than a little surprised at the sudden memories that filled her soul, not just of Kaleb putting a Promise ring on her finger that morning, but also...well...it seemed the big Boscan had gotten her past her hangup with sex...

She smiled, eyes dreamily following the big Guildmaster. 

“We’re...promised.” She said softly and Cobra smiled, getting what that meant right out of Lucys happy soul and blinking in surprise, suddenly his opinion of the Guildmaster went up, the man hadn’t just made Lucy happy, he’d given her something she’d been wanting as long as he’d known her, a commitment that meant something and...someone to love who would love her back. While it seemed neither one had gotten to confessions that big yet, both were obviously headed that way in his opinion and he was happy for his friend. Still...he was still Cobra...he had a reputation to keep up.

“That means your fucking each others brains out huh? Glad you enjoyed getting eaten out so much Tink, didn’t think you’d be one to be all daydreaming about shit like that in public…” He said and Lucys mouth fell open, he heard the incoming kick and dodged it narrowly jumping back and barreling into someone.

As soon as contact happened a jolt flew through him that set his teeth on edge, his dragon roaring up inside of him in a surge stronger than he’d ever felt before.

“It’s the one!!” It screamed and he staggered, blinking and turning to face whoever it was. The one what?!! He tried to demand back but his dragon rarely answered him.

His eye focused in on a chest left partially bare by the deep cut of a tight black leather jerkin that looked almost painted on, like the black leather pants that hugged flawlessly muscled legs, Black tattoos peeked out from the edges of the jerkin and a winged serpent wound around a well developed bicep.

There was a sexy chuckle “Eyes are up here handsome.”

Cobra blushed, actually fucking blushed, him...and met the hottest wine colored eyes he’d ever seen, framed by thick black lashes, shining wavy black hair tumbled around broad shoulders streaked with the same color as his eyes framing a handsome face he was...stunning.

“MATE!!!! Our Mate!!” His dragon raged wildly in his head, spinning and thrashing around inside him so happy and excited it almost made him stagger again.

The wicked smirk that tilted the mans full lips made Cobra suddenly aware his own pants were pretty damn tight red leather.

Lucy frowned, she’d never seen Cobra look so flustered, nor had she ever seen the man blush. But he was almost trembling staring at Vander with his lips slightly parted.

“Vander? This is my friend Cobra, he’s the Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra? This is Bickslows little brother, Vander.” Lucy introduced the pair and Vander, not in possession of a single shy bone in his body and far too good at seeing attraction when it was displayed so plaining by a handsome face, stepped up to the Poison Slayer boldly.

The man was hot, sexy on an upper level with his marron hair and vivid indigo eye, those ears...he had pointed ears and wore a sexy gold hoop in one Vander wouldn’t mind at all running his tongue over. He knew attraction when he saw it, he was very familiar and comfortable with it and this man, wanted him the moment that gorgeous eye had locked on his body after he’d run into him dodging a kick from Lucy that looked like it might have hurt if she’d landed it..

He’d had no fun today at all, work from the sunrise on and now they were getting ready to depart the day after his brother had Promised himself to the pretty little Celestial mage, neither had been at all unhappy about waiting a day for the ship their father was sending, Kaleb had swept Lucy up to his bedroom and they hadn’t come out until the ship had arrived, Lucy a little wobbly legged and Kaleb smiling looking happier than Vander had seen him a long time. He was happy for his brother but still, he’d had plans for Lucy on this trip, he’d been pressuring Arris about letting him stand in for her lessons but the Sudehpah had held firm and now he knew why, fucking Kaleb had moved in on the blonde and, made a real move, put a damn ring on her and everything and damn if he didn’t respect that.

It left him with nobody on the ship though, the crew maybe but he’d already run the ship before approaching Lucy and company and while there were a couple of interesting possibilities, nothing held a candle to Lucy, until this sexy thing had showed up...

He’d known Freed and Bickslow were bringing a dragon slayer with them, Cristoff had even teleported to Pelerno to be there when the man arrived a week ago and had told Vander they would get along well.

From the look in the Dragon Slayers eye...they might get along really well and Vander was thrilled, he’d seen Cristoffs capacity for sex, Dragon Slayer strength and stamina translated into a lust that was awe inspiring in a sexual setting. He’d always wanted to try it, sex with a Dragon Slayer and this one looked willing. Poison too...holy shit did that sound delicious, he had a strong immunity to poisons, Havati venom laced through his own blood, the serpents adorned his body in his clan tattoos and he admired them so much he’d had others added like the one around his right bicep.

This man had a very nice serpentine feel to him too…

“Poison Slayer hmm? Well, Cobra...do you carry a good sized snake?” He asked, narrowing his eyes with a wicked smile.

Cobra found his voice, though it came out low and husky.

“Well, King Cobras are the largest of the venomous snakes…” He said, eye almost closing as this mans scent flowed around him, cherries and cloves...Gods help him...his dragon was losing it’s mind inside of him too wanting him to grab Vander, bend him over whatever was close and claim him right there.

Vander had no idea what he was playing with, all he knew was this man wanted him and damn if he wasn’t all for it, he hadn’t had a good romp with a sexy man in a while, having lots of women lovers recently, he didn’t care one way or the other, pleasure was pleasure and it was what he wanted. His long fingered hand slid up the shorter mans chest and he smiled more feeling the mans muscles quiver under his touch, hearing his breath catch.

Oh he needed to get this sexy thing to someplace private because holy hell would it be good, the slayer was all muscle,lithe, a lean powerful body well masked by the clothes he wore, though that nice red leather hugged muscular thighs and from the way his coat hung he’d bet on a nicely rounded ass.

“So are you really the King variety or just prone to embellishment?” He asked leaning in closer, his breath fanning over Cobras ear, wine colored eyes locking on that hoop of gold, licking his lips wanting to suck it into his mouth. Gods he felt it so thick, the attraction between them, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so eager for sex, he was always willing but Gods above did he want this man...It had to be because he was a dragon slayer.

Vander, back off… Kalebs low warning came hard into his head and he closed his eyes, frowning, his lips a bare whisper from claiming that golden hoop, the heat from the Dragon Slayers body warming his own.

Fuck you Kaleb, I backed off Starshine and respected your feelings, this man wants me and holy fuck do I want him...we have at least a week aboard this ship, I plan to fuck this sexy beast all the way to Austiq! Vander returned, leaning in and capturing that golden hoop, humming as the warm skin of the mans ear came between his lips and gliding his tongue over that and the golden hoop, thrilling at the low growling moan he got.

Vander, he’s a Dragon Slayer… Kaleb began.

So is Cristoff, so is Emi and Laxus! They fuck like rabbits with all sorts of people all the time so don’t you dare spoil this for me damn it! Vander interrupted, feeling strong hands slide around him and willingly stepping into Cobras body, letting the slayer wrap his arms around him and shivering at the feel of Cobra nuzzling against him, the scent of exotic flowers coming to him.

Gods what was this? His blood was racing through his veins, he had never felt this excited in someones arms before, never, it was intoxicating….

Vander, you’re his MATE! He’s trying not to claim you right here on the fucking deck and you’re not helping! Vander gasped, letting go of cobras ear and trying to step back but Cobras grip on his tightened, the slayers lips closing on his neck just above his collarbone while he breathed in Vanders scent hungrily, a hand sliding up into his thick wavy black hair and fisting in it, holding the shadowquip still while he suddenly slid out his tongue and licked up Vanders skin, tasting him.

“ fuck…” Vander breathed, eyes rolling up as his hands grabbed the back of Cobras coat.

“You bet that hot ass we will…” Cobra purred against his neck and Vander groaned, he needed to get the hell out of the Slayers arms Kaleb had to be wrong, it was just strong attraction...the strongest he’d ever felt sure but that was all...he just needed distance...a quick pop through the icy voids would cool his burning blood and clear his head.

He just needed to find the will to do it...Cobras lips and tongue playing on his throat were not giving him any desire to separate from him.

VANDER!! Kaleb roared in his head and Vanders eyes snapped open and in a rush of shadows and black smoke the shadowquip vanished, Cobra staggered forward and fell to his knees. He stared at the empty space in his arms where his mate had just been and whipped his head around glaring at the tall platinum blonde mage a few yards away, he’d caught the interaction Kaleb had with his mate, the big blonde was why his mate wasn;t still shivering in his arms. He jumped to his feet and started toward Kaleb with a snarl but had a firm hand grab his ear and yank him sideways.

With a yelp he turned a wide eye toward the attacker his dragon wouldn’t let him take a swing at even though it was furious right now and met Lucys narrowed brown eyes.

“What the fuck was that Erik and why are you looking like your thinking about killing my boyfriend?” She demanded. Cobra blinked at her, face contorted at the pain of having his ear twisted, anyone else would already have their intenstines laying on the ground from a swipe of his clawed hand, but Lucy he just gently pushed at.

“Tink, leggo, that fucking hurts!” He whined.

“Good! Now what are you playing at?!” She demanded and turned a little as hands closed on her hips pulling her back against a wonderfully familiar tall warm body.

“Not his fault, Vander is his mate and the shit toying with him was driving him crazy...I got Vander to stop and I’m sure he didn’t want to stop…” Kaleb said softly.

Cobra growled at him and Lucy held up a warning finger, but her eyes were wide and there was a smile on her face.

“Your mate?! Oh...oh my Gods...Erik! Did you know?” She asked.

“Soon as I...touched him...fuck...I...I should get off this ship…” He started toward the walkway and Lucy grabbed him. 

“No! Erik! You can’t run from your mate...he can’t run from you either...that’s right isn’t it?” She looked at Kaleb who nodded silently, eyes narrowed on the Poison Slayer.

“You can’t run Erik, distance from Vander now that your dragon has identified him and you’ve already had your..ah...mouth on him...it would cause you both physical pain and would sharply weaken you both, no...you’ll stay. Whether or not you chose to mate on the ship is up to you both, but you will, your dragon has found your mate, there’s no stopping it now…” Kaleb said firmly and Erik glared at his new “Master”.

“It’s your fault he left in the first fucking place, have any idea how that fucking felt?! For a second there it was like my gut got ripped out then slammed back into me.” He snarled.

“You too huh? Holy shit that sucked.” He jerked his head and there he was again… “MATE!!!!” His dragon screamed all happy dancing giant lizard in his head.

Gods he was fucking gorgeous...all black leather hugging a sinfully well defined tall body shoulder length black hair he knew felt amazing in his hand. He was never like this, never, not with any lover he’d taken had he wanted one so bad, he never looked at anyone no matter how stunning and started...imagining...how they...tasted...gods that skin was just perfect, the rich black and red ink of the serpent wrapped around that bulging bicep, he wanted to lick over it, seal his mouth on those full juicy looking lips and lose himself, Gods that ass...so biteable...oh yes, there would be so much licking and biting...lots and lots of biting…

“You felt it too…” He observed and Vander nodded, narrowing those gorgeous deep red eyes on him.

“Yeah...you know...monogamy isn’t really my style…” He said. Cobra grinned, fangs showing and he thrilled when Vanders breath caught at the sight of those long white teeth.

“Mine either...but I aint sharing you for a little while...after I make this lust happy...maybe we can talk about things...but right now…” He was stalking the now smirking man, and Vander pushed off the rail he was leaning against, countering Cobras movements. 

Kaleb wrapped his arms around Lucy, bending his head and kissing her neck. “Your circus and your monkeys now Goddess, you have Cris here, he can guide you in handling this, I know it takes a out a week for the first bite to set so Cobra can lock in the mating with the second, so...if they mate tonight...well, they’ll both be holed up fucking each other senseless for the majority of the flight and things should be pretty peaceful.” He whispered to her and Lucy turned in his arms,frowning, not as worried about the Dragon stalking the shadow mage all over the deck of the ship scaring the crew with his deep growls while Vander teased him with little flirty comments.

Lucy was more upset about the prospect of leaving Kaleb behind while she went on this mission, everything with Kaleb was still so new and felt so...fragile.

He smiled at her “Not fragile honey, listen carefully, I do not mince words, I do not make light promises, I am a vessel of immaculate light, a knight, a wizard saint and the Master of White Sea, I keep my promises and...I am promised to you. I won’t lie, I’m going to miss the hell out of you, I’ve never gone more than a couple of weeks without sex since I was 12, but...I will wait for you...we are promised...when you come back just expect to spend a week in bed…” He smirked at her and she melted, pulling that smirking mouth to hers and hungrily kissing him breathless.

“Hey you can’t climb that!” Somebody yelled and they looked to see Vander on one of the masts, Cobra climbing it with a devilish grin on his face digging his claws into the metal with ease.

“Well you handle rigid masts pretty well snakecharmer…” Vander called.

“I’ll handle yours soon enough.” Cobra returned.

“Oh baby...now you’re teasing…” Vander purred, vanishing and reappearing on the deck, Cobra jerked his head around and shoved off the mast, landing on top of the Shadowquip who didn’t try to dodge him, letting the slayer tackle him to the deck.

“I’ll deliver…” Cobra growled, gripping the taller mans Jerkin and lunging into pressing his nose into that silky black hair so he could drown himself in that smoky cherries and cloves scent.

“Oh Gods you better...I’m so fucking hard right now…” Vander growled back and they both vanished. Lucy blinked and then looked back at Kaleb who heaved a sigh. Cupping her cheek in his hand. 

“I’ll miss you.” He said softly and Lucy whimpered, jumping to kiss him again and he kissed her back, their tongues twining until the ships departure siren blew.

She had to let him go then, but not before Laxus emerged onto the deck and slid an arm around her, she let her hands fall from gripping Kalebs white leather tunic then and watched him turn on his heel, white cloak flowing out behind him as he strode swiftly down the ramp from the ship, joining Thane and accepting a tablet from his aid, flipping over something on it before turning to smile up at her.

Tears fell down her face, she was going to recover Aquarius, one of her friends had just found his mate and it was Vander, who she thought was one of the most fun and exciting people ever, Gods help Cobra, he had no idea what kind of mate he was taking. She felt like a huge part of herself was there on the skyport deck, white cloak billowing around him as the ship lifted away from the dock, his platinum hair flying back...Gods...she missed him intensely already, and when he was finally out of sight she turned into Laxus’ chest and cried.


	13. Claimed by the Cobra

A/N Ok, LEMON boys and girls, only warning and no I don’t nicely separate my chapter to make it easy to skim and skip it. Rate M for a reason loves, by popular demand…………..DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You know for someone who seems to want this you sure aren’t making it easy…” Cobra growled.his claws were trying to get through the soft leather encasing his mates body and Vander was writhing under him, finally grabbing a handful of maroon hair and forcing Cobras thin lips to his own and groaning the moment they sealed together.

“And how exactly would making this easy make it more fun?” The shadowquip demanded, biting his lower lip and making Cobras dragon nearly white his vision out in its need to utterly own the wicked creature fate had given him.

Cobra hadn’t ever wanted someone this bad, he’d tended to stick to women in his pursuits to sate his occasional lust, but none had ever stirred him like this and he sure as hell had never felt this way toward anything male, he’d been carrying this idea of a cute little virginal woman around and Vander was just about as far the opposite of that as was possible, well...maybe cute….no...no cute wasn’t a term he’d use….sexy...wicked...hot as fucking hell. But these soft plump lips felt so incredibly good and Vanders strength thrilled him, he didn’t have a soft body under him, Vander had a little more muscular bulk than he had himself, defined pecs Cobras tongue slid over hungrily as the tall mage rolled his body up into Cobras and gave a breathy laugh when the dragon slayer bit him again.

“Fuck those teeth...Gods…” Vander gasped out then hissed when Cobra drug them over the Havati serpent on his right pec. Cobra was in a sort of sensory overload,loving everything he was getting, wanting more but almost locking up he was already getting so much. Vanders hands were not staying still, and he was giving as good as he got cobras coat was already on the floor, Vanders hands on his skin under his shirt and he hadn’t reached all the skin he wanted yet so was trying his teeth on the leather, amazed at how firm it was, how it gave under his fangs but didn’t yield, didn’t rend and give him access. He ran his tongue over the bite from before, groaning when Vanders blood hit his tongue, poison...his mate had fucking poison in his blood...holy sweet Gods he might become religious...

He couldn’t stop tasting him, a strong hand slid into his hair and pulled his mouth back to Vanders, and when Vanders tongue slid into his mouth he moaned, his pants now painfully too tight and the leather on his mates body now far too thick a barrier. His claws lengthened as he tried to get the leather off and Vander gasped.

“Ah! Fuck I love those claws….shit...Gods get naked...I have to have you…” Vander gasped out and Cobra jerked away, kneeling over the shadow mage and tearing at his own clothes, tossing his coat and shirt away while Vanders long fingers undid his belt and pants then gripped the waistband of his red leather pants and jerked them down hard enough Cobra grunted at the force.

Vanders red eyes locked on the hard length that sprang free and smirked up at him “King Cobra it is then..” He purred and Cobra smirked down at him. 

“I aint gentle…” He said. Vander dug his fingers into one of Cobras ass cheeks until he growled.

“You damn well better fuck like a dragon because that’s what I’m expecting…” He returned.

“Oh I will pretty boy…” Cobra growled, Vanders eyes narrowed and the challenge that flared into those deep red eyes made Cobras heart hammer in his chest wildly. Shit he knew nothing about this man, not a fucking thing, all he knew was this was his mate, the person he was destined for, who he’d been made for the moment the lacrima accepted him and the dragon soul became a part of him.

“Call me pretty again snake.” He growled and Cobra narrowed his eye 

“Prettiest thing I’ve ever laid an eye on.” He replied.

“You do only have one…” Vanders mouth quirked and Cobra growled at his defiance.

“Fuck I love your lips…” Cobra admitted, he just about couldn’t take his eyes off Vanders mouth, he wanted to bite that full lower lip.

“I love your ears…” Vander returned and Cobra smirked, fucking red eyed beast knew how to suck on his ear too, fuck that had been about his undoing, he’d almost cum in his pants out there.

His eye slid critically over Vanders clothes again, no clasps, no buttons, nothing…

“Sexy as that leather is…” he growled,dragging a sharp claw over the front of Vanders pants right over where his erection strained at the leather and Vander hissed, hips bucking up into Cobras hand making the slayer grin.

“Hows it come off?” He asked, palming Vanders cock over his pants and Vander groaned.

A moment passed then Cobras eye widened as the leather just melted, turning into wispy shadows and leaving his mate naked under him. Cobras breath caught...serpents swirled down the right side of Vanders body laced through runes you could only see at certain angles . The black and red one around his bicep had a twin wrapping around his right thigh and the one over his right hip had a long tail that curled right over the root of a long hard cock that made Cobras mouth water. He kept himself neat too, almost hairless...would make licking all over him a little easier.

“Holy fuck...there are Gods..” he breathed and Vander laughed 

“Gonna give me a big head.” He chuckled and Cobra smirked 

“You got that right…” He purred and Vander bared his teeth at him, he knew how this had to go, his brother and sister were a Dragon Slayers, he’d have to be the one getting fucked their first time and Cobra wasn’t small, but he’d taken men nearly that big, maybe bigger, Beck wasn’t a little guy and he’d fucked Vander pretty damn good a couple of times at some of White Seas wilder parties, of course...that was after Vander had fucked him...

“Shit...you’re gonna bite me with those…” he breathed,reaching up and running a finger over Cobras lip, tracing a fang, Cobra kissed his finger, gripping Vanders cock and making him hiss again.

“I am...more than once...but I’ll make sure you like it…” Cobra said in a low voice that made Vander shudder as if the feel of Cobras calloused hand stroking him wasn’t enough.

He reached out and Cobra watched his mates hand vanish and reappear with a bottle, his eye skimmed it and he smirked,taking it from him and setting it on the small table by the bed they were on. He dropped back down then, capturing that full lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, gods he tasted as good as he smelled too. He wanted those lips all over his...everything, every inch of his body and he meant to have that. Right after he had his own mouth all over those gorgeous tattoos.

He trailed his lips down, tracing his tongue over the first havati serpent and pinching Vanders pec with his sharp teeth near where he’d bitten him earlier making the man growl at him.

“Bite me...fuck...yes…” Vander moaned and Cobra growled, holy shit that was sexy...Vanders hands were way too skilled too, trailing over his body and making him shudder as they found spots that made him ever more sensitive to the sensations coursing through him. His dragon was writhing inside him anxious to set his fangs into their mate and those fangs itched, pressed against his lip as he teased Vanders body, licking lower until he was following the Havati serpent on the front of Vanders hip, tracing its body right over the root of Vanders cock and stopping to lick up the velvet length and make Vander arch off the bed into his touch.

Cobra turned his head and bit into Vanders hip, the taste of his blood reaching his tongue as Vander writhed “Ah...yes...fuck…” Vander gasped out as Cobra licked over the bite before moving back up Vanders body, he couldn’t take much more play, his dragon was impatient, and they had their whole lives ahead of them, a week aboard this ship to enjoy each other. He grabbed Vanders knees and shoved them apart moving between the shadowquips thighs. He was uncertain about what he was doing but his dragon wasn’t, it drove him on, made him near blind with lust as Vander reached for him.

“Lets see how well I can charm a snake…” Vander said in a husky voice that had Cobra almost whimpering. His mate plucked the bottle from the table and poured some of the contents into his hand “Never been able to use this on anyone but myself on long solo missions far from people….Havati venom in it, I’m betting you’ll like it…” He added.

The scent of the oil in the bottle had his head spinning as Vander slid it onto his hard erection and he groaned as the shadowmage took his time, a sly smile making those full lips curve and Cobra lunged in, kissing him again, his mate….this was his mate...the thought staggered him, coupled with the fact he knew next to nothing about the man aside from the fact he had a wicked sense of humor and was as close to sex on legs as anyone could get. He knew he was a Pradesh, Bickslows youngest brother, but he wasn’t one of the famous ones, Kaleb, Farron, even Cristoff a little because the man seemed to be a favorite model for Elluris and the magazines loved dragonslayers.

“Gods...you can kiss…” Vander gasped a few moments later and Cobra growled 

“wait till we start fucking…” He smirked and Vanders eyes narrowed.

“Cobra may be the king variety but I have yet to see how well he uses it…” Vander said and Cobra slid down sucking the head of Vanders length into his mouth and running his needle sharp fangs over the sensitive flesh.

Vander cursed, hands snapping to grip Cobras hair. The slayer looked up his heaving body, deciding he loved the view, and smirked at Vanders wide wine colored eyes. “Wanna keep teasing or are we doing this?” He growled.

Vanders smirk returned and Cobra had just enough time to growl before his mate vanished from beneath him, appearing on the over side of the room by the small desk leaning against the wall and snickering as the Slayer glared at him.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, you seem content just playing around, I have two dragon slayer siblings, I know how this works...you need to dominate me to mate with me...so...lets see if you can manage that..I won’t leave this room...but I’m not about to just lay there and get fucked...I love sex too much to let it be boring.” He said and Cobras lips curled, sharp white fangs showing as he slid slowly from the bed and shed his pants and boxers so they weren’t in his way.

Vander saw the scars, Gods they littered the slayers body, the scar tissue on the wrists and ankles, it all meant this Dragon Slayer had once been in chains...for a longtime too...and those lash marks and other scars made it clear Cobra had endured one whole hell of a lot, but Vander had been around, he’d seen a lot, so a hard life didn't entirely impress him, his own hadn’t been a cake walk even with his loving family.

He had no intention of denying the mating call, knew it would hurt him and this sexy caramel skinned God of a man that was going to become his. Being mated to a slayer meant a lot of things and he liked all of it, and, Cobra had already said they could talk about monogamy later, so he was open to some playing, wouldn’t demand Vander only be his, or at least Vander hoped he wouldn’t. 

Cristoff, Nurem, Emi, Laxus...he’d heard it most of his life, how slayers mates became tuned to them and vice versa, how they were perfect for each other, how the sex would never be as good once they were mated with anybody as much as with their mate, but, to Vander...that just meant it would never be as good as it was with his mate involved, and good Gods, who would keep that indigo eyed smirking bit of lust out of their bed? Not him, no, he was warming more and more to belonging to Cobra and vice versa, though he knew little about the man besides the fact his venom was the deadliest in all of Earthland and he’d once been a dark mage.

White Seas emblem was clear on his left shoulder, Vander had already run his tongue over that. He got the guy probably had little experience, he was Fioran after all, but...fun was fun, and for a Dragonslayer, he knew, hunting was a good form of foreplay, Emi and Cristoff had both said so.

So they played cat and mouse, Vander managing to dodge a few of Cobras lunges before laughing he was finally grabbed and slammed against the desk, a firm hand gripped the back of his neck and pressed him down into the desk, the other wrenching his hips back while Cobra kicked his legs apart and Vander bit his lower lip. 

When Cobra leaned over him and started rubbing his hard length along the inside of his thigh, so it touched Vanders the shadowquips eyes fluttered shut, “No more teasing, no more foreplay.” Cobra growled and gripped Vanders hip, stepped into him and groaned as he pushed into his mates heated body, the venom laced oil making it easier but Vanders body was still tight on him.

Vanders breath caught, Gods above he’d been with plenty of men but this...this was just too good,right width, length...Cobra was perfection as he started snapping his hips, gripping Vanders hips with both of his hands and the shadowquip gripped the desk, thanking the Gods it was bolted down securely because fuck he would be lucky not to have bruises on the fronts of his thighs as hard as they were getting slammed into the desk.

“Gods...so...fucking...good..” Cobra grunted, slamming harder and harder into his mate, who was meeting those thrusts with equal force.

He waited, until Vanders moans got more desperate, until he was rocking back hard into Cobras body, and then he stopped, pulled back and out of his mates body, his dragon going nuts but he had a point to prove.

Gripping his mate as the man made a disappointed sound and tried to turn to look at him he tossed the man to the bed again and pounced on him, slamming him onto his back and shoving his legs apart roughly he grabbed Vanders ass, his clawed fingers digging into the hard rounded muscle and lifting his body so he could thrust in hard.

Vanders back arched, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping him that was cut off by a rough thrust from the dragon slayer.

“MINE...you are my MATE.” He snarled and took up a brutal pace that had Vander clawing at the bed for any leverage, finally forced to reach over his head to keep his head from getting slammed into the wall and the sight was too much for Cobra, his mate spread out, arms over his head, black hair tousled, heavy locks falling over one brilliant lust hazed eye while the other gleamed up at him.

“Yours...fuck I’m so yours…” Vander agreed, unable to stop himself, and Cobra lunged down, arms wrapping around his mate and holding them pressed together as his hips worked, Vanders legs wrapped around him, his hands remaining on the wall above his head as Cobra kissed him, trailed open mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck where his tongue drew more sounds from the Boscan.

It was so good, so hot and rough and filled with so much biting and growling until Cobras hand slid between them and wrapped around Vanders pulsing cock and started pumping it in time with his deep jarring thrusts into the mages body. Vander didn’t last much longer then, gasping out his end “Erik…” and Cobra lunged down, sinking his fangs into the side of Vanders neck, feeling his blood wash over his tongue as he pumped his magic into his body and came himself releasing deep inside Vanders shuddering body, groaning against his neck.

The magic swirled, and Cobra gasped, Vanders wasn’t just shadow magic, Vander was a master of shadows and void travel and they whipped around Cobra, dragged themselves over his pleasure raked body and pushed into him, Vanders magic entering Cobra as he drank in the shadowquips blood just like Cobras flowed into Vander through his fangs.

They both felt parts of themselves rip away and the pain was all encompassing until both felt the others soul come into them, and the doubts, the worries about not knowing the other were just...gone.

“This works, you have an asshole and I am one...match made in Heaven.” Cobra said lazily twisting a red streak of Vanders hair around his finger.

Vander gave him a doubtful look but the upward tilt of his lips was telling,

His expression though didn’t match his soul, which was now in perfect harmony with Cobras, and Cobra could hear him now. His wicked Hot Damn...how long till he’s ready again...Gods I need more… Had Cobra smirking.

“Grab your ankles babe, I’ll give you the mating night of your fucking dreams.” He growled and Vander laughed. 

“King Cobra, you try to put a dress on me and I’m feeding you poisons that will leave you high enough you’d fuck mailboxes.” The shadowquip returned.

“Street side or PO box because I like em tight.” Cobra returned. Vander laughed, gripping his new mates ass 

“You better have a quick recovery, talk like that will get you laid.” He said.

Cobra smirked “Spread em then sexy, I was born to be a snarky fucker.”

“Doesn’t get much snarkier than me…” Vander returned.

“Uh huh, like I said...spread em…”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Lucy leaned on the railing of the ship her breath making white shimmering puffs in the frigid air, even with the ships powerful containment field that kept the wind generated by the speed the ship was moving at from flowing over the deck and sweeping everyone who ventured there away nothing could be done about the intense cold.

Iceburg saw daytime highs in the single digits this time of year though they were moving away from the worst of it, she already could feel the temperature getting less biting. Her cheeks still stung and little bits of frost clung to her eyelashes, but the light of the sun even though weak through the clouds helped her mood.

They had been delayed by storms so were now 9 days into their flight. The captain said that by midnight or so they would reach their landing spot where the Saberfox would have to drop them for the trek across Pergrande.

Everyone was doing well, the fact that Cobra had found his mate in Vander had brought about an even more positive and excited feel to this mission, Arman Pradesh calling daily to check on his new son-in-law and, to talk with her. Lucy had to admit it helped, Arman was kind, wise and brimmed encouragement, he was thrilled beyond reason that she and Kaleb were Promised now.

“You should come inside, Princess.” she smiled, not even needing to turn to know who had come up behind her. Cristoff, he and Laxus had become her comfort, She glanced over her shoulder as large well muscled arms an circled her and pulled her against his chest.

“I was talking to your dad.” She said, which was true, she had come up here so she and Arman could chat without disturbing anyone. The cold filled the ship, and had everyone huddling for warmth, the ships heaters weren’t designed to handle the prolonged cold of crossing Iceburg.

“Well, I see you’re done, want to come have some coco and play cards with Laxus, Bix and I?” He asked hopefully and she smiled, she knew he and Laxus were working to keep her occupied, even knew it was Kaleb and Arman who had put them up to it, well...put Laxus up to it, Cristoff seemed to sense when she started missing his brother and would suddenly show up all smiles and bright demeanor and demand she do something with him. He liked to ply her with chocolate too, it worked, she’d only cried a couple of times since they had left White Sea and both times were while she was talking with Kaleb himself and hearing his voice, feeling him in her mind as they talked made her miss him.

She gave in, following Cristoff back below deck to the small common room, placing a kiss on Laxus’ temple when he handed her a steaming mug of coco and smiling watching Cobra, he was sitting straddling the bench by a table playing chess with Presca while Vander was reclined, leaning back against his chest, reading through some reports while Cobra idly played with his hair. The pair were mated completely now, the second bite had been set three days ago and already the purple dragon on Vanders neck was dark in his tanned skin. Lucy had never in her life imagined Cobra could find someone as wicked minded as he was, but he absolutely had. Vander had no problems at all keeping up with the Poison slayers toxic tongue, and had also figured out how to make the slayers voice fail him, Vander, for the time being at least, had a bigger appetite for all things physical in their relationship, but Cobra was catching up quick and had his Dragon slayers stamina on his side so his lusty mate was kept plenty happy.

It didn’t stop Vander from teasing though. At first it had been hard to watch the pair, she missed Kaleb, they hadn’t gotten barely any time to enjoy their new status as a promised couple, one night, Gods what a night it had been too, wrapped in his arms they hadn’t slept much at all, but they had made good use of the hot tub in his bedroom, the balcony, the private bath and of course his large bed that was, she had learned, incredibly comfortable. 

They had talked about so many things, she was a worrier, and he’d coaxed all he could get out of her, all of her questions and concerns so they could address them.

He said they needed to, because they were going to be apart for a long while and he didn’t want her carrying any of her worries with her. So he’d been a little relentless, and she had been her typical evasive defensive self, but it had all come out. They had laughed, she had cried a couple of times, and he’d kissed away every tear and made love to her in between their talks.

“I want to take that spot at the Academe if I can get it next year.” She had said as they were regaining their breath. He’d kissed her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck before sucking her earlobe in between his teeth.

“I expect you to get that spot.” He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

“But I’d be there for 7 months…” She sighed.

“I could visit at will, Cristoff and Thane can both teleport the distance between White Sea and the Academe Lucy, I could spend every weekend with you. So that’s not an issue.” He responded.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to move up here…” She admitted next, talking about moving into the Guildmaster mansion on top of the guild.

“Then don’t, its a few minutes walk from here to your apartment, you’re entitled to your space Lucy.” He had replied, smiling at her.

“I’m new, the guild doesn’t even know me and I’m already dating you...they’ll think…” She started and his kiss had silenced her.

“They’ll think their Guildmaster is their Guildmaster and he’s never once let a damn one of them say a single thing about his choices, a lot of them will be jealous though...of me, I’ve heard you and your golden hair along with Laxus and his have stirred things up, you turning every proposition down has bets all over about who will get to be with you first...I won.” He wagged his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

“I want to travel.” She said and he’d chuckled, kissing her harder. 

“You’d better I have to travel a good bit for the Guild and you’re a working mage, I expect it.” He returned.

“Lucy...we can make it all work, I have faith in us, I want to be with you, I want to fall in love with you.” He told her softly and her heart had about melted right then, she’d given him wide amazed happy eyes. 

“You do?” She whispered. He smiled, arms tightening around her.

“Yes Woman, it’s kind of the point of becoming promised…” He’d looked into her eyes for a few moments and Lucy had felt him her eyes narrowing.

“You’re in my head.” She said and he smiled rolling to his back and pulling her on top of him.

“Not often, I know you think I’m endlessly invading there but I promise you...I don’t, I do respect people's privacy, just...sometimes with you, I need to know where your thoughts are going because you tend to undermine yourself...I won’t let you do that with me...not ever. I don’t hide things, I may not mention something that doesn’t affect you, or I may delay telling you something if I feel I need to know more before I tell you, but I promise you...I will never hide things, it’s not in my nature, you can ask my father, who will no doubt be all over you for a while and I apologize for that in advance, I won’t hide things, I won’t lie, it isn’t in me. You will know if I’m upset about something, I’ll tell you. And…” He looked at her again, eyes warm and full of affection.

“I expect the same from you...promise me Lucy, because I know what a promise means to a celestial mage, promise me you will tell me when something between us upsets you, any fear, any worry, even if you feel it’s silly or childish or nonsense, you will tell me, talk to me.” He said and she had stared back at him for a few moments, it seemed like such a small thing, but she knew it wasn’t, knew her own magic would start compelling her to be upfront with Kaleb and she didn’t trust herself completely not to say things that might be hurtful or ignorant…

He reached up and cupped her cheek “I don’t CARE, hurtful, ignorant, silly...whatever you label your worries or concerns Lucy...I want to hear them and I want you to talk to me about them.” He said firmly and she sighed.

“I’ll do as you do then, Just like you said, I may delay if I feel I need to know more before we talk...but...I promise.” She agreed and he’d pulled her down into a long kiss that had led to them writhing all over the bed, he’d sucked at her neck as he had settled between her legs, sweat starting to make their bodies slick, and she’d lost all ability to think as his body had moved against hers, pressed her into the silk sheets, he always had silk, he prefered it, like the shirts and underwear he wore were always silk, like his hair was, he was soft in so many wonderful ways, especially with her, and she basked in it through that whole wonderful night.

After a couple of mugs of coco, a few hands of cards Lucy retreated to the bunk room, none of them had any real privacy, this was a military ship and a small one built for stealth and speed. She even shared her bed, some nights she had slept wrapped up in Cristoffs arms, some nights she slept with Laxus, she stayed warm that way and while Cristoff was the easier one to sleep with because he was simply more comfortable being cuddly and snuggling because he’d grown up with so many siblings, she still alternated between her two Dragon Slayers, since Cobra spent every night wrapped around Vander, enjoying the fact his mate handled the cold well and had a higher body temperature than most because of his adjustment to shadows and the voids he travelled.

She kept climbing into bed with Laxus because he got as much out of it as she did and she could tell. Cuddling with her made him relax and he even smiled in his sleep sometimes. So, while Laxus was stiff and awkward as they settled, and it took longer to get to sleep because he was worried about crushing her, she still did it, though she slept very well and soundly when she crawled into bed with Cristoff, to the point Vander, on a couple of nights she wasn’t in Cristoffs bed, dragged Cobra to it and the cold sensitive slayer would get sandwiched between his mate and his his mates brother and in spite of his nasty comments and snarls, Cobra would sleep soundly, finally completely warm and with Cristoffs gentle magic to assure no nightmares reached him.

That was the other thing that happened on their 9 day trip to Pergrande. Cobra got his eye back. Vander had been kissing over his mates face as Cobra dozed and suddenly looked over at Cristoff.

“Could you restore his eye Cris?” He asked and his brother had raised a brow but slid off his bunk and crossed the space between them hand lighting up as it slid over Cobras sleeping face.

His frown lifted into a smile and he nodded at Vander, Lucys eyes had become saucers, a grin brightening her face.

“Wake him up and ask if he wants me to, but yeah, there’s enough there I can restore the eye.” Cristoff had said and Vander had smirked, hand sliding down under the blankets and Cobra had moaned, only to have his moan swallowed by Vanders demanding lips, the shadowquips tongue pushing into his mates mouth and soon Cobras eye opened, his arms wrapping around his mate and heaving him over to pin him against the wall beside their bunk.

Cristoff had smirked, leaning back against the corner post of the bunk to wait while the pair writhed a bit, Vander seeming to lose his focus on the ultimate goal of waking his mate when Cobras hands started moving over him.

Cobra though, while shifting to try and maneuver vander beneath him grabbed the thick hard muscled thigh of his mates brother and froze.

He turned and glared at the smirking Lunar Slayer.

“Unless you’re joining us for a three way..you really need to get that ass off this bed.” He growled. Having Cristoff on the ship, Laxus too, while he had claimed his mate hadn’t been easy. Naturally...because Vander was his mate, the shadowquip had just HAD to mess with that too. Frequently vanishing and cuddling with his sleeping brother only to return to the cabin the captain had given them for their mating so they could stay separate from everyone else once Cristoff had explained to him the importance of that privacy for everyone's safety.

It had been good because he’d had private space with his mate during the days between the two bites,and on the small military ship privacy was a commodity few enjoyed, less good because while Vander was warm and more than happy to heat him right the hell up and often, they didn’t have the benefit of all the others and their warmth.

Then of course there was the proximity of two other unmated dragon slayers, Cobra handled it as best he could, and Lucy was able to help but Vander thought it was too funny to cuddle against his brother and return to Cobra while he was sleeping, slide back into bed with his mate and then have Cobras dragon wake him right the hell up at the scent of another dragon being on his mate.

The near violent possessive sex that would follow as Cobra reasserted his claim and covered Cristoffs scent thoroughly with his own was too good for Vander not to keep doing that too, he wanted the full dragon slayer experience and was making sure he damn well got it.

That Cobra reacted more to Laxus’ scent had presented the Shadowquip with a unique challenge. If he tried to cuddle up to the lightning slayer Laxus would electrocute him without hesitation, had already warned him the second night on the ship after Vander had discovered, after falling into a tickle fight with Cristoff and Lucy that his mate reacted to him having another dragons scent on him with wild rough possessive sex then got all cuddles and touches and delicious affectionate afterward.

He’d looked at Laxus with a calculating gleam in his deep red eyes that had the Lightning slayer bristling. 

“You touch me I’ll toss your ass electrocuted and unconscious back to Cobra.” He’d growled and Vander had smiled, sliding down to sit by Lucy. Now he could have Lucys scent all over him and that didn’t bother his mate at all, no...it was the other dragon slayers that got the desired effect clearly. He’d have loved to see if cuddling Emzadi made it happen with her being a female slayer, but since his sister wasn’t available, that left Laxus…

So Vander had taken up the challenge of getting the Lightning slayers scent on him because he wanted to see his mates reaction...purely academic reasons for it of course he told Lucy who narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously when he’d come into the bunk room one night and spotted Laxus dozing on his bunk while Lucy was reading all wrapped up in his thickly muscled arms.

When he’d grinned and crept closer on silent feet and his shadows had started slithering about to mask his presence completely she had frowned at him and he’d hesitated about to slide down on the bed behind Laxus who was laying on his side facing Lucy.

His wine colored eyes had pleaded with her, and the puppy dog look really was pretty convincing she had to hand it to him, even knowing full well he was up to no good, so she had rolled her eyes and Vander had slid down and pressed himself against the Lightning slayer, rubbing gently until the big man stirred a little then he was gone in a swirl of black shadows.

Laxus had groggily opened his eyes and smiled faintly when they had fallen on Lucy still intently reading her book on Boscan laws. Every second she wasn’t somehow spending with one of them she was reading, she’d pushed through more than a dozen thick texts on Boscan laws, customs and traditions and had Crux working around the clock which didn’t surprise him in the least, Bickslow had told him all that had happened the night of the party.

He’d been well occupied, two lusty Boscan guildmates had chosen to congratulate him privately in the bath house on his double s-class status and he’d spent a good portion of the night happily accepting their attentions.

He’d been to Bosco before, knew perfectly well how the people were, and while the disbandment of Fairy Tail hadn’t set well with him, to the point he’d had his Fairy Tail emblem tattood permanently in place, going to Bosco and joining White Sea had just made sense.

He’d almost done it before when he’d been banished and spent all that time here, just let Fairy Tail, his grandfather, all of it go and become a White Sea mage, but the Raijinshuu were in in Fiore and he loved his team, his nakama, so he’d gone back.

Now, with his gramps chosing to let the guild end, to go on some mission and let it all fall apart, he wasn’t going to stand around and cry about it. Fuck no, when Bickslow suggested Bosco and White Sea, he jumped right the fuck on that idea. Evergreen had been the only problem, she was in love with Elfman, and wouldn’t leave him behind.

He could only respect that, and had finally agreed to let her stay, he’d been feeling Lucys pain, hadn’t known what it was at the time, his own somewhat eclipsing it, but finally when they had gone out that day he and Bix had found her crying by the ruins of the guild, he’d figured it out. Bringing her had been the right thing to do.

Looking at her now, so happy, intently working on figuring out how to win her bet with Kaleb. The fat Kaleb was now protected by them being promised hadn’t even slowed her down. She’d looked affectionately at Cristoff, kissed Vanders temple and plucked another book from the hefty stack Freed had gotten at her request from the Grand Library in Pelerno before he’d left with Cobra aboard the Saberfox to come pick them all up in White Sea.

She would find something, he had no doubt about it, Lucy protecting her nakama was no joke. He’d been about to lean in and bury his nose in her hair so he could go back to sleep when the scent of cherries and cloves hit him and he growled.

“He didn’t…” He narrowed his eyes on Lucy who hid her face behind her book.

“Blondie, i swear to Mavis and every God out there you better wake me next time he does that shit.” He growled and she peeked over the edge of the book at him owl eyed and nodded 

“He just wanted to see if Cobra reacted different to your scent than he does to Cristoffs.” She said softly, it was the argument Vander had tried when Laxus had warned him off earlier that evening.

“Bullshit, and you shouldn’t be helping him tease Cobra, poor guys going through mating with Vander, give him a break.” He huffed.

“I’m not helping him….I just didn’t stop him…” Lucy objected but hid behind her book again knowing it was a weak defense at best.

“Uh huh, I’ll fry you too blondie, don’t think I won’t, you and Van are both Kin but that won’t stop me.” He warned.

Vander had learned when he’d returned to Cobra that in fact, Cobra did react much more strongly to Laxus’ scent being on him, what a glorious lesson it had been too, one he wanted to repeat but Laxus had been annoyingly alert since that first time.

But now the mating was complete, and while Cobra was still intensely possessive, he wasn’t mindlessly reactive anymore, when he caught another slayers scent on his mate he was as likely to drag him into the shower and scrub him down as he was to deliver the bone melting sex Vander was always keen for. 

Cobra wasn’t complaining though, Vander was living breathing fun, affectionate, had blood laced with the most delicious poison Cobra had ever encountered and had a body that would have been mouth watering all on its own but add in the tattoos of winged serpents...Havati...which was what Cubellious had been? Holy Gods Cobra couldn’t stop himself from randomly kissing them, running his fingers over them. His eyes were even that deep wine red, like Cubellios’ had been, and he tasted good, felt good, had the same sense of humor Cobra had just...more so, and the sex….dear sweet Gods he’d gotten a God of Sex as a mate. Vander had just...no reservations, no hang ups, and skilled, his gorgeous mate had skills that left him barely able to breathe, writhing and at his mercy at times, especially when he wrapped those plump lips around Cobras cock…

There was no way anyone anywhere gave better head than his mate did., deep throating him, doing things with his tongue, his teeth, his fingers...and his shadows...fuck those things were like heaven, fluid bits of warm velvet when Vander used them to help him pleasure Cobra, It was incredible.

Add in the fact Vander was very game to try anything and Cobra, who had always had some slightly wild tastes, had met his ultimate match, it was odd that he was the one to throttle things back a little, to tell Vander he was open to others joining them but not yet, his dragon was still too possessive to share the dream come true of a mate they had finally found.

Vanders magic was terrifying, he wouldn’t deny that, he thought his shit was freaky but when Vander had explained how his worked...Cobra had been left speechless, which for him was strange because he had a smart ass comment for just about anything.

That Vanders magic was now part of him as well made his mate even more affectionate toward him, the shadows more responsive to him and, he was sure, over time, he’d master what parts of it came to him through their mating bond.

Right now though, waking to his mate pumping his cock and shoving his tongue down his throat didn’t have Cobra in the mood to play...with anything but Vander that was. So, turning and seeing his hulking muscle bound brother sitting on the edge of their bed with a boot propped against the wall, and gripping that hard as rock thigh...damn...he could so enjoy brothers...but Vander was pulling back, chuckling and Cobra narrowed his eye suspiciously, he adored his mate completely already but knew better than to trust him in situations like this.

“Actually, Cris is here to restore your eye babe.” Vander said in a silky purr right into Cobras ear “Though I’ve already expressed my interest in threesomes in the future.” He added.

Cobra turned to face Cristoff, now wide eyed.

“You...you could do that?” He asked in clear disbelief. Cristoff nodded

“There’s enough to work with in the socket I can restore it, I can’t remove the scar, but I can bring the eye back, just sit up straight and Vander can help hold you still, it won’t hurt I promise, but it will probably feel weird, my magic has a cooling sensation as it works, so expect that, I’ll try to keep it warmer considering your issues with cold but I can only do so much.” Cristoff told him and Cobra was shifting quickly to get himself fully upright, Vander sliding behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

“How long…” Cobra asked, and Cristoff shrugged “a little bit,but Vander is pretty amazing at distractions…” Cristoffs smirk made Cobra roll his eye but he sat back against Vander who nipped his neck and started sliding his hands over Cobras chest, drawing a purr from the slayer he couldn’t stop.

Fate hadn’t given him a saint, that was certain, but holy hell was his mate perfect for him, Vander loved his humor, fedit like alcohol on a fire at times, and if he wanted kink...Vander fucking upstaged him and took it to new levels, his mate knew his body, knew how to work Cobras too well, and he was a very happy dragon lately, but his eye?

He almost didn’t want to hope, and when the cool feel of Cristoffs magic flowed over his face and into the socket of his destroyed eye he braced himself for pain, but there was none, it felt weird,but Vanders hands were moving over his skin, those full warm lips were playing around his ear and felt so good he couldn’t focus, just let himself drift into his mates touches and the soothing misty cool feel of Cristoffs magic.

The low grade headache he’d lived with since he’d had the brilliant notion to pour acid into his eye socket to claim some version of “strength” at the prodings of a madman he should have known better than to listen to considering the fucker had raped him countless times. That headache was gone, and more and more the hollow ache in his face left.

“Ok...it’s going to feel strange, and likely be sensitive to light for a day or two, take it slow, the anti nausea bracelet will help a lot…” Cristoff was saying, Vander hugged him while Lucy slid in front of Cristoff, kissing the big slayers cheek, tears in her eyes and hope brimming in her as Cobra blinked open his eyes.

He blinked a few times, held his eyes shut, opened them, blinked again and smiled at Lucy. “Shit Tink...you’re so much prettier with depth perception not making your face look deformed.” He said and Lucy rolled her eyes, slapping his chest.

He winked his new eye at her and turned, grabbing his mate and pulling Vander over to pin him to the bed and stare down at him…

“Fuck…” He breathed, he’d always loved dark hair...silky black hair with red streaks in it was officially his all time favorite, all the things he’d done and this was still his mate...sex on fucking legs...smart as hell, magically powerful..Gods he was damn well ripped too, “Last time you missed leg day?” He asked and Vander smirked “I run, parkour most days, 7-15 miles every day, well, except on this damn ship, feel like a hamster in a ball here but I still work out every single day, lately I’ve been fucking the hell out of a Dragon Slayer for my cardio.” He smirked and Cobra grinned at him.

“Thank you.” Vander said, looking past him at his brother who was now holding Lucy, the pair cuddling each other since both knew Cobra wanted their cuddles of celebration about as much as a spike through his head.

“There was enough to work with, with better depth perception maybe he can catch you better so you two aren’t banging around so much every night, shit sleeping across from you two sucks, they should have let you keep that little cabin.” Cristoff chuckled.

Cobra smirked at him, realizing then, the Lunar slayer was Vanders brother….good Gods...he suddenly had family...Cristoff was even more readable than he’d been before, the big man had a rich music to his soul, as Cobra would have expected it was soothing, and admittedly, as much so as Lucys was just with deeper tones, Cristoffs was more mellow than Lucys bright sunshine.

Ok, think it’s time we go enjoy the deck…” Cristoff declared, tugging Lucy with him as Vander vanished and reappeared behind his mate, Lucy knew that move...but this time Vander didn’t look like he was just teasing...she jerked her head away as Vanders clothes started disappearing, snapping her eyes toward the door Cristoff was pushing her through, they almost bowled over Laxus who had intended to go lay back down after getting himself some coffee but the slayer looked past them at what was happening in the bunk room, rolled his eyes and fell in step beside Lucy.

“Yeah...that was an image I didn’t need burned into my retinas…” Laxus growled. Cristoff laughed.

“They’re recently mated and you know Vander, long as Cobras stamina holds out he’ll be pushing it to its limits.” the big slayer said waving his hand as if it were all just normal natural life as usual.

“That snake is your brother now.” Laxus pointed out and Cristoff grinned.

“Yep, Dad will have them married as soon as he can pin em both down and Erik will be a Pradesh, he’ll fit in fine, fuck he’s perfect for Vander, they almost can’t out smart ass each other.” He chuckled.

Lucy smiled “I don’t know, I think Erik will give Vander a run for his money.” She said confidently. She didn’t know Vander as well as Erik, but she had a feeling Erik was harder than the shadowquip, not that Vander didn’t have a sharp edge to him, he did, she sensed his humor was something of a coping mechanism that had become a deep part of his personality, but, it was a sincere part of him, just like the compassion she saw in him from time to time, there was, like others had told her, a very good man beneath the sharp swords and black leather. She blinked, it was odd, she could remember ever having a sense for somebodies real feelings so clearly before, but she had almost heard Vander praying his mate could have his eye back while Cristoff had worked…

She shook her head, beaming at Freed when he walked up to them on the deck and put mugs of steaming coffee into their hands. It had warmed up, they were out of Iceburg now…

A few hours later they were standing, watching in amazement as the Saberfox engaged it’s stealth device and vanished, only the wind from its engines as it lifted off telling it was still there. Packs were shouldered and Cobra grabbed Lucys shoulder.

“Hang on...Tink...shit, you know the whole fucking reason I ended up here was this…” The Poison slayer said, pulling something from his pocket and holding it out to her.

Lucys eyes widened, sitting in his palm was a bright silver key…  
“Canes Venatici...the hunting dogs. There is no other tracker in all the stars better, no hunter short of Artemis herself that can find something like the hunting dogs can….” Lucy breathed, taking the key from Eriks hand before lunging and hugging him.

She kissed his face about a dozen times before bouncing back “Oh Erik! They...they can help us…” She breathed and held the key aloft, pushing her magic through it and opening the gate calling the hounds forth.

There were two, large, almost the size of horses, elegant long heads, large eyes, flopped ears with long legs and lithe graceful bodies, one was gray, the other was a rich red/brown both had long fangs and their eyes glowed with deep intelligence.

“Canes Venatici...I’m Lucy...would you make a contract with me?” She asked. The dogs both layed down at her feet, pressing their elegant heads against her legs.

“I am Chara, my brother is Asterion, we accept a contract with you and are always at the service of our mistress,set us a thing to find and we shall hunt it down for you, we are untiring guardians, have farsight, and either of us can carry you with ease, we can fight, and use stellar fire attacks in addition to our teeth in battle, we may not appear so, but penetrating the hide of a hunting star is near impossible so we can withstand massive amounts of damage without losing our corporeal forms.” Charas voice was decidedly female and Lucy stroked over the gray dogs beautiful face.

“I am looking for the key to Aquarius….” Lucy said softly, mesmerized by the dogs soulful golden eyes.

“We are greatly skilled in locating celestial keys mistress, we can feel our celestial brothers and sisters, sense them from great distances...Aquarius is far from here, to the north east.” Chara told her and Lucy grinned, hugging the dog around her neck.

Don’t go too far ahead of us, but...guide us to her.” She said and the dog nuzzled her, it’s plumed tail wagging “It will be our honor...Princess Lucy.” Asterions masculine voice declared and the red dog bounded from her running a circle around the group before play bowing a few dozen yards ahead in the direction they needed to go. “Well? We going?”

“That way.” Lucy laughed as Chara joined her brother and, smiles on every face now, the team followed the bounding dogs.


	14. Chapter 14

It was striking, not in a good way, how a country that had become so...evil...could be so beautiful. Pergrande had gorgeous lands, and, sticking to remote trails and rarely used roadways, Lucy was seeing them with her team….her team. Laxus had said it the first day as they had set out following the dogs.

“I’ll run the show home Blondie, but this just turned into your show, so, lead the way.” He’d told her. It made sense, Vander had kissed her temple “I’ll scout ahead, Presca and I know these roads, this is far from our first mission into Pergrand.” He said and, he’d started to move, pausing only when his new mate had reached out and grabbed his ass, giving him a dark smile that had the shadowquip smirking.

“Save it for tonight King Cobra.” He purred and vanished, tiny tendrils of smoke and shadow caressing Cobras face and body for a moment after her was gone.

Lucy grinned at Cobra who growled, biting his lower lip. “Fuck I love that ass…” the slayer said.   
Bickslow snorted.

“Yeah we all know, holy shit you guys couldn’t even keep it in your pants in the damn bunk room, I mean damn, at least when Cosplayer is mind fucking with Kaleb she’s pretty quiet.” The Seith mage said as he strode past Cobra and Lucy with a tongue lolling grin.

Lucys eyes flew wide and her hand flew to her mouth as her face turned red. They heard her? Oh Gods she thought she was quiet...yes a little moan here or there escaped her but Kaleb was keeping a link with her and she missed him and seeing Cobra and Vander all over each other made her miss Kaleb in a lot of ways she’d never missed anyone before.

So, when she went to bed and Cristoff had dozed off and she could escape his arms, she’d laid there and reached out, calling to Kaleb and Gods he’d responded so fast.

I miss you too my Goddess, are you alone? He asked, his silky deep voice was so welcome, so soothing, she wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him...her whole being just ached for him. 

In a way, Cris is right here but he’s asleep, Cobra and Vander are having sex in the bunk across from Laxus but Cris put Laxus to sleep so he could get some rest and not electrocute everyone. She told him and Kalebs rich laugh in her head made her smile.

Glad those two are doing well, if what you say about Cobra is right they’ll be a hell of a pair, How is Presca handling it? He asked.

Pretty well, he’s happy for Vander, pities Cobra and says so often. She hesitated, not really wanting this small talk, but what she wanted, she couldn’t have, Kaleb was back in White Sea and she was on a ship putting more and more distance between them by the moment.

When you come home I’ll be here waiting Lucy, think of how it will feel to summon Aquarius in the Grass Sea at night… He said softly, knowing that was one of her favorite daydreams. She just about giggled at the reminder, unknowingly sending all her happiness flowing back through the link to Kaleb who was laying in his own bed just as unable to sleep as she was.

I want you...I want to kiss you….touch you...she sighed a moment later and what travelled through the link then had the Wizard Saint gasping in his bed.

Close your eyes Lucy, and imagine it… he’d encouraged her and she did, letting her mind conjure up his bedroom, that wonderful massive bed of his, and her on it, with him, kissing him, her hands sliding over smooth warm skin, and she felt him then, felt him there, his presence, all over her and her hands moved without her full consent.

Keep your eyes closed and just relax...let me touch you the only way I can right now…He said in that mesmerizing silken voice of his. Lucy did as he directed, and was soon panting from the feelings kaleb guiding her hands were providing. 

So beautiful, your skin is better than the finest silks I’ve ever found… He told her and he kept talking to her, smooth and soft, deep and purring .

Kaleb...oh...oh Kaleb….I want you, I want you so bad right now…more than this...she whimpered mentally as her fingers plunged into her. It was good, so god, but no real comparison to the feel of Kalebs body, his thick length filling her, stretching her, reaching every spot inside of her that sent pleasure coursing through her in fiery bolts.

I want you too...Gods I miss you...He replied.

Then do...do to your body what I would….wrap your hand around that gorgeous cock of yours...you know I asked Arris to teach me to do blow jobs...but I love stroking you, the way the skin is so hot and velvety… Lucy responded and Kaleb moaned, which drove Lucy even more wild with need, her fingers working at her center because he let her see him following her instructions, let her see his hand on his body working his erection.

They guided each other until both reached a release and lay panting and smiling faintly. 

That was incredible...not as god as the real thing...but still...incredible Lucy told him

I usually send people horrific nightmares to undo them, I’ve never used this...like that before… He’d told her and she’d laid panting, grateful the bunk room was still hosting Cobra and Vander who were still making not so subtle noises as they went at each other a few feet away shamelessly. Nobody would know she’d just had mental sex with Kaleb...and now she knew that existed…

So much better than a dream...she mentally sighed and Kalebs sexy chuckle had her writhing a bit then forcing herself to stay still so she didn’t wake the big slayer laying in the bed beside her.

I am so happy to discover it works so well, you know...it’s a new variation to a skill I need to work on so I hope you don’t mind practicing with me as often as we can…he’d purred at her and Lucy had bitten into her lower lip to keep from moaning, charming Kaleb she managed with, sweet, kind, gentle Kaleb she knew well, this sexy Kaleb was way the hell too much for her to ever dream of controlling herself with. Especially when he started teasing.

But she really had thought that they had been quiet, that Cobra and Vander had provided her with a good cover for she and Kalebs nightly trysts, Gods she’d needed them, it was not as good as the real thing, no scent of sun warmed apples clinging to her skin, none of his delicious weight pressing her into the mattress or the feel of his skin, his warmth, no, the mental fun worked her mind more than her body, which in a way worked because it did tire her overactive mind and helped her to sleep.

She glanced at Cobra who was smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. “You know? Fuck it, I know you and Vander are doing a lot more than Kaleb and I have gotten to so enjoy the show.” She said throwing up her hands and following Bickslow. Cobras snickering followed her and a few moments later his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side as he kissed her temple.

“It’s ok Tink, I was too busy with my snakecharmer to pay attention to you and glowstick getting it on in your heads, that shits kinky you know? Didn’t know you had it in you.” He grinned at her and Lucy blushed but couldn’t get mad at him, seeing Erik so happy just served to make her happy.

The gorgeous lush green countryside yielded occasional small farming communities and Vander would return to them as they neared one to warn them. He lurked near Lucy in the shadows, while they all wore travelling cloaks she was still visibly smaller than any of them, and while a hooded cloak hid her features well and baggy pants and loose fitting clothes sort of detracted from her gorgeous figure, it couldn’t hide it completely, so, she would walk between Laxus and Cristoff, Cobra a little behind them, Bickslow and Freed in the lead, Presca and Vander keeping out of sight so that if they were approached, Presca could drain whoever it was while Vander made Lucy disappear.

Laxus and Cristoff though struck impressive figures, both tall with powerfully muscled bodies, in Pergrande that made all eyes that might rake over a group of travellers stop on them, because slavers in Pergrand weren’t too interested in females, no, a woman like Lucy had almost no value here, but a big hulking Adonis like Laxus? He would fetch a huge price. So, in her cloak and baggy clothes, she was almost invisible walking between the two big Dragon Slayers.

They camped for the most part, and it wasn’t bad, the weather was fairly mild and Virgo was a huge help, Freed used his runes to make the tents silent after Vander and cobra kept everybody up half the first night.

Lucy, when she wasn’t comfortably wrapped up in a Dragon Slayer, spent her time reading, or chatting with Kaleb through the link she got more and more comfortable with.

It wasn’t until the evening of their 8th day on the trek that Cobra caught her attention staring at her. She’d been telling Kaleb about the dogs, how Chara was so elegant and beautiful and Asterion was endlessly playful and that Loke was very much enjoying having them as part of her celestial family of spirits because they were very sweet.

He’d had to go into a meeting with a team of mages freshly returned from some skirmishes along the border with Seven so she’d gotten up and gone to find Freeds pack because it had all the books in it and seen Cobra staring at her.

“What? You’re looking at me funny.” She said narrowing her eyes on him.

“Have you been talking like that with glowstick this whole trip?” He asked incredulously.

“Glowstick?” Vander questioned, he had his head in Cobras lap and had almost looked asleep, Cobra idly running his fingers through his black hair with one hand while the other was stroking over the shadowquips well developed chest. 

“Your brother, our Guildmaster.” Cobra told him and Vander smirked “I like it.” with Kalebs Immaculate Light sometimes, when he used it, he did glow, and his eyes always did when he was using either of his major magic types. The name fit.

Lucy rolled her eyes at both of them. “Yes, well...not the first couple of days, we were both too upset for the link he set up to work right, but after that...yes…” She told him.

Cobra whistled and Vander chuckled.

“Told ya , Kalebs a fucking Wizard Saint, just wait till he catches you and stops you from doing something you KNOW will be sensational fun before you even do a damn thing, you will no longer think his magic is cool.” Vander said and Lucy frowned.

“What are you two going on about?” She asked incredulously.

“Tink...you’re more than a thousand miles away from him and he’s still holding a magic link right into your head, that’s some fucking power there.” Cobra chuckled shaking his head and Lucy blinked, it hadn’t even occurred to her,it felt so simple, she would feel his presence with her and be able to talk with him, and it never dawned on her he was making it happen with a huge distance between them. She shook her head, pulling the book she wanted from Freeds pack. She was debating whether she wanted to risk more of Cobra andVanders company as they discussed the things they would both do if they had Kalebs magic.

“I would so make the Grand Doma fuck himself, with some rusty pipe, make sure I warped his mind so he fucking enjoyed it. Right until I let him realize he was in the middle of the shopping district in downtown Crocus on a Saturday.” Cobra drawled.

Vander hissed, baring his teeth and chuckling “Nice.” He declared giving turning his head in Cobras lap to give the slayer a nip to the inside of his thigh before holding up his hands.

“Grand Ball at the palace, I’d stroll in and turn it into a noble orgy, get all the nasty bastards who torture people for not believing like they do and get them to fuck whatever they think is an abomination, I’d start with Freeds dad, have him fucking the hell out of every man he could get his dick in.” Vander grinned and Cobra chuckled, bending to kiss his mates nose then raising a brow.

“Wait, he can control multiple targets?” He asked and Vander nodded

“Yep” he said popping the “p” and smirking up at Cobra “He walked into a clan battle, we’re talking almost 700 clan warriors, alot of them mages, and he stopped ALL of them, I mean, froze em dead in their fucking tracks some of emmid-swing with weapons and shit, held em like that while the knights rushed in and disarmed everyone and slapped magic canceling cuffs onto the mages. No I am not making that shit up either, I’ve seen big bro dismantle the minds of entire guilds of dark mages, was with him once during the Mage battle in Stella and we just couldn’t get the fuckers to stop, they were mindlessly killing so Kaleb goes from control mode to turning thought explosive...heads exploding off bodies...yeah, after the first 14 everyone finally stopped and quit fighting. Kaleb does crowd control on like the next level, no joke. You should see some of the shit he can do with technology too, anything that uses any kind of magic signature even if its just magically powered, he can create shit….has I think...5? Hang on...CRIS! How many PHDs does Kaleb have?!” He called. Cristoff looked up where he was helping Virgo get dinner ready.

“4, and something like 12 degrees in various things, finished the PHD in mechanical engineering what...2 years ago, I don’t think he’s working on any others, got bored with school.” Cristoff replied.

Cobra chuckled “Ok...I don’t impress easy but damn, and you’re tappin that huh Tink?” He asked loving Lucys instant blush.

“She certainly is, I watched her get my dear brother who has sex down to a well practiced science to curse and give it up in the first round with her, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, driven to an orgasm in the first round, you’ve no idea the accomplishment there Starshine, Kaleb can outlast damn near anyone, he’s weathered Cristoffs full moons and been able to fucking work the next day.” Vander was grinning, eyes fixed on his mates mouth and a low purring growl slid from him that made Cobras eyes dilate before the slayer snatched the shadowquip up into a bone crushing embrace and kissed him violently.

Lucy sighed, turning away from the pair and heading to join Cristoff and Virgo, much as she loved both men, their antics were a bit too much for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

They were near the border, about 8 miles and they would cross into Austiq and the unknown. They had learned passage into Austiq wasn’t easy, the border was magically maintained by the united tribes that called its borderlands their territory and took pride in keeping Pergrande from stepping a toe into their land. Even Vander had trouble getting through the border when he’d gone ahead and checked it, returning with a frown.

“I can smuggle each of you across one by one but they have magic signature tracers spells going that are fuck nasty, little huntshades, which i can control, set to run down anything that crosses the border, the conjured Lykin beasts that spawn if the huntshades fail though, those I can’t control, they’re beatable, put op a nasty fight when they reach you too. I went a full mile beyond the border and it still spawned things to track me down every time I emerged from the voids.” He told them.

Laxus curled a lip, growling quietly and giving someone in the tavern a nasty look before returning his eyes to their group.

They were in a tavern, a fairly crowded one, the town was called Palsim and it was a hub for the region it seemed. Tribesmen from Austiq could be seen among those in the tavern and around the town. It was still Pergrande though, the women they had seen were collared and usually treated like filth. The couple of skinny things in the tavern were busy cleaning up after patrons, few men wanted a woman touching their cups or plates so only male slaves served the food and drinks.

It was...a very unpleasant place, with a large slave trade district because tribesmen from Austiq came here to sell captured enemies into slavery. None of them had wanted to go into the town but Lucy had insisted.

“We have to.” She said firmly earning disbelieving stares from everyone.

“Why? Seriously Blondie?! That place is worse than fucking Romell, any one of us could get grabbed and have a control collar snapped around our neck robbing us of our magic and freewill and if they see you? They’re as likely to kill you for wearing clothes and having the gaul to look em in the eye as they are to toss you into the slave cages and sell you as breeding stock.” Laxus had said roughly and Lucy had met his angry gaze unflinching.

“We have to...I can’t say exactly but...I know someone there...they’re...in trouble...suffering...maybe more than one person we know is in there...I can...feel them..hear them…” She said haltingly, knowing how that sounded but keeping her chin up and her gaze hard and firm on the Lightning Slayer. He was the only one who could override her on this mission, Cristoff had already told her he, Presca and Vander were ordered to go where she went, protect her, uphold her directions come hell or high water by Kaleb.

“You walk into Hell...we go with you.” He’d said firmly and Lucy had smiled, hugging him to her as they had laid in Cristoffs bunk on the ship. So she held her ground and Laxus stared stubbornly back at her.

“Someone we know? You can feel them? What the fuck does that even mean Blondie?! Where the hell are you getting this shit? What about Aquarius?” He shot back, using the biggest gun he had.

Lucy didn’t back down though, she felt this, it was fucking real, someone in that town felt familiar, no she’d never felt anything like this before, and the whispers she got of them were muffled and hard to make out, almost like trying to understand someone speaking in a dream clearly, like on the ship when Vander had been holding Cobra as Cristoff worked to restore Cobras eye she could swear she’d heard Vander praying it worked even though his lips never left Cobras neck and ear to utter a word.

She couldn’t explain it at all but she knew it was real, someone familiar, someone she knew, was in that town and needed help. They were….praying for it.

“She’s not fucking around Tesla, she’s legit about this, I say we check it out.” Cobra said firmly and beside him Vander looked with mild surprise at his mates support of letting Lucy walk into something so dangerous but smiled and shrugged.

“I’m game, besides, I’d about kill for a decent drink and bed big enough I could tie you to it and have my way with you for a while without banging my head on Bixys bunk.” He said lightly and Bickslow snorted.

“You and me both, shit, every time you two got going it was like riding a pissed off horse on succubus drugs.” Bickslow said.

“Do you hear this Cobra? Whatever, whoever it is Blondie is talking about?” Laxus demanded and the Poison Slayer narrowed his eyes, tearing his attention away from his smiling mate to look down at the town that lay in the valley beneath where they stood still well hidden within a tree-line. 

He couldn’t, there were too many voices and if he opened himself up it overwhelmed him too fast, there was a lot of suffering happening in that place, too much for him to easily sift through and he had no idea how the hell Lucy was detecting something but, he heard it through her and had been able to hear souls and thoughts through those souls long enough he knew when something was a real heard thing versus imagined or dreamed. Lucy was “hearing” someone on some magical level he wasn’t familiar with.

“No, there’s too much shit down there for me to get a beat on what she’s hearing, but I know, through her, it’s legit, and if she’s right and someone you guys know is down there suffering, you really wanna walk away and leave em there?” He asked.

That was it, he heard Laxus cussing up a storm inside himself because he couldn’t, none of them could walk away, not from something like that, not even from the possibility.

“Fuck no, I’m loving the idea, little snooping around, some booze, maybe a real bed to sleep on for the first time in more than a month? Sign my happy ass up.” Bickslow said and Laxus gave his friend a dark look but sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before locking eyes with Lucy again.

“You’re sure about this? I mean, willing to get us all killed or worse sure?” He demanded and Lucy nodded, hating the risk she knew they were heading for, hating this was walking off the trail toward Aquarius, but she really was sure and she knew without a doubt they had to do something.

“Alright, then get fucking Gemini out because your ass can’t be looking like you do in that Gods forsaken shit hole we’re about to walk into.” Laxus had said.

Now they were in the town, and the booze was good, but even Lucy, determined as she was. Was in a state of shock over the way life was here.

A couple of tables away a slender young man was bent over a table getting fucked by a huge greasy looking man while those sitting at the table cheered the big man on and dropped some coins into the innkeeper hand in exchange for the fun they were having with one of his slaves.

Freed had already had to deal with two leering men and Cobra had left one drooling and probably dying of some nasty toxin when he’d reached out to grab Lucys ass. She was even copying the ugliest man in Geminis memories, the scrawny asshole lawyer who had given her her fathers belongings years back. Seemed some people thought weasels were attractive. 

Vander remained in the shadows, an emergency exit for Lucy if things got bad, she knew they were in the right place, but, like Cobra, she was finding herself unable to focus well with all the suffering that was around them. She had no clue how to do it either, had no idea where this all was even coming from, she just knew she believed it.

Presca was rapidly their finest asset once they were in the busy town, anyone who started toward them suddenly was tired and lightheaded and needed to sit down and he redirected negative energies, building up one man so he randomly walked over and punched a “guardsman” in the face starting a fight that ended in him getting two swords rammed through his chest but assured they had walked by unnoticed.

“That was fucking art.” Cobra had muttered and Presca had given him a dark faint smile, his steel colored eyes not leaving their task of seeking which energies were getting too focused on their group. It wasn’t easy. Lucy in her disguise didn’t draw much attention, but Laxus and Cristoff did, both men tall, handsome, and built like a Pergrandian wet dream come to life. Laxus had the golden hair and light skin tone some favored, Cristoff the raven hair and well tanned skin others did, so, they turned heads.

“Careful using magic here, mages are valuable commodities, Pergrand pays well for them so while people are intimidated by them, they’re also greedy fuckers who would be willing to team up for a big payday like they’d get for bagging one of you two for sale. You and Cris? Yeah, politicians and the super wealthy pay big time for pleasure slaves like you guys, and the Gladiator pits pay even more, you guys look like you could fight, all the more profit on legs.” Presca had said bluntly as they had entered the town.

Cristoff had equipped his broadsword, making it all the more clear he was well capable of fighting, along with some key pieces of his matte silver and black armor set, leaving off those pieces that identified him as the Holy Knight of Bosco that he was, Bosco was very well hated in Pergrand but Boscan slaves fetched top dollar because of their skills in pleasure so it was best he didn’t add to his appeal by displaying his nationality, even if the display also made it plain he would be far from easy prey.

Now the big slayers sat on either side of Lucy and Laxus, once done giving a man who winked at him a filthy look looked over his group of mages. “We need you to find this person you’re talking about Blondie, you’ve got to find a way to focus this...whatever the fuck it is, we can’t stay in this fucking town for long.” He growled and Lucy bit her lip and looked down at the table mind racing.

“Nothing as pretty as you could fight better than you look, come on big boy, how bout letting me buy you a drink?” One of the men from the table where the big guy had just finished fucking the slender slave had stood up and come to stand by Cristoff, his eyes moving down the big slayers body, lingering on his legs while he licked his lips.

It still staggered Lucy that in Pergrande, sex was all about men with men, it was a purely patriarchal society where women were nothing but breeders worth less than dogs and good looking men commanded a lot of attention and desire. A man like Cristoff was prized, would be considered the ultimate partner or slave, he and Laxus had already been hit on plenty since they had entered the tavern of this Inn.

Cristoff narrowed his dark blue eyes on the man doubtfully. “I’ve already got a drink, and someone better looking than you to share it with.” He responded coldly, nodding toward Laxus who struggled not to growl at him for the implication, but Cristoff knew what he was doing. The mans eyes widened “Shit...you two are together? Gods...I won’t lie gorgeous, I’d give about anything to occupy this skinny old bastards spot.” He said poking Lucys shoulder and she kept her eyes on Cobra and Presca who were sitting across from her.

“Be nice to my uncle and my husband and I might think about it.” Cristoff said earning a grin from the man.

“Uncle huh? Looks too scrawny to be related to you...well...don’t think too long...I’ve got gold to burn and I wouldn’t mind spending it on you and your man...I mean it...I’d show you both a hell of a good time.” He said, turning and going back to his table, the men there all turning to look back at Laxus and Cristoff, a couple raising their mugs to them.

“Lucy…” Laxus growled and Lucy nodded, eyes hazing a little as she reached out for the only person she could think of other than Cobra who might have a clue about what she was sensing.

Lucy, tell me you are not where your immediate memories show me you are...I’m going to kill my brothers… Kalebs voice, rich and smooth filled her head within moments of her reaching for him.

Kaleb...I had to… She protested and pushed what she was feeling, sensing, hearing to him a little wildly, grasping at him like he was a lifeline and breathing better when she felt him strengthen his hold on her and steady her, and suddenly all of her senses, the strange weak little ones that had been peeking out showing her these things sharpened.

Oh Gods...Lucy...I don’t know how you’re doing this...after this though you have to stop, leave it alone until you get home and I can help you ok? Promise me...PROMISE...he said sharply and she winced at it.

I don’t know Kaleb...I don’t know what this is… She admitted.

It’s Immaculate Light Magic...laced with my own...Gods...I have no idea how you’re using it...maybe the link I’ve got with you but if I break it now...Fuck...just, no curious little toying with this ok? Promise me Lucy, Promise me right now before I help you….He demanded and fiercely enough she sucked in a breath of surprise unknowingly drawing Laxus and Cristoffs eyes to her, Cobra watching, listening, intently. When Kaleb and Lucy “talked” he always heard it, Kalebs magic surged into Lucys mind, but the Immaculate Light that flowed through everything he did just loved Lucy, curled through her and made her “talk” with Kaleb resonate all through her being, their “mind sex” as Lucy called it was fucking profound, rocked his damn world when he’d felt it, to the point he’d grab Vander and reduce his lusty mate to mindless writhing as Cobra had to vent all that he took in from Lucy and Kalebs interactions, he even tried blocking the couple but Kaleb, even thousands of miles away, was so fucking powerful he couldn’t block it out completely, so always ended up venting on his mate, Vander sure didn’t mind and Cobra had certainly enjoyed it too but holy mind fucking did it mess with him.

He’d sensed something shifting in Lucy the whole trip, and now it made sense. Lucy and her damn magic, the Celestial magic that had made her a target for as long as he’d known her, fully embraced the Immaculate Light that ran in her boyfriends veins. It seemed they had been together enough physically, and Kaleb creating this link to Lucy so they could “talk” while they were apart had done something, given Lucy a bit of her Wizard Saint powerhouse of a Boyfriends power.

I promise Kaleb, I won’t mess with it...please...I don’t want to leave without finding who it is… Lucy pleaded and Kaleb upped his link with her, Laxus growled softly, eyes snapping over to where a couple of men across the room had suddenly looked up, Lucys magic was palpable suddenly and any mage in the inn would be able to feel it. Laxus shot a look at Presca who narrowed his steely eyes and redirected the magic signature cleanly onto the big man who had been fucking the slave, making it look like it was coming from him.

I never should have done this...I should have stayed in fucking Magnolia, guild or no guild...Gods...I just want to die… Came the voice then, clear instead of the odd hazy murmuring Lucy had been unable to make out. Cobras eyes flew wide and he stood, suddenly able to pinpoint what Lucy was after through the suddenly solid and clear hold she had on the source.

“It’s the drunk…” He said and they all froze.

“Where babe?” Vanders voice was right by Cobras ear and he almost shivered feeling it as much as hearing it, shadows sliding up his legs under his clothes caressing him as his mate focused on him. “I can go get them” Vander told him.

Cobra grabbed their bond and pushed his own magic back through it into the shadowquip, feeling the shadows on his legs shiver.

“Fuck me….holy shit...ok...you all sit tight…” The Shadowquip whispered into Cobras ear and the Dragon Slayer raised a hand to summon a server as if that was the reason he’d stood, ordering them another round and sitting back down shakily.

Please...fuck….Bacchus you idiot...oh Gods….

Lucy was shaking, and Cristoff grit his teeth glancing at Laxus who pushed in closer to the celestial mage trying to better shield her from view.

“Cana..” Lucy whispered, tears flowing down her face freely now as her friends pain came to her through the clear use of the magic she’d only had a faint touch of before. Cana was here in the slave trading town of Palsim in Pergrande, and she was begging for her own death.

 

.


	15. Chapter 15

Vander is closing on on your friend, take your team and get out of that town right now Lucy, meet him at the tree-line above the valley, that’s where he’ll take her… Kalebs voice was firm, clear, both Lucy and Cobra standing at the same time at his prompting.

“Time to go, bring the energy down in here…” Cobra said quietly and Presca nodded as he stood, the two men staring at the back of the room suddenly slumping unconscious in their chairs and several heads hitting tables while others staggered to sit down. Presca channelled it into the big man and stamped the signature firmly into him, leaving him staggering and snickering drunk on the power.

Cristoff and Laxus shouldered into Lucy to keep her moving and the moment they stepped from the tavern Cobra turned and blew his own little “gift” back into the place that would leave all the pieces of work in there feeling sick for days.

The streets were busy, and unfortunately, even when Kaleb throttled down the magic, Lucys own flowed in to fill the void in her desperation to help her friend and Laxus’ gruffly whispered warning to her was unheard, Lucy unable to stop crying to hear him so Cristoff pushed his magic into her, reached over and gently pulled her chin around so she met his eyes and in the moment it took to whisper a command Lucy slumped down and Cristoff caught her, shouldering her careful to make sure her cloaks hood fell over her head.

“Fuck you stupid old man, told you not to drink so fucking much…” He growled noisily and Laxus shifted where he was walking beside Cristoff to make sure that cloak hid Lucy well under the guise of elbowing the unmoving form of his kin.

They left as they had entered, Presca eliminating anyone who looked to challenge them and they were outside the town when they were finally challenged by a group Presca couldn’t just divert.

“Not staying in town? Looks like your friend there could use a chance to sleep things off.” The man at the front of the group of 7 commented.

Laxus stepped forward, Cristoff shooting Bickslow a look and getting the imperceptible nod from his brother, the babies coming down from above a little, ready to use their back up plan.

“He can sleep it off on the road, we’ve got shit to do.” Laxus responded, narrowing his eyes on the group.

He smiled inwardly as the ones that were mages suddenly shifted and staggered a bit, fucking Presca was a serious asset and he made a mental note to invite him to join them on their missions in the future once they got home because...shit if his magic wasn’t handy as hell. He saw Freeds runes mark those mages once Presca made them identify themselves and braced himself as the man before them chuckled.

“I’m thinking you and your man there should stay, all of you should...actually, your passed out friend is the only one I aint got any interest in, but you? Tall, built and with that golden hair? You I might keep for myself because...damn, I can get enough to feed my troops for a year selling tall dark and gorgeous there to Romell for the Gladiator pits if they don’t just send him right to the palace as a pleasure slave with that pretty face he has, the brown haired one will fetch a nice price and the red head for sure will, greeny there...shit...I’ll sell that pretty ass to the brothel and while I can’t see whats behind the mask on your tallest friend? Just his size tells me he’d sell high to the pits so that leaves you...with your blue eyes...all to me…” He purred, his men fanning out.

Laxus smirked “You’re not making good business decisions...money aint worth shit to a dead man.” he growled and the man shrugged which seemed to be the signal because his men rushed them, some physically, others magically. There were a lot more than 7 of them too, some sort of illusion had hidden a good dozen more and Cristoff tossed Lucy to Bickslow who jumped on his totems and shot skyward Cristoff leaping right into the magical shot sent to bring the big Seith down, broadsword neatly blocking the attack while Cristoffs eyes shifted from blue to silver and he opened his other hand, spreading his fingers and a huge magic circle spun under several of the men, all of them crumpling grabbing at their sides screaming as they started coughing out blood, Cristoffs broadsword flying to remove anothers head while lighting snaked along the ground, Laxus wouldn’t risk too much airborne pulls, those would create thunder claps that could draw attention from the nearby town and they really didn’t want their fight drawing more attention.

Presca rushed forward, two long swords sliding into his hands as he charged into three of the men while Cobra, grinning, rushed another cluster of them and Freeds eyes shifted to black as his rapier sliced out and sent runes forward that made a few men suddenly fall into the hard packed ground buried to their necks tightly.

Cristoff whirled beside Laxus, sword cleaving the man rushing the Lightning slayer from behind in half a second before he grabbed the shoulder of another and vanished teleporting up 600 feet, letting the man go then teleporting back to the ground behind the leader of the group and kicking in the backs of his knees, as he fell back Cristoffs fist rammed his head back as his sword came up from behind him and when his head snapped back from Cristoffs punch his head left his neck, body flopping back as the Dragon Slayer threw his hand out sending a shimmering wing attack to cut down the last of the men near him and Laxus.

He and Laxus turned toward Cobra ready to help him but instead watching the poison slayer brushing gore from his leather pants, eyes gleaming with enjoyment as Presca kicked aside the quivering body of his last opponent.

The Poison slayer stepped over a few of the men Cristoff had cleaved through, noting the Lunar Slayer didn’t even try to spare lives, just cut the men down efficiently and smirked at him.   
“Nice…” He started to say but Cristoff grabbed him and yanked him into the bigger mans tall frame, Cobra was about to snarl at him when the increasing noise of a mans frantic screaming made him look up just in time to see the man Cristoff had teleported up into the air hit the ground where he’d been standing with a sickening crunching thud that abruptly cut off the screams.

“...work...nice work...that’s fucking creative there.” He said in an impressed tone grinning at his mates brother. Cristoff smirked faintly, sheathing his broadsword.

“I am your mates brother.” He reminded Cobra who smirked “Yep...fucking love your family...just sayin…” 

They all stood for a moment, eyes roving over each other and their immediate surroundings before eyes and attention shifted to the town.

“We’d better move...Cris...think you can shift us up to the spot where we were before?” Laxus asked and Cristoff nodded as Freed sent the men he’d trapped in the ground all the way under with a sweep of his rapier, burying them alive before he joined them.

Hands closed on the Lunar slayers shoulders and arms and his silvered eyes turned to the moon above them that was fully risen now and his magic flared, a moment later they were standing in the small break in the trees where they had first had Lucy tell them they would have to go into the town.

Laxus turned, smiling as Bickslow flew to them, Lucys limp form cradled in his arms safe and sound. She’d likely be angry later, but she’d been in no state to fight and they had all agreed on the ship that if Vander weren’t there Bickslow and his babies would remove Lucy from any bad fights get her to a distance where she could summon her spirits and back them up at range like Bickslow normally did.

The Seith handed Lucy to Laxus, moving quickly past him and Laxus turned, seeing why. A few yards away Vander was on his knees supporting what looked like a battered corpse. Cristoff already bent over her on his own knees, hands brilliantly glowing as he pushed his magic into her.

“Fuck…” Cobra breathed, following Laxus and Freed as they all moved to form a semi-circle around the trio.

“Cana…” Bix breathed, she was almost unrecognizable, the woman they all knew was vibrant, brazen, gorgeous and voluptuous with waist length chocolate colored hair and an easy smile. The woman Vander held was skinny, emaciated, bruises littered her pale skin along with scars that weren’t old, her gorgeous hair had been cut off and was now ragged and short around her head, filthy, dull and lacking any of the shine it had always had.

She was in rags that barely covered her bony body and had sores from sleeping on a hard surface in addition to all the other clear signs of battery and abuse that littered her body. 

“She was being beaten...to death...when I found her, the fucker meant to kill her because she hadn’t gotten pregnant or some shit, he’s gonna be hours dying, the shade I let into him was a nasty fucker.” Vander said darkly, running a shaking hand over the womans choppy dirty short hair.

“Good job babe.” Cobra said distractedly, unable to tear his eyes off the unconscious woman, she just looked so terribly unlike the Cana he knew.

“Explains the broken bones...lacerations….internal bleeding...did you kill everyone where you found her Van?” Cristoff asked in a strained shaking voice, not lifting his eyes from the woman he was working on.

Vander frowned, Cristoff never asked things like that, prefered not to know all the details of the things Vander often did. “Um...yeah...couple of em wont be dead for a few hours yet and won’t be having pleasant deaths, getting devoured by void shades and all but...yeah...you ok Cris?” He asked.

Cobra narrowed his eyes turning his attention to the Lunar Dragon Slayer, noting him shaking, and stilling when a dark snarling growl escaped the man...a primal part of him recoiled at the sound, his dragon instantly on alert, pushing him to grab his mate and pull him away from the other Dragon Slayer…

“G...good” Cristoff rumbled, Cobra noticed then Cristoffs hands weren’t hovering pushing his magic, they were on Cana. gently drifting over her body, clearing away every bruise, every mark,even the scars were fading as the man worked. He calmed himself and pushed a little and the roaring of the dragon inside Cristoff almost had him staggering.

Vander snapped his dark red eyes up to Cobra curiously, his mates sudden reactions confusing him. He was still learning his way around the whole mate bond, he liked it, no….he loved it, he could admit that, just like he would freely admit he was about crazy for his new mate, the Poison slayer was just...everything, all he’d ever wanted, from his sexy smirks, sinful body and delicious dimples to his sarcasm, sense of dark fun sharp wit and lusty appetite that kept pace with Vanders own substantial libido. Erik also was more conservative in some ways, able to rein himself in faster than Vander could, had a good sense for when to insert caution that Vander often lacked.

Add in the dragon slayer affection and Vander was one happy little shadow mage all things considered, if he had to be bound to someone for eternity, at least Fate had given him someone who would hold up his wrist so they could both flip fate and all collective authority in general right the hell off.

That the man also had a rounded sexy ass and was eager for Vanders more exotic tastes in the bedroom too? Well he had sort of hit the lottery where eternal mates were concerned in his opinion.

But he was noticing his brother was acting off and now his mate was all sorts of tense and looking at Cris like he’d sprouted another head.

“Gods…” Laxus added his own disbelief to the mix and stepped forward a little freezing when Cristoff glanced his way and growled a warning.

“Cris?” The Lightning slayer said hesitantly.

“This...just really has me angry...we’re raised to love and respect our women, I fucking hate this country…” Cristoff said harshly.

Laxus relaxed,nodding “Yeah...no argument from me.” He agreed, hugging Lucy closer to him, almost grateful she was still out and couldn’t see Cana at her worst.

Cristoffs magic worked its wonders and they rifled through Lucys pack and found clothes, Cristoff insisted he handle the woman, gently cleaning her up, creating one of his lunar pools and bathing her in the purified enchanted waters before dressing her, wrapping her in his own furlined cloak and carrying her as they marched through the remainder of the night and well into the next day to put distance between them and the town.

Vander scouted out a place along the border that was well secluded where they could camp and work out how to cross the border safely, everyone agreeing that until Cana came to and regained some strength, they would just have to wait to do the crossing.

Lucy woke a little before lunch time sitting up abruptly and having to snap a hand down to steady herself after giving herself a headrush.

“Easy Tink, you’re working without a net here.” Cobra chuckled, crouching down by her feet. She realized she was laying on Laxus’ fur lined black coat in a small meadow, a babbling stream could be heard nearby and she could see the others putting a camp together, beside her, wrapped in Cristoffs heavy furlined cloak, was Cana.

“Oh Gods...what did they do to her…” Lucy breathed, summoning Virgo and Cancer. “Virgo, could you please see about some boots for her? Then help get the camp set up and Cancer? Her hair...Gods...can you help it? She’d hate this.” She said softly, running her fingers gingerly over the other womans cheek, noting how sunken in it was, how there were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was so pale.

“Easy...she’s still healing…” Cristoff was there, moving between Cancer and Cana “Her hair can wait Princess…” He said softly and Lucy watched in surprise as he gently ran his fingers over Canas choppy dull hair, noting how much his eyes warmed and softened as they moved over her sleeping friend.

“Hair never needs to wait...I’ve never harmed anyone cutting their hair….” Cancer said offended. Lucy reached out and touched Cristoffs cheek, drawing his dark blue eyes to her and he smiled.

“She’s your friend. I suppose you know best what she would want to wake up to.” Cristoff acquiesced, helping sit Cana up while Cancer neatened her hair, getting rid of the chunky bits and evening it out into a short pixie like cut then looking at Lucy.

“You want me to lengthen it out again ebi?” He asked and Lucy was nibbling her lower lip trying to decide if Cana would want that when the brunette suddenly screamed and started thrashing wildly, her foot coming up and kicking Lucy in the side of the head sending her tumbling. Cristoff grabbed her, pulling her into his chest his hands lighting up, a soft rumbling growl coming from him that even made Lucy, shed a bit of the sudden tension.

“Let me go...please...don’t hurt me anymore…” Cana whimpered.

“Cana...Cana it’s me...Lucy...Cana...you’re ok…” Lucy was right there, brushing the hair from Canas eyes and meeting dark wide eyes filled with disbelief.

“Lucy…? I...oh Gods they have you too!” She looked horrified until Lucy cupped her face between her hands “No, no Cana, it’s ok...nobody has us...we’re fine...look, there’s Laxus and Freed and Bickslow…” She said pointing to the men who had come running over when Cana had screamed and Canas eyes scanned over the familiar faces and started filling with tears.

“Bixy...Lu...oh my Gods how did you find me...I was….that man was going to kill me because….oh Gods…” She started crying, burying her face in Cristoffs chest and the slayer tightened his hold on her, rubbing circles on her back and rocking a little in place, he was sitting back on his heels, Cana secure in his lap. He hummed softly, making soothing almost purring sounds that worked, Canas initial wails dying down to soft sobs.

“Cana...you’re safe…” Lucy said.

“Are we out of Pergrande? Please Lu, tell me where we are!!” Cana hiccupped and Lucy bit her lip.

“Nearly...we’re by the border, but far from any settlements You are safe..” Cristoff said firmly and for the first time Cana looked up into the eyes of who was holding her.

Her mind was a mass of nightmares and while seeing Lucy and the others helped, nothing did more for her than meeting those warm soft dark blue eyes that were like a clear night sky. “I...who are you…” she breathed, unsure why she felt better in his arms, a total stranger, over two months in hell and suddenly...she felt...safe and the frantic chaotic chaos of her thoughts settled as soon as she met those eyes.

“Cristoff...my name is Cristoff...I’m a healer Cana.” He said softly and she pressed her lips together, he was...gorgeous...and here she was, a complete wreck, she could feel her bones sticking out, knew her hair was gone, her new “owner” had chopped it off so it stank less since she was rarely allowed to bathe and never got to use a brush. She shivered, but warmed when strong arms tightened around her.

“I...I’m glad to meet you…” she managed lamely and Cobra standing a little ways behind her smiled faintly, watching Cristoff smile gently down at Cana. 

Virgo appeared then, holding a pair of light brown boots out that Cana, blinking, accepted, suddenly looking down at herself and realizing she was wearing real clothes.

“Are these yours Lu?” She asked quietly and Lucy nodded smiling “Yep, Virgo is going to make you some since we can’t exactly go shopping, did you want Cancer to make your hair long like it was again?” She asked and Cana shook her head “No...not until we’re out of this shit hole of a country, until then...I want to look as little like a woman as possible.” She said firmly.

Lucy nodded smiling at Cancer “I guess that’s it then Cancer, thank you so much.” She said and her spirit bowed and vanished.

Cristoff started to set Cana back on the ground but her arms tightened around him, eyes widening “where...where are you going?” She asked.

“To help Bix make lunch, you need to eat something mild so I need to make sure he doesn’t make something ridiculous.” He chuckled, pulling his cloak back up from where it had fallen to her waist and securing it around her again.

“Keep this around you, you’re lacking alot of weight right now so you’ll get cold easily..” He said firmly, setting her beside Lucy before getting to his feet and moving with Bickslow to where they had built a fire pit, a snap of his fingers and the wood ignited first in white flames then when the wood caught the flames warmed into a normal color.

“Is he...as nice as he seems?” Cana asked quietly, staring after the big man with wide eyes.. Lucy grinned at her “Nicer, a big muscle bound teddy bear of a Dragon Slayer. Come here, I have some cards, we can play old maid…” Cana nodded numbly, trying to remember something desperately important but it wouldn’t come in the fried mess that was her head right then so she turned to Lucy and accepted the deck of cards she held out, almost sighing as she shuffled them, the familiar sensation of moving cards through her hands helping her to even out her head.

She froze then, eyes flying wide as it hit her and she looked at Lucy “Lu...Bacchus...we were captured together...he’s still in Romell...Lucy...we have to save him!!” She said in a gasp.

“Bacchus? Is he why you ended up in that shithole town?” Laxus demanded, he’d never liked Bacchus, the two of them had never gotten along, Erza had been one of few people in Fairy Tail that seemed ok with the mans drunken lechery and that had never made sense to Laxus, the odd friendship between the palm mage from Quattro Cerberus and Elfman that had started after the Grand Magic games so long ago had also been a surprise, considering Bacchus had no problems being a lecherous ass over Elfmans sisters and usually the take over mage was more protective of Mira and Lisanna than Laxus was over Lucy.

Cana met Laxus’ narrowed eyes, narrowing hers “Look Sparky, your grampa nixed the best thing I had going in my life so he could run off somewhere, I had to go somewhere and Bacchus offered, and I needed money so we took a job...a fucking crazy stupid job for the Council recovering a berserker collar. Know what it got us? First fucking Berserker we encounter happens to be with 3 others and a bunch of Pergrandian soldiers, we didn’t last 3 minutes before we were in magic cancelling cuffs and sold as slaves at the first town the group came to...I’m a woman...they beat me but Bacchus? He’s a good looking guy with a nice body...they fucked him every time we stopped to rest….every single spare minute at least one of them was on him….by the time we got sold he could barely walk so don’t you dare look at me like that...we have to save him...he got sold into Skyreach coliseum just like I did, only difference was they put him in armor and made him start fighting….I ...I got lucky...the top star gladiator there took pity on me and made it so there was a chance I’d get pregnant and the bastard in that shithole town won the bidding on me. WE HAVE TO SAVE BACCHUS!” She yelled.

Laxus stood staring at her, all of them shocked by what Cana had said, the ragged looking woman breathing hard, tears streaming down her gaunt face as she glared at Laxus.

The lightning slayer looked hard at her then looked at Lucy “what sort of time do we have with Aquarius? Because that spirit saved ALL of our fucking lives when you sacrificed her to summon the spirit king and Cana? Bachus be damned, if its a choice? I’m taking this team to recover that spirit before we go to save his drunk ass because he’s never, not once, been there when Fairy Tail needed help and if it weren’t for that spirit? You and all of us would be dead right now.” Laxus said coldly. 

Cana stood shaking, emotionally fried but utterly unable to argue with Laxus no matter how badly she wanted to. Lucy was torn, standing when Cana did she rounded to meet Laxus’ expectant face, incredibly relieved to see Cristoff shoulder past the big glowering Lightning mage and catch Cana before her legs gave out, hugging her into his bulky body and fussing quietly at her about letting the cloak fall and exposing herself to the crisp breeze. He bent and pulled it from the ground wrapping her in it again before sliding his arms back around her.

“We have to save him...you didn’t see what they were doing there...they made him fight and when he came in they would barely wash the blood off before they chained him down over something and these horrible politicians would pay to fuck him...I had to stand there...stand and watch...couldn’t do anything….” Cana whimpered and Cristoff hugged her to him tighter.

“Shhh, it will work out, we’ll save him...we won’t leave him there, but right now there are a lot of things happening...I need you to calm down..you’re still so weak..” He purred at her and she closed her eyes, fisting her hands in his soft tunic and breathing in the sweet dew and mint scent of him, relaxing against the rumble in his chest as it resonated through her frail body.

Lucy saw Cristoff comforting and calming Cana and thanked as many Gods as she could for the mans natural comforting nature, they knew she’d needed it herself and leaned heavily on it since her arrival in Bosco and even more so since leaving Kaleb behind in White Sea.

She summoned Loke, eyes pleading on him as soon as the lion spirit appeared and he smiled at her, that smile...her eyes narrowed instantly, something in his expresion instantly made her wary. “Loke...I know you can’t tell us much but how time sensitive is getting to Aquarius?” She asked, wording her question carefully. Her lion bowed. 

“You have time to go to Romell Princess, and..Cana...I’m so sorry about what you went through...could you tell us the name of the gladiator that saved you?” He asked, his smile again making Lucys senses wary, he was up to something, that hint of manipulator showing through and she hated when he was like this.

Cana pulled her face from Cristoffs chest. “They call him the Dark Eagle, he’s a Boscan, like you…” She said, looking at Cristoff before turning her gaze back to Loke “They threw me in with him after he’d won a fight, I think they expected him to kill me, he’s killed a lot of guards, even a couple of senators, he has...wings...they come out sometimes and I heard when the politicians and guards try to tie him down and do him like they do Bachus, those wings come out and cut people down, he’s got 5 huge magic cancelling and draining manacles on him, one on each ankle wrist and one around his neck so...since he still can call on his magic now and then safe bet he’s strong as fucking hell, has black eagle clan tattoos and...his name...he told me...his real name...it’s Zen...Zen Pradesh.”

When Cristoffs hand rubbing her back stopped and Vander bolted to his feet, Bickslow dropped the bowl he was stirring pancake batter in Cana swallowed hard, wondering why the three men looked ashen faced.

“Zen...his name was Zen Pradesh….and there was a black eagle tattoo on his right side?” Cristoff asked in a horse rasp. Cana nodded, looking up at him. Worried by the way he had gone from so soothing and sweet to rigid and wide eyed.

Cristoff had locked eyes with Vander, then both looked at Bickslow who was already looking hard at Lucy.

“Contact Kaleb Lucy...now…” Bickslow said in a shaky voice and Lucy blinked, frowning 

“I promised I wouldn’t…” She said 

“No need...I can reach him…” Loke said then interrupting her. 

“Do it...tell him Zen Pradesh is alive, being kept as a gladiator in Romell and we’re waiting to hear back from him…” Bickslow said in the firmest hardest voice Lucy had ever heard from the man, even Laxus was wide eyed but unlike Lucy and Cana he didn’t look confused, just completely astonished.

Lucy glanced around, Freed had sunk down to sit on a log wide eyed with a hand over his mouth, Cobra was suddenly wrapped around Vander, rumbling to him the same way Cristoff had been doing for Cana moments ago. What the hell was going on??!!

“Zen Pradesh is their brother Tink...the second born son of Arman and Ranier Pradesh, when he was still a toddler they were on a diplomatic trip into Pergrand and there was an attack on the Boscan embassy in Romell, they were told it was terrorists...every living thing in the building was vaporized by a magic bomb...Ganier and Zen were believed dead, Ganiers wedding ring, one of her earrings even were recovered and sent to Arman with condolences from the Pergrandian government but aside from insisting he get himself and Farron out of Pergrand and that Bosco never set foot in Pergrand again, they never did anything about the attack...if Cana’s right Tink...and Zen’s alive...those fuckers lied and have had him since he was fucking 3…” Cobra explained, describing what Vanders soul was telling him.

“He’s an Archangel mage...that’s where those wings come from…” Cristoff added softly.

Lucys eyes widened “An Archangel mage? As in...Galasfriel the Light of the Gods Archangel mage? They’re...extinct I thought...since Galasfriel vanished over 800 years ago after the holy wars….” She asked.

“Galasfriel would be Zens multiple times over great grandfather...the magic can only be born into a mage, it can’t ever be taught, Zen is the first born since Galasfriel vanished.” Loke said.

“Oh my...God…” Lucy breathed. 

Loke narrowed his eyes, looking upward then at Laxus “I have been instructed to tell you...if we can save the Archangel mage, free him. That the Spirit King himself will return Aquarius to Lucy as a reward...Zen...is important...to the Celestial Realms…” Loke said.

“He’s fucking important to us too…” Vander growled, he’d grown up watching his father mourn the loss of his wife and son, with an empty place setting at every holiday celebration, it hadn’t been until just a few months ago that his father had stopped wearing his marriage jewelry and he still wore the thick gold wrist band with all of their birthstones, including Zens in it.

“Eat...all of you, stop looking like a bunch of wide mouthed fucking fish, get over here and eat while we wait for Kaleb to contact us back...gingerboy, you contacted our Master?” Presca called, he’d recovered the batter bowl before the contents were lost and was cooking pancakes.

Loke smirked, liking the chocolate haired mage. “I did, and he will be in touch as soon as possible, he’s contacting Arman and Farron.” Loke replied. The link Kaleb had established with Lucy had made one to her spirits as well, and Loke had made no promises to leave it alone, so he’d been quick to put it to use, the Spirit King had been trying to orchestrate a way to free the Archangel Mage for years but no opportunities that would remove him from Pergrands grasp had come along and the last thing the King wanted was for Zens true magic to be figured out by the evil powers that ruled Pergrand.

If the king there knew what Zen was...he’d have expended every resource he had to harness him, it was only the lust Zen inspired that kept the King from delving farther than basic physical control and suppression, from looking beyond his wings to what his magic really was, Zens deadly reactions to their attempts to control them, had kept researchers and the king himself at bay for years, and their base primal desires to possess his body for their pleasure had been the driving force behind keeping Zen...albeit still living in a nightmare but...safe...sort of...the Spirit King would prefer him dead over found out and used against the celestial realms.

“Ok then, everybody calm the fuck down, Van and I have extracted people out of Skys Reach before...it’s doable, and we just got spared having to figure out how the fuck to get across the Austiq border so come eat some pancakes.” Presca said.

Vander smirked at his friend “You’re an asshole.” He called as he turned to give Cobra a quick peck on the mouth, acknowledging his mates attempts at calming him.

Presca shrugged “I’ve been your partner for how long? I’ve had to be, call it a coping mechanism.”

“Watch the foreplay, I’ll get jealous.” Cobra said, following Vander to the fire.

Presca rolled his eyes “You know, it’s not like it was easy dealing with just Vander...Kaleb better give me some sort of bonus for this shit…” The energy mage grumbled, handing Cana a plate of pancakes as Cristoff was helping her sit down on the grass near the fire. 

A few minutes later and all of them were eating in relative silence, staring at the fire lost in their thoughts. Lucy had kept Loke out and he was sitting by her offering quiet comfort.

The buzz of Laxus’ com lacrima startled all of them. The Lightning slayer yanking it out of his pocket hastily and answering it.

“We don’t have long, coms are traceable, so here’s the plan. Get yourselves to a small village called Umberlain, it’s just north of Romell, specializes in slave accessories...like...a fucking pet store type industry there but the place is quiet and close to Romell, I’ve been there and so has my team, the Saberfox is already moving, lay low, stay out of the village itself if you can. The King himself has sanctioned this rescue, Dad is coming with Farron but if I have my way...they’ll miss the action, am I clear?” Kaleb said swiftly, Lucy peering over Laxus’ shoulder, getting her first look at her promised in over a month and her heart flew into her throat seeing those lavender eyes and that handsome face again, with Kaleb, the reality was so much better than fantasy…

His eyes lifted from Laxus to her for a moment and she felt him,that warm presence almost caressing her before his eyes were back on Laxus.

“You’re coming?” Laxus asked and Kaleb nodded, frowning slightly.

“He’s my brother, I’d walk through hell to get him back. We’ll see you in Umberlain.” Kaleb said then met Lucys eyes again once more before the com cut off and he was gone, even his presence leaving her, she almost whimpered at the feeling of...loss...that happened in that moment.

“How far is Umberlain?” Laxus asked looking at Vander. The shadowquip reached in front of him, his hand disappearing into his void storage and emerging with a rolled map that he stood and carried to the grass near Laxus where he spread it out.

“We’re about here…” He said pointing to a spot east of the valley the slave town was in. His other hand moved west and south until a finger tapped the map over Romell “Umberlain is, like he said, just north of Romell.” He said and Laxus glared at the map, it was far, they had serious ground to cover and a lot of populated areas to get through before they reached Umberlain.

“Fortunately, I’ve been to the area, but I can’t teleport that far with this many people in one jump and I don’t know any good points along the way so...we’ll have to cover at least half the distance but, we do only need to cover half of it, I can jump us the rest of the way.” Cristoff said.

Laxus nodded, relief on his face he looked at Lucy “Think your dogs can help us navigate a way through the populated areas so we’re seen as little as possible?” He asked and Lucy nodded, standing and looking at Cana who was frowning and wringing her fingers.

Cana was just about to panic...rushing to Romell, to rescue the man who had saved her life by getting her out of that place was definitely something she wanted to do, and Laxus and the others would undoubtedly include Bacchus in the rescue, but...she could barely stand, so emaciated and frail...looking at that map even half the distance to Romell might as well have been clear across Earthland...she was going to slow them down...hinder them…

“Cana, have you met my dogs? Cobra found the key for me…” Lucy summoned them, and in a shower of gold the two massive hounds appeared, tails wagging elegant heads butting under Lucys hands seeking pets.

“This is Chara, and this is Asterion and...one of them can carry you.” She added. Chara turned her head and moved to Cana, sliding her large wet nose under the womans hand and Cana smiled, then giggled when the dog slid her head under her hand and whined, giving her a begging look until she started scratching the silky fur behind the huge hounds ear.

“Won’t keeping them out tire you out Lu?” She asked and Lucy shook her head “Nope, silver key, they’re not a big drain on me at all and I’ve had them out all day almost every day since we entered Pergrand.” Lucy declared.

Chara laid down, tail wagging and Cristoff helped lift Cana onto the dogs back, keeping her steady as the dog stood back up and Cana was grinning.

“Ok, so while you two work on getting Cana ready to travel that way we’ll break camp down, Lucy wanna call out Vir…” The maid popped out before Laxus could finish asking, Loke giving her a fistbump as the two spirits started taking the tents down.

“Gives a whole new meaning to doggie style huh gorgeous?” Vander called to Cana as she was learning where she could grip the dog to hold on.

She laughed though “Not my favorite version.” She called back but patted the dogs shoulder “Probably the prettiest to look at though.” She cooed to the dog. 

“Oh I doubt that..” Cristoff mumbled with a smirk, eyes leaving the smiling brunette as he turned to help the others but not before Cana heard him and stared after him for a moment before Chara moved again and she had to concentrate on her balance and grip on the dog.

By the time they had broken the camp down, Cana had a good grasp of how to hang on to Chara and the group left their comfortable campsite as Asterion pelted on ahead and Vander gave Cobra a departing kiss and wicked grope before he too vanished to scout ahead.

Lucy walked alongside Laxus just behind Chara, who Cristoff was walking alongside, talking quietly with Cana. The Dragon Slayers close attention to her friend hadn’t gotten past her, she just couldn’t figure out if it was pure concern for her or if there was something more. She hadn’t seen Cristoff around someone so injured and frail before, so...it could have just been that, he was remarkably intuitive about feelings, he’d been as great a comfort and support to her the last few months as Laxus and her team had been, so she wasn’t sure...but she felt like there...might be...he did growl at Laxus when he was first healing Cana, and that was way out of character for the easy going mage.

Cobra walked along a short distance behind Laxus and Lucy with Bickslow, Presca and Freed and it was Presca who caught the mans smirk.

“Gods...what?” He sighed giving the slayer a narrow eyed look.

“Tink is on to it, Cristoff...well...he fucking knows but doesn’t have a fucking clue what to do about it, Laxus is clueless, Bixy and Freed are too and you…” He smirked at Presca,

“You’re just trying to figure out how to keep me and Van from driving you nuts, won’t work man...you’re fucking doomed, embrace it.”

Presca narrowed his eyes on the slayer “Fuck you.”

Cobra grinned “Sorry babe...I’ve got my hands full with your partner.” He chuckled.

Presca turned his eyes up ahead of them, narrowing them on the horizon, they were in for a hell of a tough time. The mission that had started as a simple seek and recover job was now a rescue mission for his best friends long thought dead brother and another mage enslaved at Skysreach. He wasn’t kidding, he and Vander had done recovery work there before but it had been simple jobs, find a politician, a spy, in the crowds and eliminate them or take them and interrogate them for crucial intel. They hadn’t ever taken anyone from the pits themselves and hadn’t ever extracted anyone...alive.

He didn’t doubt they could, was pretty certain that with the group of mages they had, even with an injured weakened one in their midst, they could do it, it just wasn’t going to be easy.

He settled into the rhythm of their march, watching Cristoff, the Dragon Slayer was the finest healer he’d ever seen, powerful, and very good in situations like they were in, in heated combat, with all his allies taking damage, Cristoff could keep a team of 10 on their feet and fighting, Presca had been one such mage in the slayers company on a few nasty missions over the years. Vander was his best friend, which was amusing because for a long time he’d hated the shadowquip and his lighthearted undying humor.

Miserable in his own situation, he’d hated that Vander, who carried his own heavy burdens and Presca fucking knew it, still managed to enjoy life and it had driven him crazy that the younger mage would go out of his way, to wring fun out of any situation.

It was that undying humor though, that inner beacon of Vanders that had made presca unable to hang on to his hatred, especially when Vander put himself in harms way to save Prescas cousin, and then, Vanders father and eldest brother had taken on the Steel Council itself to free not just Vander, but also Presca, and all the other Bloodhunters that had been held in the corrupted grip of the old council.

He owed Vanders family...everything. Gods, Kaleb had even offered him a home in and with White Sea, where his cousin could go to school while undergoing physical therapy to get his legs working again. Now he was a working double s class mage, with a beautiful home and a thrilling life he loved.

They hadn’t stopped to sleep last night, had walked through the night and into the next day to get the distance they needed from that slaver town, so he was tired, but he trusted Cristoff, knew the Lunar slayer would speak up when they had to have rest, of course, Presca didn’t know Cristoff was thinking about nothing but the frail woman on the dog spirit beside him.

His inner dragon was a part of his mother, a piece of Nurems soul was within him, and always, his whole life it had been a pretty calm and content part of him. It spoke up in battle, warning him of things, helping him to fight, in all his years, not once had it ever screamed at him, but it did when he had fallen to his knees beside Cana.

As his hand hand touched her forehead, and skin to skin contact was made, his dragon had started screaming at him….and it hadn’t stopped since.

“MATE!!” it declared and he’d been almost bowled over by it, had faltered in his start healing the poor woman, earning a frown from Vander. 

He could have said something right then, but instead...he was too shocked.

“It’s her!” His dragon cried inside him and he had forced it aside, concentrated on healing her as his dragon became more and more enraged within him, as the list of her injuries grew, until it had finally settled in to help him heal every single injury no matter how small.

Holding her was just...torture, but he wouldn’t push anything on her, Gods the woman had been through hell, been enslaved in Pergrand...he couldn’t lay something as big as being his mate on her right now,she needed to heal, needed to get to where her thoughts didn’t turn on her every few minutes and send her into anxiety attacks. If he told her now, he could become a source of anxiety for her and damn it, right now he was her greatest comfort and he knew it.

The dragon magic, having identified her, were start drawing her to him, the attraction was already there, he could damn well smell it, which impressed him, even in her current state she was still wanting him, the magic clearly was doing what it needed to.. So he’d let it build gently, let her heal,recover, then he would tell her. It wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted her, Gods he wanted her so bad it hurt.

Since he was a boy as soon as he’d learned one day he would have a mate, he had dreamed about finding them, prayed for it to happen, he was an affectionate man by nature, romantic and got great pleasure out of doting on a lover, the idea that he could lavish it all on one person forever, not have to withold his heart anymore, could love that person with all he was? That had huge appeal for him. 

He could feel how miserable she was, how sad and broken she felt and it tore his heart up, Gods, that he would finally find his mate, and to think that they had been hesitant to go to her aid...even he had been doubtful when Lucy had insisted on it, he didn’t doubt Vander had left the man who had beaten her most recently to a nightmarish end, he’d seen what Vanders void shadows did to people. It soothed his dragon a little, but ultimately, he wanted Pergrandian slaver blood on his own hands, covering his sword and darkening his armor.

Skysreach...he wanted to make every slaver in it suffer, every guard...anyone who had laid a finger on his mate...needed to pay. So he walked alongside the large dog spirit, not entirely happy he wasn’t carrying her but accepting this worked easier. He would wait, be at her side, protect her, comfort her and make sure she regained her strength, then he would tell her, when he was sure the knowledge wouldn’t add to the anxiety she was already carrying, when he felt she was able to handle going through the process of mating with a Dragon Slayer, if she wanted him...he absolutely would not force himself on her, not after all she’d been through, if she wanted nothing more to do with men, sex etc, if she wanted to run off and become a nun in Enca or something, he’d respect that….probably not well...but he would.

So, because his thoughts were so absorbed with her it wasn’t until his own stamina, his own body started to complain, as darkness was already starting to take over the sky, that he realized none of them except for Lucy and Cana, had slept the night before and he called for them to make camp.

“Fuck Cris…” Bickslow said with a tired chuckle and the Dragon Slayer gave him an apologetic look. The good thing was Lucys spirit Virgo was not tired and was incredibly efficient, she moved among them and got the tents put up and dinner heating over a fire in very little time as Vander rejoined them a little before Asterion appeared.

Chara left Cana and joined her brother to establish a perimeter around the camp and take up guard duty while everyone settled down to eat.

Cana was shaky, completely exhausted even though she had only sat astride a dog all day. Sitting up was even work, but she did it, clutching Cristoffs heavy cloak around her in the chill air and cursing herself inwardly as she couldn’t manage to eat and keep the cloak around her well and she got cold so fast her hand shook and spilled stew on Cristoffs gorgeous cloak.

“Here, you’re exhausted, let me help.” Cristoff was there, stepping behind her where she sat on the cold grass, a leg on either side of her he pulled her back against him and wrapped her in the cloak, his arm encircling her holding it in place so she could hold her bowl and eat.

“Th...thank you…” She managed, her shivers not quite gone even though, with the dragon slayer, came the warmth of his body and when he leaned in, his nose trailed against her jaw by her ear.

“It’s ok...I don’t mind holding a beautiful woman while she eats, and the cloak is easy enough to wash.” He said,his warm breath on her skin making her eyes close. Oh Gods help her, she was too weak to eat on her own but she’d sure as hell love nothing more than to climb right into the mans lap and enjoy every inch of him. He’d spent the whole day at her side, quietly listening and talking with her. It amazed her, she wanted to think it wasn’t just that he was one hell of a great healer keeping close to the weakest person in the group but she knew better than to dellude herself. 

She’d seen the ornate broadsword, and his clothes weren’t the cheap variety, the man was a successful, powerful mage, tall dark and handsome, he was a walking dream, he could have any woman he wanted and being Boscan, he probably had a lot of them. If she were healthy, still in possession of her curves and long beautiful hair, maybe she’d have a go at him, but like she was? Gods she was probably too weak to do a damn thing anyway, maybe some kissing….she had watched those lips all day, felt them brush the skin of her jaw when he’d talked, she could very much go for some nice long heavy tongue involvement kissing with the man, sure, she’d probably get light headed and pass the fuck out but what a way to go down…

Cobra snorted, almost choking on his stew and earning a raised brow from his mate. “You know...if you’ve forgotten how to eat I could start feeding you.” Vander smiled.

“Stew would burn that pretty cock and that’s the only thing or yours I want in my mouth right now.” Cobra smirked at him and Vander grinned.

Cana blinked in amazement. “Wait...hang on...Cobra? You and…?” She trailed off, eyes moving over one of the other tasty morsels in the group, really, all the men in this group were hot, every one of them, but Canas “sex on legs” meter burned out on Vander, that man had that air about him, the kind that made it clear to a woman if she took him home she would be walking funny the next day. Cana trusted her judgement in that too, like how she knew Cristoff wouldn’t be the riot in bed his brother would, but he’d probably leave a woman just as jello legged because he’d melt all of her, heart and body.

Yes, that was the Dragon Slayer...she could tell as that flawless heavily muscled arm stayed around her and she sat back against the equally well muscled chest, Cristoff was a pampering spoiling tender lover while Vander was a party between the sheets.

“Yeah so you can keep the whole party between the sheets idea all to yourself drunk, fuck the Dragon Slayer, or the Energy Mage, or anyone except, MY Mate.” Cobra said turning and sticking his tongue out at Vander who smirked and immediately leaned over and sucked it between his lips, the two falling over backwards a few moments later, wrestling around in the grass.

Cana laughed,shaking her head, wonders would never cease….

“He’s not the only one that found somebody, right Cosplayer?” Bix prodded Lucy who blushed and that got Cana, stirred her right up, eyes sharp on her friend.

“Lu...I have been through hell...if you don’t give me details I swear to every God I will find a way to beat it all out of you.” She said firmly, smiling when she felt Cristoff chuckle.

“I...I got promised…” Lucy admitted, holding up her hand and Canas eyes flew wide. “Promised?! That’s like some sort of legal relationship right? Like, you sign papers and such, it’s an official relationship?” She demanded and Lucy nodded.

“It’s an agreement two people make who feel they want to pursue more, a step below an engagement but a promise both make that that is where they want to go eventually together if things work out.” Cristoff explained.

“With who?! Lucy!” Cana demanded.

“Kaleb...it happened right before we left on this mission...Kaleb asked me to promise with him...he’s Bix, Cris and Vans older brother…” Lucy started to explain but Cana knew who Kaleb Pradesh was.

“Oh I’ve seen him! On the cover of Sorcerers Weekly you know full well I get Boscos because they print nudes pretty often...holy shit girlfriend!! You’re promised to the Guildmaster of White Sea! He’s hot! That mean you’re over what that prick Gregory did?” She asked and Lucy blushed, but nodded, Gods was she ever past that, Kaleb had shown her in abundant clarity that Gregory had been the whole problem in that scenario because not once had she ever felt anything but bone melting pleasure in Kalebs arms.

“Thank the Gods, I thought you be turned off sex for good for a while!” Cana laughed.

“No...definitely not. “ Lucy laughed unable to resist her friends first healthy laugh even if it was a little at her own expense.

“Happy to see it, any of you Pradesh boys would be enough to change anyones minds about celibacy, seriously.” She growled running her hand down Cristoffs thigh in a moment of playful teasing.

The Dragon Slayer tensed under her hand though, clenching his teeth as his dragon roared up inside him at her touch. Cana jerked her hand away, about to try and recoil entirely, fearful she’d gone too far, she hadn’t meant anything...she was just trying to be...herself…

I should have known better, gorgeous thing like him doesn’t want some scrawny weak ugly whore groping him…

A little ways away Cobra pulled himself up from setting a nice dark hickey into Vanders neck and glared sharply at Cristoff who caught the look and grabbed Canas hand, puting it right back on his thigh. 

“We need to warm you up more woman, your fingers are like ice even though my pants.” He chuckled and almost fell over in relief when Cana relaxed and leaned back into him again.

“Sorry, yeah, well...my hand hasn’t been tucked into this fur like the rest of me.” Cana said, smiling again and squeezing his thigh, this time Cristoff didn’t pull away or stiffen, instead he hummed his approval, though he was still clenching his teeth and struggling against his dragon. Gods help him...Cana even weakened and tired was a merciless flirt….


	16. Chapter 16

Kaleb had turned away almost as soon as the Saberfox pulled away, waiting until Lucy was cut off from his line of sight by the ship but spinning on his heel as soon as she did and striding off so fast Thane scrambled to keep up with him. He had work, lots of it, and while normally he delegated very well so it didn’t monopolize his days he fully intended to bury himself in it, that and training for the Guild competition in the spring because Emerald Eyes Guildmaster was going to be on his damn knees in front of Kaleb no matter what he had to do to put him there.

The faint glow from the lacrima at his neck and a push of his own magic back into him reminded him he needed to vent some frustration and, since going to the baths and losing himself in a few women wasn’t an option, he strode into the gym instead, startling the mages that were either preparing to work out or were changing afterward..

Beck looked up, he was on Kalebs own team, fresh in from the most recent job Kaleb had sent his team out on and looked at his Master hopefully. Kaleb steeled himself, shutting out the minds around him, he walling himself in, only allowing his magic to flow gently through the link he’d put into Lucy last night right before they had finally decided to sleep.

He maintained loose links with all of his family, something they could mentally call to him through if they needed him, it had proven invaluable a few times, especially with Farron, who had found himself cut off from escaping wartorn areas and even with Vander or Cristoff with him, in need of more help, so magic or no, they could mentally call out to him and he could hear them. It was a steady constant drain on his magic, but it was minimal, and with three massive origins open, Kaleb could afford it, he’d done it for so long now he didn’t even think twice about putting one into Lucy.

“So we can talk, still...be together...in a way at least, if you don’t want it i won’t do it.” He’d told her and she had smiled her eyes drooping with sleepiness. “I’d like it.” She’d told him “Do I need to do anything?” She asked and he’d shaken his head, cupping her face and kissing her, letting his magic flow into her and stunned when, at the first touch of him starting to link them her magic almost grabbed his and he felt it, streaming all along the line he made, wrapping around and through his own magic.

He had trained heavily with the priests and Light Masters at the Citadel when the Light had saturated his body, flooded his veins and turned his mindbending magic into something more, something stronger. Bickslow said at first it was like when Kaleb pulled thoughts from people he pulled a part of their very essence with them, but Kaleb had learned to temper it, control it better, so extractions didn’t drain the people unless he wanted them to. “It’s like you can pull...the light of life...not really their soul but...the light inside of it...it comes to you…” Bickslow had said once years ago.

He could see light magic, how it flowed, if he looked at his own hand he could see the light inside of him flowing through him with his blood. He knew, the priests and Light Mages knew, Kaleb was something more than just a Mindbender who had been gifted Immaculate Light magic, but nobody knew quite what it was. They trusted it though, the light was pure, brilliant, no darkness, no evil could survive it, and it flowed through Kaleb as surely as it did the giant lacrima at the top of the citadel.

He could see the light interact with Lucys magic, how hers embraced it, and how the connection strengthened instantly beyond what he’d even been trying for as her magic built itself into it and right back into him, when it reached him, flowed into him he smiled faintly, her magic was warm, gentle, like a breeze off the Grass Sea, like the way her thoughts seemed to caress him it did the same within him and he let it flow where it would, far too amazed by it to consider stopping it.

He trusted her, believed in her, nothing from Lucy would harm him, and the link it created was strong, he had played with it gently, so it didn’t alarm her, his lips moving softly with hers as she sighed into their kiss and almost without realizing he was doing it he had rolled her to her back and moved over her again, settling between her legs, joining their bodies as their magic flowed back and forth through the link, the back and forth sway of it became the movement of his own body in and out of hers, her hips lifting, her arms wrapping around his neck and at some point, as magic and pleasure mingled, the physical, the magical, the lines blurred and his cheek pressed against hers, his breath fanning over her ear as hers fanned over his and how long they were like that...he couldn’t have said, he came, they both did, and had both just passed out during that zenith of physical and magical connection and he’d awakened some hours later with the dawn calling to him, surprised to find Lucy on top of him and his semi-hard length still inside of her.

He’d separated from her, marvelling at the golden instead of blazing white link they had, but it worked, it carried thought flawlessly, so he hadn’t thought more about it.

Now though, with distance from her growing by the moment, the lacrima on his neck glowed, his magic pulsing into him from it so he knew he needed to vent and taking it out magically could endanger any sparring partner he chose so instead, he’d take it out physically the only way he could right now.

He strode through the main locker area into the smaller private one that was his, his team, Thane, his family, they were the only people allowed to enter this part of the guilds massive gym. Beck followed him into it a short distance behind Thane, the Guildmasters lack of response to his hopeful look made it clear Beck wouldn’t be luring the tall blonde into any sexual fun, besides that, Beck had been with Kaleb long enough to know when the lacrima at his neck had that faint glow, the Wizard Saint was in no mood for any pushing. So, he abandoned that and followed his Master, leaning against the wall as Kaleb started stripping down to change into work out clothes.

It was something he could happily watch a million times and never tire of, he’d had no real luck with the Pradesh family. Kaleb willing to indulge him only once, and Emzadi, while she would still take the big beastmaster to her bed every time he asked, he knew he wasn’t her mate, so she would never be his either. His bi-colored eyes widened seeing the ring on his masters right hand.

“M..Master Kaleb...are you...Promised?” He asked in amazement.

Kaleb glanced at him and smiled faintly “Yes I am...Lucy, my brothers team mate, she and I decided to Promise.” He replied. Beck didn’t even try to hide his disappointment, it wouldn’t have worked, he’d been in Kalebs team long enough to know he couldn’t hide a damn thing from him no matter what he did.

“I AM happy for you…” He sighed, shrugging “Guess I’ll toss out all the hopes of a repeat of our fun last year.” he said managing a wistful smile.

Kaleb eyed him carefully as he pulled on his work out clothes. “You’re a powerful attractive man Beck, you just keep setting your sights on people who aren’t right for you, like me, my sister, there are so many wonderful people in this guild who would love nothing more than your time and attention, I’ve never understood why you latch onto people who do not. Are you avoiding relationships? Sabotaging yourself? You seem to want to be with someone, I’ve seen you daydream about becoming a father, Gods know I sure couldn’t give you that.” He chuckled.

Kaleb had always been direct with Beck, the man was uncomplicated, his magic made him that way, controlling animals meant a certain attunement to their uncomplicated ways, so, to respect the man he did consider a friend, he’d always been honest, direct, almost harsh with Beck because the man responded best to that.

Beck heaved another sigh “Maybe, you can be such an ass Kaleb.” He observed and the mindbender smirked at him.

“MASTER ass, we’re at the guild, not in the field. Come spot for me.” He invited and Beck smiled .

“Yes, Master Ass, maybe I’ll drop a weight on your damn neck to remind you I’m not some first year mage with stars in their eyes over who you are.” He growled and Kaleb laughed, leading the way out into the weight room. Several heads turned when the two big men entered but Kaleb and Beck ignored them, settling into their usual routine when they worked out together.

It helped, he pushed himself harder than he had in a long while, and Beck helped by giving him someone to compete against and gauge his own progress against as they went. By the time they were done they rinsed off and NEEDED the massage room, taking beds across from each other, Kaleb lifting up his right hand and pointing to his ring when the masseuse immediately asked if he wanted full service and she respectfully withdrew the offer and kept her hands nicely away from pleasure points on his body, he noted that, and while he was happy a person working at his guilds gym respected tradition so well, he’d honestly never had a massage where the person giving it wasn’t working pleasure points hoping for a response from him. He inwardly sighed, tempted to reach through the link he had with Lucy just to remind himself he had something well worth the deprivation he was going to be enduring in her absence.

Parting from Beck Kaleb went to his office, seeking the solace of his work and for the most part he was immersed enough he didn’t think too much about how the link with Lucy no longer felt as heavy and powerful as it had. It wasn’t until he laid back in bed that he really, deeply missed her. His bed was too big, and the sheets and blankets still held a faint strawberry scent that had him burying his face in the pillow she had slept on the night before.

He held out for a little bit, made it two nights before on the third, he reached out to her not long after he had laid down in his bed.

Are you asleep yet beautiful? He asked gently, not wanting to wake her if she was but instead of the soft humm of her sleeping mind, he was wholly embraced and almost drowned in her joy at hearing his voice.

Kaleb! Oh Gods I miss you so much...Vander and Cobra are mating and Laxus is all annoyed because Van found out if he got Cristoffs scent on him Cobra went all dragon sex on him and he...likes that...so he’s been trying to cuddle up to Laxus and see if he gets a stronger reaction than he does with Cristoffs scent...and...and being around all that...it makes me miss you...more… her shy tone made him smile, his hand sliding over the smooth silk of his sheets, compared to Lucys skin it was a rough surface in his opinion, and he’d always adored silk, worked hard to afford it.

I miss you too, more than I’d care to admit...I’ve been working out in the gym, training more than I have in years, two things I needed I suppose, but Gods I would rather be spending my nights with you… He purred and she’d moaned back to him and that had been when he’d decided to try and push their link. 

He had pushed actions, perceptions, into adversaries, made them feel things that weren’t really happening to them, he had extensive experience doing it, driving the mind to perceive what he wanted it to, real or not, as though it were reality. If he could mentally caress his beautiful promised, kiss her, touch her, he was going to do it because damn it all, he needed it as badly as he knew she did.

I want you...I want those lips on me...I love when your hands… she broke off and he felt the shy retreat, smiling faintly.

Nobody but us can hear or feel anything between us, say what you’re thinking my Goddess, I need to hear it, feel it...please...he wasn’t above begging, not after three days and nights without her and more than a month ahead of him of the same.

When you hold me… she said shyly and instead of words came images, of his hands closed over her breasts, his fingers teasing the sensitive peaks, he grasped onto those images and added to them until she was mentally moaning again.

“Oh Gods what you do to me…” He moaned through the link and out loud, he was very alone in his home atop the Guild, his blood fiery in his veins as he and Lucy traded ideas back and forth, until finally he was ordering her to touch herself, to plunge her fingers into her body and could almost feel like those fingers were his.

She pushed back, her own desires to be touching him driving his hands over his naked body, and he let her feel what he did, tactile senses travelling through the link for pleasure so much more easily than they did for pain. He’d had no idea it would work so well, and right then didn’t give a damn, Lucys eager greedy desires making him grip his own length and start working it until he was writing in the bed, begging for more.

He was smiling when he felt her cum, then gasping as her deep need drove him to push himself over the edge of his own release, the depth of the pleasure traveling through to her and hers did to him leaving him panting, gasping for air with enough satisfaction from the experience he suddenly felt hopeful their separation wouldn’t be a nightmarish as he’d expected it to be.

His days were busy, he made sure of it, and he found his brother shared his misery at being separated from someone.

“Gods how are you holding up because I’m a fucking mess.” Farron sighed over the com one evening. Kaleb smiled at him, loving his oldest brother far too much to tell him he wasn’t suffering as much because his magic blessed him with at least some connection to Lucy while Farron had nothing of Freed.

“I miss her so much it fucking hurts.” He said, and it was true, it did, the mental games they were playing with each other at night when she wasn’t too wrapped up by either Laxus or Cristoff who were taking turns sleeping with her at night to keep her warm and so she wouldn’t feel lonely, something he DID appreciate they were doing though it honestly made a side of him growl and act ridiculously irrational with jealousy. Those games were helping to keep him from having Thane teleport him all the way into fucking Pergrande even knowing the man, while damn good, would struggle through multiple massive distance teleports to do it and he would never be able to justify such a thing...the temptation was still there at times, so he could see her, hold her, fucking be there when she got Aquarius back...Gods he wanted to be there for that, an event that had left a rift in the womans being almost as profound as losing her mother.

He wanted to see those two together again, witness Lucy summoning her and creating a new contract. Besides that, Lucys memories of the spirit were vivid, and he kind of wanted to be there with her if only to prevent the inevitable comment about Lucy needing a man, she damn well HAD one, he was just too tied up with his responsibilities to be at her side...during one of the most important moments of her damn life...he felt horrible about it.

What kind of promised man let his partner go through something like that without being there for them?

“A Guildmaster is who, Lucy knows it Kaleb, and you know she does, you know she doesn’t resent you not being with her.” His father had soothed him when he’d voiced that very concern.

“It’s a big event...Gods...huge for her, and here I sit, handling mage assignments along the border with Seven and trying to coordinate with the military so none of Boscos troops are left without mage support in weak sections of the border...then there’s the damn mess with Joya, you know that battle queen sent me another letter? She wants to send an envoy to White Sea, negotiate ME going and spending time with her in exchange for an enhancement to the trade route...I had Thane send her a letter telling her I am A Guildmaster, not an Ambassador and I am NOT something to be bargained for…” He growled and Arman groaned.

“Well, Princess Kurino is supposed to be addressing that issue, that particular Battle Queen too.” His father said and Kaleb inwardly sighed, Kurino might be part of the problem he was having with the woman who would have been his owner if his father hadn’t found him on that slave ship. Still, years later, she still wanted him, and had been intermittently trying to manipulate things so he came to Joya, a place he had been, but only ever in secret during jobs, never would he ever enter that country willingly if anyone from it knew he was coming.

Kurino had teased him about when she had come last. She’d been particularly brutal with him, her handmaids helping her work over the Wizard Saint for hours. He handled magic cancelling and draining manacles better than most mages did, Immaculate light could not be drained, the most powerful cuffs could only weaken his connection with what flowed in his very blood by so much, and his ability to access it was why he withstood Kurinos treatment so well, not as well as Cristoff did, Cristoffs self healing was spectacular and reflexive, even unconscious his magic would heal him.

Kalebs worked a little more slowly, but it did work. So Kurino seemed to take that as an invitation to do her worst.

The woman was twisted, and Kaleb knew that better than anyone, he’d seen her mind, she was sadistic, and while S&M had never bothered him, he had learned in his lessons with the Sudehpah how to appreciate pains translation into pleasure when it was used right, and bondage, domination, all of it still wasn’t an issue for him, it was only because what Kurino did really wasn’t sex, yes, she stripped he and Cristoff down and used their bodies for her own gratification, and that did include her riding them, but neither man wanted her, at all, Cristoff, more game for rough play because of his Dragon Slayer magic, had even been interested the first time, had been willing, but after enduring Kurinos brand of “pleasure” neither brother found her attractive or wanted anything at all to do with her.

So, she resorted to drugs, the use of which was legal in Bosco, pleasure enhancement potions and elixirs were common in Bosco, the country had developed the best birth control on Earthland in a slightly bitter little disk you could take before or immediately after sex and it even combatted all known STDs, so naturally, their assortment of sexual experience enhancement accessories, drugs, potions and elixirs was extensive, but Kurino had needed more.

She wasn’t dealing with normal men, no, some of the men she used were powerful mages whose bodies couldn’t be forced into compliance through normal means, Kalebs light drenched blood purged toxins to the point he couldn’t get drunk on alcohol anymore, at least not mundane drinks, and Cristoff was one of the most powerful healers in Bosco. So she had resorted to illegal drugs, succubus venoms, injected into them that forced their bodies to perform against their will.

It took a LOT of succubus venom to overpower Kaleb, the three large bags of it administered through a thick needle right into his neck was how she’d gotten him this last time, and even then, his blood had started purging it and he’d gone soft on her before she’d wanted him to. He was unconscious by then though, the blow to his head knocking him out. He still didn’t know if that had been intentional or not.

Thane had said Kurino was beating the hell out of one of her handmaids when he’d been let in to take Kaleb to the infirmary. So he doubted Kurino had wanted that injury inflicted on him, but with Kurino it was really hard to tell.

As it stood now though, he was worried about Cristoff and Bickslow. Vander was now mated,and their father would eventually convince Erik marriage was a great idea, either way, mated to a Dragon Slayer was as good as married as far as Boscan law was concerned, so Vander was safe, but Cristoff and Bickslow were not, he himself, now Promised to Lucy, the paperwork pushed through by his impatient father, was safe, Kurino would never be able to touch him again, well...as long as he and Lucy stayed together anyway. 

Just thinking about her made his lips lift even as he was talking to his father and Arman didn’t miss it.

“You miss her.” He said softly and Kaleb looked at him, sighing in resignation.

“Yes...tremendously...more than I’d even thought I would...we Promised the night before she left Dad, only had one night together as a couple, Gods I put the ring on her the morning she left, we didn’t even get to enjoy celebrating that. Of course I miss her.” He growled.

Arman smiled “Son, I love you, and I have a deep pride and respect for all you have accomplished and how well you shoulder your responsibilities, even Grenlow says White Sea has never shined as bright as it has since you took over, but darling boy...delegate, Gaza is remarkable, so is Beck, and Thane, I’d trade you all the aids I have in my office for that man, White Sea will stand strong in their hands my son, think hard about that, trust your people and love your promised enough to sacrifice for her...I know you already are to an extent with this mission, Bickslow and Vander are too observant for you to pretend anyone but you is footing the tab for this and you can expect your brothers to refuse payment of their rewards for this or I’ll kick both their asses, but you should find a way to join her Kaleb...get out there to her and help her with this, you know how important it is,and you just became promised, get off your butt my boy and treat your woman right.” His father said and Kaleb blinked.

Love….Love her enough...the word hadn’t really entered his mind much, he’d been too busy thinking of so many other things, and Lucy was so complex, she was...so many things to him because of that. He’d wanted her, was so incredibly drawn to her, the more he was with her the more he wanted to be with her, he couldn’t seem to get enough, and he’d never met anyone before who made him feel that way. Like the air wasn’t as good without her nearby, the hours were too long when she was gone…

He was too well educated, had read far too many books and seen into way too many minds not to know what love was...he’d just never thought he would find it. He hoped for it, all people did, well, most anyway, there really were people so self absorbed love was nothing more to them than a word they applied to their stronger desired things or most prized possessions, Yuril, his last lover had been like that, what was strange was...he’d been ok with that, with being something she prized, he was intellectual enough, a purely intellectual value assigned to him had been enough for him to have a relationship with a woman who saw him as nothing more than a valuable possession, a tool she could use to advance her career and notariety.

Now...looking back, he couldn’t believe he’d let it happen, that he’d been so accepting of it. How could he want a woman like that when Lucy existed? Warm, bright, brimming with kindness, genuine tenderness and affection...real...love.

It was a word Lucys mind went to alot, she loved her spirits, loved her nakama, and….where did he stand...he wasn’t sure, but Gods did he want her to love him, and...in doing so...guide him, teach him the one thing he couldn’t seem to learn...romantic love. Gods Cristoff about dripped it, Vander knew how to play with it, Bickslow was as bad as Cristoff and Farron, holy sweet heavens since he’d met Freed he’d become a veritable poet and ongoing sonnet about his emerald haired lover.

That was where he was, he realized, nearing the third week Lucy had been gone he knew, he wanted her love, needed it, would do anything for it, and he started planning how he was going to get his sorry ass from White Sea all the way across Pergrande...then Lucy called out to him and through the link he saw what was happening and recoiled.

Lucy was reading...hearing...the thoughts of someone she knew, picking them up because the person was reaching out in desperate need screaming into the cosmos for salvation, deliverance from their suffering, and those kinds of mental screams were, to him, deafening, but Lucy heard them only faintly, because their link was stretched, he’d been pouring more of his magic into it to maintain it, such was the nature of his need for her.

But now, now she was using a variation of his magic, hearing the cry of anguish, the light of Lucys magic marrying his own light and making Lucy capable of drawing on Kalebs strength through their link, using his magic so she would hear and be able to respond to a desperate call. It figured Lucys need to protect all she loved would make the light in her shine so well that even Immaculate Light rose to her aid and brought with it, his magic so she could answer a call for help from someone she cared about.

It staggered him, and terrified him, his magic wasn’t easy to control, an angry thought could be physically dangerous and Lucy was prone to them, her murderous musings often amused the hell out of him, she’d thought all sorts of terrible things about their waitress the morning they had gotten their rings and eaten at the cafe by the jewelers. While those thoughts were funny restricted to the confines of a person who couldn’t give them form and substance outside their head, if she was tapping his magic that meant if she did it more, she could hurt someone without meaning to, and, knowing Lucy, if she did, it would devastate her.

So, until he could get to her, get his eyes on the magic, find out how exactly she was using it,accessing it, and, was able to help guide her in managing it, he cut her right the hell off as soon as he told her Vander was getting her friend. 

Severing that link was physically painful for him too, it had become like a lifeline, his connection to the woman who had become so important to him he’d Promised with her the first time she’d let him know she wanted more from him than friendship, because he was so keen to protect that feeling with her, so determined to make it work, to protect her and see her happy.

He sensed the light that was missing in her when he’d met her, known that beautiful woman was meant to just radiate it, and he wanted to see it, wanted her to have all of herself back, no matter what he had to do...even giving himself over to her without much thought. Him...not thinking something through completely before acting….the Wizard Saint Mindbender….He could almost laugh at himself but he was just too damn happy with the results to consider poking fun at it.

When Lucys spirit reached out to him soon after the rescue of her friend, his news had the Guildmaster rendered immobile for a few moments…

Say that again...and Loke...if you’re teasing me I swear to the Gods I will strip you naked and tie you down and let Cobra and Vander have you. He had growled.

I would never tease about something like this Kaleb, your brother, the second born son of Arman Pradesh, Zen Pradesh, the Archangel Mage is alive, he’s been kept by Pergrande as a slave his whole life, he’s currently a gladiator at Skyreach Coliseum in Romell. Lucy and the group up here want to know what you want them to do, you brothers are ready to storm Romell. Loke told him.

SO AM I….Kaleb snarled back but softened, it wasn’t Lokes fault this had happened to his brother, Gods...his brother was alive...he had to reach his father immediately.

Tell them I’ll be in touch in minutes and to wait where they are until I contact them…

His first inclination was to mobilize his entire guild and ram White Sea down Romells throat until it coughed up his brother, but he knew better, his fathers reaction though...that nearly had him doing exactly that.

Never again did he want to watch his father break down like he did in the moments after Kaleb told him what he had learned.

Arman Pradesh,always together, always so strong, the pillar of their family, the love that they all had grown so strong from, fell to his knees sobbing.

“Alive...oh Gods...and a slave all this time...what sort of Father wouldn’t know...why did I believe them?!” He had sobbed but it hadn’t lasted, Arman Pradesh was too strong, too shrewd, and now, fartoo pissed off to stay down for long.

“They will pay for this…” He growled and Kaleb had drawn a slow breath seeing the fire in his fathers usually loving green eyes.

“Contact Farron, tell him to get down to the lobby of the consulate building, I’ll have him picked up in a few minutes.” He’d said “And prepare yourself to depart and assemble your team, I know Gaza will need to stay behind, but I expect power Kaleb, Give me powerhouse mages who can and will kill and lay waste in whatever direction I point them without reservation. I will call Emzadi myself once I speak to the King.” He said and Kaleb had bowed his head and the second the com shut off Thane had run as fast as his feet could carry him for the door,flinging it open as Kalebs power flexed, cracking windows and blasting the door off its hinges to fly across the hall and imbed in the wall, Thane sighing and shaking his head for a moment before turning and hurrying back, and the mages Kaleb wanted ducked their heads, stopped what they were doing and ran to answer their Guildmasters call, leaving friends, teammates, spouses, staring gaping in confusion after them because no matter where they were or what they had been doing, when Kalebs voice rang in their heads, they responded without question. He almost never called them this way, and all he called were his most powerful, most loyal.

White Sea had mobilized like this before, during the former Guildmasters assault against the deadly seith guild that had ultimately resulted in Kaleb finding Bickslow when they were children. Kaleb had brought the guild to bear against other threats before, but this precision mobilization rapidly became, for all who were called, clear evidence that their Guildmaster wasn’t the weak man the Master of Emerald Eye claimed he was.

Teleportation mages were sent to meeting points to gather the people Kaleb needed, and, before Arman had Farron at his side on their way to the skyport where the Kings own ship, the Aisipal, awaited them, the captain of the ship was already watching in wonder as teleport mages brought White Sea mages to the deck of her ship where the tall Guildmaster stood beside his aid, greeting them all and sending them to their quarters. All told Kaleb was bringing just over 200 mages and the captain of the Aisipal recognized many as they came aboard, she had to more than once remind her crew not to act like idiot fangirls as some of the most famous mages in Bosco appeared on their ship.

When Arman strode aboard, Farron at his side he smiled faintly as Thane came to him, placing a lacrima tablet in his hand with the list of mages, their abilities and pictures that Kaleb had summoned and were already aboard. He’d meant what he’d said before, Kalebs aid was incredible, if Arman could lure the man to work for him he wouldn’t even feel guilty stealing him from his son, but while Thane would work with Arman, his loyalty was completely Kalebs, Thanes love of the guild was soul deep.

“Excellent has Emza…” He was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him and though Arman rivalled his sons in his stature and his physique, he was still lifted off the ground, a deep growling purr filling his ears and making him smile.

“Papa, ohhh tell me this is true...he’s alive and I get to melt the capital of Pergrande!” Emzadi said, her orange eyes fiery with a mixture of both affection for her father and the burning fury she’d been struggling to contain since her father had called for her.

Like Cristoff, Emzadi could teleport, anywhere the sun could touch, so the 6 foot blonde had arrived on the deck of the Aisipal before Kaleb had and had already crushed her older brother in one of her typical dragoness hugs. Cristoff would be the one she’d go all out on though and Kaleb fully expected to see the massive slayer winded and drug to the ground when their little sister was reunited with her favorite brother. 

“What about Xally?” Emi asked looking between Arman and Farron. 

“She’s in Iceburg, we’ll slow down so Thane can teleport down and bring her to the ship when we get close to Leesbren where she’s been doing some work for her thesis.” Farron replied.

Emzadi smiled “Our brother...oh Papa...who found him?” She asked.

Arman looked at Kaleb who smiled “My Promised...Lucy found a friend of hers, made her team leave their path to rescue the woman and it turned out...our brother had saved her life and got her out of Skysreach where he’s been a gladiator for….years.” He said quieting.

Emzadi snarled, the air around her heating “I’ve never been to pergrand, someone won’t let me take missions into that country.” She said leveling a fiery glare on her brother.

“You would never, not in a million years, be able to avoid standing out in Pergrand little sister, women are worth less than dirt in that country so I would never put you at risk by sending you there. No...but I think if any women can give Pergrand a true feel of what their vile beliefs deny them, you and my Lucy will do that.” Kaleb said and Emzadi quirked an elegant brow.

“YOUR Lucy? And just who is this Lucy?” She demanded and Kaleb almost blanched realizing he hadn’t spoken to Emzadi for more than a few minutes here and there as she’d been on a mission since before Lucy had arrived, they had talked a good bit about Bickslows return but Kaleb hadn’t mentioned Lucy to her.

Arman rolled his eyes, marching past his son and patting his shoulder leaving him to handle his sister while Arman headed for the bridge of the ship, he wanted to be in the sky travelling at the best speed the huge gunship could make about 5 minutes ago, his son was waiting to be returned to him and he meant to make Pergrande regret what they had done, for every ounce of suffering his son had gone through, for the death of his beloved wife...he would make them pay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy turned slightly, smiling a little as she watched Cana wrap her arms around Cristoffs waist, the big Dragon Slayer having stood up from where he’d been bent finishing packing a tent, he handed it to Virgo as Cana leaned against him. She was sure now, two more weeks of travel and Cana had put some weight on and become more herself, which had translated into her getting into some blush inspiring conversations with Cobra and Vander and, she had slept every night in Cristoffs tent with him. The first couple of nights Lucy was in there two, the two women sandwiching the big Boscan between them, but Lucy had watched one night as Cristoff, in his sleep had turned to Cana and just enfolded the woman, burying his face in her still short hair and purring.

Cana had wrapped herself around the big slayer too, nestling under his chin and wrapping a leg over his hip. She didn’t have nightmares when she was with Cristoff, so, after she woke screaming the one night she and Lucy had tried to share a tent without Cristoff, Lucy had started sleeping with Laxus and Cana had slept with Cristoff.

The card mage had started blushing, actually blushing around the big dragon Slayer too, and they had become inseparable, like Vander and Cobra were when Vander wasn’t off scouting solo, he’d started taking Cobra with him though, the Poison slayer becoming more comfortable with travelling in his mates shadows and through the voids and not wanting to be separated from him all day anymore.

Cristoff turned in Canas arms, smiling down at her and running a hand through her short hair before pulling her in for a proper hug. Lucy didn’t doubt anymore what she’d started suspecting, Cana had to be Cristoffs mate and when she had come to that conclusion Cobra had caught her eye and nodded, giving her a confirming wink and proud look she had smiled under. She’d gotten after him a little later about not telling her but he’d fended her off.

“You were on it Tink, far be it from me to deny you your meddling. Now, we just need to get the musclehead to tell Cana.” He’d said as they had walked along one day.

“He’s probably waiting for her to get stronger, and...besides that...we’re not exactly in a place where it’s safe for him to claim her…” She observed and Cobra had hugged her into his side and ruffled her hair.

“Yep, those are his reasons, the drunk though is starting to find her inner lecher again and the dragon magic is just feeding it, she’s gonna pin the guy down some time soon whether he’s ready or not if he doesn’t tell her.” Cobra sai quietly and Lucy sighed, smiling, watching Cana reach up and pull some of Cristoffs long black hair over his shoulder so she could play with it, Cristoff smiling and kissing her forehead before turning to go help Bix with the final tent.

Cana caught Lucy watching and grinned, moving over to her. “That man…” She made a frustrated sound and Lucy grinned.

“You like him.” She observed and Cana rolled her eyes.

“Lu, nobody “likes” men like that, they lust full throttle, soak their panties and daydream about sinking their teeth into them.” She said in a rush then smiled at Lucys giggle.

“He’s such a good person...I...I’ve never been so attracted to a “good” man before, I usually just take my tumbles in the sheets with badasses like Bacchus and call it good…” She said wistfully.

“Cristoff IS a Badass Cana, double s century class mage, a knight and a Dragon Slayer, that’s pretty Badass.” Lucy said with an arched brow and Cana smirked.

“So, what you’re saying is I should get down on my knees and take what has to be a very fine thick long dick in my mouth and worship him with the appropriate deep throated enthusiasm men like that deserve?” She asked, gratified when her friend blushed but also impressed that was all she did, the Lucy she had known before Fairy Tail disbanded would have been red as a tomato, not just a little pink and screaming at her to shut up after a comment like that.

“What I’m saying is, don’t discount Cristoff just because he doesn’t treat you like shit, I know you Cana, you’ve always gone after guys that didn’t care about you, even Bacchus, he’s just, as you have said so often, “ A frenemy with hefty fuck benefits”, Cristoff...a man like him...he’d be good to you, treat you right, with respect...and he’d fuck you till your legs didn’t work right.” She added with a wicked wag of her eyebrows. 

Canas mouth fell open, eyes wide on her usually prudish friend.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lucy Heartfilia? Because the Lucy I know does NOT talk about sex or say the word “fuck” in reference to sex!” She laughed.

Lucy smiled “I am embracing being Boscan.” Lucy declared proudly and Cana smiled, her mirth fading.

“I...I hope I can...Cristoff offered me a place in White Sea….said as second in command of the guild he could even place the seal on me…” She looked at the ground and Lucy stepped up and hugged her. 

“White Sea had been strong for more than 400 years Cana, the guild has more than 4000 members and has a young powerful master that would never, ever even consider shutting it down, if you join White Sea, we’ll be guildmates again...and you’ll never have to worry about whether or not your guild will still be there when you come home from protecting it.” Lucy said, the note of bitterness and resentment in her voice not lost on Cana, she’d felt it too, badly.

“I hate that the old man did that, I hate that MY old man shrugged it off like it was nothing, took up a long mission for the council and disappeared again….I really didn’t have anywhere to go Lu, Fairy Hills was destroyed, they weren’t going to rebuild it, I lost everything, Bacchus called, said he’d take me on a big money mission and I’d have enough jewel I could find another place to live and I jumped on it...I...I didn’t have a choice…” Cana whimpered and Lucy hugged her harder.

“I know...I came back after sacrificing Aquarius and found the guild gone, Mira told me it was disbanded, I watched Gajeel scoop Levy up, promising to stay with her and make sure she was ok, he took her to go work for the runeknights, and I went home and Natsu had left a note on my bed...all it said was “Going to train, be gone a year maybe more….see ya” that was it...my supposed best friend...all he cared to do, Erza and Gray just...vanished, went wherever the fuck they went. Cobra says Erza hooked up with Crime Sorciere and is travelling with and frequently fucking Jellal, and I’m happy for her but she hasn’t called me...not even once...neither has Levy or Gray….” She growled and Cana pulled back, wide eyed and shaking her head.

“You know what?” She said and Lucy looked at her, angrily brushing the couple of tears she’d shed thinking of her “friends” away, upset with herself that she still cried over it, Gods knew it was obvious none of her friends missed her much.

“Fuck them, fuck all of em. You know I would have called but...pfft...being enslaved and shit really fucks with your social life let me tell you! Fuck them Lucy...you and me...still sisters, and I know you’ve been wrapping those legs around the sexy Guildmaster of White Sea...you wicked bitch...I’d like to wrap mine around a certain Dragon Slayer…” She said turning to watch Cristoff lift the last packed tent up and hand it to Virgo.

“Fuck...do they all wear tight clothes? I mean...Is it a thing in White Sea that men with bodies like gods wear tight clothes...like a rule? Because holly shit, Cristoff and Vander both…I’m almost willing to take Cobra on for a little taste of that smirking sex on a stick he’s mated with…” Cana groaned.

“You keep your cunt in your pants Drunk, that tight ass is mine, go fuck tall dark and muscled, and while you’re at it, ask his ass to tell you about Dragon Slayer mates, maybe ask him where his is.” Cobra suddenly appeared wrapping his arms around Cana and Lucys shoulders.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, they had agreed, MOSTLY because Cobra had said they should, to let Cristoff handle things his own way and stay out of it, but Cobras comment was almost shoving the pair.

He grunted and leaned over and kissed her cheek with a chuckle

ERIK, you, YOU are the one who said we needed to butt out and here you are practically dropping it in Canas lap! She mentally yelled, gratified when the Poison slayer winced, her ability to shout into his head was new, had come along with the whole revelation something had changed in her because of Kaleb and Erik had found his mental ears were as delicate as his physical ones.

He squeezed her to him as Cana tilted her head.

“Do you guys even know where your mates are? I mean...did you know Vander was here in Bosco?” Cana asked and Cobra sighed, fuck him up the ass sideways Lucy was right, he should have kept his yap shut. Cana was just getting on his nerves admiring Vanders body whenever she wasn’t leering at Cristoffs and while he loved seeing his mate in that skin tight shadowcrafted black leather he was always in, he had almost asked him to make something a little looser so Cana didn’t have such a fine view of Vanders fine ass hugged by tight black leather, or his nice package equally well wrapped. He almost started drooling, glancing around to find his mate smirking at him, having felt Cobras thoughts turning wicked.

“No, didn’t know he was mine until I touched his skin for the first time...you know...when you and Cristoff touched the first time you were unconscious drunk...I gotta go, I need to pin a certain smirking shadowmage to a tree before we set out today…” He said swiftly moving away, Vander laugh carrying across the camp.

“Oh you can try little Dragon...but we’ll see who pins who!” He called back and Cobras smile tilted into a smirk with a low growl and the Vander vanished with another laugh, the Poison slayer veering away from the camp while several sets of eyes rolled.

Cana was staring at Cristoff, watching him lift his pack and it vanish into requip storage then feeling her mouth go dry when he reached up to pull his long black hair back into a low tail, wrapping a beautiful silver wire clasp around it as he walked alongside Bickslow toward her and Lucy.

She’d been unconscious when he’d first touched her so he could heal her, what if….she shook her head, dismissing the idea before letting it form, no...she had never ever been that lucky. Cristoff had a mate out there somewhere, the best she could hope for would be to get into those tight pants before he found that mate, maybe they could be lovers for a while...watching his thighs stretching the fabric of the dark blue pants he wore tucked into knee high black boots, catching a glimpse of tanned skin and a ripped belly and abs as he worked his hair into cooperating with being held in the clasp he’d chosen, bulging biceps straining the black long sleeve shirt sleeves, heavy pecs stretching the fabric over his broad chest, sweet Gods he was delicious and to think she’d just spent the last several nights wrapped in those arms and hadn’t tried once to get to that tanned skin...seriously...what the ever loving fuck was wrong with her?


	17. Chapter 17

Just over two weeks of marching and they had only had a few minor issues along the way that Vander and Lucys dogs had been able to handle efficiently, Vander discarding the bodies to the voids so no trace of them would ever be found.

They were close to Umberlain, close enough Vander took Cobra and went to look and see if their forces had arrived while everyone else waited impatiently in a well hidden thicket Lucys dogs were guarding. They were all tired, but two weeks had built into all of them a strong need to rescue the men they were coming to save. 

Cana slid down into Cristoffs lap as he sat with his back against a tree, everyone was staying silent, they were ¼ mile from Umberlain, and didn’t want to be seen or heard by anyone travelling the road nearby to or from the outlying farms they had passed.

She’d worked up her courage, and just last night she’d slid her hands down his chest, over the hard ridges of well defined muscle, gripped the hem of his shirt and shoved it up, her hands eagerly moving over him, almost driven mad by the feel of his smooth warm skin, she’d already been slowly mapping all the hard plains of his body with her hands over his clothes, and he would tighten his arms around her, growl in her ear, but never stopped her. It had given her just enough confidence to keep doing it, to give in to the steadily growing desires for him and touch him when they settled each night in his tent.

Last night though she hadn’t tried for subtlety, she had blatantly pulled back in his arms, met his questioning eyes and shoved that shirt up, seeing his eyes darken, silver start to bleed through the deep dark blue and hearing his breath hitch had made her own stall, her lips parting as her fingers glided over his skin.

He let her do it, eyes never leaving hers, lids dropping when she curled her fingers over his heavy pecs and dug her fingernails in. Still he didn’t stop her, he didn’t do more than react with a soft hiss, his muscles tightening under her touch until she slid her hands to the waistline of his pants and started to ease her fingers under it. Then he stopped her.

“Cana….not yet…” He growled, a hand coming to still hers and she’d blinked at him.

“Y...yet?” She asked, a rejection wouldn’t have surprised her, in fact, she’d expected one, she was still scrawny, a little bony in places, with short still dull hair and had a slave brand on her hip, nothing like the gorgeous artwork that ran down his right side, she’d gotten to see him bare one day when they’d had to cross a shallow river. She had ridden across on Chara with Lucy, but the others had waded across, Cristoff, once he saw Laxus wet to his chest had teleported to the other side and made the mistake of teasing Laxus for not thinking to do the same damn thing..

So, Laxus had hit Cris with a well placed bolt of lightning and tossed the big slayer into the river, not to be outdone, and unfortunately for Laxus as Lunar slayer in command of tides and waterflow rates, Cristoff drenched the lightning mage.

Both men emerging dripping wet and snickering at each other, each too well aware that while they could land another good hit on their opponent, their opponent could give as good as they got. So they just changed out of their soaked clothes right there on the riverbank. Cristoff starting first without a thought because he was Boscan and simply had no modesty about such things, he’d yanking his wet shirt off tossing it onto the grass then undone his belt and Cana had watched wide eyed and slack jawed as he’d shimmied his way out of his tight wet pants. 

She had not been wrong about how nicely nature had endowed him...or Laxus for that matter since the Lightning slayer got equally stripped down to change into dry clothes. But her eyes had spared only a brief glance for Laxus, riveted instead to the tall powerful body of the Lunar Slayer. He’d caught her looking too, and had smiled, winked at her as he’d pulled on fresh dry boxer briefs made of a clingy shiny black material.

Gods the little drops of water running from his wet black hair over that deeply tanned skin, how he’d just glistened under the sunlight, it would have been a fucking religious experience to go over and lick those drops off that hard glorious body. 

So she had gotten a full view of the man and the vision had stuck with her, giving her something pleasant to daydream about as they walked.

Laying in his tent she had stared up at him in confusion though and his eyes had softened, a hand coming up to brush gentle fingers over her cheek.

“Not yet…” he breathed again and Cana frowned impatiently, she had never been one to deny something so simple, so beautifully satisfying as good sex, and she knew, without any doubt, sex with Cristoff would be far better than just good and Gods help her she wanted him, wanted to feel him, learn what his brand of lovemaking felt like because he was so gentle, so sweet and even tempered, considerate and intuitive but she at the same time felt the power of him, deep and lusty and he had that primal side, those deep sexy growls made that clear. She’d never been with anyone anything like him, her lovers all tended to be intensely selfish, seeking only their own release, but Cristoff...he was so giving, so willing and eager to do all he could to please….how would that translate into sex...

“Then when? And why not now?!” Cana demanded, she’d been through hell the last couple of months and the idea of losing herself in this mans arms sounded like the closest thing to heaven she had ever come across or even dreamed of.

“Soon, just not yet.” He responded shifting her hands up but not off his body and reaching back to grip his shirt and pull it off over his head. She smiled, immediately snuggling in, pressing firmly against the bared expanse of his chest, her fingers tracing one of the wolves among his clan tattoos.

He growled softly as she did, and kissed her forehead.

“You know, each of us slayers has a mate, someone who completes us, is perfect for us,...who we, the moment we have the dragon soul meld with ours, are made to complete…” He explained and she sighed. She knew about slayer mates...it was why she hadn’t gotten to fuck Sting Eucliffe, the sexy bastard was already mated...to Rufus, so when she’d gotten the white dragon all nice and drunk and gotten her hand down his pants she’d been unable to make anything beyond him smiling happen and Rufus had yanked her hand out of Stings pants and explained to her why she was not going to be wrapping her whore legs around HIS dragon slayer.

Granted, she didn’t remember all of the rather detailed lesson in Dragon Slayer mating, but she remembered enough.

“A sweet way to tell me you can’t have a relationship, I get it, I wouldn’t want me either, I was just…” She started and he growled, grabbing her chin and tipping her face up and Canas whole world stilled as full warm lips slanted over hers, the scent of night time dew and mint filled her senses. He kept the kiss from deepening though, pulling back trailing more along her jaw to her neck, a sharp fang teasing her earlobe . As he gripped her hand and this time moved it right between his legs so she could feel the very large bulge, twitch as her hand slid over it and his hips bucked into her hand, and groan escaping him followed by a growl.

“Do I feel like I don’t want you?!” He demanded and she swallowed hard, almost whimpering as her fingers tried to explore some more of the evidence of his desire but he removed her hand as swiftly as he’d placed it.

“I can not have a relationship of any meaning with anyone but my mate, that’s true however YOU, Cana, are my mate and Gods I want you...I want you so bad. I fucking NEED you, you’re all I’ve wanted since I was a child and first understood what a mate was.” He breathed and her eyes flew open, her mind stalling as it registered just what he’d said.

She pulled back, her hands buried in his black hair pulling him to look at her.

“I...I’m what?” She whispered. His eyes were so soft, warm on hers her heart did a flip in her chest “My Mate, the woman I was born to belong to…” He replied and Cana blinked in stunned shock. No...no it wasn’t possible, Cana Alberona never, not ever got lucky in any meaningful way. Her life had just never been that easy and the fates had certainly never been that good to her, ignoring her prayers all her life starting from when her mother got sick, through years of her father not knowing or really caring who she was or that she even existed.

She was worthless, coming to Pergrand had just shown her how deep that lack of worth could go and there had been times she’d felt almost like she belonged in Pergrand and it was somehow fitting her life would likely end there.

Yet...she had awakened to these incredible dark blue eyes, had found peace, comfort, safety in his heavily muscled arms and...she was happy with him...daydreamed after the first day she was come to among Lucy and the others about the raven haired slayer continuing to shower her with affection, understanding...acceptance.

That was where Cristoff had tipped Canas understanding of men off its axis, men did not just accept women like her, they agreed readily enough to fuck her, to drink with her, to have her suck them off, but her as a person? That never happened, even her Nakama turned away with uncomfortable looks when she got upset, when tears filled her eyes, only Lucy Erza and Levy had ever stayed when that happened.

Cristoff though...when she started to cry, and she was so good at hiding her misery, she had a lifetime of practice at doing so, but she couldn’t ever hide it from him, he always was suddenly there, his arms wrapping around her, those tension melting rumbles coming from his chest as he nuzzled into her hair, pressed reassuring kisses to her temples and forehead and held her while she cried until she would pass out in his arms, and she would wake up with him still holding her too.

The man was just what Lucy had called him, a big powerful...teddy bear and he was clearly utterly unashamed of that, what was more, even Cobra seemed only mildly interested in teasing him about it and Cristoff never cared at all when he did. 

Tall, sexy, with midnight eyes and silky raven hair, powerful, successful, kind, gentle...and...he was supposed to be...hers??!! She stared at him doubt filling her eyes.

“Tell me again…” she whispered shakily, certain she had misheard, misunderstood.

Cristoff saw it, recognized what she was doing and cupped her face between his large hands “You, Cana...are my eternal mate, the piece of my soul I have waited for all my life...I belong to you and you are mine as I am yours...always.” He said softly and as her mind spun he pressed those full soft lips into hers again and sent her whole being spinning.

“I...and...we can’t have sex because I’m your mate?” She was confused as hell now, if he was hers, if she was his eternal mate…. why the fuck did he still have clothes on?!

He smiled,kissing her again, sending her mind further spinning.

“Not yet, mating takes a couple of weeks, we don’t have that time right now...and I hadn’t meant to drop this on you yet but...we will be fighting and...I wanted you to know before it all began. He said as he was pressing kiss after kiss into her neck, shoulder and collarbone.

Cana whimpered, he panties were ruined, she was hungry for this man on every level, his lips felt...incredible...and she couldn’t have him because of the timing?!

“Oh...fuck...so...you’re...mine but I can’t, we can’t do anything about that? Because sweet Gods Cristoff, if you’re mine I want you naked and inside me now not later...Just a little sex?” She pleaded as he kissed across her collarbone and throat, adoring the rich chuckle she got and how his arms tightened around her and he held her like a treasure.

“Oh Cana...I don’t do anything in a little way...you want some release...I’ll give it to you…” He trailed off, and, his arms left her, he pushed her back against the sleeping mat, moving over her, his dark eyes locked on hers, the sexy smirk firmly in place and Cana was going to cheer, was lifting her legs to wrap them around those trim hips but he slid down, and started trailing kisses and nips down her body and she whimpered, oh no way...no...she couldn’t be this lucky...she’d only once met a man willing to go down on her and Bacchus only did it until she was wet enough to fuck, this man was...Gods was he really hers?

He didn’t strike her as the type of man to come up with lines or play with her, no...she’d spent too much time with him, talked with him, cried on him, fallen asleep listening to his heart beating and she didn’t believe he would lie about any of what he’d said...his mate...she was his mate...did that mean he would look at her one day like Cobra looked at Vander? At no point in her life had she ever thought a single man would be enough for her, she loved variety, excitement...but that was before she had spent months in a slave pit, prayed to die more times than she could count, and now...a frivolous wild life just wasn’t all that appealing, now….more than anything, she wanted to feel safe, stable, like the world wasn’t going to flip off it’s axis at any moment, and...like she mattered to somebody.

Her thoughts, her worries...all left in a rush when Cristoff dragged a sharp fang across her breast over his shirt that she was wearing, the second night she’d crawled into his tent she’d forgotten to ask Lucy for pajamas and he’d pulled out a silky soft black t-shirt that had instantly become her favorite nightgown. Now it was pushed up under her arms and the Lunar dragon slayer was teasing her breasts, skilled hands moving with his lips teeth and tongue to make her wriggle and moan beneath him, arch her back up seeking to press herself into his warm body but he denied her that, his hands sliding down to grip her hips and push them down as he slid lower, now kissing over her flat still slightly sunken in stomach.

She almost cringed seeing his tanned hands against her cream colored skin, fingers careful not to grip too tightly to the hips bones still showing. He saw her look and growled, his mouth moving to kiss the brand on her hip, dragging his tongue right over it before he sucked at the skin by her hip bone and Canas eyes glistened with tears at the meaning he was showing her. 

“You’re so beautiful...there is no part of you I don’t want…” He purred against her skin and she shuddered, heart hammering in her chest...oh Gods...thank you...thank you for hearing me, all my life I felt like you didn’t give a fuck about me...but sweet Mavis...you were just saving him for me...knowing he’d find me… the prayer flew through her addled head ending when Cristoff slid her panties down, discarded them and gently spread her legs.

Moments later, his eyes on hers as he’d kissed the inside of her thigh, as fingers had spread her lower lips, a digit trailing through the center he moaned “So wet...you smell so fucking good…” He growled and her legs were slid over his shoulders and Cana could scarcely suck in a breath as his warm lips closed over her center.

She thought Bacchus was skillful, the palm mage could get her soaked in seconds once his mouth was between her legs, but no...Bacchus didn’t do anything like Cristoff did, Cristoff was driving her insane, thick arms wrapped around her, keeping her legs spread wide, her hips up off the bed set at an angle he changed as he needed to,as his teeth, tongue and lips played with her, tongue sliding through her folds then skillfully dancing between those lower lips as he held them apart with his fingers, assaulting the very sensitive flesh between them, teasing her opening until she was panting, writhing on the sleep mat, begging him for more and he gave it. He’d deny her nothing but what he himself wanted almost more than air, he was honestly in real pain, his erection straining against his boxer briefs and sleep pants, his dragon out of its mind having their mate spread out before them, screaming at him to stop playing and take her, mark her, make her his.

Gods he wanted nothing more, wanted to bury himself in the snug hot wet velvet of her sex and stay there for days, set his teeth into her flesh, feel her come undone around his cock instead of his tongue, fill her with his seed over and over again, but he had to wait, she’d become vulnerable if he started the mating, she would distract the other slayers possibly dangerously, Gods above his own brother had bothered him while he’d been mating with Cobra, especially since the little shit had been all cuddling up to him to steal his scent so he could get his slayer riled up.

Cana would drive Laxus crazy, and Emzadi was coming, his sister was, by his reckoning, the most powerful Dragon Slayer he knew of, a true growing Dragon Queen, when she finally mated,she was going to become a force on par with every one of the wizard saints and Gods of Ishgar, exposing Emzadi, who could get more feral than him by far at times, to a half claimed mate, especially a woman...he couldn’t risk it, could not risk puting Cana in that danger, now that he’d found her he would protect her, and not claiming her yet was protecting her. It was hell on him...but...it had to be.

She had little stamina, so long in misery the intimacy, the feel of gentle hands on her body, warm lips and his husky growling endearments, promises of the life they would have together, of how he would adore her, never leave her, protect and cherish her with every breath he took had all of Cana coming apart under him until she gasped out her end, sobbing over how it felt, over his promises that to her, as broken as she was, as lonely and endlessly never feeling good enough, after all she had been through to have this man, kind and tender, handsome and strong, promising himself to her forever, it had her whole being reeling with a happiness she’d never dreamed she’d ever find.

Then, add in the bonus that he not only happily went down on her but he was fucking amazing at it and the wicked Cana was purring right along with the rest of her. Oh the fates had blessed her with a a man that rang all her bells, from the ones that so desperately needed tenderness, reassurance and affection, to the naughty dirty ones that needed someone who could match that side of her...like he’d said...made to complete her...Gods above he so was.

Twice he’d driven her to bone melting ends that night, and now she slid into his lap, reveling in how he tipped his head up as she came into his arms eager for her to kiss him, as if she would ever pass that up! She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his thick black hair and kissed him breathless, ignoring the little wolf whistle from Vander, though the shortly following crack of electricity followed by Laxus cursing because Vander always fucking dodged his shit had her smiling against Cristoffs lips.

“I think I love your brother.” She whispered and Cristoff chuckled quietly, nuzzling into her neck and drawing his cloak around them both.

“My whole family is going to love you.” He said softly. Cana smiled pulling back to smooth back the heavy strands of shiny black hair her greedy fingers had pulled free from the silver wire clasp that held his hair. 

“I really want to meet Kaleb, see the man who coaxed Lu out of her shell.” She whispered back and Cristoff grinned, glancing over to where Lucy was smacking Laxus for cursing so clearly when he’d missed hitting Vander, the big lightning slayer trying to grasp her wrists and get her under control while biting back his yelps at being assaulted by the hot tempered little blonde.

“He adores her you know, I don’t think either of them realize how much they mean to each other yet, but I’ve never seen my brother fall for anyone before, and he’s just gone crazy over Lucy, Gods...I claimed her as Kin the same day I met her...your friend is very special...like you.” He purred softly, nuzzling her again and making her giggle quietly before she turned her face into him and caught his lips again, pressing him back against the tree and almost devouring his mouth, her tongue plunging past his lips hungrily until he was writhing a little beneath her and growling at her domination defiantly.

“Compliments will get you everywhere…” She said breathlessly when she finally pulled back and he growled low at her again, smirking back at her “That so?” He asked and she nodded, trailing her hands down his chest and drawing a soft gasp from him when she ran a bold hand right over the growing bulge in his pants.

“F...fuck...Cana…” She smirked, Rubbing over him wickedly and loving how his breath stuttered and his eyes rolled back. They were partially hidden among some foliage, all of them were spread out through the trees, waiting, Kaleb had contacted Lucy and she’d led them to this spot not far from a small farm about ¼ mile from Umberlain where they were waiting, staying hidden and mostly quiet.

“Mmm, bout time I got a little taste of my Boscan Dragon…” Cana purred and slid down his body under his cloak. She shoved his shirt up as she went kissing over hard well sculpted muscle and inwardly groaning at just how built he was, how badly she wanted him bare under her, so she could just fucking look at every inch of him, she could swear that while she had some very beautiful male bodies, Cristoffs was by far the finest she’d laid eyes on, the rich tanned skin, the gorgeous wolves and runes, the cross over his heart, big bulging pectorals, ripped abs, a hard well defined six pack and the deeply defined v that led right to what she was eager to get to...

Cristoffs eyes flew wide and her grabbed her arms stopping her, shaking his head at her. “Cana…” He glanced around and she smirked up at him.

“What? Can’t stay quiet? I thought you were a well trained soldier, knight and mage?” She teased and he growled at her. “Woman…”

She slipped one of his hands, and, in a display of some of her own skill, had his belt undone in one flick of her wrist, she pulled the thick leather belt free and handed it to him “Bite this if you need to big boy, I’m gonna enjoy this…” She purred at him and yanked his pants open, smirking when his breath caught.

His hand holding her other arm tightened on her and she met his eyes “Please...Cristoff...I need this...I’m so...well...we’re going back there…” She finally said, her voice shaking and his eyes softened, hand dropping from her arm a faint smile curling those full lips. 

“I’m yours…” He whispered and it sent shivers through her right to her center...so much for her panties...but she lowered herself, carefully getting her hand into his pants, biting her lip at the width and weight of what she grasped...oh Gods was he ever going to feel good when she could finally have him…

Yanking his pants down he helped, shifting so his long legs stretched out on either side of her and his hips lifted so she could pull his pants and underwear down enough to free him she wasted no time and smirked at his strangled moan when she wrapped her lips around him.

His fingers dug into the grass and dirt as Canas fondled him while her mouth latched around the head of his erection, tongue playing over the sensitive flesh. 

Cristoff was skilled, but damn it...so was she, this was Canas element, she had taught the ladies of Fairy Tail how to give good blow jobs since she was a teenager and now that she had this glorious man spread out beneath her, she was going to show him a little bit of who he was going to mate with. Make him see she wouldn’t disappoint him, that she could give him as much pleasure as he gave her last night.

As she started moving up and down his length, licking, kissing, sucking her fingers stroked under his heavy sack and was engrossed, utterly, in how he reacted, how his body felt, how he tasted, everything, she didn’t see him reach back and grip the tree behind him, or his claws digging deep into the bark but she looked up and saw his teeth bared, fangs glinting in the shifting light through the trees.

Hidden by his cloak she had her way with him, and he reacted almost exactly like she’d hoped, just quiet, and she loved watching his head tip back, the soft growls, gasps, how his mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as she worked at him, showed him how much she just lusted after every bit of him, how she could satisfy him, keep even a lusty Boscan Dragon Slayer happy.

Cristoff could scarcely manage air, he had about as much sexual experience as Vander, and that was without counting his full moons, he was prolific because he just...loved love and in all that experience, he’d had more than his fair share of women go down on him, many hoping to show him something that might make him stay with them for more than a night, it never worked, not even for the handful of very experienced women who had tried it, even a couple of men who had been well talented. In all those experiences, nobody had ever done to him what Cana was doing.

He could barely control himself, wanted to start ripping their clothes away, needed the violence of burying his claws deep into the hard bark of the tree behind him, so he could keep his hands off of her. His dragon was beside itself, he was a dominant slayer by nature, very unwilling to be dominated, and very very much needing to take his long awaited mate. His body trembled with it as she sucked athim, licked over his flesh, steadily took more and more of his will from him with her very skilled use of her mouth.

He’d held out on some of his lovers, when challenged could resist even talented lovers during oral sex, lasting beyond their endurance to maintain their onslaughts. His dragon though was giving him no choices, his mate wanted him, wanted responses, his dragon knew it and, trying to show her how badly he wanted her, it and her had Cristoffs body writhing, his breaths coming in sharp ragged gasps when he could breathe at all with how intensely good she was making it all feel.

He had no access to any of his usually keen senses, so did not notice Vander maneuvering Cobra with him into a tree, the pair smirking down at the writhing Dragon Slayer, both knowing full well Cana was under that long black cloak that was steadily falling away as Cana kept shifting to work her dragons body. 

He was such a big man, in every way too, but his skin, smooth, silky and he kept himself so very deliciously neat, she’d only had the pleasure of two other Boscan men in her experience and they had also been like this, so neatly kept, clean and healthy, neither though had been the beast Cristoff was...Gods this mans body...Cana was beside herself...nails dragging over rigged muscle that tightened under her touch her eyes feasting on every tanned and tattooed bit of him as she used every bit of skill she possessed to drive him mad, to see that body writhe, watched that broad chest heave as he gasped in breaths.

Oh just you wait gorgeous...I am going to rock your damn world when I finally get to have you… she thought.

Above them, Cobra had stopped watching, Vander had him pinned now bent back over the fork of two massive branches in the tree they were in, pants down and legs spread, the shadowquip gripping his ass with his long fingers as he took Cobras length into his throat and Cobra forgot all about Cana sucking off the Dragon Slayer below them, as much as he’d wanted to heckle them, interrupt them just as Cristoff was ready to cum, his mate, watching his brother writhe, when the cloak fell aside seeing Cana humming and so deeply enjoying working his brothers body had made him want Erik, not that it was hard to trigger Vanders sex drive, it always seemed to be humming and ready in the back ground.

So he’d suddenly grabbed Erik and slammed him in the notch between two large branches and kissed him, hand skillfully sliding between the Poison slayers legs while the other gripped a hard rounded cheek and Gods if his Dragon wasn’t responsive, hard in seconds and ready for him he’d yanked the mans pants down and fallen on him, sucking the rigid length like a delicious popsicle and Erik had, like Cristoff was beneath them, sunken his claws into the bark of the tree, head falling back, eyes fluttering closed as Vander drew back sucking so hard Eriks mind couldn’t work anymore until he reached the flared tip, drug his tongue over the sensitive flesh paying careful attention to the ultra sensitive slit at the end not wanting to miss any of the precum seeping from it, then his lips tightened and he plunged back down his length as he gripped Eriks ass and pulled his hip so he was thrusting into the shadowquips tight throat.

Below them Cana was doing much the same to the Lunar Slayer, both Dragons helpless under their mates attentions.

A short distance away Lucy was gaping at the scene in the tree and Laxus shifted her off his lap, trying his utmost damndest not to be turned on by either scene unfolding nearby and also deciding electrocuting the couple in the tree would not be productive nor helpful in their current situation no matter how tempting.

“Fuuuuck.” Bickslow breathed on Lucys other side and she blushed crimson, dragging her eyes away, Gods had Vander meant to position Erik so all of them could so easily see exactly what he was doing to his mate?!

“Shit...scuse me...I don’t think I should be in current company while I go handle the hard on this just gave me…” The Seith said and Lucys eyes flew wide, a little eep escaping her as she jerked away from the Seith, he was already moving off to thicker bushes though.

Freed was sitting smiling faintly watching the whole thing, he wasn’t turned on by seeing those two, more than anything he was waiting, Farron was coming, and they were going to rescue his younger brother, and soon enough he would be pinning the tall elegant blonde down just like that, having his way with Farrons tall wonderful body just as sinfully as Vander was enjoying Cobra in that tree or Cana was Cristoff beneath it. He wasn’t jealous, he was happy for them, especially for Cana, Cristoff was a good man that would treat her like a treasure, and Freed had always liked Cana, it warmed his heart knowing she would never be alone again Cristoff would take care of her, would love her like she deserved...like Farron loved him.

Gods did Farron love him...like nobody ever had...a stollen kiss had left Freed in the worst depression he’d ever endured after leaving Bosco, returning...having the blonde Ambassador steal into his room that night shortly after they had come to the Pradesh home...it was burned into his memory as a turning point for his whole being.

Watching that man cross the bedroom after Freed had sat up in surprise at hearing the door close, he’d shed his shirt...suit jacket, eyes the color of the sky locked with his as the lights of the Grass Sea had flowed over him, shimmering in his honey colored hair.

“Freed…” He’d breathed raggedly “That kiss….please...please tell me it meant something because I’ve thought of little else….” He’d admitted and Freed had felt tears leave his eyes as he realized this man had felt all he had that night before he’d left Bosco all that time ago...and still did…

“It’s haunted me...Gods help me I want you Farron…” He’d rasped out and Farron had rushed to the bed, tackled Freed back onto it and that whole night...that whole incredible night Freed had gotten all he’d wanted since he was young, every kiss, every touch...they had writhed against each other, whimpering into touches, kissing, biting thrusting, gasping and whispering endearments in a hundred languages, explored every part of each others bodies and Freed had screamed that wonderful name over and over through the night and his heart had soared every time his had been wrenched from the kiss swollen lips of the refined blonde.

But he was Raijinshuu, Laxus depended so much on him and Evergreen had already left them for love...he couldn’t leave Laxus, couldn’t do that to the first love he’d ever had even if it had been almost entirely one sided, he had adored Laxus for so long even the stunning blonde naked in his arms couldn't talk him away from Laxus’ side but Farron was shrewd, and wanted Freed too much to push where his lover wouldn’t bend, he wasn’t willing to break something that meant so much to Freed.

So, after they had sex under the trees on the beach, he’d finally gotten Freed to agree they would keep seeing each other, they would work with the distance, and Kaleb had solved it for them, whenever Freed returned to the guild there was always a teleportation mage waiting to take him to Pelerno, many times right into Farrons office at the consulate building. It was unconventional...but Farron was graceful, accommodating, patient...and had greeted Freed the last time he’d returned to Pelerno with rings and hammered gold chokers sitting by a paper and two pens, Arman Pradesh smiling a few feet away, ready to witness and file Farrons Promise to Freed and Freeds to Farron. 

He looked down at the elegant rune covered gold band on his right hand, smiling...he was loved….adored...for who he was exactly as he was, his loyalty to Laxus left in place and respected and it had made him love Farron all the more. When this was over...he prayed they would find Laxus’ mate, because he would not leave the mans side until he knew someone was there who would care for him like he did, Laxus needed that, and for a time Freed had thought Lucy would be that...but he couldn’t deny Lucy the precious and rare happiness she had found with Kaleb, so he would stay with his Thunder God, and he and Farron would continue as they were, and when it did happen, and he was free to give all he was to another, he would devote himself completely to his gorgeous promised...who loved him for who and what he was.

So he watched Vander and Cobra, saw Vander draw a body wrenching orgasm from the Poison slayer and smirked, looking forward to his next chance at seeing Farron helpless under his own hands.

Moments later he saw Laxus move swiftly away, muttering about needing to take a dip in the icy river nearby as Cristoff came undone for Cana.

Cana moaned as her dragon finally could hold out no more and with his body shivering, threw his head back, hips lifting into her, wood splintering between his fingers as he came, his heated release filling her throat and she took it all, swallowing him down greedily, Gods...men usually had such a bitter salted taste but Cristoff...minted moonlight...the texture was still something that no one could ever really enjoy, but she would be eagerly after more...especially with the added bonuses of watching this god-like body writhe under her ministrations.

She climbed back up his body, licking at the sweat she had brought over his skin, loving every heaving ragged breath, knowing she had reduced this man to this shuddering gasping mess, she had seen this gorgeous man to completion and left him smiling, head tipped back against the tree, shaking bark from his fingers as she sucked on the wolf over his right pec.

“Gods help me...what you do to me….” He breathed and she smiled, confidence rushing through her, he liked it...he really did...wasn't turned off by her boldness, wasn’t shocked...no, those midnight eyes were brimming with nothing but affection and pleased surprise. He nodded upward and she froze,mouth falling open seeing Vander sitting back from between Cobras legs, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

“Fucking Voyeurs.” She said and Cristoff laughed, covering his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

“You start sucking cock in the open and expect everyone else to what? Just sit and watch? Please...not when I have my own willing mate to play with.” Vander purred down at her, resting his chin on Cobras naked hip looking down at her smirking, wine colored eyes lit with naughty humor.

Cana grinned back up at him “Imitation is fine flattery, I’m happy I could teach and inspire.” She said and Vanders eyes narrowed.

“Teach? You think you could teach me how to suck a cock? Sister dear I’ve sucked more than you have, and I’ve made Sudehpah cuss and cum against their will.” He returned.

“Aww, you’re so cute thinking you’ve blown more men than I have, I’ve been focused, only dick, I haven’t been distracted by pussy honey and I know you’ve fucked and eaten out plenty of that while me? All men...I’m specialized, a master of one not just good at everything.” She said.

“Fucking hell Van…” Cobra growled as Vanders fingers, still wrapped around one of his ass cheeks dug in far harder than he’d meant them to. He snapped his dark red gaze back onto his mate, biting his lip as his gaze slid over that gorgeous now flacid cock resting between lean muscled thighs. “Sorry babe...pull your pants up, I need to talk with Cana…” He said, bending and kissing Cobras stomach before he vanished, reappearing right next to Cristoff, pushing right into Canas space, long fingers sliding through her hair as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll bet you I can make mine pass out in an orgasm before you can get Cristoff to.” He purred into her ear and both Cobra and Cristoff froze, their ears not missing the soft challenge purred into Canas ear.

“Oral only?” Cana demanded, a hand flashing up to grip the Shadowquips silky red streaked black hair and pulling him back to meet his dancing eyes.

“Of course.” He agreed and Cana grinned, lunging forward and kissing the Shadowquip in a very hard, very Boscan acceptance of terms. While two dragon slayers growled over their action.

“Deal.” Cana said and Vander grinned trailing a hand down Canas cheek and chuckling when Cristoff slapped his hand away.

“We’ll see who the master is.” Vander purred, and vanished again, curls of smoke and shadow playing over Cana and drawing another warning growl from Cristoff before Cobra who had just gotten his pants back up and was freeing himself from the crook between the branches when his mate reappeared, his substantial weight pressing him back into the tree.

Long fingers slid into his hair and teeth gripped his ear as that black leather clad body pressed into him and Cobra groaned helplessly, “Fuck Van…” He rasped, Gods he adored his mate but the shadowquip was just….so fucking good...so intensely good at setting his blood on fire.

“Baby, I’m going to be testing your endurance for a while…” He purred in Cobras ear and Cobra sucked in a shuddering breath, smirking, his clawed fingers gripping Vanders hips, slipping his thigh between Vanders and bucking it up into him, knowing how hard Vander got when he gave him a blowjob and making the shadowquip curse softly. “You mean I’m going to test your determination sexy, because I aint helping you win that bet you just made, you’re earning that shit, this dragon doesn’t pass out during sex. No matter how good you are with your tongue.” He said.

“Oh? Are you challenging me too?” Vander asked, pulling back a brow up, his wine colored eyes dancing with wicked interest.

“Warning you, it’s more likely gonna be you passing out first, before me or Cris do.” He said and Vander grinned, eyes narrowing, shadows slithering under Cobras clothes making the slayer hiss.

“Challenge accepted.” Vander breathed against his ear.

He’d just started to suck on that gold hoop, fully willing to get started right away on proving himself the master of sex he was sure he was when Vander froze, feeling a familiar pressence in his head.

“Enough fucking around, we’re here, Dad’s in no mood to wait for play, We have a plan, Thane and other Teleport mages will be dropping to the small team on the ground and everyone will start getting positioned, you’ll feel your guild seal pulse and burn in a moment, it’s so all of us can identify each other in the coming battle, you will feel White Sea mages magically different, be mindful and DO not use large spells unless told to and never toward a Guildmate, you’ll have less than 20 minutes once we begin moving you to familiarize yourself with the altered magical signature of the guild seals so you can work and coordinate, anyone not so marked is considered a threat except for these two.” Kalebs deep voice resonated in every single mind and images of Zen taken from Cana and Bacchus, also from Canas memory flooded every single mind.

“Those are the two we are rescuing, they’re within Skysreach, and once we start moving you, you’ll hit the targets fed to you either by my direction or Farron or Ambassador Pradesh who will be able to talk into your ears or through this mental link, you can also communicate mentally with anyone with a White Sea Guild Seal so coordinate with each other, all of you...Romell killed our people, has enslaved some of our own, do not hold back, show no mercy.”

Lucy couldn’t even breathe, she felt Kaleb...felt so much power...all of it his, familiar and as comforting as it was shocking in its scope.

A moment later Thane appeared by Cristoff and Cana and the pair disappeared. A gentler softer voice came to her 

We wont see each other until this is finished my sunrise...be careful, and if you need me...call... it was Kaleb, a private message just for her even as he was coordinating, answering literally hundreds of questions, handling more than 200 mages.

Kaleb… she couldn’t put it into words...it was more than words could handle, all she felt in that moment she pushed through her link to him and felt him respond, answer her with his own feelings, caressing along their link right into her heart, making warm wonderful promises and reassuring her. He believed in her, was sending her to fight because he didn’t doubt she could at all, as much as she knew she meant to him, he trusted her abilities...her strength...and her heart tightened in her chest realizing it…

Kaleb was the first person, ever, to completely believe in her, and he was a master of a vast guild over thousands of powerful mages...She narrowed her eyes, Lokes key coming into her hand as she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, immediately felt her guild seal burn as it flared with the one on the mage at her side,the woman smiled at her, determined yellow eyes bright.

“I’m Lucy…” She said and the woman smiled “I’m Kass, nice to meet the masters Promised, feel the seal? Memorize it, make sure your spirits knowit, it will be what you’ll sense from every White Sea mage as we fight, keep attacks from hitting them, be aware of where they are.” Kass said and Lucy nodded, the mage watching her while she closed her eyes, reaching and wrapping herself around the feel of the strong magic signature of the guild seal, feeling another come up to them and glancing over to see Presca then Freed crouching by them.

Kass watched them, Presca nodded first, already well comfortable with reading magical signatures, he wouldn’t have an issue with this, when Freed and Lucy had nodded, Kass smiled, lifting her yellow eyes toward the south. “Let’s dance.” the woman said and they were pulled in by her magic, the thicket vanishing.

Cristoff had barely gotten his damn pants right when he and Cana were laying on the deck of the Aisipal at Kalebs feet.

His brothers Lavender eyes were glowing, radiant as his magic flowed and Cristoff drew a careful breath, reaching for Cana, the magic pressure around Kaleb was uncomfortable, Cristoff had fought alongside Kaleb in situations like this before, it was the only time there was no doubt why his brother was a Wizard Saint, while it didn’t seem so, and few could feel it because Kaleb contained it so well, the scope of Kalebs power was immense, and when he was working like he was now, there was no hiding it, no protecting those around him from it.

“She needs a guild seal.” Kaleb said and Cristoff nodded, accepting the stamp from Kaleb while Cana lay on the ground, gasping, shaking she had no resistance, too little strength to cope well being so close to Kaleb while he was using his magic on this level.

Cristoff looked into Canas wide eyes, pulling her to him and teleporting himself to the far side of the ship to give her a little relief, it wasn’t much, Kalebs magic was everywhere, but it was better with a little distance, Cana gaped, looking back at the tall man in white leather and a long flowing white cloak, shimmering platinum blonde hair fell over broad shoulders and Cana stared...the sheer power had almost made it hard for her to fucking breathe!

“That...that’s Kaleb? Your brother? Lucys boyfriend?!” She demanded in disbelief and Crsitoff smiled faintly nodding. 

“There’s no time for introductions, first, do you want to join White Sea?” He asked and Cana blinked, nodding dumbly, her mind all over, White Sea...it was the guild her friends were in now, the guild this man was in...the man she would...be with...if she said no…

If you say no you will be moved to the Saberfox, out of the fighting where you will wait for Cristoff to return...we won’t throw you overboard or anything, but you will not fight or stay near Cristoff during the fight without a Guild seal, I am sorry to force the decision on you so suddenly and so fast, but it can’t be helped, there is no time. Kalebs voice rang in her head and Cristoff was nodding, bending and kissing her, holding her tightly to him, his soothing hold the only thing keeping her grounded.

“I...yes...but I’ve got no cards...I...I’m no use…” She whispered miserably.

A hand touched her back and she jerked her head t the side, lifting her face from Cristoffs chest and meeting brilliant jade colored eyes.

“You will help me, be at my side my dear, Kaleb will link us, you’ve seen the inside of Skysreach, you are the greatest most important asset we have in this fight.” He said, and she almost smiled, so soothed by the fluid way his voice reached her, by his warm smile, even as she felt magic radiating off of him as well.

“This is my father Cana, Arman...Dad...this is my mate...Cana.” Cristoff said and the pride in his voice made Canas chest tighten.

Arman touched her cheek “Cana, I would wish we met under better circumstances but to me? This is one of the most wonderful days I’ve had in years...you are helping bring my son back to me...now...where do you want your guild seal my dear?” He asked and Cana pointed to her hip opposite the slave brand.

Cristoff dropped to a knee, lifting her shirt and pressing the seal to her skin, it tingled, then flared and burned making her hiss as the energy spell filled it, Cristoffs lips pressed into the seal, his magic flowing into her, soothing her, cooling the burn. When he pulled back Cana flung her arms around him, kissing him for all she was worth, feeling him about to leave her to go down for the fight and the thought terrified her.

He wrapped his arms around her, drinking in her kiss as he stood, lifting her right off her feet holding her against him, tongue sliding into her mouth, caressing hers and she drank it in, drank him in, all she could, so afraid, so incredibly afraid of him leaving her now she was almost frantic.

“Cristoff...it’s all waiting...Gods...Cana...my dear...my son is entering that arena down there, we have no more time…” Armans voice was gentle, but firm and Cristoff set her on her feet, kissing her once more, holding her face in his hands and she gripped his shirt.

“Cristoff….I love you...Gods help me I already love you...come back…” She whimpered and Cristoffs own eyes brightened, a tear stealing down his face,he kissed her again hard “I love you two my perfect little mate...I’ll be back for you...we’ll spend weeks in bed together…” He vowed and she laughed bitterly.

“I’m gonna make you pass right the fuck out…” She choked out and he laughed, kissing her once more before stepping back out of her grasp. “You’ll try.” He winked and in a flash of silver, he was gone, and Armans arms were around her, the Ambassador leading her away to where he and Farron were working their parts, the link to her coming into place immediately, Kaleb knowing his father would be able to soothe the weeping woman and bring her to where she could help them, he hadn’t been wrong, Cana was a major part of this whole thing, her knowledge of the interior of Skysreach was crucial.

Below the city started to shudder as mages appeared out of nowhere, buildings blasted to dust, disappearing of getting vaporized in an instant, beasts turning on everyone near them, screams started to rise into the air as White Sea crashed over Romell and the only people unaware in the next moments were those in Skysreach where the screaming crowds were deafening as the Dark Eagle strode into the ring….


	18. Chapter 18

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The Dark Eagle. They had called him that after his first victory in the arena when he was 12. He’d killed a grown man and a very vicious augmented tiger that day. Yesterday he had stood impassively, unmoving, his face devoid of any emotion or even seeming awareness of anything, his eyes glassy as the wide eyed trembling servants of the wealthy person who had paid to do whatever they were planning to do with him that night moved around him like frightened mice. He was due to fight in the arena the following day todays fight had been almost dull, augmented beasts being tested by the labs, 10 of them should have been a hell of a challenge but the poor things had been driven mad by the changes made to them and one actually killed itself, tearing its own body apart in a corner while all hell broke loose around it. It had been amusing to Zen, he was sure some of the scientists and mages from the labs would be showing up in the pits soon after that, if he got the chance, he’d make their deaths unpleasant.

All his life they had tried to restrict his magic, tried to suppress his long black wings in particular. More than once they had tried to burn or even cut away the deep black marks across the back of his shoulders, it looked like a vivid tattoo of wings, stretching across the back of his shoulders, a mark he’d had since birth, and was where those deadly black wings of his emerged when they came out, but nothing they had ever done fully controlled them, Zen had always been able to call on them when he’d needed to use them. So far, nothing, no steel, no sword, spear, claw, fire, acid, magic, nothing could penetrate them, even a wyverns full fire breath didn’t even singe the glossy black feathers, and Zen could make those feathers like razors, could make the top edges of his wings into blades so sharp they could slice a hair in half lengthwise and they were long, his full wingspan topping 30 feet end to end when he spread them.

He watched the servants as they scurried around him trying not to roll his eyes or respond at all, well aware of the cameras probably on him from all angles, this was the palace after all.

He wouldn’t harm them, he had no reason to, they were no more than slaves, not anywhere near as valued as he was. Valued so little in fact they had been given a task that could, if they did anything to offend the tall gladiator, result in a very fast and unpleasant death. They knew it, which was why when he sighed with boredom they all gasped and scurried against the walls of the small room wide eyed before realizing he wasn’t doing anything violent and resuming their task. They were bathing him, he’d long since stopped being annoyed by the fact he almost never got to bathe himself.

People literally paid for the priallege of bathing him after fights, some paid with their lives when they got too bold in how they touched him too, nobody had raped him since he had turned 20 a few years ago, and he only knew that because the man who had violated him that day, King Karadin, ruler of Pergrand, had told him it was his 20th birthday in addition to being his 100th victory in the arena and that was why he had earned the “honor” of having the king drug him almost out of his mind, chain him to a heavy marble slab and try to fuck him.

Try being the important thing, because while King Karadin had, in fact, gotten his vile cock into Zens body, he had managed exactly 7 thrusts before Zen, embracing all the rage inside of him and calling on his heavily suppressed magic had broken free, and promptly killed every guard not fast enough to get the hell out of the room while dodging his wildly swinging and slicing razor sharp wings. 

He’d been drugged so heavily he’d not managed to find Karadin fast enough, or the King of Pergrands head would have been the first to hit the floor, no, the kings men had gotten him out of the room in time to save him from Zens wrath, and the gladiator had been returned to his cell, beaten and bleeding but...Karadins vile cum wasn’t running down his legs, no mans had in a number of years, Zen had become lethal by the age of 13, and completely unpredictably good at killing anyone who tried anything with him against his will by the time he was 16, the last guard to rape him had died a very ugly death at Zens feet the day after he’d done so, and since then, a few had tried, all with the same results, gruesome nighmarish deaths at the gladiators feet.

The other gladiators had stopped taunting him, teasing him or trying anything with him by the time he was 16 too, almost 6 feet tall by then, a little gangly, but all muscle, and now he stood 6’ 4” with abundant very well toned muscle, he’d filled out his tall frame very well, and all his time in the sun had his already caramel Boscan complexion in a rich tan that his owner adored, he was always oiled down before he fought to enhance how good his skin looked, how beautifully built his body was, and his armor had become more and more indecently skimpy, they’d have done him a favor to send him in to fight naked truthfully, the mesh g-strings and leather straps holding up token pieces of armor placed only to accentuate his body not to actually protect him only served as mild irritants while he fought.

The audiences though adored the show of flesh, and yesterday he’d strode from the ring past other gladiators in wash stalls, chained down while nobles got their thrills with them and glared at the ones just outside the heavy metal bars of his own wash stall, daring them to try, the last one who had fell in two halves to the ground, had even been able to emit a few sounds from his upper body and gaped at the sight of his lower half a few feet away from him before he’d died. Maybe THAT image would cool down the disgusting men of Pergrand, he’d hoped...but it hadn’t, there were just as many there the next time he fought, but yesterday he’d been led to a private room after he was rinsed off, and had stiffened at the change of routine.

It always meant they planned something, usually some noble wanting a shot at him. Sometimes a woman, a daughter or wife of one they hoped he would impregnate, give them strong sons to brag about. He never did, he’d learned how to control his body even if he did relent and let himself indulge, he was Boscan after all, and thanks to stories he’d been told by other gladiators, by slave women given to him after good fights, he knew a little of what being Boscan was, why his blood burned for the pleasures his body could deliver and receive more than he wanted it to at times.

He knew too his mother had died when they had taken him, during the explosion at the embassy, that they had lied to his father and his father and brother believed he was dead with his mother, they had even shown him video of his father weeping, of his older brother crying when they told him, of his father, carrying his still crying brother up the ramp onto a Boscan ship and flying away from Pergrand never to return again.

Guards brought pictures of his family, showed him how his father had adopted many children, he had 5 brothers and two beautiful sisters. He had even killed a guard who had held up a picture of his brother Kaleb from a magazine while he jerked off staring at it, when the man had cum on the picture, Zens wing had rammed through his chest, slicing clean through the thick iron door of his cell and showing the guards they weren’t safe teasing him even from the outside of his heavily fortified cell.

When the oils they rubbed over his cleaned skin were scented he had almost rolled his eyes, chosing instead to narrow them on the slender male servant who was spending too much time on his knees rubbing oil on Zens thighs while he stared at the gladiators cock.

The servant moved hastily, bringing a black g-string Zen sneered at. “They’re just taking it off of me, why bother?” He demanded impatiently. If it was a woman, he might just lay with her, he tended to indulge the frightened women they gave him to, his owners daughter was a regular visitor but she prefered he was tied down on an x-frame in a candle lit room, scented oils weren’t her style.

No, this time, after he’d grudgingly let the servant pull the g-string onto him, growling at the man as he’d tried to “adjust” how it fit, he was given a black silk robe and led to a heavily armored carriage. He cursed his luck, wishing he’d known, if he’d suspected they were taking him out of the colliseum he’d have saved up more of his magic, his best chances at escape came while he was being transported somewhere.

Instead he’d expended too much in his fight, the beasts had been uncoordinated, but savage, so knew he didn’t have enough to break the chains and manacles and get out of the carriage before they were on him, he could hear the guards accompanying his transport, no, if he showed his strength now he’d just have a worse time later.

So instead he had ridden quietly, allowed himself to be removed once the carriage was inside wherever they had brought him.

The scents, the peacocks, the white marble halls...he’d been here before...the palace. So...Karadins niece, the king wanted her to produce strong children for him, she’d already been bred to Cellis, had produced a child last year, a son even, and had then become Karadins absolute favorite brood bitch. The damn disgusting monster was trying again to get a son from Zen. He tried now and then, had started trying to get Zen to sire children when he’d been only 16, but he’d made the mistake of sending the pleasure slaves Karadin liked so much to “help” Zen want to have sex, figuring Zen was like Pergrandians thought all men should be and only enjoyed pleasure with other men, most Pergrandians had their lovers get them going then they would cum in a woman.

That hadn’t worked for Zen...at...all. So Karadin had tried a variety of things, sent in woman after woman, but Zen had overheard his owner talking about how important getting Zen with something fertile was.

Zen was so far from wanting to do anything that made that fucking King happy it was rediculous.

So...Karadin could impregnate the woman himself because Zen sure as hell wouldn’t be cooperating. The scents of the flowers made him remember the last woman he had actually given that chance to, to bear a child of his. It had been to save the poor things life, she wasn’t going to last much longer, had reeked of infection and most of her bones were showing by the time she’d been tossed in with him more than two months ago he figured, it was hard to recall, time passed so strangely in the pits, the guards had laughed, told him to do her a favor and fuck her to death.

Any other gladiator would have done just that, and a few cages down he’d heard one of the new gladiators scream out “NO! Don’t hurt her!” But that fool was barely able to get his screams out while a line of nobles were taking turns fucking him senseless, pretty thing, far shorter than Zen, smaller, but he had long black hair and exotic eyes and he knew how to fight, he just couldn’t fight the drugs they hit him with, and by the time he’d come to after getting injected in the wash stall after a fight he was already bound with a noble pounding away into his body. It happened to most of the gladiators. Good fighters claimed high price tags for a noble to buy the honor of having sex with them.

So, the new man could barely manage to scream out to Zen before he had a ball gag followed by a dick shoved into his mouth to silence him.

Zen had ignored him, he wouldn’t hurt someone so clearly already near death. She’d whimpered when he’d touched her, and he’d brought over his own basin of medicated water to wash her body, had patiently held a cup to her lips and let her drink down most of his tea, then fed her and let her rest, when she had sat up, he’d told her he could get her out of the stadium, all he had to do was fuck her, cum inside her and she’d be bought and fed and cared for on the chance she’d get pregnant.

It was a risk to him, if she did get pregnant and bore a son, they might kill the troublesome Dark Eagle, but as frail as she was he doubted she would.

She’d accepted, so broken, so weak, she didn’t really care, was desperate enough if he’d offered her a painless death she’d have thanked him for it. Instead he did all he could to make what he had to do pleasing to her, in her weak state that hadn’t been easy but she’d mustered strength enough she’d started meeting his thrusts as he had her ride him, and he’d let himself go into her, more than once so the guards were running for his owner, a bidding war had begun right over his cell as he’d held the bony woman, and a man who had a brother in the country won, rubbing his hands together, eyes roving over the Dark Eagle hungrily.

She’d asked his real name and he’d told her. “Zen...my name is Zen Pradesh.”

“I’m Cana...the one who screamed...he’s my friend...his name is Bacchus...please don’t let him die here…” She had whimpered.

“I have no control over that, I can’t help him like I could you...I’m sorry Cana.” He’d said softly and he’d made sure she ate, slept, before he would allow anyone in his cell to collect her.

He had no idea how she had fared, but he could do nothing more for her. It was strange how seeing certain things, made him remember her, he’d thought of her yesterday as he was brought into the luxurious suite and chained to the bed, the scent of some flower had brought those memories, wafting over him, his neck collar attached to a heavy iron chain that was set into the wall above the center of the beds headboard. He could move around the bed pretty freely at least.

He wasn’t made to wait though, the kings niece had come into the room shortly after he was left there.

“Eagle.” She said, bowing low, she wore nothing but a gauzy see through robe in a blush pink, had large breasts and wide hips, pouty lips to Zen she was lovely, sexy even, made his blood heat and his cock twitch, but it didn’t change the fact Karadins blood was part of her.

She started toward him and he didn’t retreat, let her climb onto the bed with him, let her even climb onto his body and kiss him. “Please...give yourself to me tonight...give me son to raise into a ruler of Pergrand.” She whispered as she kissed over his neck, running her hands down to open the robe he wore.

He weighed options as he kissed her back, listened to her murmur about loving his long hair, begged him to show her how a Boscan man could deliver pleasure. He could have done it, could shown the woman how well he knew how to use his body for something other than killing, or, he could have killed her and let Karadin weep the loss of his favorite breeder.

He couldn’t...almost wished he was hard enough to do something like that, but instead he had flipped the woman to her back and taken her, let himself get lost between her silky thighs, press into soft ample curves and he showed her what a Boscan could do, fucked her all through the night, was still pumping into her from behind when the servants came in the morning, standing and staring as they watched their exhausted mistress, facedown in the bed, ass in the air, get fucked by the Dark Eagle, they watched him pull free of her before he came too. Letting himself go into the sheets while she whimpered “Why…”

“No child of mine will ever know slavery.” Zen spat, shoving away from her and ripping the chain out of the wall, showing everyone he’d never really been restrained, could have left had he wanted to, could have killed the pretty niece of the King had he wanted to, and could have cum inside her but he didn’t, no...he just fucked her until she could barely move, until her limbs were worn out, until she had screamed out her end so many times she’d almost lost her voice. Then he’d left her sobbing in the bed.

Now it seemed today, the King was getting his revenge, or his owner was, probably a combination of the two, Zen was standing looking out over the arena, he was being put up against Cellis and Bacchus and that meant, he was going to have to protect Bacchus from Cellis and keep Bacchus from harming him while he did it. He would help that girls friend the one he’d just remembered yesterday while being taken to the kings niece, Cana , all he could, and he knew it wasn’t much, but it was all he could do, the best way of holding onto his humanity in this nest of misery. 

He drew a breath, blocking out the deafening din of the crowds, focusing his attention on the other two gladiators, when the bell rang, he would need to rush to Bacchus, he knew how Cellis fought in these contests, he would take out the weak opponent first so he could focus on the one that might be a problem. Right now...Bacchus, bruised and a little thin, his owner over selling him in his zeal at finally owning a Gladiator that had done some winning.

Even this, King or not, the owners could refuse a fight, they were encouraged to be shrewd in who they put their Gladiators against. In Zens case, his owner was the kings own nephew, brother to the woman he’d refused to be a stud for last night. It made sense his owner would gamble him after he’d left the mans sister like he had, but Bacchus, in his case, his owner was just being foolish, likely hoping Cellis and Zen would wear each other down and his weaker fighter could take advantage. 

It was a stupid risk, neither Zen nor Cellis were foolish fighters, both had good records, though only Zen remained undefeated since shortly after his 17th year., Cellis had mostly victories, but he’d been recovered from the ring more than a few times, his owner paying to keep him from being killed when he lost, in fact, Cellis’ owner had paid Zens quite a bit more than once, this wouldn’t be the first time Zen had fought the big Encan. He’d beaten him in contests like these before, was always ordered to back off and not finish him, and, he hadn’t, Cellis had never wronged Zen, respected him, and that actually helped him, because Cellis was brutal, vicious, and if he respected Zen, most of the others did too.

Life in the gladiator pits was nightmarish, and there was little mercy, so respect mattered, rare as it was, and Zen commanded it, any Gladiators that came in and tried him he put down fast and without mercy, if he did this...it could actually make Bacchus’ life in the pits a little better and worse at the same time.

Better because during their work outs each morning he would not likely be getting gang raped anymore, the other gladiators too afraid of pissing Zen off to keep doing that, worse because then the guards would take after him, trying to use him as control leverage with Zen. If that happened, he’d be forced to let Bacchus endure whatever they dished out because if he reacted, it would only get worse for both of them.

So, it was with a good bit of thought he made his choice, and when the bell rang, he raced toward Bacchus and fortunately, Bacchus rushed right toward him, so Cellis had to play catch up while Zen closed the distance fast.

Bacchus’ look of desperation suddenly held a flicker of Hope as Zen met his eyes and instead of squaring off on him, tripped him, let him tumble past and behind him and brought his sword up deflecting Cellis’ axe that would have probably cut the smaller man in half as he’d fallen.

Cellis narrowed his cold eyes, he’d had no intention of fighting Zen any more than he absolutely had to, he knew the Dark Eagle could kill him, the man had proven it time and again and he didn’t want to die, his plan was simple, kill the little bitch, sure he was a nice piece of ass, Cellis himself had fucked the pretty thing just yesterday out in the yard, nice tight ass, and it was a shame to end him, but he had to draw blood to keep his owner happy, and a happy owner meant good food, clean bedding and sexy male slaves for him to enjoy. Losses meant cold food and scrawny bather slave women he was as likely to kill out of frustration as to fuck. He had grown up in Pergrand, his masculine blood only drew deep pleasure when found in a masculine embrace, power to power, one only rutted women to produce offspring, though he’d not mind having that pretty fair haired thing that he’d sired a whelp with again.

Putting another strong male child into that woman would make him feel just fine. But you only got chances like that when you won, and he needed blood on his axe, knew he’d never get it from the Dark Eagle, that bastard took on fucking berserkers and wyverns single handed in his matches, Cellis would barely be a challenge and the older gladiator fucking knew it. His owner had already told him if he got blood he’d buy his life, so he knew The Dark Eagle would get ordered off, and so far the Eagle had always obeyed that with him, so why was the man now suddenly taking him on instead of doing just what he’d planned to do and taking out the weakest fighter?

He backed off quickly, circling, trying to get at the shorter man, maybe the Eagle wanted him for himself? It wasn’t unheard of, there were two Gladiators here, Markess and Finore from Sin, you never wanted to be in the ring against them when they were together because they’d join forces, kill their opponents then start fucking each other right in the arena, drove the crowds insane.

Maybe the Eagle had that in mind? Shit...if he did Cellis wanted the fuck in because he would gleefully even get on his knees and take it from the Dark Eagle, that man was the finest piece of ass in fucking Pergrand and nobody, just nobody had had him, not in years, nobody could break him not even the fucking king with a slew of his finest guards, not since he was a child and Cellis fucking repespected that.

How to convey that to the Eagle though without getting his head lopped off was another thing. He gave the man a confused look.

“You want him? Want to bend him over and make the crowds scream? Eagle...let me kill him and I’ll get down on my knees and you can fuck me blind...I’d take you any way, any time, join forces with you...suck that gorgeous cock and worship you at your feet…” He said low and careful, watching the brilliant amethyst eyes narrow so he knew the man had heard him.

“I’ve no interest in fucking anyone before the crowds...I will not let you kill him though...he’s mine.” He responded in a low voice and Cellis was stunned, growled,shaking his head and smacking the flat of his axe to his chest. Why the hell would a warrior like the Dark Eagle want some little bitch that couldn’t keep his own ass from getting raped every damn day? Gods, Cellis had fucked him out of pity as much as anything else yesterday just so the others would back the hell off of him and let Cellis relax in peace without hearing the mans screams...he’d had a damn headache and needed the quiet. Turned out the pretty thing was a seriously decent fuck, so that had been a win, but now...now here he was and he was bloody pissed about it.

He didn’t want to fight the damn Dark Eagle over even a good piece of ass like that one. He didn’t want to fight him at all, last time he’d ended up with a fucking broken arm and four broken ribs, the Eagle was a fucking monster.

The crowd was growing restless, screaming for blood, and Cellis wanted nothing more than to give it to them, knew he couldn’t land a blow on the Eagle so he started trying to rush past him.

Bacchus had recovered his feet after being sent tumbling into the dirt and he heard what Cellis said. He knew too well who the dark Gladiator was, The Dark Eagle, the top Galdiator in Skysreach, probably the best in Pergrande, even the beast Cellis respected him, and Bacchus had wanted a clean death, so he’d rushed the Eagle, expecting his head to be removed, it would end this, his miserable existence in this hell. The man to kill him being the same one that had saved Cana and he knew that, also knew his strength was fading, he was fed well, but he got little rest, he could fend off the guards, but the drugs took a while to clear his system, and he hadn’t passed a day since he and Cana had been captured without getting raped.

He knew that unlike Cana, he had little hope of being removed from the pits, maybe if a noble liked him enough they would buy him as a pleasure slave, but he wasn’t sure that would be better than this. At least here he could try to fight off the ones trying to fuck him. No, he’d had no hope at all until those cold purple eyes of the Dark Eagle had met his and in a moment he’d known, the man meant to help him, he had helped Cana, and Cana...bless the womans heart..had probably said something to him.

So he stayed back, brandishing his sword to protect himself from Cellis, he already knew Cellis could overpower him, he’d done so in the work out yard and that had been naked without any weapon in his hand.

Cellis seemed very unhappy about taking on the Dark Eagle, and was hovering, trying to bargain, the Eagles stating Bacchus was his...that changed everything. Bacchus gaped at the statement, being claimed by Zen would mean at least the other gladiators would leave him alone...possibly most of the guards too...dear Gods his hell might become a little less hellish.

Even the crowd quieted, and as they did, that was when he heard it, the sound of explosions...and not just any explosions, magical ones…

The crowd started milling and murmuring, people turning and looking in alarm toward plums of black smoke starting to rise here and there, then, a brilliant blinding pillar of light came down from the sky and the air over the coliseum flashed, wards and runes flaring violently, the light flickering, and another powerful beam hit the coliseums defenses followed by more and now people were screaming, starting to rush for the exits.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was panting, whirling and directing another attack on the coliseum beside Freed as Presca and Kessa sent guards flying or crumpling in Prescas case. Loke stood beside her, eyes narrowed in grim concentration, both of them sending regulus attacks against the wards and barriers protecting Skysreach.

Freeds rapier was whistling through the air as he formed runes that started undoing the protections from within the very weave of the magic that formed them and Emzadi held a hand aloft, every time his spread her fingers a column of blinding sunlight hit the dome of protection and shook the ground,send dust puffing as the very foundations of the place shook under the Dragon Slayers assault.

Lucy could smell the acrid stench of old magic being burned away but she didn’t let up. They had jumped from position to position, coordinated carefully with precision with dozens of other teams that were hitting places all over Rommel, the city guard didn’t know who was who or where anything was happening, they moved so quickly.

Fuck these protections!! Lucy mentally snarled in frustration and just then she hit one that hit back, a lance of magic hitting her right in the stomach, almost knocking her out and sending her flying back off the wall they were standing on, cursing Emzadi flashed to the ground, caught her, and had her back on the tall wall out of reach of scrambling confused guards before they were even sure what they had just seen.

Kass immediately ported them to their next position while Lucy fought not to pass out.

Lucy!...Lucy!!!... Kalebs worried voice resonated through the group, and moments later, Skysreach was shaking on its foundation, people were screeching, and a magical pressure unlike anything Lucy had experienced before filled the air around them.

“Shit…” Presca fell to a knee, his steel eyes flaring with magic as he shielded them, eased the pulsing impact of it until it finally eased on its own, Lucy drawing a deep breath as it seemed to almost caress her, flowing over and through her and leaving her even more lightheaded.

“Wha...what was that…” Lucy breathed, still trying to clear her spotty vision. Emzadi gave her a fanged grin. “My brother...you’re promised, Lucy, I’m surprised his magic isn’t familiar to you. Guess you’ve only enjoyed his physical strength huh?” The tall blonde chuckled. She glanced around at all the serious expressions and rolled her blazing orange eyes, shoving Presca so he actually fell over.

“Oh for the lights sake, it’s a joke, shit, I can’t have fun while I raze a city? ...who knew? You all make me wish I’d crashed Vanders group, HE would laugh.” The solar slayer said and turned opening her hand again and a column of light bigger than a building hit the wards again, this time though it was backed up by that magical pressure that had walls, parts of the stadiums very structure cracking and shattering as the wards started to collapse. From their vantage point atop a wall on the side of the coliseum, they could see finally as the wards fell, down in the arena three men stood, gladiators, each wearing almost nothing, and Emzadi stilled, her blazing eyes locking on the tallest one, whose sunkissed skin, long mahogany hair and black eagle all down his right side made him as unmistakable as his familiar facial features.

“Gods...Dad...he looks so much like you…” Emzadi breathed. The stadium shook again, thousands of people screaming as they tried frantically to escape but an entire section of grandstands just exploded, collapsing as that incredible magic power pulsed and flexed and Lucy blinked trying to see though the dust and rubble, seeing a steadily intensifying glow, feeling him...knowing it had to be Kaleb.

The Guildmaster walked, hands held low to his sides and open, eyes glowing, his long cloak billowing around him, his hair flowing out with it, any Pregrandian unfortunate enough to get anywhere near him fell dead, some not even getting the time to scream and grab at their heads, just falling as Kaleb, with Arman at his side, Cristoff a short bit to his other side followed by Bickslow made their way into the arena . The men strode unimpeded, rubble moving out of their way shoved aside by the pulsing field of magic around the tall blonde dressed all in white.

“Kaleb…” Lucy breathed.

“Prepare for extraction.” Came the resonating boom of Kalebs voice into every head.

Everyone waited.

Zen stared in shock as the coliseum gave way, hundred of people crushed as it collapsed, then the rubble just...moved, cleared, crushing aside the structures to either side. He stood by Bacchus, both men too astounded to move as a white clad man led others into the arena. The magic...the sheer pressure of it radiating from him sent Bacchus, groaning, to his knees and Cellis passed out a few feet away, falling over with a thud but Zen narrowed his eyes, flexing his own magic, and when his wings snapped out there was a deafening clap, a pulse that shook the entire city and sent Zen staggering almost to his knees, Bacchus collapsed, the men around the man in white staggered, and even the man in white took a step back then forward again, glowing lavender eyes locking on Zen.

It struck him then...he knew this man...he knew him...he’d killed a man for masterbating while looking at his picture…”Kaleb…” He breathed and the Lavender eyes blinked, a smile lifting full lips, beside him, a man in an impeccable suit, with silver here and there in his otherwise jet black hair and warm familiar jade colored eyes staggered forward, holding out his hand.

“Zen...my son…oh sweet Gods…” He said and memories slammed into Zen, of hugs and bedtime stories, cuddles by a fire, in an office, playing in the water under those same jade eyes, ...his sword fell to the ground.

“Papa….” He breathed in disbelief, tears filling eyes that hadn’t shed any in years.

“Zen...my son...my angel…” Arman was running then, and Zen ran right to him, falling into his fathers arms suddenly too weak to stand, sobs ripping through his whole being as the familiar scent of the the sea...the Grass Sea, came over him in his fathers arms.

Beside her, Lucy saw Emzadi fall to her knees, tears streaming down her face…”Oh Zen...oh Daddy…” She whispered, a shaking hand coming to her mouth.

Bickslow staggered, leaning on Cristoff whose mouth hung open, both men staring through watery eyes as their father sobbed and held...their brother...their long thought dead brother, who was sobbing as hard as their father the two tall men sinking to their knees holding each other.

Kaleb drew a shaking breath, sending the order to his mages to start withdrawing, to return to the ships hovering far above the city and magical bombs set all over the city started exploding.

“Well...job well done, citys fucked, people screaming, nice body count...how bout we take our brother, and Canas friend and get the fuck out of here hmm?” Vanders voice drew his fathers hard glare and the youngest Pradesh had the grace to duck his head and hold up his hands but looked hard at Kaleb who nodded, drawing a deep breath.

“Cristoff...Thane...take us up.” He commanded and Thane and Cristoff both moved, though both were wiping tears from their faces, and, just as he felt himself pulled, his eyes met Lucys on the wall on the far side of the coliseum, and he watched Kass teleport her and her group from the wall, vanishing moments before he was pulled from the dirt of the arena himself.

The Aisipal wasted no time, and Arman, Farron and Kalebs planning had wasted no lives. All 227 mages were aboard, Cristoff forced to leave the deck shortly behind Xally to see to a few, but he didn’t complain, he paused only to avoid being knocked over by a crying woman flinging herself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as he hugged her tight against him and nuzzled into her, burying his face in her shoulder. They stood a moment, Cana whispering into Cristoffs ear in a shaky voice about how she was going to fuck him unconscious for making her worry and he chuckled, nipping the skin where her neck met her shoulder and dropping a hand to give her ass a hard enough squeeze she yelped before he set her on her feet. “Lets go see to your friend, Love.” He smiled at her and released her, heading for the stairs Cana close behind him.

As the city far below was rocked by explosions, the Aisipal and Saberfox shifted to flank speed. The trip home wouldn’t be a quick one, they had to get away from Pergrandian soil and fast, magic users, scientists in Pergrand had trackers that could find them even a mile above the ground as long as they were over Pergrandian soil, so, they headed for the Bay of Esprendiss that would let them out over the southern ocean and they could flank the coastline, cut in across Minstrel and return to Bosco safely, they just had to get to the bay before Romell and the Pergrandian military recovered and mobilized.

Stealth technology was good, it would buy them time even once Pergrand was looking for them, but only so much, they just couldn’t risk crossing Pergrand to get to Iceburg. 

Lucy hung back, quietly crying into her hands watching the Pradesh family gather around their brother, who was finally able to stand on his own, though his father didn’t fully let go of him, one hand on his sons back as if to reassure himself Zen was really there, standing on the deck before him.

One by one he met his brothers, a watery smile brightening his handsome face as each hugged him tightly before releasing him, Kaleb giving them a warning that for Zen, the deeply affectionate family prone to hugs and cuddles would be a bit much right now. It wasn’t until he’d hugged his brother himself though that Kaleb was almost jolted, the moment Zen was fully in his arms something happened, both of them shuddering at the feeling neither having any idea what it was, both of them dismissing it as part of the overwhelming reunion, their immersion in massive emotions, Kaleb pulled away looking for Lucy...suddenly profoundly needing to find her, see her... looking for her and she gave him a watery smile when their eyes met, watching the reunion had left not a dry eye on the whole ship she suspected.

He held his arms out to her and she instantly dropped all pretenses, all of her restraint, and ran to him, startled when she threw herself into his arms and he actually staggered and fell, the moment she made contact with him his whole being just lost its balance, both of them crashing to the deck, Kaleb groaning lightly as Lucy whimpered and started a tirade of mental and verbal apologies, kissing his forehead, his cheeks until he finally grabbed her and caught her overly swift mouth.

It’s ok...I’m just tired...I used the hell out of my magic is all… He told her, grateful, deeply, that he’d trained like he had in Lucys absence because it had made a difference that had probably saved some lives. “Lucy...Gods...I...Mmm..missed...you..” He managed to say in between deep kisses.

They didn’t even notice the people standing watching them.

“She starts sucking him off I’m not turning away.” Vander said his mate snorting alongside him “I’ll film it.’ Cobra added getting a quick peck on the cheek from Vander.

Zen blinked at them all and Arman smiled, hugging his son to his side. “Zen, several of your brothers have rather recently been finding their way into good relationships, Vander of course has Erik beside him, his mate...Farron is promised to Freed there, Kaleb, obviously, is promised to the lovely Lucy who just tackled him to the deck...and Cristoff, when he returns...is with his mate….who you already know...Cana.”

Zens smile widened “Cana? The Cana who…” He trailed off, figuring saying he’d fucked her to save her probably wouldn’t sound like as much of an act of kindness as it really had been.

“The Cana you saved, Lucy there found her in a small town as she was passing through Pergrand and Cana both let us know you were alive and led us to you, enabling our assault on the colosseum.” Arman said.

Zen searched and Kaleb pulled back from Lucys eager lips for a moment, hugging her to him as he sat up. “Cristoff is a healer Zen, he’s below decks with Xally seeing to the wounded, they’ll both be up soon, Cana with Cristoff.” Kaleb explained and Zen nodded, looking around at everyone, still just...overwhelmed.

He looked at his father. “What is a “mate” anyway?” He asked quietly and Arman laughed, pulling him along to head to the room he planned to share with his son, after getting him back...he wasn’t keen on letting him get far out of his sight for a while.

Lucy shifted out of Kalebs lap so he could stand but didn’t let him regain his full height, catching him into a long kiss that had them both gasping for air, grinning like fools at each other.

“I missed you...so much...I, I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry if I did something I shouldn’t have…” She said but Kaleb stopped her, caught her, his lips slanting over hers, an arm pulling her into him. 

“You saved Cana, brought Cristoff his mate and brought my brother back to us...you’re my hero Lucy.” He breathed and she blushed, shifting a little in his arms.

“I was far from alone in all of that…” She reminded him.

“You were why it all happened and don’t you think for a second any of us will forget that….come on...remember how I said I planned to have you in a bed for a while? Well...I meant it…” He grinned wickedly at her and she squeeked as he swept her up, half carrying her half letting her get her toes down over to the a staircase, stopping several times on the way down it to let her have her feet under her, turning on a stair a few down from her so they were eye to eye and kissing her until her toes curled in her boots, until she forgot about everything but how much she’d missed him, the tie in his hair was pulled out by her fingers threading into his long hair, then her shirt was undone, pulled open enough the top of her bra was showing so he could kiss over the swelling of her breasts.

When they finally fell into the room she landed laughing on the bed, it was such a happy sound, joined with his own, and their smiling lips still wouldn’t stop seeking each other, Lucy whimpering as the clasps of his cloak refused to cooperate with her, and wizard saint pins flew through the air, clattering to the floor the cloak sliding away to join them followed shortly by the rest of their clothes. Kaleb stilled for a few moments and Lucy stopped, feeling him shudder, she cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her and was shocked to find tears on his sooty lashes.

“Kaleb…” She breathed and she shook her head.

You’re my angel...Lucy...you fought for our guild today, and for my family I was so proud of you...and so terrified at the same time something might happen..when that ward struck you.. He was actually trembling in her arms, her hands sliding over his back, and she was kissing him , suddenly taking on his usual role as the soothing one.

I’m tougher than I look...she tried lightly and he growled, tongue plunging into her mouth a hand sliding to her hip to pull her into him and she felt him, long a firm pressing into her thigh. 

Stronger than anyone I know...oh Lucy...my Sunrise...I need to feel you...hear you...he purred in her head as their tongues slid over each other, as he moved between her legs and suddenly pulled her up with him as he sat back on his heels, bringing her legs around him as gravity made his hard length spear up inside of her as she came down and settled for a moment, only a moment,the position gave her more control and she started moving, eager to have him, desperate to have him.

The feel of him, of their bodies uniting, connecting, of a skilled finger moving to toy with her where he entered her while his mouth nibbled along her neck.

He had no idea what was happening to him, how she had consumed him so completely, he’d been so drawn to her from the very beginning and now, now it was out of his control and he didn’t care, he was always so controlled, so well disciplined, and he didn’t want to be, not with her, he wanted her to have it all, all he was, and as their bodies moved more, as he drove harder into her and she rode him, becoming steadily more and more demanding he come deeper into her and he heard that demand. He started letting that discipline go. What had started with their link was growing,...

More...Gods..yes...yes...deeper...I need you...need you in so deep...take me...all of me...I want all of you...she begged and her was right with her, gripping her ass, helping her lift up and helping bring her down so he plunged deep into her, hooking his arms under her knees to spread her wider, rising up, his powerful thighs flexing, all the muscle in his back working, Lucy shifted her grip to his shoulders, tilting her head back as he drove into her harder and harder she was frenzied for more and so was he.

Take it...take me...all of me...oh Gods Lucy...you feel so good...my light...my everything...all of me...for you...his mind was spinning, wrapped up in her, her light, she was his sunrise, finer than the morning star against his skin, more precious than starlight filtering through the heavens, it happened then, more powerfully than before when he had been making their link, there was a searing burn across the back of his shoulders but he was too consumed, too lost in Lucy and she was crying his name over and over, mentally pleading for him to never stop, to give her all he had.

Neither one saw the light flood the room,their eyes squeezed shut as they were consumed by their pasion , both though lost all sense of time, of anything but each other, Kalebs whole being opening up for her and hers wrapping lovingly around him, neither knew when they reached their ends, it just happened, blinding them both, sending fire licking all over their bodies, through them, deep inside of Lucy he filled her with far more than just his seed and they both collapsed to the bed Kaleb still buried inside her, their arms still tight around each other.

The room dimmed back to normal and Loke appeared in a shower of Gold, tentatively moving forward to the naked couple laying, panting on the bed. They were out cold but their bodies were still trying to recover, he smirked as his eyes roved over his beautiful Princess, and then her equally beautiful “promised”.

Reaching out her ran his fingers across the back of Kalebs shoulders,shaking his head in wonder.

“The King will be very pleased…” Virgo said softly.

“So will Aquarius.” Loke smirked, he stilled again as his hand slid lower down Kalebs side, Virgo frowned,slapping his hand away.

“Princess would kick you through the side of the ship if she caught you fondling her mate.” Virgo said. Loke frowned “I am not fondling him. I’ve never watched one...be born like this...our Princess...she is so amazing...and now…” His voice trailed off as he shook his head,grinning at Virgo, eyes running across Kalebs back again as he pushed the heavy silk of Kalebs platinum hair aside a little more.

“Now we know this can work…” He said.

“Only with him, there isn’t another human mage alive who could have done this...there has never been one before.” Virgo replied.

“Mostly because there was never a need, when there were more of them, and we just haven’t had mages like Zen when someone like Lucy was alive at the same time both their magic had to be present, if they hadn’t recovered Zen this wouldn’t have worked, Kaleb would have remained as he was, not in more than 800 years have we had someone like Zen in the mix…” He shook his head again, grinning “Our Princess is going to love this though…” His voice trailed off as his eyes followed Virgos fingers trailing over Lucys left arm where stars had appeared in her skin, shimmering white, Kalebs arm close to Lucys, his right by her left held the same symbols in the same shimmering white as the rest of his tattoos.

Loke and Virgo carefully arranged the room, made it comfortable, and covered up their Princess and Kaleb before they both vanished in a shower of golden magic.


	19. Chapter 19

Zen lay back in the bed and sighed, almost a week aboard a Boscan airship and he still wasn’t comfortable in the soft bed he was supposed to sleep in. His father had come in and found him asleep on the floor a few times now and while he said little, it was clear it upset him so Zen was trying his best to use an actual bed.

He’d never had one growing up, cold hard floors, occasionally thin mats and ratty blankets, but never something as opulent as the king sized four poster bed he was laying in with its soft sheets and plush blankets.

He’d gotten a little lucky, his brother Kaleb had mated with Lucy, a good thing, very good, since Zen had, when he’d first seen the beautiful blonde, been almost painfully attracted to her, watching her tackle his brother that first day, seeing them kissing and so affectionate with each other had stirred real jealousy in him that he’d rejected immediately and forced aside. His father telling him Kaleb and Lucy were promised had further driven him to crush the strange desire, the powerful pull toward the woman but it had been hard…until a couple of hours after he had gone with his father and Kaleb and Lucy had retired to their room.

Then, then he’d felt a massive surge of magic, the removal of the manacles he’d worn for years already leaving him lightheaded as his constantly suppressed and drained magic suddenly was allowed to rush through him, his magic containers allowed to fill for the first time, Cristoff, had come, his mate at his side, or would-be mate, he was noting it all, memorizing who was who and who they were mated to, promised too, whatever was significant to his family was important to him and he wanted to learn it, understand it all.

Seeing the woman he’d gotten out of Skysreach safe and putting weight on added to the overwhelming feelings he was dealing with, he was emotionally overdone, so happy, relieved, and at the same time unnerved, worried he would do something wrong, anger his family and they wouldn’t…want him.

He knew that was unlikely, the logical side of his mind told him his family had just risked everything, pulled on every resource they had to get him back, were there any part of them that wasn’t sure, they wouldn’t have gone to such lengths and risk, still, he didn’t want to disappoint them.

His attraction to his brothers promised had alarmed him, but, that had waned, after that surge of magic, which according to Kaleb had been him mating with Lucy and opening up his own Archangel magic, Zen hadn’t felt it as strongly. Now it was almost like what he felt toward the rest of his family, a strong desire to protect them, to make sure they were well and happy.

So he dismissed it, deciding to attribute the odd sensations and compulsions to being just overwhelmed by being reunited with his family and freed from a lifetime of slavery.

He’d gratefully jumped at the chance to help Kaleb with his wings, his poor brother had no clue how to handle the new magic he had and, adding to that, Kaleb was already hugely powerful, with three massive origins open and magic pathways laced through with light. Cristoff had spent a couple of hours going over both of them with Xally, marveling at them both.

“Your containers were always big Kaleb and your pathways handled moving your magic on the same level as a healer, just large flow, but this new stuff, the old ones are light soaked, the new ones? I can barely look into they’re so bright, you have MORE immaculate light in you now than you did and now it’s carrying the golden tint of Celestial magic.” He observed. Xally going over them both had agreed.

“Zen has as much capacity, the difference is his pathways are disused, so will need to be worked, that’s not a bad thing, he just won’t have the output you will Kaleb, at first anyway, but you’re both…beyond what regular mages are. Lucy…Lucy has changed some too…” Cristoff added, looking over to the wide eyed blonde who was sitting beside Cana watching and listening.

“Yeah, Cosplayers soul…it’s all wrapped up with yours now Kaleb.” Bickslow said, eyes glowing green as he’d also been asked to check over the pair. Arman stood by the infirmary bed Zen was sitting on looking between his sons uncertainly. He wasn’t sure whether to be completely elated that Kaleb had, for the second time in his young life, gone through a large change in his magic that was this time bringing with it the happy fact that he was now mated to the sweet girl he’d liked from the moment he’d met her, and in doing greatly improved Armans chances of becoming a grandfather sooner rather than later. Or, if he should be worried about such a major thing happening right alongside them rescuing his beloved second born son who he’d thought dead for more than 20 years.

There was also the fact that now, there were two Archangel mages, Zen, who had grown up with the magic mostly realized because of, Cristoff guessed, his exposure to the powerful magic bomb that had killed his mother but that his wings had protected him from, Cristoff and Xally both believed that his magic having to surge that strongly in order to protect him from the release of dark magic that had turned everything organic in the embassy building to dust but Zen, had blown his magic wide open so Zen had grown up with most of it there, certainly with his wings at his command.

Then Kaleb who had apparently spent most of his life to this point using just the major line of his full host of magic abilities. Though, Zen could not read minds or alter thoughts or any of the things Kaleb could do, his magic seemed based around combat, and while Kalebs certainly worked in that capacity, Kalebs wasn’t as lethal as Zens was, or at least…it wasn’t before. He could certainly kill with it, Arman had seen that for the first time personally at Skysreach, he and Kalebs brothers hadn’t needed to do anything, Kaleb had just levelled people, he was upset about Lucy getting hurt at the time but still, seeing his sons power at work had been eye opening. He had never doubted the magic councils decision to make Kaleb a Wizard Saint, he’d always been magically the most disciplined and powerful of Armans children, but seeing what that level of power could do…

Now, he was stronger because of his bond with Lucy, and she was too, and she was hearing strong thoughts, those tied to strong emotions, somethings that came across painfully loud to Kaleb were still whispers to her but, she could mentally talk to Kaleb now without expending any effort, and her spirits, they were linked with both of them, could hear and speak with Kaleb as easily as they could Lucy.

Zen was happy for them, but some of what they had said had worried him. Kaleb had been drawn to Lucy from the beginning, that wasn’t bad, but, when the mating had started, Kaleb had been utterly unable to control himself, he’d laid himself open for Lucy to take, handed himself over completely with no reservations and hadn’t, in spite of being the one of Zens siblings his father said was the most thoughtful, responsible and cautious, in spite of a personality not prone to it at all, he hadn’t hesitated, had just done it, gone with everything and held no part of himself back, saying:

“I couldn’t…it didn’t even occur to me, I…need her like air, since we met it’s been more and more, stronger and stronger and once the link was in place…it sped toward what it became. I don’t regret it, I’m happy with her…we’ll be alright.” Lucy had stood then, tears in her eyes and slid right into his lap and wrapped her arms around him and Zen had never seen so much…desire, so much…love…as he saw pass between his brother and Lucy before Kaleb had finally leaned up and kissed her. It staggered him, and knowing he himself was…destined for that, could have that…that staggered him more. It had him lying in the soft bed now crossing over Boscan lands toward Pelerno, the place of his birth, forgetting all about how badly he’d always yearned to see the Grass Sea and only thinking about someday…someday he would have someone like Kaleb had Lucy, he prayed she would be as kind, as beautiful a person as he already knew Lucy was.

A soft knock on his door had his sharp eyes snapping into focus and looking to it.

“Zen? We’re over the sea now, you had mentioned wanting to see it, I thought we could have breakfast on the deck.” His fathers voice came and he smiled, his father was all he’d ever dreamed he’d be, warm, loving, strong and patient, he’d already started teaching Zen Boscan with Farron and Freeds help, and classes were being arranged for him in everything from language to sex, since he’d not had the benefit of a sudehpah as a youth, he’d be working with one now and he’d admit freely he was looking forward to it. The things he’d learned in the pits were hardly romantic or artful, he knew how to please a woman, or he hoped he did, his father assured him Sudehpah did not judge, they taught, and his would help him learn how to be a lover on a Boscan level. So when he did mate, that mate would be kept as happy as Kaleb kept Lucy.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he just couldn’t sleep with any sort of clothing on yet, though the silk sleep pants Kaleb had given him were comfortable, the blankets were already more than he was used to. His brothers had all gotten together and made sure he had clothes to wear, he and Bickslow were pretty much the same size, so what he pulled on now, while tight because Bickslow didn’t have quiet as much muscle mass as a lifetime in the pits had put onto Zens frame, fit him and he didn’t mind the snug fit, when he’d worn leather armor, and for a while he’d been put in skin tight leather for his battles, he’d been comfortable in it, and it didn’t inhibit his ability to move, the fabric had good give to it, so while he’d worn very little clothing in his life, he was adjusting well to this.  
He bound his long hair back, smiling faintly at the feel of it since Lucys spirit had trimmed it for him to the same length as Kalebs, it had been well past his waist, the guards refusing to cut it or give Zen anything to use to do it himself. Now it was longer than modern lengths like Cristoff and Vander kept theirs in, but still traditional for a Boscan man.

His father smiled at him when he opened his door. “Ready? The sea is still bright, the sun hasn’t fully risen yet.” He said, leading Zen out onto the ships deck and Zen forgot about mates and languages and all the things troubling him, his lips lifting in a smile that had his father consciously struggling not to start crying again as his son rushed to the rail of the ship, gripping it while he drew in deep breaths of the fragrant air and the lights of the Grass Sea danced over him casting soft tints of color through the blonde highlights in his mahogany colored hair.

Zen was finally home.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The family home had been set up to house the mages Arman was raising, and the practice ring beyond the deck behind the house was heavily warded to contain the powerhouses that were Armans children as they sparred with each other growing up.

Freed had re-enforced it further, and shared a chaise lounge with Farron on the deck watching Zen teaching Kaleb how to summon and control his wings. It had taken two full days but finally, with Zen smiling faintly at his brothers frustrated sigh, Zen had swung at him and Kalebs wings had finally emerged.

It was a blessing Zen was as skilled as he was, because the ex-gladiator had to use it to avoid Kalebs wings as they slashed forward to block Zens swing and slammed his black wing back sending him spinning to the dirt then a deadly sharp tip had rammed down right where Zen had fallen.

A black wing deflected it, but not before several shouts and Lucys scream of alarm had Kaleb reeling back wide eyed.

Zen rolled to his feet, his own wings curled to each side a smirk on his face, of everyone, he was the only one not upset and he’d been the one Kalebs wing had tried to impale.

Now they curled like Zens, at the ready. Like Zens but not, Kalebs gleamed, shimmering faintly golden white they almost glowed where Zens were black as night and glossy.

“It’s ok…they respond to threats, and that time, I meant you harm, your wings will protect you on their own, even if you’re not conscious, mine prevented more than a few rape attempts while I was growing up. I figured they would strike at the threat, it was the best way to bring them out.” Zen said and Kaleb frowned.

“I don’t like not having control of them…I did NOT want to strike at you…just block the swing.” He said unhappily and Zen shrugged, his left wing curling in so he could stroke over the dark feathers thoughtfully.

“Then control them, it’s mind over reflex, your most base reactions and instincts will drive your wings, it’s why their reactions will be faster than your decisions, so they strike faster, block better than you can because they will react faster than you can think to command them, but you have to sort of…train your own reflexes. You’ve trained yourself to react with deadly retaliation to a malicious attack, so…that’s what your wings did.”

Kaleb frowned but nodded, glancing side to side and concentrating on the magic signature he felt, it was like growing another set of arms when they had come out and his whole system was struggling to adapt, it was a little overwhelming.

“Ok, so...now we have them out, make them move. When I was learning I got them to follow the movements of my arms, it’s awkward at first, but you’ll get better and better and soon won’t need to involve your arms to get them to do what you want them to.” Zen suggested and Kaleb pressed his lips together, grateful they had agreed to do this training at home, far from prying eyes, he didn’t need his people seeing him awkward like this.

He concentrated, relaxed and let his magic flow through the wings then moved his arms and, like Zen had said, his wings followed them, he smiled faintly, focusing on the feel of it, trying to find the separate feel of the wings themselves, if he could isolate them, he could focus on them and move them independently.

“Move with me.” Zen called and Kaleb looked up, watching his brother start working similar movements to Tai Chi, something Kaleb was very familiar with, and he smiled.

“How did you learn all of this there?” He asked quietly.

Zen shrugged “I had to, it was master the use of my wings or get raped to death, the nobles had already decided I was too dangerous to be a pleasure slave, and had I not started mastering my wings, which of all my magic, take the least amount to use and amplify my overall magic while they’re out, then if the nobles hadn’t killed me, eventually the guards and other Gladiators would have, I was “pretty”, and Boscan, and in Pergrand...Boscan male slaves are extremely valued because of how well skilled they are in pleasure.” Zen replied.

“You’ve grown strong, and I’m deeply grateful you’re helping me.” Kaleb said.

Zen smiled “I’m the grateful one...Dad says you are willing to admit me to White Sea...give me a place in the guild, my own apartment at any of the branches or in the main guild itself, I’d like that, to be part of the guild that fought so hard to save me.”

Kaleb raised a brow and smiled at him “Even if your little brother is your Guildmaster?” He asked, Zen laughed. They had discovered Kaleb was a month younger than Zen and Zen had been chuckling about being his “Big” brother. He and Cristoff were both big men, Zen wasn’t small, he was actually taller than both of them by a little bit, nearly as tall as Bickslow, but he wasn’t quite as built as they were, still his muscle was hard earned, so was his speed and agility, and his skill with weapons, something he’d found only Vander could challenge him in.

His baby brother was...intense, Vander was fast, possessed a magic he’d never even dreamed existed, and on top of his blazing speed and skill, had a sharp tongue and didn’t hold back teasing comments and jokes while he fought, he would have driven the crowds insane back in Pergrand.

Of his brothers he really couldn’t say any one of them was easier than another to get along with, they were all so different, yet each one, adopted or blood, loved him, he’d felt that immediately, truth was something he always knew, nobody had ever successfully lied to him, he always knew. Bit by bit, Farron, Freed and the others were helping him to learn just like he was helping Kaleb.

He’d had his first lesson with a Sudehpah too, the day after arriving home, since he’d freely admitted being eager for it his father had felt getting him engaged in Boscan culture, history and society studies with a Sudehpah would be wise.

The woman was beautiful, soft spoken, graceful and sweet Gods had she felt amazing. What had started as a simple lesson in Boscan culture had turned into a heavily passionate session of sex and he’d so needed it, to feel alive, like he was free, like he wasn’t in a cell with a terrified brutally abused slave for once. He’d been able to give Sindal one hell of a work out, she’d lost herself, came before he did and had been embarrassed by that, admitting she worked with few men his age and fewer still that were fit, healthy and also a mage.

“Mages are always much more...passionate, emotion is part of the magic they use so they are much more in tune with it, they’re...stronger, more powerful in bed, lusty and always have more stamina...I admit...I’ve not had a student like...you before.” She’d said, panting heavily laying beside him on his bed.

Her embarrassment hadn’t stopped her from encouraging another round though, she’d left on wobbly legs too and Zen had relaxed in a hot bath and slept well that night.

Now he stood showing Kaleb how to make his wings follow his commands, remembering how hard it had been for him to learn himself how to control the things, there had been times he’d hated them, wished he hadn’t been saved by them, that he’d died the happy child he’d been.

Indigo eyes watched the pair of mages working, Cobra leaning on his hands, elbows propped on the ledge of the balcony off Vanders bedroom on the second floor of the Pradesh home. His mind was turning over all that had happened since their arrival in Pelerno a few days ago, and he was just...uneasy. 

Kaleb and Lucy were happy, very much so, and Zen was too, the whole family was in this state of euphoria over all of their recent blessings. Farron and Freed had promised to each other and if possible the Rune mage was even more dreamy eyed and lovey around his handsome lover. Farron was his ever collected and cool exterior self, the man had a smoldering heat under that smooth surface though, Cobra knew how much the blonde lusted after Freed, and he and Vander had even taken a wicked little sneaky trip into the shadows and seen just how much that couple enjoyed each other once the doors were closed and Freed thought his runes had the world blotted out.

He was worried about Cristoff and Cana, they still hadn’t done the deed and Cristoff was about fit to be tied. Bacchus was staying at the Pradesh home too, he was having some issues with nerve damage and Cristoff had been slowly mending them, but Cobra had watched the big slayer get locked into a fucking jail cell in the bowels of that airship, to ride out a rough three nights as a full moon had happened and only Cobra and Kaleb...well...Lucy too to a lesser degree, knew just how much that man had suffered for those three days and nights.

“You’re brooding. Should I alert the military?” His mate asked and he smiled a little in spite of himself.

“I’m just not happy with how the drunk is treating your brother.” He said.

Vander stepped up beside him, leaning on the railing with him. “She’s scared, Cristoff knows it, said he won’t rush her and she’s still got this...weird idea that she doesn’t deserve him and can’t really be his mate, now that she understands exactly what a mate is.”

That explanation had Cana reeling , her whole being had tipped off its axis at the concept that what Cristoff meant, what she was to be, was more than just a lover, more than even a girlfriend, promised or wife, that once they were mated, that was it, they would be together, possibly for centuries since Dragon Slayers had no set lifespan just like Dragons.

Now, Cobra would have thought the idea of being bound through an unbreakable bond to someone elses very soul, someone perfect for you, who would understand you, be all you needed, love you, be a lover, friend, everything for good, to have that with a man like Cristoff, who was one of few people Cobra had ever met that he had truly liked immediately, Cristoff was a good person, he was sexy as hell, if Vander hadn’t shown up Cobra had already planned to tap that brawny hunk at his first opportunity himself.

Cana had always been quick to jump into the sack with anything good looking, now he knew Cristoff had been keeping his mate satisfied, but, he also knew Cana wasn’t really doing much to return that favor, in spite of her bet with Vander before, since recovering Bacchus and seeing how badly torn up he’d been, she’d just, shut that part of herself off though.

So now, Cristoff, to save his sanity, was staying in the city at his apartment at the guild branch, coming in the mornings to work on Bacchus then leaving again, avoiding Cana so she could have her space and take the time she needed to get over it all, thing was...Cristoff was fucking suffering, and so was the drunk, she was just directing her misery into guilt, thinking she was feeling so bad because she deserved to, not because the bond with Cristoff was being ruined before it had even fully taken hold.

So Cobra was indeed brooding on that, and he was also a little unsure about Sorranos sudden interest in White Sea. She had never been too into the idea of being in a light guild, Sabertooth had offered her a home with Yukino and that was her sister, who she honestly loved at that guild as an incentive, and she’d walked away, remained a solo mage who walked the thin line between light and dark.

There was more to what Sorrano was doing, he was sure of it, he just wasn’t sure what her deal was. That she had Yukino with her just confused him more. Yukino was in a perfectly successful guild, why couldn’t Sorrano work with her? Why come all the way to Bosco?

“All this concern I see and feel coming from you...won’t lie...it’s good to see, I just happen to know it all makes your ass twitch.” Vander commented and Cobra smiled at him, moving behind the taller mage and wrapping his arms around him, burying his nose in Vanders neck and just, breathing, let himself just soak up the presence of his mate. 

Vander didn’t tease him, just turned his head and stayed as he was, letting Cobra hold him, nuzzle into him, he was an ass, and knew Cobra was fine with that, but he was also in love with Erik, very much so, and because he’d so fully accepted their bond now, knew when Erik needed him to be calm..quiet...solid. Of the two of them, Vander was the most stable, the best adjusted, he’d grown up with a loving family that had always been there for him, that gave him a solid foundation in himself he knew Erik didn’t have, and sometimes, Erik needed to lean on him, sit and cuddle him and have him just be supportive, like now.

“Never thought I needed someone, never thought it mattered or would make a difference, never thought of myself as incomplete until your ass got in my fucking way when Tink was trying to land a kick on me...now I know better, the shit with Cris is bugging me, the shit with that friend of mine I told you about, that’s bugging me too.” He admitted.

Vander drew a breath, comfort and wisdom weren’t really his thing, if you wanted someone eliminated, scared shitless or beaten to within an inch of their lives? He was the one in his family that dished that shit out, he took the hard actions behind the scenes to make things fucking happen. Cristoff, and Kaleb, they were who you went to for Comfort and Wisdom. But, this was his mate, and he wanted Erik reaching out to him, needed it, cared deeply about how his mate was and how he could help him, so he sighed.

“I can have them found, wherever they are on their route to Pelerno...I still have extensive contacts, might take me a day but I can tell you where they are, who they’re with and how they’re getting here before nightfall if you want.” He said quietly.

Cobra smiled, pressing a kiss to Vanders shoulder and slipping a hand down to grab a firm ass cheek and give it a hard squeeze that made his mate growl at him. “Do it for me Babe.” Erik said and Vander turned in his arms, pressed a firm kiss against his lips and vanished leaving Erik licking his lips and adjusting himself before he leaned on the rail again, watching Kaleb get a wing tangled in his own hair and jerk himself right off his own feet with a yelp. A smirk twisted the slayers lips and he struggled to slam up walls so Kaleb wouldn’t know his ass was about to dive back into his room and laugh itself silly because that mental image? Oh fucking gold and just what he’d fucking needed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana watched Xally go over Bacchus’ left leg again, the man was laying on his stomach in nothing but some boxers while Xally worked his numb leg, Cristoff had restored full function to it but the nerve damage was such that regenerating everything so the palm mage got back sensation was taking time. Bacchus was frustrated, Cana was because he was, Cristoff was on edge because Cana hadn’t touched him in days because she felt so horrid about it all and Xally? Xally seemed to be the only one in the mix not miserable.

She slid her slender fingers over Bacchus’ left ass cheek and pinched him, the palm mage turning his head and looking back over his shoulder at her. “I felt that, and my ass isn’t the problem…” He grumbled.

Xally smirked at him “It’s distracting me, thought I’d indulge myself so get over it.” She quipped. Bacchus frowned at her “You know, I’ve spent the last several months being raped every damn day, sexual advances aren’t really on my list of shit I want right now.” He snapped.

Cana winced, Bacchus had been snappy and nasty and totally unlike himself, had been since Cristoff had awakened him after he’d healed enough the Lunar Slayer was sure he wouldn’t wake up in agony. It was her fault, her fucking fault, and seeing him snap at Xally, a beautiful woman he’d have been all over trying to woo into his bed before, left the card mage chewing her lower lip because while it was fine when he directed his anger at her, he shouldn’t have been snapping at Xally, who was just trying to lighten the heavy dark mood in the room.

“You know, if you hadn’t taken a job into Pergrand with just one person that called for a fucking team maybe you wouldn’t have. Now I’m sorry about what you went through, I really am, I killed quite a few people getting that good looking ass out of that shit hole Karadin calls a country and I’ve spent a fuck ton of time helping you heal, Cana over there is beating herself up with every one of your self absorbed fucking pouts to the point she’s pushing my brother away, the only person who has helped HER to heal after what YOU drug her into, so get your shit straight pretty boy and lighten up a little!” Xally snapped back, she’d stood up, not terribly impressive because she wasn’t her blonde sister who stood 6 feet tall, but hands on hips, brilliant aquamarine eyes flashing, full pink lips set in a hard line, Xally Pradesh still looked like she could knock Bacchus down a peg or two.

The palm mage glared at her. “Fuck you, and fuck your brother too, and Fuck Cana, if she hadn’t come all pouting about Fairy tail disbanding and how she needed money so bad I wouldn’t have even LOOKED at that mission, I’d have had Goldmine send it to a bigger guild with more s-class mages, but because Cana over there has been bitching about how she should have made S-class by now for the last few YEARS I really thought she could fucking cut it! Instead when the shit hits the fan miss thing over there freezes up and starts screaming, standing there fucking screaming like a damn idiot while I’m getting gang raped! She could have run, gone for help, Gods know I had the group of soldiers occupied!” He yelled back, moving and swinging his body so he got to his feet so he could glare down at Xally who was a little shorter than Cana so a good head shorter than Bacchus.

It sure didn’t bother Xally though, while Cana recoiled and cringed over Bacchus’ words Xally poked a finger in his chest.

“Then what happened huh? She got captured right along with you, what, you think those soldiers wouldn’t have unchained that berserker and let it run her down? If she’d run she’d be DEAD right now you fucking moron! You BOTH made a stupid decision and it landed you in hell, you can both sit around whining about it like idiots and let it ruin your damn lives or you can get the fuck back on your feet and move the hell on!! Don’t you DARE blame anyone else though for your choice Bacchus Groh and don’t you dare say anything negative about my brother, he’s suffering every fucking day because of you two being fucking assholes about this all. Nobody thinks you should be all smiles and shit, but everyone needs you to at least act like functioning human beings, and feeling in that leg or not, it works, you have it, you can use and walk with it, you could have died in that place but you didn’t! Be grateful for what you have, quit wallowing in what you went through!” When Xally was done Bacchus narrowed his eyes on her and Cana half expected him to hit her, he looked like her was thinking about it, but instead, he grabbed Xally by the shoulders and lunged in, kissing the startled water mage.

Cana mouth fell open in shock. Bacchus pulled back a moment later, breathing hard and Xally, again the only one in the room not lost, laughed.

“What was that about sexual advances again?” She asked, arching a brow at the palm mage who blushed a little, pink staining his cheeks, the gorgeous little water mage had been making his heart race from the moment he’d seen her, but he was just….messed up, his body didn’t feel like it was his anymore and he didn’t know how to deal with it all.

“I’m sor..mmm” He hummed then when Xally kissed him back, sweet and gentle, her full lips were wonderful after all that time he’d spent in misery certain he was going to die and his hands settled on smooth rounded hips as she stepped into him, her arms wrapping around him and it was just...a good feeling, strangely not arousing, there was more comfort in it, Xally just had that air about her, like her brother who Bacchus did regret snapping about.

It might be a while before he thought about getting into bed with someone again, his whole head was just too messed up for that, but when he did...he sort of hoped Xally might be willing.

“Well...I was going to ask how he was doing but...yeah…” A deep voice crossed the room and all eyes snapped to the large raven haired slayer who was smirking, leaning against the door frame.

Canas heart skipped a beat at seeing him, every part of her instantly alive and aching as her eyes travelled over him, in his snug dark blue slacks tucked into soft looking dark brown boots, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up straining at the shoulders, biceps and chest to cover Cristoffs muscle. 

His hair was loose, damp, he had to be fresh out of the bath and Cana pressed her lips together, remembering how, just a short time ago, he’d carried her into the steaming bath on board the Boscan ship and bathed her, his ands gliding over her body, making her writhe and moan and whimper as he’d lavished pleasures on her.

Now she hadn’t been wrapped in those arms in days, he wasn’t even sleeping in the house, travelling back and forth into the city and it was all her fault...she’d rejected him…

When they had reached the Pradesh home they’d spent hours talking, the whole family and their friends, then Cristoff had taken her to his room, fully intending to end their waiting, they were safe, Zen was safe, Bacchus was going to get better, there was no need to wait anymore and she’d given him no reason to think she didn’t want him as much as he wanted her.

But as they’d kissed, as she’d groaned in pure lust as he’d finally covered her body with his and started removing their clothes while he’d kissed her, murmured sweet things to her, been all she’d ever hoped he’d be.

Her mind had started reminding her she was a whore, a failure, weak, dirty, prone to drinking too much and being reckless and stupid and too loose in her morals. Cristoff was handsome, young, successful...kind...clean...he’d not done the things she’d done...not faltered when it mattered…

She didn’t deserve him, he was wrong, she wasn’t his mate, he just felt sorry for her, just wanted to fix her, his dedication to seeing others healed was blinding him.

Greedily she’d still yanked his belt open, his pants, reached in and grasped her prize and whimpered when he’d moaned, when his hips had bucked into her grasp making that impressive length drag over her still covered core and sending stars firing behind her eyes.

He deserved a good fuck, she could be that for him, it would be ok...if it weren’t for the mating he promised her would happen, he’d explained it, how it would work, that when they reached orgasm, his soul would fracture, and if she accepted him, hers would too, and his piece would come into her to heal the wound made, and hers would do the same for him, they would each then carry a part of the others very being inside of them.

The bond would last forever, their souls joined, and Cristoff being a Dragon Slayer had a very long life ahead of him, so too would his mate since the mate would live as long as their slayer and vice versa.

Lucy was newly mated to Kaleb, and told Cana enthusiastically that she loved it, that it felt amazingly good, that she’d never known happiness like she had now, knowing Kaleb was hers and she was his and nothing could sever that bond.

Cana couldn’t believe she’d ever have something like that, she just wasn’t that lucky, nothing that good had ever happened to her or could happen to her, life just wasn’t that kind, not to her. She was trouble, she knew she was, and Cristoff didn’t deserve that, but she wanted him...Gods she burned for him, had to have him, so she had shoved his pants down while he’d shed his shirt, kneeling finally naked on his bed, smiling down at her as her eyes had taken him in, she’d committed every gorgeous part of him to memory, because she knew this wouldn’t last.

He’d helped her out of her clothes, kissing her, his hands so certain and finding places on her to massage and caress, his soft lips closing over the peak of a breast then working his way back up, he’d driven her out of her mind, sent her screaming to a body raking orgasm with just his hands and kisses then he’s hooked her leg over his hip and finally hovered over her smiling.

“Mine...you will be mine and I will be yours...my beautiful...sweet mate…” He’d whispered between long kisses and finally, he’d entered her, that heavy thick length pushing into her body and stretching her and making her feel just...amazing, he’d pushed in so deep, nobody had ever hit her where he did and she thought she’d never feel anything so wonderful ever again, this was it, the finest sensations she would ever know.

Then he started moving.

She’d had a couple of Boscan lovers, only a couple, and they instantly fell from the best experiences of her life to bland as Cristoff made love to her. Everything he did, every sound he made, the heat of his body, the smoothness of his skin, the bulk and weight of his body, how his hair fell around them in a silky black curtain, the way he tasted faintly of mint and dew, it drove her wild, she was writhing under him, legs wrapped tight around his trim hips, heels dug into a taut ass as she met his thrusts, her nails raked over those hard bulging muscles and she was scarcely able to breathe.

“Ahh...Oh Cana….” He growled as she’d rolled her hips up into him. Her eyes had finally opened, meeting those midnight blues flecked with silver, she could feel him, how much he cared about her, the depth of it, that he did...truly...love her. It terrified her, and as their skin met, as the sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room with his grunts and growls and her panting mewls, she came, as fear flooded her, the certainty she wasn’t good enough, that she’d let him down, that she’d never be the woman he needed, the woman he deserved. 

“No!...Cana...Nnnngh…” He gasped, and she jerked herself out of his arms screaming as she saw his eyes roll up, his body seize, felt something try to reach into her but she ran from it.

She cowered by the headboard, watching as his body bowed, every muscle straining, pain evident in every sinew of him, blood started running from his ears and mouth and she screamed again as he gasped “Cana…”

The door flew open and green light flooded the room followed by blue and cana, clutching her knees to her chest pressed against the headboard hid her face.

“Cris!! Holy SHIT!! What the fuck!!” It was Bickslows voice “KALEB!!!” He shouted as he and Xally had jumped onto the bed, Xally grasping Cristoffs face between her hands while Bickslow tried to hold his thrashing brother down.

“Cris!!! Look at me!!! Look in my eyes!!” Bickslow screamed as Kaleb rushed into the room, the big blonde slamming a hand down on Cristoffs forehead and help Bickslow pin the Dragon Slayer down, Lavender eyes flashing and adding their light to the room as magic pressure flooded the house making it groan on its foundation, long built in protection runes and wards flaring to life to keep the house together.

“His souls shredded! FUCK!!” Bickslow shouted.

“Mend it Bix! Put it back together or he’s going to DIE!!” Kaleb shouted back.

“Get him to look at me, I need to get his eyes open!” Bickslow cried and Cristoffs eyes opened and flashed green as Bickslows magic flooded into him.

Lucy had appeared, gathering Cana and pulling her from the bed, wrapping a blanket around her as she quietly sobbed, “It was me...I did this...I’m not good enough…” She whimpered.

Arman had come into the room and Cana had hidden her face in Lucys shoulder, Gods Arman would destroy her...he loved his children so much and she’d just...killed Cristoff.

“He’s not dead...shhh, stop that, Cana, Cana you’re ok...Bix and Kaleb will get him back, Xally will help heal what damage there is...you’ll see...he’ll be ok...you are good enough, Gods Cana, he loves you, he wants you, do you...not...want him?” Lucy asked quietly as the family worked to recover Cristoff, the bleeding had stopped, and Cristoffs body had relaxed, sagging into the bed.

“I don’t deserve him...nothing good like him ever works out for me...Lu...I’m so sorry...I...I fuck everything up...he’s going to hate me now...I...I should go…” She whispered and Lucy tightened her hold on her shaking her head.

“Where? Cana...you belong here, you belong with Cristoff, you’re his mate...he is not going to hate you for this…” Lucy assured her but looked up with worried eyes toward Kaleb and the others.

Kaleb met her gaze   
She rejected the mating...I...I don’t know what that will do...but it almost killed him...he wont hate her, I don’t think Cris is even capable of hating somebody, but..I don’t know Sunshine...this is...serious, she used him...I got his memories of what happened...when his soul split and the mating started, she pushed him away and rejected him, if Bickslow hadn’t felt the whole thing start and gotten nosy...she really would have killed Cristoff…

Lucys eyes flew wide, watching as Xallys glowing hands slid over her brothers face and chest, Bickslows still glowing brilliantly, sweat forming on his face as he worked to mend his brothers torn soul.

She looked at Cana, shaking and crying softly in her arms in disbelief, Cristoff was everything Cana had ever wanted and ten times more, Cana had been all about the whole thing until Bacchus was rescued, she just couldn’t understand...she’d seen them in the woods outside Romell that day, how Cana had been so happy, Gods she’d given the big Boscan a blowjob right in front of everyone and even made a bet with Vander she could please her dragon more than Vander could his.

“Cana…” Lucy whispered.

“I think some space is needed...time for you to think...Cristoff needs to recover, and Cana...you clearly have a lot of recovering to do yourself...Vander! I know you’re here…” Arman had come over, and it was a testament to the mans generous nature that he wasn’t throwing Cana out of his home for what she’d just done to his son. The jade eyes that fell on the cowering Card mage though held no anger, just sympathy.

“I...I’ll just go...I’m so sorry…” Cana whimpered and Arman crouched before her.

“No...you will not do this to my son and keep running, my dear lady, you’ve run enough, beaten yourself up enough...Cristoff…” He looked back at the group on the bed, Bickslows eyes had finally returned to normal and the Seith fell over on the bed groaning “It’s good...got it back together...holy fuck…”

Arman breathed out a relieved sigh and looked back at Cana. “Cristoff will recover, he’s a very strong young man, and his magic won’t leave him weak for long, I have a feeling in his desire, he rushed you, he’s wanted you for most of his life my dear, dreamed about finding his mate, he’s...the romantic of this family even more so than myself or Xally there, and I think he rushed things...but do not believe he won’t still want you, you have been his most cherished dream for far too long for him to give up, and...in light of all of this...I think we need to take helping you recover enough that this can work more seriously. Clearly you need more than just my sons love…” Arman had sighed and Cana had whimpered and burst into tears again, apologizing over and over but Arman had Vander pick her up and Lucy and Arman settled her in a spare room downstairs near Armans office.

Kaleb sent Cana to sleep, plucking her consciousness from her mind, his magic wasn’t as gentle as Cristoffs, or as pleasing to experience in that way, but it worked and the family had settled Cristoff in his bed, Bickslow doing what he’d done countless times when they were children and crawling into the Dragon Slayers bed, this time, he would protect his brother, like Cristoff had done so many times for him when they were all growing up, and make sure his brother was safe from the nightmares he was sure to have.

That had been right after they had arrived...and now, now Cristoff was recovered, the picture of a healthy Dragon Slayer again, but his eyes had a soft pain in them they hadn’t had before, and his voice lacked the vibrant confidence it had had when he’d talked with her before.

Bacchus looked between the two and internally grimaced, this was partly his doing...he’d said some cruel things to Cana as she’d sat by his bed before Cristoff had gotten his leg working again. Things he was sure had added to her misery and it hadn’t been fair or right of him, they were just so...broken...he had no idea how Zen walked around smiling like he did, so happy, there was no doubt Zen had endured more, he’d lived in those pits for most of his life, Bacchus and Cana had only been there a short time by comparison...he needed to talk with Zen, wanted to anyway, he still hadn’t thanked him for saving his life, for saving Canas too...and maybe the Archangel who had grown up a slave could teach the mages who hadn’t...how to live again after seeing just a small sample of the horrors Zen had grown up in…

“I’d like to talk to Zen...if that’s ok? I...I need to thank him, before you all showed up he saved me from that other Gladiator...I would have been cut in half if not for him…” Bacchus said quietly and Xally shoved him, keeping a grip on his belt just in case his leg didn’t hold him, but it did, and he gave her an arched brow that she laughed at, pushing the taller mage ahead of her from the room, leaving Cristoff standing in the doorway watching them retreat down the hall and Cana sitting on the overstuffed chair across from Bacchus’ bed.

She was afraid to look at him, afraid to meet those dark eyes and see that sadness in them, betrayal...a lack of the warmth and affection she’d gloried in for a short time. Still, she couldn’t seem to avoid it, her eyes sought his and when they met her breath caught. 

Warmth...affection...yes the sad edge was there, but no anger, betrayal...he even smiled a little, it was an odd look on him, the shy smile, she’d only ever seen the cocky confidence, the smooth calm certainty. 

“I should thank Zen too…” She said quietly.

“You’ll get a chance, Zen’s not going anywhere.” He replied.

She looked down, biting her lip “I...are you ok?” She asked in a rush suddenly and he smiled more, nodding.

“I am...it aches...and I haven’t heard a peep out of my dragon since it happened, but Bickslow says I’m healing...being near you...helps.” He said quietly.

Her heart stuttered, Lucy had told her a hundred times now Cristoff didn’t hate her, wasn’t mad, that he didn’t blame her, but she could still hear his strangled cry to her...when she closed her eyes she could see him on that bed dying again while she cowered...didn’t even go to him...too terrified she’d make it worse if she got near him.

To hear being near her was a positive thing...it made her chest tighten.

“I...miss you.” She admitted, and it was painfully true. She’d had no clue how much she had grown to depend on and just love sleeping safely tucked against his body, wrapped in his arms until she had started sleeping alone again.

In the comfort of the Pradesh home, surrounded by powerful wards and protections and mages she knew could because they had storm a city, she knew she was safe but didn’t feel that way unless Cristoff was close, knowing he wasn’t, knowing he was miles away sleeping alone like her because of what she had done, because of her fears, her insecurities...it had been eating at her and she didn’t know what to do.

Kaleb had suggested she visit White Sea, go to the guild hall, it was always bustling with activity 24/7 and Lucy had told her it was beautiful, but Cana had felt like that wasn’t fair, Cristoff had retreated to the guild, she couldn’t follow him.

“I miss you too...are you sleeping alright?” He asked and she almost jumped at the sound of his voice she was so lost in her thoughts.

She laughed a little weak laugh and shook her head “You already know the answer to that.” She accused with a smile, he was a healer, he knew all about how her health was holding up or faltering. The bags under her eyes were a pretty obvious indication too.

“Kaleb can help you...please don’t suffer silently Cana, say something, speak up, everyone here cares about you and wants you to be ok...I’m sorry...I pushed...I really shouldn’t have…” He sighed and Cana stood up, eyes wide, rushing him suddenly “NO! No, I pushed, Gods Cris I threw you into a damn closet on the ship, I...I almost tore your clothes off...I pushed too! I just…” Her eyes drifted over that tall body again, Gods he was a raven haired Adonis, he really was, the tight pants let the definition of his thighs show, even the dip in the side of his flawless ass above that sexy thigh could be made out...she wanted to run her hands over him, feel the curve of those muscles, the hard edges, smooth skin…

Her arousal hit Cristoff like a fist to the face too, his dragon stirring for the first time since she had rejected him. MATE… it growled and he was actually happy to hear it, to feel it pushing at him again. Canas rejection hadn’t killed them, hadn’t ended their chance to be together, his dragon still wanted her. He was worn, ached, had woken up to Bickslow holding him and had sobbed in his brothers arms like a damn fool. Yes he hurt, yes Cana had nearly killed him, but he’d done this, he’d frightened her, by letting it all happen before she was really ready, he knew how messed up she still was, how Bacchus had said hurtful things and made it all worse, he knew, and in his arrogance, he’d thought mating would help, forming a deep bond with him would help her, she could draw on his strength, his spirit could keep her head above water.

“You can’t fix something when it’s not done breaking.” His father had told him once and that was what he’d tried to do, tried to use mating as a fix, and while yes, Cana was all over him anymore, he understood why, she’d always used sex as an escape, it only made sense she would turn to it as she struggled through all of this and with him right there, eager and willing...he’d been unfair, let it go too far, he knew he could sate her, he’d done it...and if he needed to spend every night with his face between her legs, well...he really didn’t mind that at all anyway, it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle turning him into a heated mess, Gods watching her take him into that lovely mouth of hers was heaven.

Now she was right in front of him, smelling so good, eyes bright and hopeful...Gods help him...he reached for her and pulled her into his arms and she wrapped hers around him, buried her face in his chest and pressed against him and they both sighed...Cristoff leaning back against the door frame, closing his eyes and almost purring, his dragon curling up in happiness inside him at having her wrapped in his arms again.

“I could stay here tonight…” Cristoff said softly after a few minutes, he didn’t want to leave again, the drive back to Pelerno wasn’t terrible but every mile he put between him and Cana hurt.

Cana almost cried nodding vigorously “Please...please stay…” She whimpered and he smiled faintly, bending and kissing her temple, then her nose, then finally tipping her chin up and kissing her lips. They both leaned into each other, neither trying to take the kiss too far, just savoring it, for what it was, a confirmation for them both that they hadn’t lost everything...that they could get through this...and could still be together.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy whirled, dodging the green glowing blast Bickslow had sent at her and the snaking electricity on the ground Laxus had sent to trip her up, reaching she smiled faintly, pulling on the massive well of power that was her mate a few yards behind her. He held back, though this was a test pushing their team work, to see how much they had learned and how far they had come over the last few weeks, Kaleb still let Lucy take the lead.

It wasn’t his confidence that faltered now and then. It was just every now and then his wings acted up and set him on his ass….

So he waited, until Freed got a trap under her she hadn’t seen that rooted her and Laxus was sending a fairly strong jolt her way, then he moved, altering Laxus’ perception of the field, causing his aim to veer off, Bickslow was the only one who felt Kaleb engage in time to get shields up to keep himself from being grabbed, but Freed and Laxus weren’t so lucky.

The next thing Lucys teammates knew, Freeds long hair was almost standing on end as Laxus’ electricity pumped through him and Laxus was slammed to the ground by a gravity trap and was sputtering on a face full of dirt.

Laxus snarled, eyes flashing, a nasty smile lifting his lips as he leveled his blue eyes on Kaleb, he tapped into his dragon soul, letting it take the reins, a trick Emzadi had taught him, Kaleb couldn’t read a dragon souls thoughts, so letting the dragon choose the moves removed Kalebs biggest advantage, his ability to know what his opponent was thinking about doing.

His dragon wasn’t pulling punches though, but in this case, taking on Kaleb and Lucy, that was for the best. His wing attack bounced uselessly off one of Kalebs shimmering white wings that snapped out to protect Lucy from the attack, it got the Wizard Saint to lift his wings though and Laxus sent bolts down to hit them, wondering how much those pretty things could take.

He found out quickly, when Kaleb slammed the tips down into the ground, grounding himself and the wings and making the attack so weak it barely stirred Kalebs long hair, unfortunately, he’d focused too much on Kaleb, Lucy was now in her Virgo stardress and with a yelp, Laxus vanished down a hole almost crushing Freed who was already at the bottom of it.

Lucy popped up out of the ground beside Kaleb, flinging her arms around him giggling and bouncing overjoyed as her friends groaned in the hole and Bickslow writed around on the ground wrapped in her whip from his shoulders to his knees.

Kaleb grinned, spinning her around, his wings curling around them mimicking his arms, something they still did often. He still hadn’t flown, well...not without Zen holding on to him anyway, but he really wanted to, watching his brother wheel and flip and soar through the sky and feeling how he calmed, how content flight made him, how it relaxed him almost as much as his sudehpah sessions did made Kaleb really eager to try it himself.

More than that, Lucy really wanted him to take her up, and he had a plan forming. Cristoff had visited a hot spring in the Stargazer mountains with his mother Nurem several times during his training and Kaleb, through his brothers memories, knew just where it was. It was a gorgeous spot, with an amazing view overlooking the Grass Sea with a partially concealed cave behind a small waterfall at the back of the spring that according to Cristoff was a wonderful place to sleep and relax.

Kaleb wanted to take Lucy up there, it could only be reached with flight, so once he felt stable with his wings, he planned to take Lucy up there...and propose.

His father had suggested it but he’d already been thinking about it from the moment Loke had told them they were mated. Archangels, being extinct until now, weren’t covered by the laws but Dragon Slayers and a few other kinds of mages that achieved the same sorts of bonds with others were, so his father assured him a minor change in the laws could be done. Either way, they were legally promised still, he just...wanted to make it all official, wanted Lucy to truly be his, his love, his mate, his wife, Mistress of White Sea, as she was his light, his sunrise, she would become that for White Sea, she already had ideas too, about improvements to their school for mage children, how to work with both the University in Pelerno and the Academe Celestine to help those children progress throughout their development, but also exchange programs so the children of White Sea could get the very best educations possible, to help them become the best mages and people they could be.

They had laid in bed, Kaleb listening while she talked and laid out her ideas and hopes, him painting her toenails a shade of pink it almost hurt to look at but that she thought looked “cute” so he was dealing with it, giving her just an arched brow when she’d insisted it was the color she wanted.

He listened, Lucy dreamed and planned and come hell or highwater, he’d see her dreams and plans made into reality, he had the resources, White Sea was massive and successful, the guild could do what she wanted to do and investing in the children had always been something White Sea had strongly supported.

As he pulled back from a kiss that left him a little light headed, he spotted Cristoff leaning on the rail that marked off the large practice ring they were in and pushed a little, finding his brothers walls down.

Can you help her? Help Bacchus? Physically, they’re both fine, Bacchus has the feeling back in his leg and that will continue to improve as he works out, but they’ve both stalled...mentally, and Kaleb...I can’t keep going like this, watching her suffer...please… Cristoffs mental voice, just like his physical, rang in Kalebs head as soon as he touched his brothers mind and Kaleb met Cristoffs dark eyes for a moment before looking at Cana and snapping a tie in place.

It wasn’t hard, she was mentally beyond frail right now, he’d just been waiting for Cristoff and Xally to agree she was physically healthy.

Lucy felt him doing something, even sensed his focus was on Cana, and looked over and waved to her friend, who was smiling thinly, leaning against Cristoffs side. The couple had been sharing a room again, and the dark bags under Canas eyes had gone away shortly after she was again sleeping in the dragon slayers embrace and spending most of her time with him. She looked good, but she was still forgetful, jumpy, anxious and prone to randomly bursting into tears, often not even knowing herself why.

She knew Kaleb hadn’t tried anything to help her or Bacchus, wanting to give them some time to work through things on their own and also waiting for Cristoff and Xally to give them clean bills of health physically, because until the physical parts were healed, the mental parts would always struggle.

Cristoff must have given him the go ahead, because he kissed her forehead and met her eyes.

I’m going to get started working with Cana, tell the others for me? He asked mentally and she smiled up at him and nodded, grabbing him and pulling him to her for one more firm kiss and a smile when she let him go.

Thank you… the little mental statement carried with it hefty emotions that brought a little pink even to Kalebs face, the simple act of stepping up to help her friend had made his beautiful mate just get filled up with love and appreciation toward him...more so than him helping her, doing things for her ever seemed to, it was the sort of person he was mated to, his beautiful Lucy, who cared about others more than herself...he would fight hard to make sure that never came back to hurt her again.

You make me realize how lucky I am...that you accepted me, that you didn’t run from me even though all of this scared you, alarmed you, that you let...Us...happen. I love you Lucy… I’ll do all I can to help Cana and Cris have their chance at what we have… He responded and she was about to let him go, head over to help Freed climb out of the hole but stopped again to hug him, to press her face into his strong shoulder and cover herself in the scent of apples and let how much she felt flow into him before finally turning.

She was the lucky one...that Kaleb had ever wanted her at all amazed her, a short time ago she had been on her knees staring at the rubble in Magnolia that was all that was left of Fairy Tail, her life, her family. She had wished she had died there on her knees, wished Jackal had achieved his goal and killed her because she couldn’t imagine life without all she had lost.

Now...now she was mated...to a strong and caring man, an Archangel...a real Archangel, and he was one...in part...because of her, she had been part of what had awakened it in him, and it made her feel...so incredibly good, it wasn’t her blood, her last name, her type of magic that had made this happen...it was her strength, because she really WAS strong, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh...was now an Archangel mage, and...he was HER Archangel. She reached down and caught Freeds outstretched hand, helping to pull him up as she waved a hand and her whip released Bickslow.

“Yeah...thanks for leaving me wrapped up like a damn turkey while you and Kaleb sucked face there Cosplayer...loved the show.” He called and she flicked her wrist making the whip snap on his ass as it left him to return to her, drawing a yelp from the Seith mage and bringing a smirk to her lips.

Kaleb headed for Cana, who now had the blank stare that came with him taking over a mind. He nodded to Cristoff as he strode from the practice ring and Cristoff scooped Cana up in his arms and followed him back into the house and to Cristoffs bedroom upstairs.

Bickslow was about to make another snarky comment at Lucy when Kalebs rather firm voice snapped in his head.

Come on Bix, Cana is your friend too, come help me, I need to know what her soul is doing while I sift through her memories and start easing some of the trauma she’s carrying….and leave MY mate alone, one more snide comment I’ll let her kick your ass...again….

That had the Seith scrambling to his feet and hurrying after his brothers.

“Fuck I hate this…” Cristoff said quietly as he laid Cana down on the bed and started propping pillows up behind her so she was sitting up some.

“You hate not being able to mate with her more, if she’s ever going to get to the other side of this, Kalebs her best bet.” Bickslow commented as Kaleb sat beside Cana facing her on the edge of the bed, making sure to angle himself so Bickslow had a clear view. Cristoff nodded, moving to the other side of the bed and climbing onto it so he could kneel beside her on the bed and be close if her body reacted too badly to the memories Kaleb was about to pull to the surface.

Body Mind and Soul, their father called them his beloved trinity when they worked together like this, it had been a long time since Bickslow had been home to do this sort of thing, usually it was Farron or their Father in Bickslows place, using their powerful sound and listening magic to help. Bickslow though was able to actually mend souls, work with them, so this was the ideal combination they could hope for, the three of them would work to help Cana fight her demons.

Kaleb reached in, entering someones mind farther than just a surface visit was something that had to be done delicately unless he was in a fight, in fights he’d rip right through them like tissue paper with no remorse but Cana was precious to his family, Lucys friend and his brothers (hopefully) future mate. So he had to be delicate, cautious, and his magic wasn’t prone to being gentle.

It didn’t take much, Canas demons were everywhere and they flooded in on Kaleb overwhelmingly as he started to prompt her mind into motion, he knew where the fear centers were, he’d learned young how to trigger them in others, fear could be used to weaken a foe and was one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. Stirring Canas was easy.

The realization that she and Bacchus were going to lose, that the Berserker fully meant to tear Baccuhus’ clothes off and rape him, the thing was massive, the picture of the nightmares Pergrands laboratories produced for its military, well over 8 feet tall, a human mixed with other things, warped with the use of magic and science and like most Berserkers, close to mindless. It wanted one thing, release, and its massive body would destroy Bacchus, there was no doubt about that.

But Bacchus was good looking, and once the clothes had partially been torn away and that was clear, the soldiers had forced their berserker from him, heavily using their control collar, and Cana, she had known, if she ran, in spite of Bacchus screaming at her to do so, the Berserk would run her down and kill her and the soldiers would let it while they took their pleasure from Bacchus.

The horror of that, the realization they were through, they were captured, where they were, what it all meant, it had hit her hard and with it, guilt, misery and pain as Bacchus had looked at her, as their eyes had met and he almost looked at her like she’d betrayed him, failed him as he was being held down and violated, as he bit back screams and a soldier sauntered over and backhanded her, ordering her to her knees because no woman stood up straight in the presence of a man.

She’d been dragged over, forced on her hands and knees in front of Bacchus as the soldiers took turns on him, Bacchus forced to look at Cana, Cana forced to watch or they were beaten until they did.

More than once Bacchus tried to fight, struggled, Cana did too, but they used them against each other and when Bacchus had become enraged, and his magic had roared to full power, he’d beaten the soldiers back, stood bleeding, clothes gone, the evidence of what had already been done running down his legs but he’d fought, and Cana had fought with him, right until the Berserker grabbed her, right until it had cracked her jaw by shoving it’s member into her mouth, the sound of bone giving was enough, Bacchus had screamed for the soldiers to call it off and they had done so, leaving Cana laying with blood running out of her mouth, torn muscle, tendons and a broken jaw making her vision swim from the pain.

The soldiers delighted in hitting her face them as it swelled up, loved shoving their dicks in her mouth and more than once she passed out from the pain when they did it, it had still been bad when she’d been sold to the men from Skysreach.

The other women used it, to keep her from food, water and from getting chosen when Gladiators won to be given to them, especially the good ones, and there were a few...Gods...Zen was actually fought over, he had a reputation in the dank filthy pits the women were kept in, they all whispered about him, he fed them, cleaned them, would let them sleep on his mat with him and, he never harmed any of them, if they had sex with him, he was a gentle lover and they all wanted chances at him since he was the top Gladiator there and getting pregnant by him was a certain pass right out of Skysreach.

Canas days and nights were misery, hearing Bacchus screaming, catching glimpses of him out in the exercise yard through the slats that allowed air circulation, getting attacked, endlessly tormented, raped when he couldn’t fend them off well enough….

It ate at her until she started praying to die, begging the Gods to just take her, she hurt all the time, was so thin her bones stuck out and hurt when she tried to lay down to sleep. Her jaw mended but slowly and other injuries came from being beaten, thrown into pens with gladiators, punched and kicked while she bathed gladiators.

The things she’d seen...the torment and misery in the bowels of Skysreach were haunting. Bit by bit Kaleb took them in and started sorting through the things that tormented her the worst, Bickslow watching, wincing as Canas soul twisted in pain, struggled with fear and anguish, his reactions and his own empathic strengths conveying to Cristoff all too well just how much Cana was dealing with.

He reached out, almost touching her, wanting to soothe her but Kalebs hand slapped his away “Not yet, your touch will confuse her.” He snapped out loud.

Cristoff growled low, but withdrew, sitting impatiently, resigned though to his unhappy wait.

Hours ticked by, Lucy came into the room, bringing a tea pot and forcing her mate to rest a few minutes, allowing Cristoff to gather Cana into his arms after Kaleb gave him a resigned nod while He dropped into one of the large chairs by the balcony, Lucy immediately in his lap, sliding her fingers through his hair, kissing his furrowed brow as she pushed him to drink and started rubbing his shoulders.

Bickslow reclined in his own chair, drinking down some tea and deciding he really needed to get himself a girlfriend or something because watching his brothers snuggling with their mates was making him ache a little for some of the affection he was seeing.

Granted, Cana was still comatose because Kaleb hadn’t released her mind yet, but Lucy was cuddling Kaleb shamelessly, coaxing the frown from his face and finally getting him smiling faintly a she kissed along his jaw then nipped at his lips until he finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until she giggled.

“Thank you.” He said softly, resting his forehead against hers and she smiled, holding his face in her hands and kissing him again. 

“You were getting too serious, you needed a break, so did Bixy, and be nicer to Cris.” she chided and he smiled at her.

“Ok...I’ll be nicer...it’s hard honey, I’m angry about what she went through..I feel like we shouldn’t have left any of Romell fucking standing, like we should go back...make sure Karadin is as dead as he needs to be.” He said and Lucy nodded, in full agreement.

She slid from his lap, gathering cups and setting them back on the tray as Kaleb stood and headed back to the bed. She caught Bickslow, a hand on his cheek turning the tall mage to look at her in surprise. Theirs had always been a playful relationship, all about laughing and joking and teasing each other and she’d always liked the Seith mage, had always admired his undying indomitable sense of humor.

“Thank you Bixy.” She said softly and the Seith grinned at her. 

“Can’t let my brothers girl suffer right? Cana and I have thrown back our share of booze too, one of my favorite drinking buddies...I wanna see her smiling and playing again.” He admitted.

She leaned up and kissed him, a soft chaste little kiss, she’d learned they were normal, welcome, this was a Boscan family, and she’d now gotten to place little kisses on all of the brothers but this one, it fit, showing him she appreciated him, and he smiled when she pulled back.

“Careful Cosplayer, I’m a better kisser than Kaleb, don’t want you feeling like you settled for second best.” He winked at her. Kaleb rolled his eyes.

“Maybe the best at kissing her feet since she puts you there so well, get your ass over here Bix before I compel you to.” Kaleb said and Bickslow snorted.

“Hey I’m not the one laying at her feet every day big brother, that would be you, and I only got put down once.” He returned.

“Twice Bixy, and the first time I was in a cheerleader costume, second time I trussed you up like a turkey remember?” Lucy called as she left the room and Cristoff and Kalebs laughter followed her out.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“She’ll sleep as long as she sleeps, it all has to settle, but I dulled everything, made the memories harder to reach so she won’t be plagued by them or have constant flashbacks and crap, she was dealing with...a lot.” Kaleb said as they soaked in the hot baths of the guild.

“It was always hardest on people not raised in it, the ones that broke the fastest were the recent captures.” Zen said from where he was leaning back against the edge of the bath.

Cristoff sighed, smiling faintly as an attendant slid up to Zen and started “helping” to bathe him. Their brother fascinated the guild, and more than one member had wanted to meet him, he was endlessly being invited to share pleasure and, surprisingly, he accepted a lot of the offers, eager to try all the things he was learning with his Sudehpah.

The beautiful woman had long shining purple hair and vivid green eyes and bore the clan tattoos of the Endassi, a prominent merchant clan that raised Grass Runners, the elegant predators adorned the womans right side and Zens hand glided over them as the woman moved into his lap.

Kaleb smiled at the sight, watching Zen pull the woman into a long kiss as she dropped her bathing cloth to bury her hands in his hair. “Oh please share pleasure with me…” She breathed and Zen smiled, not taking his eyes off her now lust ridden green gaze.

“Absolutely…” He growled and she grinned before lunging in to kiss him again.

“I know she needs time, I remember you doing it with Vander, It’s been almost a week though, she needs to eat. Xally has been keeping her hydrated but she was still a little on the thin side going in.” Cristoff grumbled, sparing the scene with their brother and the bath attendant a brief glance, too lost in his thoughts and concerns for Cana to really take much interest in their brother having sex in the guild bath, it wasn’t like there weren’t other couples in the massive bath area doing the same thing here and there, hell, Freed and Farron had stumbled into one of the massage rooms off the main bath area and not even bothered closing the door, Farron was clearly visible clutching the massage table bent across it with Freeds deep green hair falling over his shoulder as he was rhythmically being pressed into the table by the Rune Mages thrusts.

Laxus was also otherwise engaged, his paler complexion and short blonde hair drew attention and the lightning mage liked basking in it, as the months had gone by being in Bosco, he had settled nicely into Boscos more relaxed and open culture.

Kaleb gave Cristoff a serious look 

“Remember where impatience took you last time? She’ll wake up once her mind is done mending, I ripped open some horrific things for her Cris, things she was carrying that happened before everything in Pergrand too, the woman is a nest of insecurity and doubts you’re going to have to be patient with. I know you need her, I can hear that dragon inside you, but do not try to encourage or prod her into waking one second before she’s ready to.” 

Cristoff sighed, shoulders slumping a little as he settled back against the edge of the bath again. He knew Kaleb was right, and he’d give Cana the time, he was just dealing with his own impatience and that of a dragon that had sat by while Kaleb took Cana through her worst memories and nightmares so he could isolate which ones were messing with her and help her by distancing them, making them harder for her mind to pluck out when she was tired or stressed and taking away her triggers.

While Cristoff brooded, Kaleb got distracted by three young guild members hoping to draw their young master into a private room for fun and when he held up his ring was then bombarded with excited questions about who his promised was, as well as some eager ones about the new tattoos on his back and what they meant.

Kaleb hadn’t hidden his advancement in his magic, he’d sat down with Farron and Thane and issued a statement to the guild, that he had opened up a new part of his magic during becoming mated to Lucy, and in that announcement, also letting the guild know he was mated and who their new Mistress was going to be.

Lucy was currently out in the city in the fashion district with Emzadi, Xally and about 20 other White Sea women and men all determined to get to know their Guildmasters soul mate through a day of shopping, spa time and finally a trip to the Central Bath House in the heart of Pelerno for an evening soak before returning to the guild and him. They had chosen to spend tonight in the Guildmaster quarters on top of the Guild Hall so that Kaleb could catch up on some work and Lucy could satisfy the guilds growing curiosity about their Guildmasters new woman.

She was handling it all beautifully too, better than Kaleb had hoped she would, her childhood and difficult upbringing had given her a grace in leadership that few possessed, and her kind nature and open heart made her instantly favored by his perceptive guild.

He was talking with Thane about how they were going to handle an upcoming interview with Sorcerers Weekly while Cristoff was brooding about he and Canas situation and simply did not notice Zen being lured from the pool by his beautiful partner.

The woman had seemed to simply wanted to feel him better, sex in the water sounded fun but in practice it was actually awkward and uncomfortable, so she just wanted her partner on the edge of the bath so she could fully enjoy his body and he could fully enjoy hers, the silver haired man who somehow managed to get both Zen and his lovely attendant to move into one of the private rooms wasn’t hardly noticed by anyone, and Zen was plenty eager to be with the woman already, she was kissing him and her hair was covering his eyes, her perfume dulling his sense of smell.

Zen was at first startled when the purple haired woman in his lap was replaced by a silver haired man, his initial instinct with any overture from a male was to reject them, violently if he needed to, he prefered female companionship, he always had. This was only the fifth time since his return to Bosco he’d even been in the guild, and he now proudly bore its mark over his left pectoral muscle, every time here he’d been approached by both women and men, seeking time with the recently rescued brother of the Guildmaster.

Word had travelled fast, leaked by the crew of the Aisipal who should have known better, and Zen was a minor celebrity now, a symbol for a movement growing in Bosco to finally end King Karadins rein in Pergrand.

He was learning to be polite in his turn downs, but for some reason...when this man slid against him and pressed his unwanted mouth against his...Zen didn’t stop him, suddenly...flooded with feelings of need, a powerful drive to satisfy this man...to give him anything he asked...he smelled and felt suddenly intensely good and shimmering gold magic flowed from the silver haired mans hands over Zens skin, making him moan and wrap his arms around the man.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous….” The man breathed, a long fingered hand sliding between Zens legs and making him gasp. 

“He really is...damn Hestor...you weren’t kidding...you’re gonna share right?” Someone asked

“Lets find out just how agreeable you are when covered in celestial magic huh sexy?” The silver haired man purred and pulled Zen to his knees.

His mind was in a haze, lust was overcoming his thoughts, his senses, he was swimming in this golden euphoria and all he wanted was for the silver haired man to touch him, to let him have him, he’d give...anything…

“Please…” He breathed and Hestor smiled at him, kissing him again, more golden magic flowing over Zens overstimulated body. 

“Oh I’m gonna give you all you want gorgeous, just gotta make sure you’re all happy through and through so your brothers out there don’t catch wind anything but pure pleasure is happening in here.” He purred and his hand kept stroking Zens throbbing member.

“Let me Hestor…” Someone said and a mouth enveloped him, wet heat and a nimble tongue sliding over the head of his cock and making him moan while Hestor pulled him forward until he was forced to put his hands out to support himself, vaguely noting the woman laying partly beneath him, that was sucking on him, completely unaware of the smiling brunette man moving behind him, his eyes riveted on Hestors as Hestor sat on the bench before him and spread his legs...Zen didn’t even hesitate, couldn’t imagine denying this invitation to please this beautiful man with his golden magic.

He focused on pleasuring the one called Hestor, blind to the magic flowing over him, moaning and gasping as the woman beneath him vigorously worked his own length and when he felt someone prodding him, gripping his hips and pushing into his body, a scream of protest sounded but it was far and deep in his mind, buried under the presence of the man he was pleasing, who was writhing and bucking his hips into Zens movements, pushing his cock down Zens throat and even then the screams remained so distant, so far pushed away he couldn’t stop his eager participation.

Cristoff frowned, Kaleb was completely surrounded now. Zen had retreated to that room and had he seen a man join him and that attendant? He frowned again, looking around, nobody seemed to have noticed, and there were no violent noises coming from the room they had gone into but Cristoff was still concerned.

Maybe he was being overprotective...his frustration over Canas situation and his own might be making him that way, but still...Zen still reacted badly to men handling him and if that man tried to work out a three-way that involved him in anyway handling Zen much they might have an injured guild member on their hands.

Given how much Zen wanted acceptance, and worried about offending and upsetting people, it might be wise to step in...if he had to, he and Cana were not yet mated...he could send the guildy right into bliss with a few magically driven touches then get him aside and explain he should not try to touch Zen much.

So, deciding Kaleb was too busy, and so was everyone else, Cristoff climbed from the water and made his way to the room, opening the door and testing the knob, it was unlocked but a womans voice asked him to wait a moment. The one Zen had started with and she didn’t sound upset. She wore a heavy perfume, he’d smelled it before, it seemed to be popular among the younger women of the guild, it dulled his sense of smell, but he didn’t think twice about that.

The door abruptly opened and he was yanked inside and slammed against the wall, the woman right in his face kissing him murmuring about gorgeous brothers and Cristoff was trying to catch her hands and explain he wasn’t here for that but a flash of green light from the womans eyes froze him...he knew this magic...knew it well...even knew the sensation of his own soul being gripped and his will being slammed aside as another's superseded it.

A Seith mage...the purple haired woman was a Seith...but why? He was in here willingly...then his eyes snapped to the scene before him. Zen on his hands and knees, a woman beneath him sucking on his cock while a brunette man was on a knee behind him….fucking him while a silver haired man he recognized, especially the guild mark on his damn shoulder was gripping Zens hair thrusting into his mouth, Cristoff though didn’t even get the time to register his own outrage, as his will was slammed back and the woman along with two more men took him to the ground, magic cancelling cuffs snapped over his wrists as needles were jammed into his arms and while his dragon soul was giving the Seith mage absolute hell, blood running from her nose and ears as she fought to keep him and his dragon contained long enough...the drugs overwhelmed him and took consciousness from him.

Hestor groaned as he came, falling back against the wall behind him panting and stroking the hair of the gorgeous thing between his legs.

“Easy handsome...it’s all ok...your brother is perfectly fine...look at him enjoying Castias attention…” He said soothingly when the man tensed a little, looking over toward where Castia, his wonderful friend from Emerald Eye was greedily kissing the Dragon Slayer. 

Zens eyes were too hazed for him to register that Cristoff wasn’t moving, that his lips weren’t kissing back, his eyes rolled back as Hestor kissed him and golden magic washed over him again from Hestors hands.

“Fuck...bathe you in magic and you’re as easy to handle as a kitten…” Hestor chuckled, smiling as Zen groaned, finally cuming for the woman beneath him, the man behind him hissing and letting go as well.

“Shit...shit he’s….fucking...amazing…” Grogin groaned out, collapsing to the side while Kenpi emerged from beneath the Archangel.

Hestor looked into the glazed over amethyst eyes of his prize. “Gods...if I could mate with you myself I would...you’re just...beautiful….Denba, a cocktail for my angel hmm?” He called and the man kneeling by the unconscious Dragon Slayer smiled, moving toward Zen, his fingers turning into long needles that he slid into the Archangels neck. For an instant Zens eyes started to clear, right before they closed and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Tall dark and sexy is a bonus...Cristoff if I remember from the games two years ago, he put my brother to sleep during the match...you don’t need him do you Hestor?” Castia asked hopefully, sitting on the Dragon Slayers thighs, sliding a hand over his well muscled body.

Hestor smirked at her. “I could get a couple billion jewel for him, selling him to Joya, but if you’d like him, considering you bagged him...we can work something out.” He said.

Castia smiled at him “We’d better, if you want into Emerald Eye you need to keep me smiling, and after whisking away two of Kalebs brothers, I’m not thinking you’ll want to get anywhere near the Mindbender again, at least not without that necklace you borrowed from my Master. Or you’re going to have a pissed off Wizard Saint blowing your mind to hell.”

Hestor waved a hand airily. “Tsk...I’m not worried too much, your Master has a knack for planning, and not only will this bring the Guildmaster of White Sea and his family to their knees, I’ll finally have the final key to complete my darling Ammit, once that bitch Sorrano or her weakling sister mates with him that is….such a shame really...had I known Kaleb himself could be pushed into becoming an Archangel I’d have him laying where his brother is and be keeping gorgeous here for myself, I’m going to hate handing him over to those two hags from Fiore.”

The man pulling himself from the floor reached over and yanked a robe from the bench. “So, teleport us to your place the plan?” He asked and Hestor nodded, taking his own robe and wrapping it around himself.

“Yes lets get these two to my playroom under my house, I need to get the Archangel set up for the two Celestial mages from Fiore, they’re arriving tonight.” He said.

Castia smiled “Can I put blue eyes here on the rack? I’d love to teach the dragon some manners after how nasty it was to me.” She said as she washed the blood from her face in one of the heated basins in the room.

“Good idea...since we can’t really play with the Archangel anymore without risking making him defensive, it’ll be nice having his brother to play with while we wait. Kenpi my dear, leave a parting gift for my former guild and Grodin...if you please.” Hestor smiled at his friend who grinned, gathering his magic and in the blink of an eye, the room was empty.

Kaleb stilled, in the middle of arguing with Thane and his father about his upcomming interview and whether or not he’d be announcing more than just being mated and promised with Lucy.

“Dad...I have PLANS I promise, don’t rush me, I want this to be special damn it.” He’d snapped and Arman had sighed. 

“I’m fine with special son, in fact, Lucy deserves special, but sooner rather than later ok? You’ve always been so careful before moving forward, here I thought your whirlwind romance with Lucy had opened you up a little to being a bit more spontaneous.” Arman said.

“I’m not rushing my plans so I can talk about it in the interview.” Kaleb had said firmly.

Now he looked back toward where Cristoff had been, he hadn’t even noticed his brother leaving….or Zen either...a brief reach to Zen a few minutes ago had sent back so much lust he’d withdrawn quickly so he didn’t embarrass himself, Zen was probably curled up in some post coital cuddling with that pretty attendant, he’d never seen her before...but then he’d not been to this branch in a while so that wasn’t totally surprising.

When he reached for Cristoff he frowned...unable to touch his mind. That could only mean one thing...he was unconscious...had he been wrapped up in talking with Thane, the young people and his father long enough for Cristoff to retreat to his room or office for a nap?

It seemed odd, as unhappy as Cristoff was he hadn’t been sleeping well...maybe that was catching up to him enough he’d been able to get the nap he’d been wishing he could take that had prompted them to all go relax in the bath in the first place after some much needed time in the guilds gym.

“Yo...big bro...I need to talk to you.” Kaleb turned, seeing Vander fully dressed crouching at the edge of the water looking serious, Cobra was standing behind him frowning, looking around.

“Where’s Zen?” The Poison slayer demanded. Kaleb reached for his brother and froze, eyes widening...he wasn’t here...a quick sweep of the minds nearby didn’t return him memories of him leaving or of anyone….Kalebs Lavender eyes locked on an Earth made sitting on the edge of the bath dangling her legs in the water, she had seen Zen led into the side room across from where he was standing by a silver haired man and the purple haired woman….but they hadn’t come out...she had also seen Cristoff, who she’d thought was gorgeous and had wanted to go talk to him until he’d stepped into that same room, neither had come back out...yet...nothing, Kaleb sensed not a thought coming from that room…..

Cobra followed Kaleb, it wasn’t fucking easy, the Mindbenders magic was fast as hell, but he caught the gist of it and jumped, leaping from oneside of the large steaming bath to the other, Vander shadow stepping there a moment later while Kaleb rushed after them.

Just as Cobra was about to pull the door open Vanders eyes flew wide and he threw himself into his mate “NO!”...too late...Cobra pulled the door as Vander hit him and half the city of Pelerno stilled as an explosion rocked the massive Guild……

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N Don’t worry, I never leave long spans of time between these sorts of chapters…..For those following the artwork of the Pradesh Family being done by Approvesport, she just finished a beautiful piece of Farron and it’s up on tumblr, my desnadog account.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy looked up wide eyed, gripping Xallys arm, they were walking down the sidewalk less than a block from the guild when an explosion rocked the ground under their feet.

“That came from the guild…” Emzadi said, narrowing her orange eyes. 

Lucys heart almost stopped as she reached across the bond desperatly to Kaleb and found….nothing, no response...never, not once in as long as she had known him, had he not responded when she had called for him.

Kaleb! Kaleb!! Her mind screamed and Emzadi watched her face, felt her using the strange new magic she and Kaleb shared, Xally exchanged a look with her and Emzadi looked to the other mages of White Sea.

“Call all the branches, mobilize every healer to Pelerno, MOVE!” She yelled and people scattered, a couple teleport mages vanishing and Emzadi gripped Xally and Lucys shoulders and called on the sun, heat swirled around them and in a brilliant flash the sunlight took them and a moment later they were in the grand courtyard behind the gates of the guild staring at the ruptured back wall behind the bathhouse of the guild where mages were already helping carry the wounded out of the rubble.

Lucys eyes flew over the chaos, narrowing as she spotted a familiar dark head of maroon hair.

“Xally” She gasped, gripping the healers hand and yanking her along running to where Erik knelt cradling Vander, when they approached he looked up at her, eyes reddened, tears wet on his face and Xally dropped immediately beside her brother, hands illuminating brilliant blue.

“Something...happened...we were looking for Zen and Cristoff...I opened the door before Van could stop me...damn ass threw himself over me and took the blast...I’m a fucking Dragon Slayer...I...I’m a fuck ton tougher than him…” He croaked out raggedly, kissing Vanders forehead. Xally tipped Vander forward, following where blood had soaked the shoulder of Cobras white coat.

She grimaced seeing the injury to the back of Vanders head but her hands glowed and she gently started mending it.

“I need Cris...he’s so much stronger...faster…” She breathed.

“No idea where he is….fuck...Van...Van please…his heartbeat is so slow...he lost so much blood...” Cobra whispered against Vanders cheek, the shadowquip was bleeding from multiple places where the blast had torn skin and flesh away, Xally was biting her lip, eyes narrowed as she worked.

Lucy pressed her lips together, hating leaving Cobra but...she had to find Kaleb...and Laxus...where was Laxus? Freed? Farron?!!

Emzadi took her hand “Xally is here, come, we must help get everyone out of the damaged section of the building, we can look for my brothers and our friends while we do that, summon every spirit you can manage.” the Solar dragoness said firmly and Lucy nodded, Virgo, Taurus and the hounds appearing. 

She didn’t need to tell them what to do, her spirits left her side and rushed to help, the hounds instantly looking for their Mistress’ mate.

Chara called her within minutes and Lucy was climbing through the rubble frantically, calling Virgo to help her even as Loke, on his own power, appeared, there was a shudder, and flex then of magic as Lucy kept calling for Kaleb frantically in her head and finally she felt a response.

My love...get back...I’m struggling with this...send Virgo to me… He said, his mental voice quiet...strained and wide eyed, Lucy nodded toward Virgo who immediately bored into the rock, Lucy, refusing to be left, called up her stardress, the maids power flooding her and bored into the rock a short ways away, now able to see the weaknesses, find the points she could pass through, where she could shift rubble and where she couldn’t and suddenly realized why Kaleb was straining…

The glow off his wings bled through the creases between the rocks as she reached it...the small space where Kaleb was, holding up a section of the building with about a dozen people crouched beneath his wings, among them were Freed, Laxus, Farron and Thane.

“Kaleb…” She breathed as she came into the space.

“Get them out...get everyone out, you and Virgo...I can break out of here but not while protecting them…” Kaleb hissed and Lucys eyes flew wide seeing blood trailing down from his nose, from a gash in his forehead, and the way his wings were flickering, losing then regaining light.

Lucy moved, shoving Laxus toward the hole she’d made. “Can you reach the sky? Teleport?” She demanded and Laxus was blinking, he’d taken a hell of a blow himself and was still woozy and struggling to see straight, Kalebs wings had snapped out and saved his life, his and everyone courching in the small space beneath the big blondes outstretched wings, tons of rock and rubble were being held back by Kaleb and his wings right then and they all knew it.

“Y...yeah...yeah, I can take anyone touching me too…” The lightning slayer said shakily, wiping blood off his face, none of them had escaped injury.

“Then get everyone you can to the surface, now.” Lucy said firmly and wriggled past Freed as Virgo was coming in, allowing people escape through another hole “This tunnel will withstand the shift if Master Kaleb breaks free.” Virgo said and Lucy nodded.

Did you hear her Kaleb? She asked through her head and glowing Lavender eyes met hers, a faint smirk lifting trembling lips, he was straining, hard, it showed in every inch of him.

No Magic for chatting...holding this all together is taking all I’ve got… He admitted. He had no idea how he was going to break free, but he was certain he could...or...mostly certain...right now he was holding back tons of rubble and the water of the bath that would have flooded this area and drowned them if he hadn’t stopped it, he was using sheer magic pressure combined with a mental field to hold it all together and keep it from killing everyone he’d managed to shield from the explosion.

Somehow they were in the locker area beneath the gym where the steam rooms were, the blast had fractured things in a bizzare pattern, and he was certain it had been magically produced.

A crack of thunder and all but a couple people were gone, the others shimmying as fast as they could up Virgos tunnel.

“Lucy...get...OUT.” Kaleb grunted and she nodded, wanting to run to him, not wanting to leave him...but trusting him enough she hurried into Virgos tunnel.

Moments later everything started shaking and water suddenly rushed up the tunnel, propelling everyone in it through it, blasting them out to the surface in a geyser.

Lucy hit the ground and rolled, coming to a stop on her back in time to see Kaleb trying to get his wings to cooperate and bring him back down without a crash landing...something he hadn’t managed without Zens direct intervention yet.

In his current state, it was a futile thing to hope for and Lucy scrambled to her feet to run toward where he went down. When she reached him he was already on his feet, wings curling in and vanishing as he strode swiftly toward her. He was bleeding from several fairly deep cuts and scratches and, since he’d been in the bath, naked like so many of the other people being brought out into the courtyard.

He grabbed her up, hugging her to him, kissing her long and hard and thanking every God she hadn’t been with him when all of this had happened. He didn’t hold the kiss beyond the few moments it took him to convey how grateful he was she was ok to her. Virgo appeared behind Lucy, extending a robe and Kaleb took it giving the maid a grateful nod, shrugging into it and belting it as his eyes scanned the scene.

“I have injured mages…” He said, pulling away and Lucy grabbed him, frowning up at him “WE have injured mages...White Sea is my guild too.” Lucy said firmly and he smiled, leaning to kiss her quickly before pulling her with him.

They stopped at where Xally was just finishing with Vander, he looked tremendously better, though Xally looked almost pale, and Cobra was burying his face in Vanders hair, whispering to his mate, between soft growls.

He looked up at Kaleb, eyes widening “Tell me you can fucking reach him…” He said and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, prodding at Vanders hazy mind, finding it active...he was there…

He nodded at Cobra who nodded, turning to press his face back into Vanders hair “Weepy dragon...fuck...least you could do is wipe your snot off me…” came a raspy voice and Cobra jerked his head up, watching Vander blink his wine colored eyes to get them to focus.

“Not snot you shit, I was leaking awesome…” Cobra snapped and Vander chuckled “Yeah? I like that awesome better when it leaks from things other than your nose. Xally, you’re a fucking water mage and you couldn’t rinse blubberheads snot off my face? Shit what am I a kleenex?”

Cobra hugged him to his chest and Vander slid an arm around his mates back turning into him ready with another smart remark but his mate was kissing him silent and Vanders other hand came up into the poison slayers hair.

“Never again...why the fuck didn’t you just pull me into the voids or something?” Cobra demanded against his mates lips. 

“Don’t try to tell me how to fucking save your ass! I didn’t have time to open a gate you ungrateful...mmmm” The shadowquip hummed as Cobra kissed him again and Kaleb turned from the pair, taking Lucys hand and heading back toward the rubble, there were still people to rescue… and he had two missing brothers...if whoever had done this thought the explosion might buy them time or distract him? They were going to find out fast just how well the Master of White Sea could multi-task.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana stirred slowly, sluggish. Was she hungover? Where was she? She groaned softly, the sound of her own voice helping her stir a little more, her head was so fuzzy...she could remember sort of… Opening her eyes she looked around and knew where she was...Cristoffs bedroom, laying in his bed at the Pradesh house...and she really needed to fucking pee.

Mentally she checked herself over, she was in a tank top and panties and nothing else...which would have been fine...but her mouth felt like it was full of sand she was voraciously hungry and...there was a tall dark and sexy dragon slayer missing from the bed.

She slid out from under the covers, hissing when her feet hit the cool wood of the floor so she could wobble her way to the bathroom.

She remembered everything...it was just fuzzy, and worse, she remembered rejecting Cristoff...her...a healthy red blooded woman with working eyes and a libido of epic proportions, had rejected that blue eyed hunk of man, Gods, she’d had even felt how good his body felt, he was fucking HUNG, made her feel like a damn virgin he stretched her so nice and she could have been riding that for weeks, could have had that sexy face between her legs and she remembered how good he was with his mouth. Beyond that...he was a sweet, honest, caring, successful man, a mage, a Dragon Slayer, and she was his mate...he’d held her while she cried, cuddled with her night after night, stayed up with her, talked about utter shit with her so she could feel better and calm down and she had rejected him, seriously, what in the ever loving fuck was wrong with her?!

She had no idea, all she knew was as soon as she had handled her business, she took a shower, rifled through the clothes she had grimacing at how plain and modest most of it was, combing her fingers through her hair and grimacing again, the fuck? Lucys spirit could have her back to long sexy brown hair in seconds and she was running around looking like the victim of a rabid weed whacker why?

She remembered, but it was like all of those decisions had been made by someone else, like she’d been detached somehow from herself but now she was back...and her first goal was to get sex on legs back in the bed he damn well belonged in. HERS.

Tying the dark purple t-shirt up under her bust was a compromise, Gods what the fuck had prompted her to buy such modest shitty clothes in the first place? She’d need to rifle through Lucys shit and find herself some decent bras and tight shorts, give her sexy dragon a nice show. Make it clear to him he was one lucky fucking man.

She could barely wait to see him, to get her hands into that silky thick black hair, feel his tongue against hers, get a hand down those snug pants he wore and wrap her fingers around that thick cock, get him naked and fucking her and sinking his fangs into her just as soon as possible because like hell was she waiting, it had been way the fuck too long since she’d gotten properly laid and her dragon was well equipped to see to her every need and she knew it. Gods why the hell hadn’t she demanded they just get right to it the moment he’d told her? Why the fuck was she being such a whiny bitch like she’d been?

She shook her head, glaring at nothing, well...she was over whatever the fuck it had been now and damn it she wanted some food and some fucking, not necessarily in that order...maybe use Cristoffs ripped body as a plate to eat off of, have her sex and eat it too. That thought had her smirking.

She hurried down the stairs, looking into the empty rooms she passed frowning, why wasn’t there anyone around?

As she came into the kitchen she was releived to see Mr. Elan furiously working away in the kitchen but when he turned toward her his tear stained eyes made her breath catch.

“Mr...Elan? Are you ok?” She asked uncertainly and the chef nodded.

“Yes...yes...You’re awake at last...Cristoff has been beside himself...I...how do you feel my dear? Cristoff said when you woke you should eat and I have several things prepared...here, let me get you a plate, Cristoff would want you to eat!” He said brightly, rushing back to his stove and rapidly piling a plate high with delicious smelling food.

Cana accepted it gratefully, she was voraciously hungry, and eagerly took the glass of chilled wine he offered her too, tucking in and watching the man bustle around the kitchen.

“So...where is everyone? Even Bacchus’ room is empty.” She observed and Mr. Elan turned, looking almost fearfully at her.

“I will call Mister Pradesh...I think he’s on his way here...he needs to know you’re awake…” He said, hurrying from the room and Cana frowned but returned to her food. There really wasn’t any cooking she’d ever had better than what the family cook made.

He didn’t return to the kitchen for a bit, and Cana finished her food, downed the remainder of the wine, rifled around and found some orange juice, filled a glass with that and went out on the back deck hoping maybe everyone was outside, she remembered Kaleb was trying to learn to use his new abilities and lately everyone had been sort of hovering around the practice ring built behind the huge deck on the back of the house.

When she got outside though there wasn’t anyone out there, just the sea, the families expansive grounds and private beach. She stood frowning on the deck when she felt a magic shift and turned, eyes flying wide when she was presented with Thane, the elegant man was in his usual traditional Boscan suit but it was ripped, filthy and bloody in places though he seemed free of injuries.

The glass slipped from Canas hand at the sight of him, shattering on the dark wood of the deck.

“Cana, Master Kaleb sent me to get you, there’s been an attack on the guild branch in Pelerno, I’m to bring you to him and Lucy immediately.” He told her holding out his hand and Cana lunged forward grabbing it without hesitation.

A moment later the sweet sea air and soothing sound of the waves on the beach gave way to yelling and controlled chaos amid the dust and acrid smell of dark magic. She’d smelled this sort of shit before, that demon from Tartaros...Jackal...his shit smelled like this….when his explosions went off they’d had this sort of smell…

“Cana!!” She snapped her head to the left and saw Lucy standing near Kaleb who was talking with his father and several big mages clad in the silver and gold of Boscos Knights of Immaculate Light. She headed to join Lucy, Thane beside her, noting she saw a lot of the priests of the Knighthood around, helping the injured.

She also saw Cobra, sitting against one of the marble columns that held up the pergola that shaded the outdoor section of the guilds massive hot baths, holding Vander, who was turned into Cobras embrace, the pair watching Kaleb. As she reached Lucy, a sudden realization hit her, she saw Xally, Farron, Freed, everyone...except for two...Zen was missing...and so was Cristoff.

“...it’s nowhere near as bad as it could have been, we’re purifying out the dark magic, the use of demonic fracture explosion bombs hasn’t been recorded inside Bosco in nearly a hundred years, however, Fiore saw a demon called Jackal that utilized the magic at will and we’ve got the signature information from their Magic Council, this isn’t a match but it’s damn close. Someone enchanted the door of that room so it became a dark magic fracture bomb, opening it trigger the explosion...it’s a miracle your son is even in tact sir, let alone alive...if the others were on the other side? An implosion into a room that small from a bomb of that strength? There wouldn’t be anything left of them.” a blue haired knight was talking as Cana walked up, his dark almost black brown eyes filled with sympathy.

“No...they weren’t in the room, nobody was in it when the bomb went off, I don’t know how they got out unseen and without tripping any of the wards but I think Hestor Caphlia, the celestial mage that was with Zen when he went into the room, did something so the guild wards and protections wouldn’t trigger and nullify the bomb.” Kaleb said tightly.

“I pulled the file on Hestor Caphlia...Kaleb, he was a dark mage before you took him into White Sea, was part of Death’s Head Caucus for a few years before he came to Fiore and Grinlow took him to the Academe Celestine, supposedly he was reformed, and you yourself sealed his records Kaleb, we don’t even know where he ranked in DHC but we know he was up there in that guild and that guild is still very active, very big and still leads by far the known Dark Guilds in completed assassination contracts, only Nightmare rivals them in size and strength.” Another knight said, eyes narrowed on the Guildmaster who didn’t flinch.

“I’m well aware of Hestors past, I’ve personally sifted through that head of his to a degree, he holds several of the black keys, including three of the four sisters of Amitt, the Death Queen, carrying her...sheilds him from some of what my magic could do before it was altered, and I admit, I was planning to sit down with him again now that I command more light and see if I couldn’t get around that keys hold on him, I know though, without a doubt, Hestor is committed to the Celestial Magic he uses, he’s almost obsessed with seeing it grow and regain the stature it held during the holy wars….” Kaleb trailed off, looking at his father then Thane.

“Thane, give the General all we have...our full file on Hestor including the mental screening results...everything.” He said and Thane bowed, lifting the tablet in his hand, fingers flying over it as Kaleb looked back at the General.

“So it makes sense that Hestor would take Zen, though how he overpowered him and Cristoff both remains to be seen, that shouldn’t have been possible…” Arman said.

Cana gasped “Cris and Zen??Lucy...what happened?!” She demanded and Lucy took her arm, pulling her away from the group with a quick nod to Kaleb.

“They were taken, we don’t know how, but both Zen and Cristoff were taken by a Celestial Mage named Hestor and a woman they haven’t identified yet. They’re trying to figure out more right now, whoever took them set a bomb off in the guild to try and cover their escape with them but Kaleb called the Knights instead of the regular military, knowing their healers and resources in tracking magic users were better, so the Knights got here right away...we’re doing everything that can be done Cana but right now...we don’t know where Cris and Zen are.” She said, holding Canas arms as the woman swayed, almost wishing she hadn’t woken up yet…

Cobra and Vander were close by and the Poison slayer felt Vander tense in his arms as they listened to Lucy explain what she knew to Cana.

“Wait...shit...there was something...I got you and took you into the bath area to find Kaleb for a reason…” Vander said suddenly, rubbing his head where the worst of his injuries had been. 

Cobra narrowed his eyes, that was true, Vander had appeared in the locker room just as Cobra was starting to strip down to go join everyone in the bath while waiting for him...his contacts had finally come through, not as fast as he’d wanted them to and he’d been disappointed at not being able to deliver the information Cobra wanted as quickly as he’d said he could, but he’d just talked with Presca, who had gone off on an assignment near the border with Fiore.

“Presca...Presca can track magic signatures better than any mage I’ve ever known...and he….shit...everythings so fucking fuzzy and my head hurts…” Vander groaned and Cobra tightened his arms around the still shaky mage.

So close...he’d almost lost him...when he’d come to the first thing to reach him was the taste of havati venom, delicious poison flooding his body with strength and when he’d licked his lips the warm salty taste of what covered his mouth and soaked his shirt finally dawned on him...blood...Vanders blood. He was being restored because his mate was bleeding on him.

Feeling his mates torn and broken body laying limp and barely breathing on top of him, a sluggish heartbeat meeting his senses had sent terror flooding him worse than anything he’d ever felt in his life.

At first he’d been afraid to move, but the groan of support beams and heavy dust in the air reminded him what had happened, the screams of terrified pained souls all around him yet even that din was nothing compared to the deafening silence that rocked him to his very being that was all he found when he tried to hear Vander.

Vanders soul was music, light, vibrant, from the moment he’d heard it the sweet thrum of guitar and violin had been in sync with his own soul even as he’d chased Vander around that damn ship trying to get the teasing mage in his arms. Not hearing that strong beautiful music had left Cobra devoid of anything but pain, he’d slowly gotten to his feet, careful of his mates bleeding ravaged body, mourning every bit of blood he heard hit the shattered marble under his feet as he’d carried him outside, once clear he’d sank to his knees, trying frantically to find Cristoff, the only healer he knew for sure could restore Vander, who should have been there, but was gone.

He’d tried to find someone, but it wasn’t until Xallys cool blue magic had appeared, the sweet crashing of the ocean waves mingling with the music that was unique to her and saw Lucy running to him with Vanders sister that any hope came to him, he’d been unable to move, knowing if he kept moving Vander he’d only bleed more, and he’d already bled so much…

He heard the broken bones in Vanders body grinding with every step he’d taken, heard internal bloodflow not sounding right, if he kept moving Vander he’d kill him, so he’d been forced to just sit there and hold him and pray help came before his mates heart stopped...knowing if it did, his own would shatter.

Xally had restored him, the gaping wounds on the shadowquips body closing, the broken bones mended, but the music of Vanders soul hadn’t stirred until Kaleb had come to them, a gentle prodding from the Guildmaster and Vanders soul had returned to activity and Cobras whole being had curled around that first strum of a guitar. The mans sarcastic snarks had been the sweetest things Cobra had heard, reciting poetry, whispers of adoration, none of it would have been sweeter to him than Vanders sarcastic insults.

But Vander had been meeting with his contacts, had needed to call Presca and promised to meet Cobra in the bath house since they knew that was where Kaleb had gone with Cristoff and the others after a vigorous morning workout that was an attempt to help Cristoff, who wasn’t sleeping and was painfully close to another full moon, everyone was rallying around him today in fact to prepare to lock him up in Vanders penthouse near the Guild tonight to ride out tonights full moon Zen, Cobra and Vander were supposed to be watching over him.

Zen had even been looking forward to experiencing it, since hopefully, if Cana had healed, it would be the last one Cristoff would have to get through without a mate to to expend his energy and lust with.

“What did Presca tell you babe?” Cobra asked softly and Vander groaned, head pounding still, Xallys magic was strong, but she was still trying to master the pain management that Cristoff handled without any effort anymore. 

“Shit...SHIT! Your friend! She was with Hestor in fucking Autumn city! They hooked up there, then Hestor left and returned to Bosco while she waited for another woman, her sister...they’re due into Pelerno on the last passenger airship. They might know what the fuck is going on, they’re both Celestial mages...fu...fuck…” Vander sagged in Cobras arms, his excitement, anger, making the blood pound in his head more until his vision swam.

“Shh, easy babe...hang on...you sit quiet...I’ll tell your brother ok?” Cobra soothed kissing Vanders temple to the left of a still healing bruise, the remnants of a nasty gash Xally had closed up but was still healing.

He shifted, resting Vander back against the column he was leaning on, smoothing the still blood caked black hair away from Vanders pale face and touching his forehead to Vanders before moving toward Kaleb.

Not surprisingly, Kaleb had broken off his conversation with the knights and turned when Cobra had almost shouted at him mentally.

Kalebs eyes widened as the man approached and he lifted his com, already pushing the contact he needed into it and dialing it with his magic.

“Master Kaleb?” Prescas smooth voice came in less than a moment, Gods bless the energy mage, he was organized, meticulous, and swift to respond...as long as he wasn’t with Vander anyway.

“Presca...where are those women you found for Vander?” Kaleb demanded.

“Aboard the FairSwan, should dock in Pelerno about 11 tonight. I have nobody on that ship and neither does Vander but I had eyes on them when they boarded it in Autumn City.” Presca replied.

“Could you track Zens magic?” Kaleb asked. He was hoping. Hestor was smart...painfully so, would know the only way to contain Cristoff would be to keep his magic suppressed so his dragon wasn’t reachable to tap for dragonforce, so even though he knew Presca was plenty familiar with Cristoffs magic and could probably track the Lunar Slayer anywhere, he was sure Cristoff would be suppressed heavily, the effects of tonights full moon might not even make tracking him possible if Hestor knew about that, and...unfortunately, due to a couple of incidents over the years with Cristoffs full moons causing problems here and there, that “issue” of Cristoffs was almost legendary in White Sea so it was likely Hestor had figured in hiding the Lunar Slayer through his massive magic influx during the full moon.

His only hope was Zen, Zen had defied 5 magic suppression devices of steadily growing power, when they had removed those damn things the mage that had taken off the golden one around Zens neck had nearly died he’d been depleted so severely and swiftly just by touching it after it left contact with Zen. Yet, with all those devices on him, Zen had still been able to tap and use his magic when he needed it, his wings were still useable. So Zen, because Hestor wouldn’t know all of that, might still put off a magic signature Presca could track.

“Of course, I was around him plenty and that signature is way different, easy to track.” Presca replied and Kalebs dark smile made the energy mages eyes narrow.

“Master...has something happened?” Presca asked and Kaleb nodded.

“Tell me where you are Presca, I’m sending Thane to bring you to me.” Kaleb responded and Presca drew a breath nodding and opening himself up to Kalebs magic, knowing what would come “Just inside the Boscan border at the foot of Titan Mountain.” He said and almost before the words left him he felt his guild masters magic hit him, Kalebs range had always astounded him, and the sheer power he could still feel, this far from where Kaleb was…

Once he had the details of his location Kaleb put them into Thanes mind and the teleport mage vanished, re-appearing a few moments later with Presca at his side.

The energy mage reeled, eyes flying wide as he took in the scene around them, injured mages being handled by priests and healers, the back side of the guild where the bathouse was blown out the baths waters almost gone, rubble everywhere. What caught him more was the sight of his best friend, resting against a column some thirty feet away looking like death warmed over, his mate covered in blood returning to his side.

His steel colored eyes narrowed, instantly seeking Zens unique magic signature and locking onto it, curling his lip when it was cut off, absorbed by another.

“He was teleported out of the guild….Zen...and Cristoff...that’s teleportation magic, they were in there…” He pointed in the direction of where the room had been, while the place was devastated, the magic signatures still hung in the air undisturbed, tainted by the dark magic that had washed over them and any other tracker like Presca might have been unable to isolate signatures through what the dark magic had done, it was a hell of a good job...a demon summoner with explosion magic had done it, he could see the magic…

“Celestial mage, Cristoff, Zen, a Poison Alchemy mage, a teleporter, the demon summoner that used a demonic explosion spell, a magic void mage and a Seith….fucking nasty group…” Presca said naming off the signatures he saw that had left with Zen and Cristoffs.

“They put magic cancelling cuffs on Cris…” He noted, seeing where Cristoffs magic had been cut off before the teleportation had happened.

Kaleb nodded, following Prescas progression, seeing through his eyes and magic what he was seeing. It was his father though that gripped Prescas shoulder.

“Presca...you’ve been like one of my own for some time now...you saw what we saved Zen from...hunt...them...down, find my sons.” The man said firmly and Presca bowed his head, looking over to Emzadi who was standing clenching and unclenching her fists, her red nails digging into her palms, her orange eyes glowing faintly, heat radiating off her making her long golden hair stir and shimmer in the sunlight.

“Emi, I’ll need someone who can teleport with me since Van isn’t fit to go with me.” He said and Emzadi smiled, sharp fangs glinting against her ruby lip, she looked at her father who nodded to her and she and Presca left the courtyard at a run.

Kaleb watched them go, already approving selections for earth and metal make mages to start rebuilding, green mages to redo the courtyard and water mages to cleanse and oversee the rebuilding of the pipeline from the grass sea that fed the guilds hot baths. They would rebuild, better than before, and he would have Hestor on his knees at his feet to explain it all and then...pay for what he had done. Lives had been lost, more than 30 mages were dead, his brothers kidnapped, and at the center of it all was Hestor….a mage who had knelt before him and Grenlow, who had sworn with tears running down his face and all the honesty in him he would protect White Sea, honor it.

He knew Hestors deep obsession with restoring Celestial Spirit magic to its former glory, he even respected the idea, but this...this was a death sentence for the mage, Kaleb was duty bound to hunt him down, and when he found him, to extract all he knew, what his plans had been and kill him. He would do it, he had done it before, though never had he faced this when it was his own family that were the victims.

He looked at Vander, again wrapped in Eriks arms, their father was already speaking with Thane about teleporting Erik and Vander back to the house, Vander would need rest, Xallys magic took longer to complete its tasks than Cristoffs did, it was the difference between a healer and a battle healer. A regular healers magic needed time to complete it’s work, a battle healers magic was so strong and efficient it did everything in a fraction of the time, there were precious few of the later type of healer, fewer still with the power to pull people back from deaths intital embrace, had Cristoff been here, some of the mages they had lost today might not have died, it added to the scope and depth of Hestors crimes.

Lucy was suddenly pushing against him, her arms sliding around his waist and he looked down at her, his hard expression softening as he met concerned golden brown eyes.

“You need healing, and to get cleaned up and dressed.” She observed and Kaleb smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her.

You’re all the healing I need...he said in her head and she smiled into the kiss.

Nice try, I want that gash on your head looked at and the one in your back and I also want White Sea to see their guild leader looking strong, right now you look ragged in that bloody robe with dust, dirt dried blood cuts and bruises all over you. She returned and he sighed, kissing her forehead.

“Xally is right there, now move it before the guild sees their Masters mate smack his ass.” Lucy said and Kaleb grinned at her “Boscans love, they’ll think it’s foreplay.” He whispered in her ear and got the blush he was after but was wise enough to step quickly toward Xally before his mate could retaliate.

Lucy turned to Thane, grabbing the mans shoulder when he started after Kaleb.

“Let him get healing, I want you to go to the suite upstairs and fetch him suitable clothes, the guild can’t see their master looking so beaten and battered, Kaleb is a symbol, his strength is White Seas spirit and they need him at his best, go.” She said in a low firm voice and Thane smiled at her, bowing her head. “Yes Mistress Lucy.”

She then turned to the knights picking up where Kaleb had left off with them, there was so much to do and they had litle time, if they wanted to find Zen and Cristoff they had to do it fast before Hestor could get them too far...or do whatever it was he was planning… A glance at Cana showed her friend helping Xally, Lucy knew she was upset, miserable in fact, she’d woken up to an almost empty house and this chaos...and Cristoff gone, it wasn’t fair, Cana looked more herself than she had since they had rescued her in Pergrand, she was getting better, and now this...Zen freshly saved from a lifetime of slavery only to be kidnapped….Cristoff struggling to recover from Cana rejecting their mating, trying to wait patiently for her to be ready...it was all so unfair, they had to get Zen and Cristoff back, they had to find them...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N just a heads up,desnadog.tumbler.com is where the artwork done by Approvesport depicting the Pradesh brothers can be found and she just finished one of Cristoff with Lucy that is now posted there with Farron, Vander and Kaleb…….DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen stirred sluggishly, the first thought coming to his head was his fucking owner must have found some new drug to try because damn it all to hell if there wasn’t cum on his legs...fury swirled inside him, he’d make them pay...he’d find out who and cut them down into sections with care so they died slow and knew they were dying while they did.

But….no...that wasn’t right, he wasn’t in Pergrand anymore was he? Had he dreamed his rescue? Dreamed about his family destroying Skysreach and whisking him away, fleeing aboard a huge Boscan airship back to Bosco, meeting all of his brothers and sisters, starting to learn to speak Boscan, refine his reading skills...he opened his eyes, blinking them trying to clear them.

His eyes flew wide as they focused, across the dark cement room that was covered on all sides with faintly glowing runes and magic circles was Cristoff, his brother...so he hadn’t dreamed his rescue...but where was he? And why the hell was Cristoff chained to a rack that hung from chains thicker than Zens legs, naked with heavy manacles clamped over his wrists right under a magic circle that had a lot of symbols for the moon all around it….symbols that gave Zen a very bad feeling.

He tested his magic, finding it easily at his beck and call, they had cuffs on him but they were pitiful compared to the five he’d worn for years in Pergrand.

He let his hair fall over his face, he was chained on his knees, a collar around his neck chained to the floor, one flick of his wings would shed the things easily but he’d learned well in the pits to never show his hand too fast, never before he knew everything his adversary was capable of. Play weak, play quiet, let them think they had control.

Cristoff clearly hadn’t been having a good time while he was out because blood ran from his wrists and ankles from him struggling and there was a harness on his head holding a ball gag in his mouth and a heavy strap of leather over his eyes. Zen focused noticing shadows moving on the wall, people were in an adjoining room…

“If we use the full moon that the Dragon Slayer will amplify the pheromones from him will make this all go easier than you could have hoped, the slayer will be complete putty once the moon is high, we’ve covered his eyes for now only because he can use them to put us to sleep currently, once his mind goes because of the moon though that won’t be a problem, we can have all the fun we want with him while you mate with his brother, I really fail to see the issue.” A man was saying.

“The issue is you keep changing the plans, it was just supposed to be me, Yuki and you Hestor, now all these other people are involved and it was just supposed to be Zen, you weren’t supposed to involve one of his brothers at all, we can’t possibly smooth this over now, I can’t mate with him and go on the run, his family will chase after us no matter what he tells them and I don’t have a guild to back me up in Fiore!” A woman said angrily.

“Then have your sister mate with him, take him back to Fiore, he can tell his family he met her and fell in love and wants to be with her, her guild will protect them, you said she’s close friends with the Guildmaster of Sabertooth, really I don’t care which one of you does it, he just has to mate with a celestial spirit mage so he gets the keyfinding ability and ability to open gates into the celestial realm, that’s all I need from this, after that, you do what you want, have children, lots of them, create more Archangel mages, be the mothers of that magic just like you wanted to, I DONT CARE, but one of you WILL mate with him!” Hestor snarled.

“Don’t you try to intimidate me you ass, if you want that fucking key the only way to get it is through a mated Archangel under the direction of his Celestial Spirit mage mate, whether that’s me or Yuki because only Lucy Heartfillia is on par with us in strength as far as female Celestial Spirit mages and you said she’d already mated, you keep up this bullshit and your precious Ammit will never be complete!” She snapped back.

“Fine!, Look...the Dragon Slayers memory will be altered, we have a Seith mage that can do that, it’s a full moon tonight, so his memories will be distanced anyway, it’s all seriously easy as hell, once the moon rises that slayer will start making all of us horney as all hell and we have a magic circle set up to shine concentrated moonlight right onto him so he’s going to be all sorts of delicious fun. Whether you or your sister decide to fuck the Archangel and mate with him is up to you two.” He said then chuckled before continuing. “ I personally plan to have a delicious orgy down here while you two are locked in the smaller room off the main one with the Archangel. It will all work out, White Sea is dealing with the explosion that Kenpi way the fuck overdid, and her ass is paying for that right now, since her guild leader is having to try and run damage control and we had to move this whole thing here to one of their human trafficking waystations instead of in my house in Pelerno like we had planned because of her stupidity.”

“Thats another thing! All of White Sea is hunting for you Hestor! How do you plan to return Cristoff and smooth this over?!” the woman demanded.

“I’m not, I’ve already made a deal with the leader of Nightmare, yes I said Nightmare, my guild is merging with them. I’m selling the dragon slayer to a wealthy very powerful client, we just need to deliver him to the Joyan slave conditioner she’s arranged to make him into the subservient slave she wants him to be...but that of course will happen AFTER me and my friends get to enjoy a full moon with the Lunar Dragon Slayer...I’ll admit, when he slipped into the room I was very unhappy, but now? It’s like this lovely perk fell into my lap delivering a second Pradesh I’d love to fuck right into my hands. My only regret is I didn’t know Kaleb was harboring Archangel magic or I’d have fucking found a way to be nearby when he mated so I could get a bind on him.” Hestor sighed laughing.

“Yo...your guild….but White Sea is a light guild...they would never…” She stammered.

“Idiot...I’m the Guildmaster of Death’s Head Caucus, I was second in command but Tyrone finally kicked the bucket and by blood the leadership of DHC fell to me, the moment it happened I felt it, and had to have White Seas emblem magically sealed in place or it would have faded and I’d have lost my protection from the guilds wards...I’ve negotiated a merger with Nightmare that will make us both more powerful, I’ll become a lieutenant in Nightmare which works for me, once I have the final key of Amitt I’d be too dark to remain in White Sea anyway, so...I’m taking the fun I’ve always wanted before I go.” Hestor responded and Zen slowed his breathing then took a deep breath, relieved when Cristoffs head turned toward him, clearly his brother was paying close attention.

Zen barely breathed out “I’m fine, fully awake and winged.”

Cristoff gave a nod but turned his head back toward the doorway as Hestor walked in with the woman he’d been talking to, she was slender, pretty, with white hair and dark eyes and she smirked when those eyes slid over the Dragon Slayer.

“Ok...seeing him makes it clear why you wanted to keep him instead of leaving him at the guild...I guess it’s good you did...your friends mistake might have killed him.” She said.

“Keeping him was MY idea, I’ve heard all about his full moons, I had a friend who actually got into one aboard an airship, the captain of the ship had locked him in the brig and they were supposed to stay off the ship for the night but the captain, my friend and two others snuck back aboard and had a completely delicious night with him...once the full moon is up? He’ll be mindless, fully cooperative and blinded by an overflow of his magic that, in his case...makes him drunk, and he’s one of those..happy friendly drunks...puts off hefty sex pheromones throughout the night too, so all of us will have more stamina, more drive than we’ve probably ever had in our lives or ever will again once he’s in Joya being conditioned.” The woman with the long purple hair Zen remembered, and...Hestor he remembered too...he remembered wanting him...he still did, though not as much as he wanted the white haired woman…

It was almost painful...the longing...the need…

He didn’t know where it was coming from but he managed to keep it in check this time, concentrating on his breathing and remaining lax and limp in the chains, he’d done this plenty of times with the guards in the pits, played dead so they would relax around him, give him an opportunity to snag one in and break their fucking necks every now and then, killing guards off and on for no apparent reason was one way he kept them from trying things with him. Kept them afraid.

“He’ll be awake soon, his soul is active again, best move him to the smaller room, where’s your sister at anyway?” The woman asked.

Sorrano was standing by Cristoff, looking over the tall well muscled body of the slayer, thinking to herself how much she would enjoy a wild night drowning in something as alluring and enticing as Dragon lust sounded. Zen was on his knees hanging partly from chains, with his hair over his face, but Cristoff...Cristoff she could see and he was….so very enticing.

She slid a hand over a bulging pectoral, wanting to touch the wolf tattoo there and watched fangs dig into the ball gag in the mans mouth, rage driving his muscles to clench...it made her whole body heat up seeing it.

“My sister is a light mage, and has never been with a man before, I’m having to handle her….carefully.” Sorrano admitted.

Hestor made a face and Castia rolled her green eyes. “A virgin? You’re bringing a virgin to a dragon lust soaked place to mate with a chained Archangel? Gods...ok...you’re more confident than I thought…”

“She’ll do what I say, I just have to handle her a certain way and you all can not interfere or...be involved at all, I’m serious, you can’t speak to her, not a word.” She glared at both Castia and Hestor and Hestor rolled his eyes.

“Fine fine, I’ll be busy with this anyway.” He said, smiling and stroking Cristoffs thigh, grinning when the Dragon slayer slammed against his bonds and snarled.

“Gods...save your strength gorgeous, everyone who was there to take you and your brother is planning on thoroughly enjoying you and your dragon lust tonight.” He chuckled and Sorrano moved over to Zen, leaning down to brush his long gold streaked dark hair from his face and holding his chin up as a couple more men came into the room preparing to move Zen to the room she and Yukino would mate with him in.

“Oh Gods….” She breathed “He’s perfect…” she moved around him, trailing her fingers over the dark wing markings across the back of his shoulders, admiring the width of those shoulders, the abundant muscle under deeply tanned skin that narrowed to a trim waist and flawless well defined ass her eyes narrowed when she saw the insides of his thighs.

“Who fucked him?” She demanded.

Grodin chuckled “Yeah...guilty...couldn’t resist, I mean...look at that ass and he was just begging for it, soon as Hestor hit him with a little of his magic that sexy thing was all moaning and willing.” He laughed. 

Sorrano smiled sweetly at him, smirking and licking her lips as she walked up to the mage. “You liked fucking him huh?” She purred and Grodin smiled.

“I’ll happily fuck him again if you bitches can’t get your job done.” He said coldly.

Sorrano moved so fast nobody could stop her, the blade popping out of the bracer on her right forearm and she drove it right into the mans eye, thrusting up into his brain with deft precision just like Cobra had taught her years ago.

Grodin fell to the floor thrashing a few times then slumped and lay still...dead. Sorrano kicked his body aside and pointed the dripping knife at Hestor.

“You violate MY Angel any further and I’ll see a blade into you that goes so deep even Amitt won’t be able to find how far into hell I’ve sent you. You may command Amitt but I command the Hellsinger angel...you’ve changed our plans too much, change them further and I’ll consider all of you acceptable collateral damage, free the Dragon Slayer, take my Angel and leave you to rot in this hole you’ve hidden in. Now I’m bringing my sister down here, clean up this piece of shit and keep your fucking mouths shut until I get her and our Angel into the other room.” She hissed before whirling and striding from the room leaving Hestor and Castia wide eyed.

“You really can’t kill her…” Castia questioned flatly.

“No...I need her and her sister far too much...damn it...now I need a new teleportation mage…” He sighed, hefting Grodin body over his shoulder and carrying it out while Castia hurried to clean up the blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukino sat waiting in the small streetside cafe, this town hadn’t been where they were supposed to go...and having a strange mage show up on the ship and teleport them to it so they could meet with Hestor had been beyond alarming.

She wasn’t comfortable with any of this, Sorrano wasn’t telling her everything, her sister was hiding something and Yukino knew it. Yes she owed her sister, Sorrano had sacrificed tremendously to save her when they were children, and had, throughout her life, continued to help her sometimes without her even knowing for a while, but, Yukino wasn’t willing to step toward the darkness her sister so often lurked in.

Yukino had dreams, and they involved being in a light guild, living honorably, caring for her spirits and getting stronger, she wanted to get married too, find a good man, settle in and have a family, if she was honest, she did enjoy being a working mage but at heart...she was a home body, she prefered working at the guild but Sabertooth didn’t need anyone at the guild hall full time, they already had staff that saw to all of that, so...she had nothing she could do to earn money but take jobs. 

The prospect of becoming twice as strong as she was now with the help of this Archangel mage was something she just couldn’t turn her back on though, even as off as it all seemed Sorano assured her the mage was willing to do this, to mate with one of them and be bound as well to the other.

It seemed like a lot, and she was unsure about “sharing” this man with her sister, how could that possibly work? From what she’d been able to read in the materials Sorrano had given her to help her understand the importance and significance of it all made it pretty clear mating with an Archangel wasn’t much different from mating with a Dragon Slayer, it was a bond, deep, and involved the heart, love, romance, the Archangel would feel all of those things, it wasn’t just a sort of business arrangement or a spirit contract like Sorrano almost seemed to be painting it as. This mage was a person, yes he was special, asort of human/spirit hybrid almost able to travel the celestial plains and gate to the various realms of celestial light and it’s opposite. 

They would...have children with this man. What if he wasn’t a nice man? What if he was some lecherous little toad or something? Sorrano knew his name was “Zen” but beyond that, nothing. He was Boscan but Sorrano had said he hadn’t grown up in Bosco, when Yukino had asked why she’d shrugged “Who cares? Yuki...he’s an Archangel, the only one, the first in over 800 years, and he could be ours, you don’t pass something like this up because he may not be your ideal Saturday night date.”

Yukino had blushed, it wasn’t like she’d even been on any dates, she hadn’t, well, maybe you could count going to the movies with Sting and Rogue...but Hector and Frosh were there and she’d really spent more time with Frosh and Frosh was a girl….

She shook her head, glaring at the empty cup in front of her. She should have told Sorrano no, that she didn’t want to be involved in this, she still could, she could still walk away, talk to some of the merchants in the town and find out where the hell she was and how to get back to Sabertooth on her own, but Sorrano would be so disappointed and so mad at her…

“You ready? We just need to go get set up, the whole thing will start in another hour when the moon rises and we need to get set up in the room with the Archangel.” Sorrano said then smiled slyly at her sister.

“He’s gorgeous by the way.” She said. Yukinos eyes flew wide.

“You got to meet him already? Is he nice? Did he seem friendly?” She asked hopefully.

“Meh...he was busy at the time, I just got a look at him, he’s built, makes Sting and Rogue look scrawny and I know how much you like big guys, you had the hots for Orga for a while.” Sorrano nudged her arm and Yukino blushed furiously.

“I...that is...I didn’t have the hots for him, I just thought he was...handsome and thoughtful...and….anyway, he and Minerva started seeing each other…” She said.

“Uh huh, you mean Minervas been riding the lightning Godslayer, yeah, come on sis, lets go get something even better than a Godslayer.” Sorrano said, pulling Yukino to her feet.

They made their way through the small town and off down a disused road, as they walked she looked at Sorrano.

“Sorrano...your not telling me something...you’ve been evasive and changing the subject way too much not to trying to hide something from me, what is all this? This man...he isn’t evil is he? Another nearly dark mage like Hestor?” She demanded, inwardly quaking, she hated confronting her sister.

Sorrano snorted “Hestor IS a dark mage, he’s not nearly one. No, to answer the question, Zen is not a dark mage, nor is he evil, he is a true Archangel Yukino, a servant of the Celestial realms and the light.” Sorrano was watching the sky, like all celestial mages the stars emerging called her attention, Yukinos eyes were drawn to the darkening sky as well, the full moon starting its ascent.

As they walked her thoughts kept drifting more and more to Sorranos comment earlier and finally she had to ask.

“He’s...good looking huh? And...built?” She asked tentatively.

Sorrano grinned at her “Big thick arms and pecs so hard you could bounce a coin off em...long hair, he’s Boscan, it’s this really pretty deep reddish brown with blonde streaks through it like he’s been in the sun alot, his skin is really tanned too, Boscans always have sort of a caramel color to their skin with him? Well, he’s had to have been outdoors a lot. Nice lips, tight looking ass and very nicely hung.” She smirked when Yukino blushed.

“Y...you saw him...na..naked?” She almost squeaked.

“Yep, very very nice body, handsome face, he’s got these great lips...plump and just begging to be kissed.” Sorrano was saying, licking her lips, honestly, she wasn’t too drawn to the Archangel, she was because of the power he would provide her, but her lust had sort of fixated on the raven haired Dragon Slayer. The Archangel was built, but the Dragon Slayer was more so, beefier, his muscles more pronounced, and he wasn’t lacking in endowment either, he’d had a nice thick cock resting between his powerful thighs, one she was thinking more and more about as they got closer.

Her lust ridden thoughts had to be getting stirred by the slayer, even at her worst she was never this bad, already imagining all the things she wanted to do with that slayer, wrapping her legs around his hips and riding him, wrapping her hands and lips around that thick cock and seeing that tanned muscular body writhe underneath her….Gods...she really was feeling it….it was strange she wasn’t drawn to the Archangel, he was the reason she was here in the first place, but then, the Dragon Slayer was puting off the pheromones and the dragon magic that was stirring up her sex drive...and...she smiled watching Yukino and noting how her sisters face was flushed...stirring up her sisters too…

Maybe Hestors mistake wasn’t a mistake after all, the Dragon Slayers pressence might just make this all much easier than she had hoped, Yukino was so inexperienced...and...Sorrano knew she couldn’t be the one to mate with Zen, Brain had gotten her uterus removed when she was still a girl, she couldn’t have children, Zen had to mate with a woman who could bear children...Yukino was perfect, their family would see the rebirth of Archangel magic, be tied to it forever, and that was enough for Sorrano, she’d had no idea how to talk Yukino into it, so she’d...lied.

Yukino, always sweet and always eager to make her happy, had fallen for it without question, and now...now the Dragon lust would help Sorrano make this happen, put Yuki into that Archangels arms and just let the magic do the work, Yuki was so inexperienced she’d have no control over herself with a libido set into overdrive by dragon magic, and her magic was too weak to help her resist.

It wasn’t the kindest approach, but Sorrano didn’t doubt for an instant that she was doing what was absolutely best for Yukino, herself, and the world at large because this magic needed to thrive, and if she couldn’t be an angel herself, and couldn’t give birth to one, then at least her sister could….and she could at least be related to it all in a way.

“His hair has streaks of gold in it and it’s so soft, like silk, his skin is smooth and tanned and he smells like cinnamon, such nice lips...I bet he’s an amazing kisser…” She mussed outloud, noting Yukinos breath hitching when she mentioned kissing, oh yes...the dragon magic was working on her sister alright.

They reached the small rundown cabin off the rarely travelled little road and Yukino didn’t frown or hesitate now, no...she was too busy thinking about kissing a handsome man with sunstreaked red/brown hair that smelled like cinnamon...full lips….she’d never been kissed...had never done anything with anyone...she’d always been shy when it came to those things but her shyness was just...gone...and she was craving that attention...hungry for a mans touch in a way she had never hungered for like this before in her life.

The moon was bright above as they walked into the cabin and Sorrano opened a doorway in the floor and started down a hidden staircase. By the time they reached the bottom Yukinos mind was completely focused on one thing...finding a man...fire was coursing through her body and the rich scent of mint and dew was everywhere along with another scent, distinctly masculine and the more she breathed it, the more her core burned, itched and ached in the worst way, she felt empty and whimpered as Sorrano kept her back, peering around a corner into a large room ahead of them that seemed flooded with silver light, moans and gasps and the sounds of flesh colliding carried to them and made Yukinos ache, her need, skyrocket.

“Gods...Yuki...I’m taking you to the Archangel…” Sorrano said and Yukino nodded hungrily whimpering again, rubbing her thighs together and shifting from foot to foot.

“Please...hurry...I...I need...him…” Yukino whined and Sorrano drew a shaky breath nodding in agreement and pulling her sister swiftly through the main room.

Yukino saw little of the scene, there were people all around a large iron grate hanging from the ceiling, on it several were writhing all over each other, three on top of a large powerfully built man with long black hair that Yukinos eyes locked on and got hazy with lust the moment she spotted him. Him...Gods...any man would do...she just needed...something...she wasn’t sure what but Gods above she was desperate, almost out of her mind completely.

Sorrano opened a door and dragged Yuki from the room, she struggled a little, wanting to join the people, already tugging at her clothes impatiently, wanting to shed them, somehow get herself into the raven haired mans arms…

As soon as Sorrano closed the door though Yukinos eyes locked on the man chained to the floor by his neck and two thick manacles and chains on his wrists. He was on his knees, sitting back on his heels,and the most...beautiful thing Yukino had ever seen….

Zens eyes locked on the women...he’d seen the white haired one kill the man who had raped him, heard every word she’d said...her he knew, even though the pull was there, was not the one that sent his heart racing...it was the one beside her, it had to be the sister she’d mentioned...Yukino...with almost shoulder length pale blue hair and wide deep brown eyes...there was innocence there…

This woman...she didn’t know what was happening...Zen, being Cristoffs brother, his claimed kin, was immune to the effects of his Full Moon aura but he was not immune to whatever it was that had made him become a damn fool with Hestor.

“Your magic Yuki...touch him with your magic, the same you use to activate a key, fill your hands with it and touch him…” Sorrano said.

“I...will it...help…?” Yukino was almost overwhelmed, barely in control of herself anymore, she’d never felt lust, had never faced the feelings flowing through her in massive waves, getting stronger by the moment as the moon increased in strength above and it’s light was concentrated and pumped into the underground bunker they were in, in spilled into the little room they were in beneath the door.

Zen was teetering between alarm and desire...Yukinos hands glowed faintly as she approached him and he somehow knew...if she touched him...something was going to happen, what he wasn’t sure, he couldn’t recall how he’d gotten so...loopy..with Hestor, whether it was him or the Seith mage woman, he just wasn’t sure, but he didn’t trust the white haired woman at all, not after she’d talked about him like he was an object...a prize...he’d heard talk like that regarding him his whole life and it had instantly triggered his distaste, distrust and open malice toward the woman called Sorrano. Beautiful or not, she had the look of evil, darkness...the smell of lies all around her and he always knew...trusted his senses.

Yukino though...was wide eyed, lost...innocent, like a doe in the forest caught in the sun...he wanted to protect her...keep that innocence safe,wrap himself around her and drive the world back because what he saw in her eyes...it reminded him of Lucy, when he had first seen her, with her large golden brown eyes and the sweet innocent kindness in them, a rare beauty that deserved protection, the kind you fought for, held close and cherished.

That was what he saw in this woman, the fire behind these eyes wasn’t as wild as Lucys though...it was there, this woman had inner strength, but it was different from Lucys...still precious...but different.

His wings remained in...he was just unable to find the will to cut her down, to fend her off and keep her at bay, to cut through his bonds and take these two out, he wouldn’t have felt bad about Sorrano, but Yukino….he couldn’t hurt her...she...he would protect…

Still he wasn’t sure he wanted her to touch him…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was gritting her teeth, Cana pressed against her, Kaleb had his arms around the both of them and Thane had his hand on Kalebs shoulder. Laxus stood near them, with Cobra and Vander. The Shadowquip was still woozy and exhausted, but he’d flatly refused to be left out of this once he’d heard there was a void mage involved.

They were waiting. Presca had picked up Zens magic signature again, faint, really hard to read, but the energy mage was the best mage hunter the council had ever had, legendary in his precision and his success rate since he’d been partnered with Vander. The energy mage and Emzadi had hunted and Emzadis abilities, her keen senses had added to Prescas and the pair had found Hestor and company had taken Zen and Cristoff outside a small town a few dozen miles from Pelerno where Emzadi was being kept from roaring into the whole thing by Presca until they figured out exactly where outside the town the brothers were.

“I have the scents of two women who fit the descriptions of the ones Hestor is working with, they left the town about an hour ago, just as the moon was rising Kaleb…” Emzadi growled over the com.

“Then track them down, find where they went, and the moment you’ve located them you WILL call us and WAIT until we get there am I clear?!” Kaleb demanded and Emzadi huffed but agreed.

Kalebs com went off and he answered it, linking immediately with Emzadi and seeing what she did then feeding it right into Laxus and Thane. A moment later they were all standing outside a dark dilapidated cabin in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

More than a little shocked to find Presca pinning Emzadi to a tree kissing the tall blonde feverishly and Emzadi was completely enjoying it, smiling faintly while she was ripping the energy mages clothes from his body.

“Well...safe to say Cristoffs full moon aura is working…”Vander chuckled.

Lucy stared wide eyed and Cana frowned at Vander. “Full Moon Aura?”

“Every full moon Cristoffs magic overflows his containers and rushes through him pretty heavily, it triggers his dragon magic, he starts putting off heavy pheromones and as a strong young unmated male...he puts of mating pheromones, his family isn’t affected, neither are his kin, just him and...everyone else. He gets...drunk...and when he’s drunk Cristoff is friendly...happy...easy to manipulate…” Kaleb explained as he was carefully testing the magic in the cabin and Freed was prodding at some impressive wards and rune traps.

“Are you going to….let them continue?” Lucy asked Kaleb, trying not to stare at Presca and Emzadi.

Kaleb shrugged, distracted by his task, Emzadi had wanted to bed Presca since she’d met the man and Presca was...a little uptight...so she hadn’t managed to talk the man into her bed yet, the fact she was Vanders little sister seemed to just add to Prescas overall reluctance but with Dragon pheromones heavy in the air the mans reluctance and his usual cool control over himself were gone.

When Kaleb stopped them he stopped them cold though

Enough, Zen is in distress I can’t link up to him, Cristoff is fully moon drunk and being taken advantage of, we don’t have time for this, I want this area stripped so we can get in there and rescue our brothers!

Presca pulled back, righting his clothes and tucking his cock back into his pants while Emzadi sighed, eyes igniting as she brought her magic to bear and started heating up the area, Lucy watched in wonder as the ground cover was systematically turned to ash by heat so intense little puffs of steam popped here and there from the moisture in a leaf vaporizing or some dew being hit. When Emzadi was done Kaleb smiled, she had stripped the area over the underground bunker they were dealing with so its size and shape were clear.

Freed grinned, fingers moving and here and there were soft flashes of runework breaking down traps and alarms until Lucy summoned the hounds.

“Find us a safe path to get in.” She told them and Chara bowed her head, her brother trotting right behind her as the hounds led them into the cabin to a door, showing them where to walk to avoid stepping on anything that would alert the mages below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castia was barely able to breathe, she hadn’t wanted to be fucking anyone but the Dragon Slayer but Gods...the poison mage felt so unbelievably good for some reason and Hestor was undoing the Dragon Slayers bonds so the big man could move, just as they had heard, once the moonlight flooded him, Cristoff became all too willing, smiling and kissing back, trying to touch back, pressing into Hestors hands.

Now Hestor was straddling the Lunar Dragons face, hips working as he pumped himself in and out of the slayers mouth, his own mouth wrapped around the Dragon Slayers cock working it eagerly even as he groaned under the slayers attentions.

Had it not been for the poison mage being so good with his hips, Castia would have thrown him off and Shoved Hestors mouth aside to ride that gorgeous Dragon, but they had time...all sorts of wonderful time...and gods her body felt so good and she’d needed a dick in her so so badly waiting for Hestor to finish undoing the Dragon Slayers bonds had just taken too long.

They were all writhing and enjoying the heavy dragon lust in the air, Hestor not even caring Cristoff shoved him off before he came instead of drinking him down like he’d wanted him to. He fully intended to flip the big man over and fuck him anyway, once he remembered how his legs worked...right now he wasn’t sure and that was funny and he was snorting and laughing at himself while the ebbing waves of his climax washed through him, his cock hitting the cool iron they were on almost sending him into a new one with the sudden exposure to cold metal on his hot flesh.

Cristoffs head was in a haze, it always was during the full moon, he felt so unbelievably good, and was happy he had willing companions, normally he was perfectly fine with anyone, would have sucked whoever it was right off and gone for more, but it wasn’t what his dragon wanted...he wasn’t hungry for a silver haired male...he wanted a brunette with pretty deep brown eyes, the purple haired woman was closer to what he wanted but still not right...he shoved the man aside, rejecting the mans attempts to get him to cum, he was far from done, barely warming up really.

He saw the women hurry through the room, vaguely aware his brother was in the room they ran to but the woman was on him, leaving her partner to finish himself off, her mouth eager on his, hungrily plunging her tongue into his mouth and he chuckled at her zeal, letting her press against him, growling when her hand wrapped around his length and she tried to get a leg around one of his hips as he knelt before her not helping her get him into her, he didn’t resist, couldn’t because he did want sex, he wanted all he could get, and was fine returning kisses and even plunged a finger into the womans dripping center making her keen, but he just wasn’t wanting her...he wanted brown eyes, he wanted Cana...his mate...he had spent the last full moon in a cell in misery whimpering her name, this time he wasn’t alone in a cell but it wasn’t all that much better, she was what he wanted…

It wasn’t in him to be overly resistant to the hands sliding over his skin, he accepted them, moved into the hands, kissed back when he was kissed and sought the pleasure of his partners, but his own was well out of reach and his hunger kept growing, getting frustrating. Like this he barely saw who was touching him, didn’t care he just knew it wasn’t Cana, 

He barely noticed the flexing of magic, or the shuddering of the walls, his partners, drowning in dragon lust, couldn’t concentrate enough to do a damn thing when a maroon haired slayer almost flew into the room and took the poison mage by the throat, ramming him against a wall and glaring into the mans lust hazed eyes.

“Wheres the fucking explosion mage?” He demanded and the man giggled,

“Punishment for her, Kenpi is paying Nightmare for her fuck up….fuck you’ve got nice eyes…” The man responded, trying to touch the poison slayer who jerked his head back tightening his grip on the mans throat, snarling when the man groaned and came, he sidestepped the mess, slamming the man to the floor with a disgusted sneer as the others started filtering in.

“They won’t be much challenge...they contained Cristoffs magic to this bunker a little too well.” Kaleb observed.

Cana came in wide eyed, seeing a purple haired bitch trying to straddle HER Dragon and she made a low growling noise that had Cristoffs eyes flying wide, the silver swirled dark blue depths landing on her and he tried to pull free to greet her, to go to her, but the woman trying to get on him wouldn’t let him go.

He didn’t have to work hard though, Cana jumped on the platform they’d had him chained to, he still had a collar around his neck, was still chained to the the thing by it too but Hestor had released the others so he could move once it was clear he’d willingly participate.

“Fucking cunt...get off MY Dragon!!” Cana hissed, grabbing the other woman by her hair and ripping her off of Cristoff before slamming her head repeatedly into the steel grating of the platform snarling until she saw blood and felt the woman was limp in her hands, her head snapped around and she flew then at Hestor punching the lust dazed man in the face so he tumbled off the platform then kicked the void mage off of it.

“Cana…” Cristoffs voice was a breathy purr that sent heat coursing right through the card mage who turned to find him staring at her on his knees, his wrists and ankles were bleeding, bore nasty welts all around them, but otherwise...he looked ok...healthy...and utterly completely delicious…

She dove right into his arms, tackling him back onto the platform again, kissing him, crushing his lips with hers, frantically gripping his hair and pressing herself against him, moving so her body rubbed against his seeking all the contact she could get.

“Cana...say you’ll accept me...let me make you feel...everything...I want you...neeeed you…” He purred into her ear as she kissed his neck, bit his skin and made him growl.

“Gods yes…” Cana gasped out between sucking on his neck and biting his ear.

“Zen…” Lucy said after watching the couple on the platform reunite, Cobra gleefully dealing with the void mage when he tried to get up, kicking him in the stomach right to his grinning mate who caught the man by his hair and wrenched his head back, looking into hazy eyes.

“Lets see what you think of the voids I travel hmm?” Vander sneered, vanishing and returning a moment later to wipe blood from one of his black swords and blow a kiss to his mate.

“Fucking flirt.” Cobra smirked and Vander winked at him “Just enjoying the gift you gave me hot stuff.”

“Gods you’re sexy when you kill people.” Cobra groaned, moving quickly to the shadowquip, batting his bloody sword aside and stepping in to kiss him

“You’re such a romantic...compliments like that’ll get you laid you know.” Vander purred back. Earning a growl from his slayer.

Lucy was pulling on the door on the far end of the room, Kaleb and Laxus right behind her, Emzadi stepped up when yanks on the door got nobody anywhere, the solar slayer grabbed the handle and the metal turned to liquid in her hand, melting away to a sizzling puddle on the floor, the tall woman leaned back and kicked the door in.

When they rushed in Lucy took in the scene fastest. Zen was on the floor on his knees, Yukino straddling his thighs, her magic glowing on her hands as she ran them over his skin and the Archangel was writhing,arms wrapped around the Celestial mage, kissing her deeply, the pair deep into their kiss, Zen moaning while Yukino whimpered and pressed against him for all she was worth.

“Yukino! Yukino don’t!!!” Lucy cried and started toward them but Zens wings snapped out and shot toward her, deflected neatly by glowing white wings, sparks of celestial magic and light flying when the wings collided.

Lucy hesitated, looking at Kaleb whose eyes were brilliantly aglow.

“No! You won’t fuck this up for us you bitch!! Yuki deserves him! You stay out of it!!” A new voice shrieked and Lucy was tackled, sent flying against the far wall that she hit hard enough it knocked the wind out of her.

She still landed on her feet though, Loke appearing at her side and her Leo stardress forming on her, the sign of the zodiac appearing on the swell of her breast framed by white wings.

“Angel…” Lucy hissed, “Zen doesn’t deserve to be taken against his will! That’s a GOOD man there, and what did you do to Yukino?! She wouldn’t willingly do something like this!!”

“It’s none of your business, and I didn’t do much at all...his brother is the one making everyone want to fuck their brains out...you...oh my Gods...you....you’re another Angel…” She breathed staring at Kaleb with his glowing white wings  
“You’re the one Hestor mentioned…” She looked at Lucy again, hate filling her eyes.

“You mated with him didn’t you?” She demanded, Lucy nodded, unable to not show her pride in that. She was thrilled she belonged to Kaleb, and he belonged to her,their relationship had been like a dream, getting sweeter and deeper and more precious to her by the day.

She felt him, didn’t need to look to know exactly where he was and that he would fight for her, destroy Sorrano, who wouldn't’ stand a chance against him, but Lucy had struggled with this woman for years, she had tormented Aries, tortured Gemini and now...now she was using her own sister….

“I’ve hated you since the moment I met you...so beautiful and sweet, all smiles and light, you took my spirits. I rotted in jail because of you and your fucking friends, I lost everything! You even stole one of my best friends from me and now...now you...you’ve mated with an Archangel...so fucking perfect...well...I’m done watching you live the grand life you bitch!!” Sorrano pulled two keys and two angelic spirits appeared, both charging Lucy and the battle began.

It took only moments to blast the roof off the structure, the fight spilling swiftly from the confines of the bunker into the moon drenched forest and Lucy kept glancing toward where Yukino was, still on top of Zen, the others trying to get near but Zen was fending them off, lost in the magic Yukino was sliding all over his skin with her shaking eager hands.

As Lucy squared off above with Sorrano Cana was freeing Cristoff from the collar around his neck, no small feat with the Dragon Slayer kissing her neck and sliding his hands under her clothes, purring and softly murmuring to her all the things he wanted to do with her.

She was saved by Emzadi, who knew well her brothers behaviors when he was like this and gently pulled his hands away.

“Now brother dear, you musn’t upset your mate, once your free, if you behave, you can hold her…” Emzadi promised and Cristoff smiled, letting Emzadi hold his hands away from his mate while with her other hand she carefully melted the clasp of the collar so Cana could break it away, narrowing her eyes at the red skin beneath it. Her reaction had Emzadi growling, seeing herself her brothers injuries and turning her orange eyes looking for those responsible.

Cobra was already dispatching the poison mage, Cana had knocked the Seith out and probably given her brain damage...but where was the damned mastermind of it all….Hestor?

Emzadi curled her lip, releasing her brother since Cana had the collar off of him and Cristoff eagerly pulled his mate into his arms, immediately rolling her to her back and settling on top of her, kissing her breathless.

“Oh Gods….Emzadi!...Oh...mmmm...Cristoff...we’re...we….we’re in...a battle!” Cana protested as he pushed her shirt up and bared a breast for him to latch his lips over her making Cana moan and arch her body up into him.

“Lucys fine, Kaleb, Laxus, Bixy, Freed...Van Presca and Cobra? They don’t need us...I need you...Gods you smell amazing...I love you…” He purred rolling his hips so his hard length slid over her thankfully covered center but sweet Gods did it feel good and she moaned wantonly, hands sliding down his smooth warm skin, eyes rolling back as her fingers traced over hard muscle, curving over the swell of his ass and gripping him in spite of herself...she was absolutely a woman who adored a fine male ass and Cristoff did not disapoint…

How was she supposed to be supportive of Lucy...see this whole thing settled...with a large Dragon Slayer running his tongue around the peak of a breast while one of his hands gripped her own ass pulling her into his languid movements and the other was pushing down the front of her pants?

An explosion of magic hit near them and that seemed to rattle Cristoff out of his lusty haze enough he snarled, lifting his head and pulling his hand free of Canas pants so he could get her off the iron grate they were still on and get out of the crumbling remains of the bunker.

Outside Lucy and Loke were discovering, with immense excitement, how to work with an Archangel, Kalebs magic flowing through them both, amplifying Lucys already increased strength and enabling both to know what the other was doing as they did it so responses were split second fast and there was no need for communication.

Kaleb stayed out of the fight for the most part, providing a sort of “base” for Lucy and Loke, he could feel Lucys need to do this alone, she was facing a woman who had made her feel...small, who had hurt her spirits and attacked her new family and Lucy needed, more than his participation...his belief in her and trust that she was strong enough to handle this without him.. That was fine, so he opened himself up to her, let her draw from him what she would while he focused on sorting out what the fuck was happening with Zen and Yukino.

When he had mated with Lucy, he’d been near mindless, consumed by what he was doing, by the need to be closer to her, deep within her, to achieve a union with all of his body, mind and soul, and he carefully pushed into his brothers mind, finding much the same happening with him and Yukino.

There was a difference though, a big one, when Kaleb had mated with Lucy, he was already in love with her, knew who she was and that he wanted to be with her, for him it was a simple matter of letting what he wanted happen, offering himself to Lucy and praying she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she had...like him...already in love and eager for their union.

Zen knew nothing of this woman in his arms, and she was blindly following her sisters instructions, her mind gone because of Cristoffs dragon lust, neither one of them were making a choice here, but if they kept going, the magic was already building, Zens wings were building light and the magic was starting to form like a shimmering mist in the air around them as they kissed and touched each other eagerly.

Zen couldn’t think with Yukino feeding her magic into him and Yukino couldn’t think with dragon magic driving her mad with lust, they had to be stopped.

Trying for the best precision he could manage with Lucy and Loke drawing on him, he set in a firm link to Zen.

“ZEN, Zen your magic is doing this, you don’t know her and she doesn’t know you, you’re both being manipulated...she’s a virgin Zen...she wouldn’t want you this way…” He pushed the thought heavily into his brother, mentally shouting it into Zens head so the Archangel frowned wincing and turning from kissing Yukino.

While Kaleb was trying to break through Dragon Lust and whatever was clouding Zens mind Lucy was racing through the trees, dodging bolts of yellow fire smirking slightly as she whirled, jumping into the air to get some height before blasting several volleys of regulus laced with immaculate light at Sorranos spirits. Sorrano was losing, it was happening, she was steadily losing ground as Gemini copied Vander and Sorranos spirit was suddenly dealing with two Shadowquips bristling long black katanas are tearing into the spirit blindingly fast. 

Sorrano ran, rushing Zen and Yukino, yanking something from her belt and Kaleb had enough time to see what she was planning and shouted “VANDER!!” Prompting the real shadowquip who was not far off to blink out of sight and appear to grab Zen and Yukino and vanish with them.

Sorrano screamed “Noooo! Fuck!!...” She whirled on Kaleb and rushed him, her only thought hurting Lucy in the worst way possible she whirled, and Kaleb, unable to see beyond the womans hateful pained thoughts of recovering her sister, didn’t see the idea her hate had made until the blade had shot from her bracer and rammed into his chest just below the white cross tattoo.

“NOOOO! Kaleb!!” Lucy screamed in anguish, pain searing through her whole body as Sorrano turned a twisted smile on her “Know my pain!” She screamed and squeezed the lacrima she had pulled from her belt, vanishing after she wrenched the blade from Kalebs chest.

Kaleb sank to his knees, looking down and seeing his own blood pouring from his chest as his white wings curled in and flared with light, bathing him in it. 

Lucy was running, staggering, clutching her own chest as she felt the agony he did, trying to get to him, but so was Cristoff, the Dragon Slayer reaching his brother before Lucy, a blinding glowing hand slamming against Kalebs chest as glowing Lavender eyes faded and started to flutter, locking on Lucys wide golden brown eyes that were wide with horror.

“Lu...Lucy...I didn’t...see…” He managed, Lucys eyes flew from his to his chest but she couldn’t see through the immense light Cristoff was wielding, the Dragon Slayers eyes flaring fully silver as he brought his magic to bear to heal his brothers punctured heart, the blade had been a horribly nasty one...but...the moon was high in the sky and Cristoff was beyond full power, Kalebs wings were washing them with light of their own, his body, always very swift to heal rallying as Lucy pushed the magic she’d taken back into her mate, anything, all she was...as long as he was ok.

Breathing a little hard Cristoff pulled his hand back and slid to the side letting Lucy rush in, her hands sliding over Kalebs chest, ignoring the sticky blood on the front of his white jerkin, locked on where that long blade had gone moments ago...there wasn’t even a scar, just smooth skin...

Kaleb put a hand over hers resting on the spot. “She knew...knew it wouldn’t kill me...knew Cristoff was too close...a healer...and that I could likely save myself even without him...she just wanted to cause you pain before she ran…” Kaleb said softly and Lucy bit her lip, pressing her lips over his heart.

“It worked..” She rasped shakily.

“Where the fuck did the damn bastard who caused this go?!!” Cobra roared, as soon as he’d finished dispatching the poison mage he’d started seeking the silver haired man he knew had led the whole thing, Hestor, but he couldn’t find him...his scent was even going stale…

“He had a teleport lacrima...like the woman did…” Cristoff said. Cana was next to him where he knelt in the dirt by his brother and Lucy and smiled. 

“Yeah? Well the bitch in there I knocked the fuck out doesn’t have one and her ass is still unconscious...so, if she knows anything…” She trailed off looking at Kaleb and Lucy.

Lucy smiled turning her eyes to her mates “We’ll be able to get it all out of her…” She said confidently, pressing herself into Kalebs arms, not caring the blood on his clothes was getting on hers, they had everyone that mattered, now they could start making those who had hurt them pay….


	23. Chapter 23

A/N so this chapter took some work, I’m introducing a new OC, not mine, Madsoullessqueen invented Merlin and agreed to let me bring her into this story so high five and mad props to her. The character is intriguing, fun, and a wild card I wanted for this story, I hope everyone likes her as much as I do. As ever, I’d love to hear from you all, insights, thoughts, perceptions, everything allows me to shape the progression of the story so everyone “gets” it and enjoys it, without further ado………………..DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy had her arms wrapped around Kalebs waist as they stood in the livingroom of the Pradesh home. Everyone was there, everyone had made it safely there...except Vander, Yukino and Zen...they were still waiting for them...and it had been nearly an hour. Vander should have easily beaten them here, there was no reason...that was a good one...for him being this late.

Lucy was pressed into him, her hand idly moving lightly over the place where the long dagger had pierced his chest...his heart and by doing so...hers, her very soul had screamed in that moment, she’d not been able to be more than a few feet away from him since, had to be touching him somehow, reassuring herself he was ok, she hadn’t lost him. Deep inside her though, anger burned, fury toward Sorrano, for Kaleb, for Yukino, for Zen and Cristoff. Hestor and Sorrano were to blame for all of this, all of it fell directly on them, the love of her life, her rock, the very beat of her heart had nearly been taken from her because of their greed...their disgusting power hungry greed and she wanted to personally see Sorrano feel HER pain.

Kaleb was casting for Vander, he knew his youngest brother had plucked Zen and Yukino out of Sorranos grasp, preventing Zen from being kidnapped yet again, but so far...Vander hadn’t surfaced. Cobra was pacing, reaching himself for his mate, he’d gone from mildly amused that Vander was taking his time to more worried than anyone else, he knew how badly Vander had been hurt, Cristoff was standing there, Cobra demanding he not move until Vander was back, he wanted the Dragon Slayer, overflowing with his magic, to finish what Xally had started and restore his mate to full health. A weakened aching unhappy Vander tore his heart apart.

Kaleb kept reaching, spreading his magic, but he’d never been able to speak to Vander in the voids unless he was with him, still...Vander never spent this much time in them either, not that he couldn’t, just that he preferred to keep his forays into them brief….and Vander was still weaker than usual from the explosion, honestly, if he was ever not in a good place to linger in the voids, it was now.

When Vanders voice finally came to him it shook him hard, ragged, utterly miserable…

Kaleb...Kaleb I’m so sorry...I’ll go back...I lost him...they grabbed him...I fought but they wanted both of them...him more though, they kicked the girl into me to rip him lose and...I’ll go back..I had to tell you...Take the fucking girl...I have to go find Zen….Came Vanders voice a moment before Yukino suddenly dropped from a shadow and rolled out onto the floor at Lucys feet.

“Yukino!!” Lucy gasped, releasing Kaleb and falling to her knees over the frost covered woman. Cristoff was frowning, he moved though, bending over the woman and channeling his magic to check her over, aside from being unconscious and in the early stages of hypothermia from being in the voids too long...she was fine.

“VAN!” Erik shouted but the Shadowquip was already back out of reach faster than anyone could move and the family froze...unsure what to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From on high, a king sat, stroking an overly long mustache and watching through his personal viewing pool the happenings below in the mortal plain. He’d watched gripping his damn throne as the first Archangel born in centuries was ripped about like a rope in a tug of war, three celestial mages on the deck, any of them could have taken him, and not a one were people he’d have chosen to help the rebirth of the magic form he himself had designed almost entirely on his own over a thousand years ago.

Zen himself was spectacular, and he was thrilled with Kaleb too, Kaleb was mated to Lucy which made him just every sort of happy, but he needed both of his Archangels settled, safe with strong mates so their offspring could be all they needed to be and….

A slow smile spread beneath his long moustache as he cast about searching for the woman he wanted. He knew a heart that had been hurt...a woman who had struggled and was herself an oddity of magic. He knew too well all she had been through, and...that she was to have a match...he knew she had toyed once with Galasfriel, in fact, for a time he’d thought she might actually get the troublesome Archangel to settle down, but she’d left him, and Galasfriel had gone completely rogue for a while, slept with dozens of women then vanished from the mortal plains completely.

He knew she was searching, had not completely abandoned hope that she’d find the one she was meant for, like all who were born of human backgrounds, her heart sought completion with another, could not find it alone.

He found her where he expected to, shopping by the looks of it, idly sorting through a case of handcuffs….in a sex toy shop….he rolled his eyes, ok...not exactly where he’d expected but not surprising…

“Merlin...a word please? I need you to help me.” He called and watched the woman heave a sigh.

“Oi, can it wait? I’ve a date with a very well hung centaur and a tentacle beast and was just trying to sort out how many magic cancelling cuffs I’ll be needing for the fun.” She quipped.

Stache rolled his eyes and a moment later the woman was before him, tapping the steel capped toe of her stiletto arms crossed beneath her breasts.

Leo stood beside the king and she winked at him “Alright, you’ve got my attention.” She prompted.

“There’s an Archangel Mage…” He began and Merlin snorted “Wait...you mean ones actually been born or did you make new ones? Last I checked the last one had buggered off.”

“Galasfriel produced several children after you abandoned him Merlin.” The King sighed, narrowing his eyes, he hadn’t forgotten that it was because of this woman, the immortal mage, the living Goddess, that his last Archangel had refused to mate and save the magic back when it was about to disappear.

“Owe now don’t you be givin me that eye o yours, taint my fault you let Cassiopeia convince you to make that a true blood born magic, you an ‘er decided to make it so Archangels had to mate with Celestial types to produce true, all yer doin not mine.” She snapped

The King stood, narrowing his eyes.

“Merlin, there is an Archangel, BORN an Archangel, his name is Zen, his brother was...rescuing him from some celestial mages…” He started and Merlin snorted again.

“...that were fighting over him already plotting how to bind him and use him which is how you lost all the others! Fuck, ‘aven’t you fixed that problem for the poor things yet!? Kicked Cassies ass for putting that into them at least?” She chuckled.

“Damn it! He’s a born Archangel, pure blood! I didn’t change anything and he...he and his family just weren’t aware of the issues he’d face...I figured Arman being so brilliant and having just saved Zen from the Gladiator pits in Pergrand…” The King was saying.

Merlin, unable to stop herself (Nothing new) rolled her eyes at the King “Bloody hell...Arman Pradesh? Ova 6 feet, green eyes...Boscan...really agile hips…” She was smirking a little, her memories coming back very nicely.

The King frowned “Y...yes...Arman is his father.” He replied.

“Look anything like his Dad? Nailed Arman right, 30 years ago...wonderful weekend..that man...stamina, skill...he could do this thing with his…” She started and the King groaned waving his hand to interrupt her.

“MERLIN, I do not need to hear about how you fucked my Archangels father 30 years ago...he probably doesn’t either...what he DOES need is someone to get him out of the damned voids, his younger brother is a Shadowquip, was weak, recovering from some serious injuries when he pulled Zen and a Celestial Spirit mage into the voids to get them out of another celestial mages reach...needless to say…” He said.

“The Void shades, greater darknesses that live in the voids between plains fell on em like an all you can eat fucking buffet and the Shadowquip lost his hold on ‘is brotha...fuck...bet he’s all kindsa torn up...I’ve heard Arman put together a right large family, has some very good lookin boys...I’ll just go grab the Archangel and bring ‘im back to them ya? You know I dun get involved Stache.” She said, reaching out to toy with Leos tie.

“Merlin...you owe me for the Mah Jong incident…” The king said and Merlin winced, looking up at him.

“You cashin that in then?” She asked.

“Yep.”

“Then ya never get ta bitch about tiles again and glitter is back on the fuckin table.” She said firmly and the King nodded and held out his hand. Merlin took it tilting her head.

“Too easy.” She said eyeing him.

“He sighed “Fine...there is more to it…” He admitted.

“This is why Mard hates your pompous ass, ye know it right?” She demanded and the King frowned.

Right this moment, he could see Zen was fighting for his life, Void shades attacking the already disoriented and tiring Archangel were giving him a run for his money and Vander, exhausted and injured and weak was popping in and out of the voids in all the wrong places looking for him while shades maneuvered the Archangel farther and farther toward the plains of hell and demons where Zen would cease being just a pleasant meal and become a ticket to rebirth for the damned that were lucky enough to get their grip on him and his celestial gate abilities, a gift the poor man didn’t even know he had yet. He really was running out of time to debate with Merlin about the details of it all but he was still the Celestial Spirit King, details, promises, contracts and agreements were everything.

“I want you to give him a good look Merlin, take a bit of time with him...you looked very hard at Galasfriel...this is one of his descendants, son of Arman Pradesh and the Celestial Mage Garnier, he endured a childhood in slavery, has fought and struggled and suffered most of his life...unlike any Archangel I have ever had, this one...he was born with white wings, born with the magic set of the Evening Star...but they are black now because of how much he has been forced to kill throughout his life...starting when he was 6 and had to kill a Pergrandian scientist to avoid being...dissected…” He said.

Merlin narrowed her eyes, the Archangels, even Galasfriel, had all had bright wings, light, the last evening star had dove gray wings, not black and he had been a happy man of light humor. Her interest officially piqued, Merlin still stared at the King, why insist she look at him closely…

She shrugged it off, glancing at the viewing pool she could make out the Archangel, a light in the blackest darkness, he had to be getting tired….

Plane shifting was one thing, but the voids between plains were a place few went into deliberately, gating between them usually created barriers so when you passed through the voids what existed in them couldn’t reach you. Now, Merlin had played with the voids during a dark phase she went through, Cthulhu travelled the voids, they were his domain, and the beings that lived in the voids were his...the darkest of dark existed here.

Shades were the most common beings, shadows and shades, both deadly, merciless, relentless and ever hungering for tastes of life because they were the very lack of it existing in the voids.

Celestial beings were the ultimate to these creatures, both repelled by their divine light and drawn to it because of the intensity of their life force. Archangels...born to become immortal servants of the high plains and celestial realms of light, were like beacons of light and life, so Zen drew them even though they could easily be destroyed by him, and he was destroying them in droves, their carcasses littered a large area from where Zen drifted in the void, cut down by swirling wings with sharp edges and a brightly glowing longsword forged out of metal that had been heated under immaculate light in the forges of the Citadel in Bosco.

Merlin, being a Dervish, a Minstrellan born to the War Dancer clan, which was a clan of warriors, had always had a healthy respect for good weapons, she could well appreciate the artistry of them and had a good sized collection of her own, her sharp eyes took in the weapon the Archangel wielded before anything else out of sheer habit.

As she drew closer the shades parted, the Living Goddess of Minstrel was recognized by the get of Cthulhu, and though she gleamed as well as the Archangel, the sigils, runework etc that adorned her skin flared softly when one got too close and it would shriek and back off quickly. Her approach sent a wave of foreboding through the beings of darkness and enough parted she could finally see her goal.

The king hadn’t been wrong, he did look much like his father, but there was enough of his mother in him she could see it, the mahogany hair streaked by gold from a lot of time in the sun, a slightly narrower nose, he bore the clan symbol of the black Boscan eagle over his right side just like his father did.

Zen was...a little more elegant in his features than his father, who had a deliciously masculine handsome face and strong jaw line, her eyes went straight to the front of his left hip, he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on, and saw the brand of the Pergrandian Gladiator pits on him, saw the scars of a lifetime of fighting. His body showed it, the way he moved showed it, this man had fought through his life, and he moved with a weapon as well as any Dervish she had ever known, his wings adding to his effectiveness moved with him, faster than an eye could blink they would react, blocking, slicing, impaling, it was the finest dance there was...watching a fighter that had mastered battle give themselves over to it and truly become one with the process.

She hovered, watching, like looking at art that was too beautiful to ignore. Taking the time to watch made her look like the King had asked, she didn’t do it because she had been asked, because she simply forgot that request, she did it because she wanted to know more about this black winged Archangel who dealt death to the lifeless like a dancer. 

Full lips, amethyst eyes, broad shoulders, he was powerfully built yet still so agile and flexible she could almost feel how well his body could move for things other than battle. Licking her lips her eyes slid over the rounded heavy pectorals, the cut abs, the sculpted v, thick muscular thighs and smirked, like his father...he didn’t disappoint…

What finally drew her gaze when she looked deeper made her smile more and nibble at her lower lip...it was him...it just was...she was a puzzle...had been for ages….centuries adrift in existence waiting for her other half...what would complete her. She had thought she had felt its hint in Galasfriel, their affair had been heated and intense but fruitless.

Then Arman Pradesh had caught her eye and she had spent a wonderful weekend with him, wrapped up in all the wonderful things a Boscan man could do for a woman, and oh how she had always loved that about Bosco, how much they loved their women and empowered them while the men still remained men, unlike Joya where Women had turned men into what Pergrand had turned women into.

She spent little time in Earthland because of her magic, how she affected the ethernano flows of the world meant she had to limit her time there, though it was her birthplace, the home of her clan, and...where the one she was fated for had finally been born and reached maturity enough...she could pursue him.

Pursue him she would too, she knew exactly how to just claim him, take him, he wouldn’t even fight her, and would come to accept and love her, all of the Archangels had done that, but that wasn’t how Merlin was, she knew loss, knew pain, knew what it was not to be free and not to be able to choose things that mattered, she had not chosen to be what she was, wouldn’t have wished it on anyone either, and she understood the burdens her Fated One carried.

“Stache...you fucking bastard I’m glitterbombing your whole fucking realm for not saying all you meant...you and your fucking withholding of information…” she said under her breath but was smiling, moving forward, she had to stop the battle, as beautiful as it was his chest was heaving and he was tiring too much.

Besides...she wanted time with him, wanted to talk with him, learn all she could about the one who she had been waiting centuries for. 

As she moved in close she plucked her own swords out so she could keep his wings and defensive swings from contacting with her but was pleasantly surprised when he just altered how he swung, allowing her in to him. When she slid her arms around his waist his eyes glanced down to her.

“I know...you’re not...evil...and I need...help...I hope you’re that.” He said breathlessly. She closed her eyes a moment, thoroughly distracted by the feel of him, what she had expected...he fit...he was just the right height, the right size, when her fingers slid over his skin it felt...right. No epiphonie, no choirs...just soothing comforting...completion, like she’d never been able to breathe all the way in or out before now.

“Lets get you outa here love.” She said, pressing a kiss to a bulging pec and smiling at the salt and cinnamon taste of him. Hugging him to her, his sword arm closed around her and she shifted, pulling him through to her home plain instinctively, more than a little distracted by how comfortable he felt, how much she wanted to curl up and cuddle for days against his warm body and memorize every inch of him...starting with his lips.

Zen was trying to gather his wits back, because he had no idea what all the fuck had been happening, how he’d one moment been in a woman’s arms, drowning in senses that had him close to mindless with no will of his own to resist any of it, then been suddenly adrift, under attack by creatures of darkness so black they seemed like the complete lack of light in a living form. 

Then this beautiful woman appears out of nowhere and slides right against him, wraps her arms around him and now...now he was laying on his back, his wings partly curled around them, on a soft very large bed with silky dusky rose colored curtains and...interesting...yes...those were decidedly toys for sex he saw on the nightstand and even dangling from chains above the bed…

There were things in the bedroom that were utterly foreign to him, sounds coming from outside that sounding...mechanical...but...the one thing not alarming him, and maybe that fact should have, was the woman laying on top of him, with her odd colored eyes that looked almost...blind, her dark hair that refracted light and shimmered with different colors through its silky black strands. 

Tanned skin sported tattoos and runework the likes of which he’d never seen before and it all looked...right on her. She wastrailing her fingers over his chest and it didn’t bother him...it felt...good..just good, not overwhelming, not mind robbing….just good and right and...soothing.

“I’m Merlin.” She said quietly.

“Zen.” He responded.

“Hmm, well, you’re safe...I should get word to your family so they don’t worry...you need a bit of rest before we take you back...want a shower or a bath? You’ve a bit of the blood of shades on ya…” She observed touching some of the noxious fluid and wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Zen made a face “Yeah...maybe that’s a good idea...I…” He looked down at himself, clothes were still a new thing for him but he knew he should have some.

Merlin smirked “I like ya fine like this but I’ll fetch ya some clothes while you clean up, come on Love, I’ll show you how the shower works.”

She got him set up in the shower and was sorely tempted to stay and help him, the idea of soaping down the tall Archangel a pleasant one that pleased her on more than just a sexual level. Touching him, being close to him, made her feel good...calm...peaceful...she realized when she was...especially when his arms had been around her, the voices, the conversations she was endlessly involved in, the waves of information she was always getting from all around...it all became still, quiet...in his arms...it became just him and her.

As the Living Goddess of Minstrel,a title that had been put on her not one she had asked for or even wanted, she heard prayers constantly, had people cry to her, call out to her, friends from other plains, gods and devils, demons and spirits, kings of plains...they all spoke to her at random and the chaos of it she had learned to live with, so, when it all stilled, and a sudden calm settled over her...it was staggering at first.

Maybe odd that peace and calm alarmed her but she was who she was, had lived as she was for centuries, she had never known a moments peace since she had come into her power.

Once the water was running she blinked out and strode into one of her favorite stores, she’d admired some of the suits and such they sold for men here many times and had even purchased one for the Underworld King, striking number really, looked so damn good on him too but Mard always did have a flair for pulling off clothes a lot of men would have looked odd in.  
She made her choices, smiling more as she gathered it all, right down to the smallest details, cufflinks, gentleman’s sword cane, wingtip shoes and damn smart top hat.

Made her purchase and, still carrying the bags popped into the voids as an exhausted Shadowquip was entering again.

“Go home to yer mate Vander, Zen is safe, I’m cleanin him up and bringin him back home to ya all soon, now stop void jumping like this, you’re bloody tired as hell and the shades are startin to think you look tasty…” She snapped at the man and sent him back out of the voids with a gentle shove before returning to her flat and carrying her purchases inside.

“Merlin…” She made a face as golden lights shimmered heralding a visitor.

“Ya know, I’ve the right to pop yer ass for barging in, this is my home Leo, if ya aren’t here fer fun...ya should knock.” She said. 

Leo smiled at her, bowing low. “Forgive me Goddess…”

“Pish, just Merlin, ye know this. Damn title…” She rolled her eyes.

Leo chuckled, “Merlin. The King would like to know when you’ll be returning Zen to his home. Mechanis has no need of Archangel mages.” He said.

“When I get around to it and not a moment before. Stache dun like it, he could o sent someone else.” She snapped. “Now, grab the bags or go home.”

Leo shook his head, he knew better and deciding to not make matters worse; he picked up the bags.

“He won’t know how to put some of this on and he’s met me before, a familiar face will help him relax.” The lion spirit said, carrying the bags into the bathroom with a grin. Merlin glared after him, she kind of liked the idea of being the one to show a good looking man how to dress, and had bought things she really wanted to see on him before he covered them up with the full suit she’d bought.

Zen looked up from securing a towel around his hips just as the lion spirit walked in. He’d not been overly fond of Loke the few times he’d met the man, while Kaleb handled his blatant flirting with Lucy with ease it was annoying to Zen, who saw it as disrespectful toward his brother and Lucy both.

Still when the spirit started pulling out the clothes Merlin had supplied for him he was grateful of the help. He raised a brow when Loke handed him a black g-string. The spirit chuckled “Merlin has...varied tastes…” He said and didn’t bother to pretend he wasn’t watching the Archangel drop the towel and start dressing, impressed Zen was fine with the underwear, even knew how to put it on.

Black leather embossed with intricate patterns made up the pants and they were like a second skin, the boots were comfortable, there was a belt with an ornate gold belt buckle that made the gold thread here and there on the pants show more.

A deep dark purple shirt that if you held it at certain angles was black made of an unfamiliar thin soft material, a black vest with gold embroidery along the edges and large gold buttons and finally a black leather thigh length suit jacket with two large gold buckles and gold piping on the lapels with an inset of the same deep purple material of the shirt inside both lapel.

The jacket had a high collar, also piped with gold, and Loke showed him how to tie the black and purple tie, setting it with a gold tie pin. Zen glanced over all the gold buckles here and there, it was...ornate, clothing, but, it fit, Merlin seemed to have an eye for sizing because everything fit snug but with plenty of give so he could move. Leo held out a gold band and Zen took it, tying his hair back with it much like Kaleb usually did, just the top so it wasn’t in his face, letting the rest fall around his shoulders.

Loke smirked “She’s going to love it...I need to go, Lucy and your family need to know more than Vander was able to tell them before he passed out.” He said and vanished. Zen drew a breath and stepped out of the bathroom to find his rescuer.

She’d not been idle, she was pushing a tea cart loaded with various things to her small table by her bay window and looked up, eyes widening a little before she smiled and whistled. “Love, you shine up like a new penny.” She breathed.

“Interesting clothes, thank you for them, I can repay you…” He said and she shook her head.

“No...I already got my money's worth, have a seat, i need to be sure you’re ok before we go get somethin to eat, I aven’t been home a lot lately so don’t got much in the house, we’ll go to my favorite place just a couple blocks from ere.” she said and he sat across from her, accepting the tea cup she handed him and she had to smile, licking the inside of her lip looking at him, the light take her, the man filled out that leather and made it look damn good, Mechanis fashion agreed with Zens tall muscular build and his long hair and elegant features just made him look even better.

She moved then right up to him startling him with the sudden action. He smiled though, her odd brand of impulsiveness didn’t unsettle him, it intrigued him.

“I need to try something.” She said, certain it was a must now, she had to know.

He cocked his head, a strand of sun bleached hair falling over his eyes.

“Ok...what?”

She came closer, gripping the arms of his chair “Those lips…” She replied right before she leaned in, not all the way, this man had spent so long having choices taken from him she’d be damned if she took a thing he didn’t offer freely. She knew what he was to her, and knew it would all sort itself out, she might have to be patient but she’d waited for centuries, she could wait a little more until he was ready.

Zen though delighted her by closing the distance himself, and as their lips slid over each other Merlin hummed into it, sliding right into his lap and Zen didn’t disappoint her at all, his arms slid around her and like before, everything stilled, calmed, there was only him, only her, and she revelled in it, in this new freedom she could find with him.

Really, if she was honest, she could have stayed there for a very long time, kissing those soft warm full lips, toying with his hair, cuddling into him and his warm arms. While for once, she couldn’t hear them all, she knew the Spirit king and the people on Earthland who loved Zen, wanted him back.

She took some time though, testing his boundaries, delighted to find, none. When she slid her tongue over his lower lip his mouth opened and his tongue met hers, when she slid her hands over his chest, over the smooth wonderful textures of the clothes stretched nicely over his well sculpted body, his moved up and down her sides, gently teasing the sides of her breasts, and because she was who she was and had never been one to hold back much she kept pushing.

She found when she slid a hand down between his legs and cupped him in her hand, well...he was more than she could hold with one hand, his growl made her body heat up even more and she was loving how the build was so steady, strong, deep. She knew lust, and wasn’t in a form that carried it especially well, but he still created it in her, deep and hot and delicious, when she shifted into the aspect that conducted lust? This was going to be up there with the best levels of pleasure she’d experienced with a lover, and his hands gripping her ass boldly also made her writhe a little before finally grinding herself against him and making him moan.

No boundaries...oh she so loved Boscans….Bless the fates for making her Fated One Boscan.

She reigned herself in a few minutes later, satisfied she knew now Zen was not shy, would step willingly into her bed if she propositioned him, and now she was really wishing she had more time with him, time to play, time to take him to her bed and explore all he could be there, learn all she could be for him because this wasn’t just a fine thing for her, as the one meant for her Zen was going to become the mate of the immortal mage, she had few things she had to do to seal them for her side of it all, his side was more complex, as an Archangel he would need to mate with her or every fucking Celestial Magic user he came across would take a crack at him. Which depending on the day of the week, a little bludgeoning for afternoon tea can be delightful, in Merlin’s opinion.

Zen would be her partner...her other half...her calm in the chaos it seemed, since that was what she seemed to be getting out of it...peace...quiet...privacy. That he was Boscan, with a Boscans natural lust for life and pleasure delighted her, she respected how collected he was, how even dealing with escaping a lifetime of slavery, with all the traumas of his background...the man was still calm, disciplined, still had a strong grasp on happiness, hope and fun.

She wouldn’t force it though, there wasn’t really a rush, no powerful drives that would drive them crazy if they didn’t get to it right away, still...she’d waited so long...and wanted to experience more of him...know him better...working on building a relationship with him with him on Earthland was going to be a challenge but it was what the fates had chosen for her and she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Sitting up and back she looked down into brilliant amethyst eyes that met her curiously, wondering why she’d stopped. His hands cupping her ass closed lightly, squeezing her flesh and she smirked down at him.

“Just a taste…” She said and he smiled back at her but released her, sliding his hands from her rump to her waist and lifting her from his lap. Typical of his heritage he made no attempt to hide the evidence of her affect on him when he stood at her tug on his hand.

Once he’d adjusted himself for public, at her smiling prompting, and she loved that he didn’t blush or get embarrassed, just smirked at her.

“Totally your doing woman.” He pointed out and she grinned.

“If I din have to get ya back to yer family, I’d follow through on what I started Love.” She told him, as she handed him the sword cane and top hat, and took his arm to walk beside him down to her favorite little pub.

Zen, to his immense credit, took in the sights and sounds of the city she lived in, of the world of Mechanis in stride. She could tell he was more than a little awed by it all, the people and how they dressed, the mechanical devices, cars, trolleys, steam powered riding machines etc, the feel of the magic here, all of it, he was impressed and amazed but he carried himself with disciplined control, just smiling, eyes widening or narrowing on things.

He was too absorbed in everything to notice people reacting to him. Zen was tall for Mechanis, and while men here did wear their hair long, not too many did, and none Merlin had seen had ever looked as good as Zen did. He filled out the tight black, purple and gold suit, and moved with grace born of a lifetime of training his body for battle. 

She’d known the leather would accentuate and hug his sculpted body, and even with the thigh length suit jacket, he was clearly better built than any other man they saw and the women were noticing him. More than Merlin really liked on one hand, but on the other...who was he with? Who was receiving his delighted grins as he looked around him, who had been kissing those plump lips, touching that gorgeous body? Not a single one of the staring bitches on the street. So let them fucking look.

They ate, Merlin ordering since Zen didn’t speak the language, and they had fun with her teaching him how to speak some of it and telling him about the plane, the people, the history here and, why she had adopted it as her home.

“Earthland is where I was born, but I have ethernano in my body, it flows in me, and if I stay on Earthland now for more than an hour or so, I start affecting the flow of magic, I can cause people harm.” She admitted and Zen frowned. He’d been withheld from his home for most of his life, unable to return, had felt he’d never see Bosco, would die inside Skysreach at times, but at least he was on Earthland, he wasn’t denied on the same level, Mechanis was amazing, but the skies were hazed with pollution and the air had a metallic bitterness to it, visiting was exciting, but he couldn’t imagine living there, he adored the vibrant colors of the Grass Sea, the feel of its waters, the smell of the air, the clarity of the sky and how the heavens blended with the world at night. Earthland was home, his birthplace, his family was there...staying only an hour at best would be...torture.

Merlin saw the compassion rise in his eyes, the sympathy...pain at the very idea of being cut off from Earthland and withheld a sigh, they would have to figure it all out, he loved his home...had been denied the enjoyment of it for so long and she would never dream of denying him...no...they would have to figure it out, she would start thinking on it...start asking people…

She would freely admit she would love to spend a night near the base of the Endiss Mountains in Minstrel again, and she knew the Grass Sea...sleeping on a secluded beach somewhere...it would be something she would deeply enjoy. Doing it with him...likely even better.

They finished their meal,Merlin finding she was starting to enjoy the jealous looks she got from women, and the ones Zen got from men, a mixture of men that admired Merlin, and Men that just wanted to fucking BE Zen, especially when he stood up and half the pub went wide eyed at his size. Yep...Mechanis men were considered tall at 5’10” Zen had to be easily 6’5” so, he stood out, especially in the suit she’d gotten for him, just a few adjustments she’d made herself before handing it over to Leo so it would fit the tall Archangel, his shoulder width alone was well beyond what the average male of Mechanis reached.

“Id like to do this sorta thing again.” She said as they walked slowly back toward her flat.

“So would I.” Zen agreed making her smile, he looked at her, narrowing his eyes, there was much more to her than he knew, he was certain of that, but his senses had never betrayed him before, she was good, had a good heart...and he loved her accent and her unusual looks, that and she felt good, he’d wanted much more than just the little make out session they had started.

Merlin smiled, a little pink on her cheeks, she really didn’t too often intrude into people's thoughts, but his sexy smile had prompted her, he liked her, was attracted to her, would have happily continued with what she’d started before, all good things that made her...happy.

Comfortable...simple...private and calm...she got those things with him, she almost laughed, Zen...his name...and...what he seemed to bring to her. Fuck the Fates had a hell of a sense of humor at times. She should know, she’d played Cards Against Humanity with them.

“I’ll take ya back...hasn’t been too long on Earthland, come ere.” As soon as the door to her flat closed she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist again, pressing herself into him, breathing in the leather and cinnamon scent he had right now and pressing her face against his chest, drinking him in, the stillness and peace she got when he held her, something she’d not felt or gotten a taste of in so very long.

In the next blink of an eye Zen’s name was being shouted and Merlin was smiling as Pradesh siblings rushed in on them. The big Dragon Slayer lifting Zen right off the ground in a massive hug.

Turning she met familiar jade colored eyes and grinned.

“Arman...good to see ya, Gods you’ve aged well...still big as ever?” She winked and all the eyes in the room, even the hazy ones belonging to the exhausted Shadowquip wrapped in a Dragon Slayer flew wide except for the Patriarch of the big family.

Arman smiled back at Merlin “Indeed, Merlin, you haven’t aged a day,thank you for bringing Zen home...can you stay for drinks? Maybe dinner?” He asked hopefully and Merlin smiled heaving a sigh.

“ Na, Can’t, gotta get going, I’d like to come another time though ya?” She tilted her head and Arman smiled.

“You’re always welcome...you know that.” He said and she smirked at him.

“Got my sites set on yer son, he owes me ya know? Sides...he already agreed to another date.” She smiled and winked at Zen who narrowed his eyes but returned the smile.

Then...because she could, because she was Merlin, she gave Armans ass a smack and stepped right up to Zen, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep long kiss that had some chuckles and a couple of wolf whistles prompted by it.

When she pulled back she was gratified seeing his breathing rapid, face flushed and eyes sparked with desire, “Save me some of this ya?” She grinned, grabbing his ass and squeezing hard before she vanished. As she set foot down in the realm of The Erotes, seeking Eros himself...right now...he was about the only one who could probably handle her shy of the Archangel she craved. Patience she had...but it was not one of her virtues….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Holy shit...Zen...look at you….” Bickslow was circling him, looking over the rather impressive suit he was in.

“What? It’s how people dress where Merlin lives, she pulled me out of the voids naked, she was kind enough to provide me some clothes.” He said, swatting Bickslows hand aside when his brother started playing with the buckles on his shoulder.

“I’m surprised she bothered to put clothes on you, usually when Merlin sets her sights on someone keeping clothes on is the challenge.” Arman chuckled.

Zen narrowed his eyes “About that...Dad...was she asking you what I think she did?” He asked, unsure he wanted to know.

Armans smile answered him but his father was who all of them had gotten their drive to play with people from, he was the master of it.

“Before I met your mother, I was at the University in Minstrel and met Merlin in the library, I had no idea who she was at first, she liked my eyes...and my ass...we spent a whole weekend together in some plane she took me to...can’t remember what it was called...Gods...I don’t think we really ever fully stopped having sex the whole time…” He cocked his head frowning a bit as he tried to recall.

Zen squeezed his eyes shut, Gods...the woman who had just had him feeling better, more...normal and sane than he’d felt well...ever...had fucked his father...his father had had her…

“I think there were some other beings involved…”

“DAD!...It’s...I don’t need to know really…” Zen said.

He was distracted though when a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him so he turned, facing his baby brother who was looking at him with bright eyes full of remorse.

“I’m sorry...I...I couldn’t hold on to you...and by the time I ditched the woman, I couldn’t fucking FIND you...the fucking shades had moved you away from my jump point...I...I’m so sorry…” Vander said and Zen shook his head frowning, pulling his brother into a tight embrace as Erik stood close by, lips pressed together, when Vander had stood he’d had to help him get over to Zen...the Shadowquip was painfully weak.

“Van...shit...it’s ok...I was holding my own, I knew something would come and Merlin did, she said the Spirit King sent her...Van...I’m ok...Gods...don’t blame yourself.” Zen protested, feeling his brothers shoulders shake.

“I almost lost you...I did lose you...left you in the voids because the fucking shades were all over the woman and you both but they kicked the woman into me to take you...I was too weak to hold on...you could have died...the worst death…” Vander whispered through barely contained tears. They had just gotten Zen back, and he had almost assured they wouldn’t even have a body to bury because he’d overestimated how much he could handle and had grabbed Zen and the woman both, figuring she could be interrogated later.

Turned out she was useless, didn’t even remember a lot of it once she’d reached the cabin, too consumed by Cristoffs Full Moon Aura. But, he’d lost Zen because he’d grabbed them both, when the woman had popped up and told him he was safe and she was bringing him home, he’d almost thought she was a hallucination, but he’d gone home where his father had grabbed him, he and Erik holding Vander tightly while Arman promised his youngest son as he’d started convulsing, as his body had started shutting down from magic depletion from dozens upon dozens of long range void crossings at high speed, Arman had sworn to him Merlin was real, and it was OK, if Merlin said she had him, she did, and he needed to calm down, let Cristoff heal him, let Erik hold him.

He’d passed out then, only waking minutes before Zen and Merlin had appeared, Erik helping him drink down some wine, his dragon rumbling at him, kissing him, squeezing him tightly against his warm body and rubbing his arms and thighs to help him warm up as they sat by a roaring fire in the livingroom.

Now here Zen was, alive, well, dressed like something out of a fantasy book, really...he did like the look of it...he’d have to find out where that shit came from and look into getting something like it or creating it himself...but Zen was ok...healthy, unhurt...blushing over their Father having had sex with a woman he’d bet Zen had either almost had sex with or he wanted to...maybe both...Like he hadn’t been set adrift in the Voids between realms of existence.

“I didn’t...that’s the bottom line Van...I didn’t, Merlin came and got me and I’m fine and you rescued me little brother...I know you did...it’s all ok…” Zen said, hoping he was helping.

You are….you’re saying just what he needed to hear… Kalebs voice came to him and Zen glanced at his brother and Lucy, noting how Lucy was clinging to Kaleb, looking both shaken and...pissed, at the same time, she’d pulled his shirt open, had her hand over his heart for some reason.

I had a close call that scared her, everyone is ok though...and we have one of them to question as soon as she recovers enough to endure it...the purple haired woman who approached you in the bath… Kaleb told him and Zen nodded faintly before hugging Vander once more then easing him back into his mates waiting arms.

“Relax...rest...get back to being the smart ass little brother I love.” He said firmly and Vander smirked at him, leaning into Eriks chest, finally letting his mate push some of his strength through their bond into him and Erik growled in relief, Vanders refusal to let him help had been eating at him, now his mate was turning into his arms, kissing his jaw and leaning on him.

“Yeah...curling up in bed with a sexy Dragon Slayer sounds good…” He said quietly, smiling into Eriks worried indigo eyes. “How bout some cuddling huh hot stuff?” He asked and Cobra grinned at him, hefting his mate over his shoulder and heading for the stairs “I’ll warm you right up babe…”

“I’d like to talk with you about where you were with Merlin.” Arman was saying to Zen starting to lead his son off.

Farron turned to Freed “I think that means we’re adjourning until dinner...how about a soak in the hotbath outside?” He offered and Freed grinned, nodding eagerly.

Bickslow turned to Xally “Wanna take a swim in the sea before dinner?” He asked

Lucy gripped Kalebs hand, pulling him toward the stairs, the mindbender smirking as wicked images of how she wanted to fully reassure herself he was healthy were pushed into his head by the smiling blonde.

Cana, seeing everyone starting to retreat, stepped right into Cristoffs arms, sliding her hands over his hips and pulling them right into hers making him growl andsmile down at her.

“There’s still a moon left...and holy fuck I’ve been wanting to peel Kalebs leather off you since I first saw you in it…” She admitted.

“Mmmm, that so?” He asked, starting to walk them toward the stairs. She grinned up at him wickedly.

“Your ass in tight leather is now one of my favorite things.” She declared and Cristoff laughed, leading her up to his room.

She walked in ahead of him as he closed the door.

“So you like the tight leather...I’ll remember that…” The deep purred words had Cana almost shaking as she watched Cristoff starting to shed the clothes he had worn home from the Guild.

They had taken everyone to the Guild first, Castia carefully locked away once Cristoff had healed the worst of her injuries and sent her into a deep sleep to heal the rest while Kaleb recovered so they could extract all the woman knew.

Cana had wanted to wring the womans neck but she’d stood quietly, watched her raven haired dragon heal someone who had actively participated in essentially raping him, who had planned to sell him into slavery. She could have lost him...would never have known what it was like to...be his...for him to be hers.

Now she could take what was hers…

“We have sex...we mate...that’s right isn’t it?” She asked, her memories were hazey, something she had a suspicion she should ask Kaleb about, but not now, now she needed to know what she had to do to make the 6’4” of sexy mage in front of her...get naked and into the bed she was standing by so she could finally scratch this itch, this burning aching need inside her that every fiber of her being said only this man could satisfy.

He smiled and the sultry look had her heart pumping harder...Gods her panties were just wrecked…

“Yes...I decidedly lack the control it would take to bring you to an orgasm and not mate with you...I want you too much…” He replied, holding himself with no small amount of effort from closing the distance between them.

Healing Kaleb had given him his wits back, and then healing Castia had further ebbed the massive onslought of the moons influence, Vander too had helped him but his magic was filling fast, and once it reached it’s apex, he’d soon lose himself to the seduction of the full moon, Selenes influence, the mother moon would control him again and she was a sultry, sensual thing.

Still...it wasn’t likely he’d survive a second rejection if his mate wasn’t ready for him. She was watching him so closely, her eyes drifting down his body, hovering in places admiring what she saw. He wasn’t exactly dressed to kill, a pair of Kalebs white pants and one of his white silk shirts, just enough so he was decent when they arrived at the guild he was barefoot even, but he saw his would-be mates eyes lingering on his chest and reached up, starting to undo the buttons of the shirt.

They were in his room, the one he’d grown up in, he knew every inch of it, and winked at Cana when she didn’t speak, a small pulse of magic tripping the stereo system, music playing. His mate wanted to stare? Needed him to tempt her until she wasn’t hanging back? He could do that.

He didn’t pick the song, but he did move to it, and Cana bit her lip, he probably couldn’t have chosen better for her right then, she wasn’t one for sweet romance, “Closer” pretty much fit her train of thought and watching Cristoff slowly uncovering skin while moving that tall body blew away any doubts, any questions milling around her head gone, she was on him, sliding her hands to the buttons and he smirked, lifting his hands away and raising his hands up, sliding them behind his head while she pressed against his body, kissing every inch of skin she uncovered until she reached the bottom and grinned up at him, fingers moving to his pants and undoing the button then sliding the zipper down, groaning when she found he wore nothing under them. Kaleb only willing to share so much.

He rolled his body as she kissed the root of his cock, the rest still held in the white leather and Cana gripped his hips, looking up and smiling again as she drug her tongue over what she’d exposed, loving watching silver flood those dark blue eyes.

She gripped the waist of the pants and pulled down, dragging the snug white leather down his thighs, kissing everything she uncovered, before finally starting back up and lingering to wrap her lips around the head of his erection drawing a sexy purring moan out of him before she grabbed the open shirt and pulled, getting on her feet and pulling him to the bed, grinning as he grabbed her shirt and yanked it up over her head.

Her bra joined the shirt as the backs of her legs hit the bed and his nimble fingers were at her pants, grabbing them so she had to shimmy out of them to get onto the bed. They joined the rest of the clothes, including the white silk shirt as he crawled onto the bed and over her, kissing up her legs and lingering at the apex between her thighs as Cana leaned back on the pillows and moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding over her.

“Cana...I want you...I want to mate with you...make you mine...I won’t survive another failed attempt...do you want me?” He asked in a husky voice, looking up from where he was kissing his way up her body, hovering over a breast. There was no anger, judgement, nothing but hopeful desire in his face and she smiled, her own doubts so far out of reach she had no idea how she ever could have refused him before...Gods she wanted him and everything that came with him…

“I want you...fuck I want you so bad...I love you...take me Cris...Gods...please..” She begged and he smiled at her again, dropping his head to suck at her breast and draw a moan out of her.

He wasn’t rushing, letting the moon fill him and once it had, letting his magic, the pheromones, flood over his writhing partner, murmured endearments gave way to lust ridden demands though, Cana needed this...she’d never needed anything this much, never felt hunger this deep or powerful, felt her own core weeping, hot and aching.

“Cristoff...Please!” She begged and he growled, his dragon joining his mate in demanding he stop his slow torment, so he slid between her legs, lining himself up and sliding his hands under her ass, gripping it firmly and pulling her up as he thrust into her.

Canas body arched, her breath caught, eyes slamming shut and head slamming back into the pillow as Cristoff heavy length filled her, he pressed his face into her hair, kissing at the skin behind her ear as he took up a powerful rhythmic pace bringing her right into every thrust and all she could do was hold on, hands gripping his shoulders until he slowed just as she was starting to feel the tingling pressure of her release, easing her down and shifting himself, coming fully down on top of her, sliding his arms under her and reaching up behind her to grip her shoulders, lips slanting over hers, tongue dancing with hers as she wrapped her legs around his hips and was able to start meeting his movements, as soon as she did his quickened the pace again, lips leaving hers so they could both gasp in much needed air, his face hovering over hers, eyes locked with hers as he drove into her harder and harder.

“Now...now love...cum for me...give yourself to me…” He purred and she tensed, her whole body going rigid as her orgasm hit her and Cristoffs head dipped, fangs sinking into her neck as he let go and his own release took him.

This time, when the souls rended, Canas tore with his, and she felt it, the pain beyond anything she’d ever felt before, but it lasted less than a second before she felt him, his very being flooding into her, filling the void that seemed so much bigger than he could possibly manage to fill, yet he did, she felt him, Cristoffs warmth, his gentle loving heart, the nature of the man, his essence healing her torn soul and she realized something as it happened, when he came into her, he didn’t just fill the void made when she surrendered a part of herself to him...he was sharing it all, her pain, her heartbreak..a lifetime of feeling like she wasn’t good enough, her loneliness, her shame...he knew it all, felt it all...and it overwhelmed her to the point tears started falling down her face that he embraced every bit of her, every ugly thing she’d hoped nobody would ever see, the parts she tried so hard to hide behind her brash words and drinking...he loved all of her, accepted everything.

She knew him, what the warmth and love having his family was, her family now as surely as it was his, the love of his dragon mother, the pain of letting her go, all the full moons he’d endured, how many times he’d been used, the Princess, how she thrilled in torturing him, cutting him because he healed so fast without scars, whipping him and using him, promising if he didn’t endure it all in silence she would visit ten times worse on Kaleb...or worse...on Vander...how he had many times intercepted the Princess, gone willingly to her bed to keep his siblings from being forced there.

Every life he had saved, every one he had taken in battle...she knew him, all of him, his gentle loving heart was hers...how much he already loved her staggered her, made her weep more, the nights he’d slept alone in a cell on the ship because she wasn’t ready for him...the pain of her rejection...she knew it all, and her own heart burned with so much love for the man she feared it would burst. Nobody...noone anywhere, not even her father would ever love her half as much as this man already did, and nobody would ever cherish her, be there for her, stay by her side no matter what came like this man...her dragon...her mate…

“I love you…” She whispered shakily, kissing him with trembling lips, her body was just jelly, weak to the bone and he was kissing her back, holding her face in his hands wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “I love you too.” He said softly and smiled “My mate…” 

She smiled, laughing then, so happy and overwhelmed she couldn’t stop herself, arms wrapping around him as he rested his forehead against hers and grinned, loving her happiness.

“Gods I was such a damn fool...all this...all of this...and all I had to do was...accept it all…” She laughed at the absurdity, at the irony of her actions before, in trying to protect herself she’d pushed away the greatest protection she could ever have, in the loving harbor of her mates heart.

“You were afraid...but it doesn’t matter now...you’re mine...I’m yours...now...now we just strengthen the bond…” He smiled and she stilled, looking into those dark blue eyes and nibbling her lip.

“And how do we do that exactly?” She asked.

He growled, rolling his hips and reminding her he was still inside her, she gasped at the feeling of his rapidly hardening in her. “Lots and lots of sex is a good start…” He said wagging his eyebrows and she growled at him.

“Bring it baby...mommas hungry for some more Dragon lust.”


	24. Chapter 24

“YES!...Oh Gods...more...please…” She was babbling, she knew she was, but she was consumed, every time better than the one before, he’d admitted it was his personal goal to her as she had climbed over him, kissed smooth skin, she very much enjoyed now kissing along the top and bottom edges of the gold choker he always wore, the skin was sensitive there, and the moans she’d get...sometimes he’d stammer out the sexiest little endearments, tell her she was beautiful in all sorts of different languages.

She was getting bolder, her tastes broadening a lot. Kaleb always encouraged her and Lucy was a woman who loved trying new things. Right now she was stretched out on the cool marble floor at the edge of the beautiful hottub sunk into it near the balcony, legs spread wide, Kalebs tongue swirling inside her sex as she pressed her palms against cool marble and tried to remember how to breathe.

He’d caught her off guard this time, waiting until she was nearly asleep then suddenly lifting her out of the water and plunging his face between her legs. Her body was already so relaxed and tired, she’d found some very nice furlined cuffs with long thick leather straps attached to them, and Kaleb had smiled one of his panty drenching sexy smiles when she had thought to him wanting to try them on him along with a few other things she’d picked up while out shopping with...of all people...Vander, who seemed to know where every kinky store was.

Christmas was coming, her first in Bosco, her first in White Sea and, her very first with Kaleb. Having someone...it made the whole season, that she already loved...wondrous. Shopping was just plain fun, it already had been, she’d always enjoyed it, but now she could take Vander, who was wicked fun to shop with, vocal and honest with his opinions and he’d helped her come up with some delicious things to try with Kaleb.

The trade off was her telling Vander which poisons were Eriks favorites and why, his favorite earrings, and...a few of his hang ups so Vander had been inspired to hit the sex toy shops so he could start pushing his mates boundaries.

Her other unexpected shopping partner, and by far the most thrilling, was Merlin. The immortal mage took Lucy and Cana to other plains to shop, helping with money conversions and soon they had quite the little group, Lucy, Cana, Merlin Emzadi and Xally, though the studious little Pradesh doctor of the family had to leave to participate in a school trip to Minstrel, if Merlin was present collecting her for their fun “Girl days” was simple.

The Guildmaster Games would be coming with the spring and Kaleb was training and so was Lucy. Similar to the GMG in Fiore the games in Bosco included a top team from each Guild that progressed as their master did. So, if their master got knocked out of the competition, his guild did not progress either but unlike the GMG, the Guildmasters could recover points or carry the team higher with their matches. So if the team lost but the Guildmaster won with enough points, the team still advanced.

Bosco had designed their games to emulate how the guilds functioned, a strong Guildmaster could carry his guild to success or bring it down. The country also hosted on the years between the Guildmaster challenges regular wizard games, but unlike the GMG, those were not Guild limited, any wizard could participate, guilded or not, including the high powered mages of the military and Knighthood. It made Boscos wizard games far more competitive and they lasted for two whole months where the Guildmaster challenge was a 2 week event.

Kaleb pulled her from where she laid, he was still standing in the hot tub, but stepped onto one of the steps, pulling her lower body up and, once he’d lined himself up, thrust into her already clenching sex, getting a secure hold on her hips and starting to bring her up into his downward thrusts and Lucy screamed at the intensity of sensation he achieved with the unique angle, she was about upside down, shoulders resting on the padding that surrounded the edge of the hottub, arms spread nails digging into that pad as Kaleb started pounding into her, her breasts bouncing, her whole body overloaded as his long hard length hit her at an angle she’d never experienced before and dear gods it lit her up like a star exploding.

More than three hours she’d had him bound to their bed, playing with his body, denying him access to her and denying him release. When she had finally mounted him she’d driven the big blonde so far he hadn’t been able to last long but then, Lucy had admittedly already cum herself once at that point, straddling one of his thick thighs and riding it while her fingers had driven her to a nice orgasm just like they had under his direction when they had been separated, he’d watched her get off and promised her he was going to make her pay for teasing him so hard.

This was his payback, snatching her up when she was already near boneless and taking her in this new way.

Gods help her the man was sex on legs, under his calm disciplined exterior he was easily as lusty as Vander and, very thoughtful, very very good at following Lucys creative swift mind and using her own wicked ideas on her. 

“Kaleb!!! Ahhh!...nnngh! There...oh Gods right there!!” She gasped out and he adjusted her just a little, his thrusts angling directly into what he’d only barely brushed before and on his second jarring drive into her her back arched and her whole body seized up as her orgasm slammed through her.

Kaleb hissed, managing to brace himself and not fall over as his own end took him with her, just the sight of her reaching her climax, mouth falling open, eyes squeezed shut, face clenched as it had hit her, that alone would have undone him but her channel clamped down on him in shuddering spasms that just ripped him over the edge and made his own breathing stop for a couple of seconds. 

As it ebbed he pulled Lucy up and fully into his arms,stepping back down into the steaming water and smiling at her deep groan as the heated water enveloped her.

“Wicked man...destroying me like that...you’re doomed now...no way you could do better...Gods...I’ll fucking DIE if you do better but what a way to go…” She mumbled tilting her head so she could kiss his sweaty neck.

“Mmm, I don’t back down from challenges like that you know. You won’t die...maybe pass out. Maybe I’ll beat Cana and Vander in their little bet…” He chuckled and Lucy smirked up at him lazily.

“Cana has Cris locked up in his house for plenty of time to work at that while Vander is recovering. Come to think of it, I need to call her today and make sure she and Cris will be coming to the ceremony…” She said.

The Celestial Spirit King was going to met them on Starblessed Island, one of the many floating islands on the Grass Sea, tonight she would be reunited with Aquarius.

There would be a ceremony and the king was going to bestow the mermaids key to Lucy, binding her to Lucy as he had done with Leo making both spirits hers and oneday...her childrens if she wished. 

It was staggering toLucy to think she, in mating with Kaleb, had gained a form of immortality. Their children would have it, would grow up and around 19-22 years of age, stop aging…..she would get to spend centuries with her family...raise she and Kalebs children, watching their grandchildren and their grandchildrens grandchildren grow.

Loke had shocked them both with the realization that they could keep having children of their own too, Archangels bore that level of fertility because the Spirit king had so wanted the magic to return to strength he’d gifted them with that. If Galasfriel were still on Earthland, he could still, at almost a thousand years of age, father and raise children.

They had also learned as parents while they would be protecting their children from the usual things parents protected their children from, they would also need to protect them from becoming slaves to people like Hestor and Sorrano.

Raising Archangels was going to be challenging and Loke had finally confessed that the moment Kaleb had become one through mating with Lucy, the spirit king had ordered her spirits to cease her birth control.

It had pissed Lucy off, because she didn’t want to have when she had children dictated to her, so she fully intended...once Aquarius was safely back in her family, the address that issue with the Stachefaced king. While her spirits apologize they also told her no matter what she tried, they had been ordered to thwart anything she did to prevent a pregnancy so that left abstinence...and damn it...that had been something she’d considered right up until Kaleb had returned from his office and inducting some new members to join her for lunch the day they had returned to White Sea and Loke had confessed about the birth control.

Just watching Kaleb walk across the dining room in his standard day to day guild attire, the butter soft white leather hugging him in all the right places and the way he’d looked at her, with his “We’re having more for lunch than just that roasted chicken the kitchen sent up” look. Abstinence was out of the question, she wouldn’t last a day, she’d become accustomed to her wake up orgasm courtesy of her grinning Morning Star who always woke before she did and would lure her out of sleep with gentle heated variety every day.

Lunchtime romps, sometimes hasty quickies wherever they could have them and then most nights falling asleep in a tangle of limbs made boneless by their combined need for each other having sparked some sort of heated play. It amazed her, they never tired at all of it, if anything, the need just kept growing.

She was happy though, very, and once her body started responding to requests again she positioned herself straddling her mate, resting her arms on his shoulders and smiling into his lazy lavender eyes.

“You said you had something planned for after the ceremony, that I had to pack for a few days and have Virgo hold on to my bags.” She reminded him.

When Loke had told them about the Spirit Kings plans Kaleb had quietly told her the following day he wanted her to pack, that after the ceremony and the celebration following it, he was taking her somewhere.

He smiled at her “I said a week, pack for a week, warm clothes because it’s almost December but also a few swimsuits.” He replied and Lucy narrowed her eyes, for how much she loved surprises, she loved finding out about them before they happened even more then acting surprised.

“But you won’t tell me where we’re going or what we’re going to do when we get there?” She said and he shook his head smirking at her, the smirk deepening when she made a little attempt to prod at his mind.

You’re adorable when you try to use my magic, you know that? Adorable, hot...sexy as hell when you try to get into my head….He was kissing her as the words came in and Lucy sighed into it, it was useless, she couldn’t mindbend a Wizard Saint Mindbender and wring secrets out of him….and was considering maybe another round when there was a knock at the door, three taps...Thane.

She pulled back sighing and sinking to her chin in the steamy water as Kaleb chuckled.

“Come in Thane, we’re in the tub.” He called and a moment later Thane was wheeling in their usual breakfast cart and Lucy was assaulted by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee, her stomach rapidly kicking her libido to the curb, it had gotten its fill in this morning, now her empty tummy needed attention.

Thane placed the familiar lacrima tablet into Kalebs hands, pouring large mugs of coffee for the couple and setting them on a small tray with a little bottle of cream and various containers of sugar, cinnamon, cocoa and of course Kalebs jar of honey beside the hot tub.

Lucy moved over quickly grinning up at Thane.

“You’re the best you know that right?” She told him and he winked at her.

“Don’t let the Master know,he’ll start giving me harder work to do if he knows how incredible I am.” The man replied.

Lucy rested was putting sugar and cream in her coffee, noting Thane had included the vanilla bean and sugar mix she’d discovered at the Guilds cafe downstairs and beaming at him.

“Secrets safe with me, if he ever gives you grief you let me know, I’ll give him hell.” She said primly and Thane smiled, setting a bowl of freshly sliced strawberries down so Lucy could reach them and she again praised the Gods for her mates wonderful aid.

“Did you get Lucys...ahh...you did…” Kaleb started to say but Thane was already holding out a shiny new lacrima tablet toward Lucy who set down her coffee mug and wiped her hands on one of the fluffy towels by the hottub before taking it with a wide smile.

Kaleb had promised to start assigning her duties, as his mate, she was going to be expected by the Guild to start working with him. They had only been back two days, but he and Thane had apparently already gotten her a tablet like Kalebs and...it was now linked into the Guilds management system and programed with Lucys duties, a loose schedule for her, the events taking place at the guild with options for her select them and indicate if she would attend or not, there was everything, even her teams lacrima coms programmed in so she could tap their name and the tablet would call them or she could send them messages, receive them, all sorts of things, including where they currently were in the guild.

“Oh...oh I love this…” She breathed, she’d already been getting familiar with Kalebs tablet, and found every suggestion she’d made, everything she’d idly mentioned she’d do differently, had been set up to her desires on hers.

“Mmm, let me know if you want to change any of the functions, Thane can reprogram it somewhat but I can do it faster than he can since my magic can manipulate how it works.” Kaleb said, sorting through his day and checking off what he would get to and what would be sent to others to get done.

The Raijinshuu had already been promoted with Lucys status in the guild. She wasn’t officially the Guilds Mistress, but her team was already handling duties like Kalebs did. Something Freed was absolutely delighted with, loving his new expanded access to the guilds databases, Laxus was enjoying joining Beck and Cristoff to test potential new members and Bickslow had found he deeply enjoyed interacting with the visiting clans and merchants and had, thanks to his magic, the ability to discern intentions well enough he was working with Gaza and Vander in merchant screening, clan relations and security.

Vander and Presca were Kalebs ultimate security and investigation team, Cobra stepping into the work and adding his unique and exceptionally useful magic to the mix with ease thanks to Vander being his mate and Presca being a very adaptable man with a high snark tolerance. They were fast becoming a working team all their own. Now they were just letting Vander finish his recovery before heading out on a new job, so they would be at the ceremony.

She nibbled at strawberries and drank her coffee while going through her new tablet and doing pretty much what Kaleb was, handling her responsibilities before climbing out of the hottub toweling off and wrapping herself in one of kalebs shirts, since she prefered them over robes, and puting a plate together for herself to carry out onto the balcony and drop down into one of the chairs at the table out there so she could eat while she watched the practice rings below in the grand courtyard.

The Guild complex was behind a 20 foot high heavy white stone wall that had been built when the guild was just starting several hundred years ago. The main building they occupied had also been built back then and started out as the housing, market and everything for the first members. At first people locked there and lived in tents within the wall but gradually the civilian population, drawn there because the guild provided protection from lawless clans, a market and law enforcement. The Guild kept things safe, so over time the city of White Sea had grown up outside the Guilds walls and now sprawled around it on three sides, the back of the guild was to the sheer cliffs that dropped off into the ocean.

White Sea had grown as well, with housing built out to either side of the original Guild building, Lucy really did love it now, she had wondered how she would adapt to life here, how she would feel in such a massive guild, and there was little doubt her Guildmaster had definitely made a large contribution to how much she’d come to love her new home but now months after Fairy Tail had disbanded and her friends abandoning her, she felt...happy.

Smirking a little she watched Kaleb emerge from the hottub, water streaming down his tall body, drops running along the lines and contours of his impressive physique, her breath catching as he lifted his arms up so he could reach up and pull the band holding his hair up in a high ponytail out and let his platinum hair fall around his shoulders. That done he toweled off, shrugged into his white silk robe, grabbed himself a plate and soon joined her, moving his chair to sit beside her so he could watch out over the courtyard too. She was quickly leaning on him, head resting on the side of his shoulder was she munched bacon and worked her way through her second cup of coffee while she watched Laxus put an applicant to task.

“That’s Kinic Mallory, a wind mage,, Beck would have been the best to evaluate him since Becks magic counters his so well, beasts are strong against wind mages, but Laxus insisted he wanted to try him.” Kaleb commented.

“Laxus loves challenges, he’s been eating up this duty you’ve given him in between jobs.” Lucy replied, her hand resting now, idly rubbing Kalebs thigh.

There was a soft buzz and she jumped a little, wide eyed looking at her tablet. 

“Incoming call, just tap the screen and it will answer it.” Kaleb said and Lucy reached out to tap the instrument, stunned when a familiar face smiled at her.

“Levy?” Lucy breathed.

“Hi Lu!! Yeah it’s me! I’m just checking on you girl! I realized I hadn’t heard anything and Jet and I ran into Erza in Crocus yesterday and she hadn’t heard anything either so I thought I’d check on you!” She said brightly.

Lucy blinked at her, noting Jet was sitting beside Levy with his arm around her...she was pretty sure Gajeel wouldn’t like that…

“I’m doing great...are yu still doing council work? Where’s Gajeel?” She asked.

Levys smile fell as Jet huffed.

“Why would we know where metal face is? You know where Natsu is?” He asked and Levy elbowed him giving him a dark look that had the mans snide look gone quickly.

Oddly, the mention of her former partner didn’t bring the sting it had for so long after tartaros.and Lucy narrowed her eyes on Jet.

“No JET, I don’t know where Natsu is, he abandoned me, ran off and left nothing but a fucking note but Gajeel did NOT abandon Levy, while your ass was off somewhere Gajeel was there for Levy and helped get her out of Magnolia after the guild disbanded, how much did YOU help with that huh Jet?” Lucy demanded and the mans eyes widened, his face reddening.

“I...uh...Lucy..I don’t know where Gajeel is, he and I split up about two weeks after we got to Crocus, he...he wanted more of a relationship and I didn’t...Jet showed up and..well…” Levy held up her left hand and Lucy gasped at the engagement ring on her finger, not missing Jets smug look.

“I...well..congratulations Levy...I...I’m happy for you!” She managed worrying suddenly about Gajeel.she was and always would be the Iron Slayers friend, his Bunny girl.

“Thanks Lu, the wedding won’t be for a while, maybe next summer, but I wanted to see if you could be one of my bridesmaids?” She asked and Lucy smiled, nodding and forcing herself to try and be happy for one friend even while she was worried about another now...very worried.

Kaleb, always aware of Lucys state of mind, slid his hand over her back, rubbing a small circle there.

“That’s great! Thank you Lu, hey, are you in touch with any of the others?” Levy asked and Lucy smiled.

“Laxus, Freed, Bixy and Cana.” She said proudly.

“Cana is in Bosco!? Oh my God I thought she went with Bacchus!” Levy grinned.

“She did, Bacchus is in Bosco too...he’s actually dating Bickslows sister now, left Quattro Cerberus and joined White Sea just a couple of weeks ago.” Lucy replied.

“That’s amazing!! Is she there? I don’t have her number do you have it?” Levy asked hopefully.

Lucy smiled, “Well, you won’t be able to talk to her until next week some time, she’s busy and won’t be able to answer until then but if you give me your contact info Lev I’ll get her to call you as soon as she’s available again.” She offered.

“Ok, that works...uh...Lu...is someone there with you?” Levy asked when a breeze blew some of Kalebs hair across Lucys shoulder, her own was still piled on her head in a messy bun from being in the hottub and Kalebs was several shades paler and had a more silvery tone to it than her warm gold.

She smiled, holding up her right hand so Levy could see her promise ring and Levys eyes rounded, Lucy hadn’t doubted her well read friend would know exactly what that ring meant.

“LUCY!! Who is he?!” Levy demanded and Lucy pushed the tablet back a bit so Kaleb came into view, Levys jaw fell open.

“I...you...you’re…” She stammered.

“Kaleb is my promised...and...my mate Lev...he’s an Archangel mage and we...became mated a little bit ago.” Lucy said softly, looking over at Kaleb, emotion welling up suddenly as she told one of her long lost friends about her new relationship.

Levy had dozens of questions once she knew Kaleb was an Archangel Mage, having believed them long extinct she was delighted to hear now there were two. Kaleb handled Levys tirade with his usual calm grace, an arm sliding around Lucys waist, pulling her from her chair into his lap when he sensed her getting emotional and she leaned back into him. 

Her old life was so far away behind her now, Kaleb was with her, they had a bright future ahead of them, she suddenly had this large loving invested family because of her mate, it all felt so good she was actually overwhelmed more by her own happiness than the pain of what she had lost anymore, but she still missed her friends, Erza, Gray...Natsu.

There had been a time when she had thought she and Natsu might one day be an item, but now, knowing better through Cristoff how all of that worked for Dragon Slayers, she knew better, Natsu had never wanted her that way, had never shown interest in her that way.

Kaleb on the other hand...she smiled at him, leaning to kiss his cheek as he talked with Levy, Kaleb from the beginning had been flirty and made her heart skip around with his open invitation to his bed and when the warm looks he gave her had taken on more heat...Gods the first time the sexy smirk came out she’d about orgasmed.

Kaleb had never left her wondering whether or not he desired her, and he’d never called her fat or shoved he back behind him like she was too weak to fight at his side. Gods she loved him for all of that too.

His arm tightened around her and she was brought out of her thoughts back to the conversation.

“So, you’ll both come to the wedding for sure then?” Levy was asking and Lucy was nodding as soon as Kaleb smiled.

“Fantastic! Soon as I set a date I’ll be back in touch Lu! Make sure Cana calls me!!” She said brightly and the link went out.

“You should call Erza.” Kaleb said then, surprising her.

“She’s with Jellal.” Lucy protested, she hated imposing, interrupting people as they were busy with their lives.

“Word from a friend is not an intrusion or an imposition Lucy, and if nothing else, you should call her just to find out why she hasn’t called you.” Kaleb said, hugging her and kissing her nose then her lips, making the kiss a long soft one that left her breathless and smiling. Reminded nicely how much she was loved in that one moment she dialed Erza as Kaleb strode to the bedroom to get dressed, giving her privacy but staying close, if Levy made her emotional he knew Erza was a closer friend than Levy and he’d be damned if he let the love of his life backslide, not after she had come so far and was happy again.

Lucy was suddenly presented with a grinning requip mage. “LUCY! I was just asking Jason if he had heard anything on your wherabouts recently and he told me you were in Bosco!!I had no idea Natsu was planning to train in Bosco, beautiful country, you will need to bring me a bottle of Ophiries Opulent hair conditioner, it is the best I have ever found and only sold…” She was saying.

“...at a booth in the grand market district in Pelerno, I have some in the bathroom Erza, Bickslows sister Emzadi swears by it and I don’t think my hair had ever been so soft.” Lucy chuckled. Erza beamed “Excellent! I want 25 bottles of it when you return.” She said firmly.

Lucy pressed her lips together “I’ll just ship them to you, where are you getting mail?” She asked.

Erza gave her her contact information as well as the address where Meredys Aunt lived, it was where all of Jellals current group got their mail.

“I’ll get some to you and send you some of their bath bombs, they’re amazing.” Lucy promised.

“Excellent, i shall look forward to trying them. Where is Natsu? I’d like to ask him how his training is going?” Erza asked and Lucy frowned.

“I have no idea Erza, I haven’t seen Natsu since the battle with Tartaros. Just like you and Gray, he disappeared, left a note saying he’d be away training for a year and that was it.” She said a little more harshly and with more bitterness than she had meant to.

Erzas eyes flew wide “You...he left you behind?!” She breathed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on her former team mate. “Just like you and Gray did, without so much as a goodbye, without telling me where he was going, made it clear how much I didn’t matter to any of you. But It’s fine, Bickslow found me and I went with him, Laxus and Freed to Bosco and joined White Sea, I’ve made S-class too. Did you know Levy and Jet are engaged? Yeah...she abandoned Gajeel after he moved mountains to be there for her and I’m worried about him, it’s why I called, have you seen or heard anything from or about where he may be?” She asked and Erzas eyes teared up.

“Lucy...I’m so sorry, I...I honestly thought you were with Natsu, I heard he had gone to train and I just...I assumed since you two were always so close and always together that you were with him….” She said in a shaky voice. “Please forgive me Lucy...I never would have left if I had thought you were alone.” She added.

Lucy bit her lower lip, immediately feeling guilty for how harsh she’d been, a warm hand closed on her shoulder and she reached for it immediately, looking up over her shoulder to find Kaleb there.

You were not overly harsh Lucy, you let her know how you felt, it was the right thing to do, she can not apologize or even realize what she did to you if you don’t tell her. He said gently.

But this is Erza, she’s my friend and I made her cry...she mentally whimpered. Kaleb slid down into the oversized chair, shifting her so she was back in his lap and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

She made you cry, she made you feel life wasn’t worth living, a small taste of your pain will help her remember and not repeat her mistakes… He was kissing her lips softy, little featherlight kisses meant to comfort.

“Lucy...who...who is that?!” Erza was gasping and Lucy almost facepalmed, Kaleb had just walked over, only partly dressed in his standard white leather pants and had a white silk shirt on but not buttoned and he’d started kissing her right in front of Erza.

“This is Kaleb Erza...my promised…” She held up her hand showing off her ring then smiling back at Kaleb “and, my eternal soul mate.” she added before kissing him lightly and looking back at the red head.

“Prom….soulmate!! Lucy! Have you had intercourse outside the bonds of holy matrimony?!!” She gasped.

Lucy smirked at her friend “Oh Gods yes, several times a day and at every single night if we aren’t busy with guild or family business. Kaleb, this is my friend and former guildmate Erza Scarlet, Erza...this is Kaleb Pradesh, Guildmaster of White Sea, fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco, and Bickslows older brother.” Lucy introduced. Erza blinked in stunned amazement.

“I...it is a pleasure to meet you Master Kaleb...I...I did not even know Lucy was in Bosco until recently, please forgive my thoughtlessness, when I arrive in Bosco you may both strike me.” She said bowing her head.

“We’ll see, when should we expect you then?” Kaleb asked and Lucy was wide eyed.

Erza narrowed her eyes “I shall have to contact you back with the date, I have a few things to do before making the trip. Lucy...I will make this right, I swear it.” Erza said firmly and Lucy shook her head at her friend.

“It’s Ok Erza, your apology is enough.” She said.

“Not for me. Complete whatever tasks you have set for yourself Erza Scarlet, I see the knights seal on your chest, Lucy may accept just a simple apology for your transgressions against her but you hurt her, deeply and I am not as forgiving as she is. As her mate it is my duty to protect her from pain and injustice, I will need to see your effort in making this right even if she doesn’t feel it’s needed.” Kaleb said firmly, puting on his deep resonating edged Guildmaster voice that even had Lucy sitting up straighter in his lap.

Erza bowed, eyes narrowed, clearly...pleased. “Indeed it is your duty and I am happy to see you take it seriously, I will show you, Master Kaleb, how a Fioran knight delivers on their vows.” She said firmly.

“Lucy, I will call you soon.” She said and was gone, leaving Lucy staring, mouth hanging open at the tablet.

Kaleb smiled, pushing her chin to close her mouth before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I like her.” He said simply before lifting Lucy and setting her on her feet before pulling her by the hand into their bedroom. They needed to get dressed, the day was going to be a long one and there was a precious Ceremony once the stars lit the sky.


End file.
